


The Seduction

by HKVoyage (voyagehk)



Category: Glee
Genre: 18th Century, Age Difference, Age difference is six years, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Blangst, Blow Jobs, Carnival, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Venezia | Venice, bisexual!blaine, innocent!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 95,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/pseuds/HKVoyage
Summary: Venetian Blaine arrives at Carnival’s masquerade ball, looking for his next conquest. His reputation as a lover is legendary, and no one can resist him. Virgin Kurt captures his attention, but seducing him will require careful planning. As they spend time together, will Blaine be able to carry out his plan successfully? A historical Klaine AU set in 18th-century Venice.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 773
Kudos: 218





	1. The Masquerade Ball, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kpes73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpes73/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new multi-chapter story! I’ve written another historical Klaine AU, this time set in Venice, Italy during the 1750s. You don’t need to be a history buff to enjoy this story about seduction. It has a slow build, but hopefully, you will think that by the end, it’s a satisfying read. 
> 
> In this AU, homosexuality isn’t a social taboo. It’s not too much of a stretch because in the 1750s, Venice thrived on sin. Tourists came from across Europe to sample its gambling dens, courtesans, and other illicit pleasures. Blaine is bisexual, and liaisons with ladies are mentioned in passing. The story’s main focus is his attempt to seduce one Kurt Hummel. The entire story is told from Blaine’s POV.
> 
> The story is fully drafted and I’m now doing the final editing and polishing up. It’s roughly 90k words over 26 chapters. Updates will be posted each Wednesday and Saturday. 
> 
> Many thanks to [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), and [Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction), who were the betas and my partners in crime. I couldn’t have produced this story without their guidance and exceptional cheerleading skills. Go check out their fics because they are accomplished writers. [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com) on Tumblr was also a beta, and helped me with all things Italian. Venetian is the native tongue of Venice and its surrounding area, but I have used Italian in the story because Shiraz66 is Italian, and you can only go so far with Google translate. I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This story was written based upon a prompt from [thefuckcanido](https://thefuckcanido.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, and it is set out in the author notes in the last chapter. Thank you for your friendship and encouragement as I was drafting this story. It’s much more than you had originally asked for, and probably not at all what you are expecting, but I hope you enjoy it.

_“_ _Be the flame, not the moth.”_

**February 12th, 1754** **  
** **Day 1**

“Hold yourself steady! Otherwise, the stripe on your lip will be all over your face,” Santana scolds. She cradles Blaine’s chin with one hand, while the other is painting a burgundy-red stripe on his lip using a pot of vermillion. 

Blaine tries to keep still as best he can, but it’s hard not to sway with the movement of the gondola as it makes its way down the [ Canal Grande](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48198215682_4ffaa9e6a8.jpg). He is grateful that his dear friend Santana agreed to apply his cosmetics tonight. As one of the most sought after courtesans in the city, she can work miracles with her various powders and pots.

Blaine can hear the water lapping against the boat as the gondolier rows them to their destination. Given that the masquerade ball began over an hour ago, there are few other boats in Venezia’s major canal. Along the banks, Blaine gazes at the magnificent gilded palazzos owned by the Venetian elite. The elaborate parties they host are famous in all over Europe. While most families have amassed their wealth by dominating Mediterranean commerce, fortunes can still be made in other clandestine ways. Blaine is sure of it. One day, Blaine will build the most opulent palazzo that Venezia has ever seen. 

When they pass [ La Basilica di Santa Maria della Salute](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48198165801_7f7bc30053.jpg), Santana snarks, “In the morning, there will be a queue of people wanting to confess their sins committed tonight.”

Although Blaine once studied for a career in the clergy, he isn’t a deeply religious man. It was merely a means for him to rise from humble beginnings and obtain an education. He is far more interested in the sins of the flesh than any priest has a right to be. 

Blaine shivers when a gust of brisk winter air blows right through him. In spite of the cold February night, there is nowhere he would rather be than La Repubblica di Venezia. He has left Venezia numerous times, traveling to Parma, Roma, Corfu, and as far as Constantinople. However, his love for Venezia always brought him back; the ardorous sentiment he has for his first love will endure until he is buried in its soil. 

When the gondola nears la Piazza San Marco, Blaine calls out, “Stop here! I’ll get out and walk the rest of the way.”

Using a long wooden oar, the gondolier steers the flat-bottomed boat to a nearby mooring. A rope is tied to the piling, and he moves to the center of the boat to hold it flush against the dock. Blaine carefully steps out of the gondola, and looks around, grateful that this part of the street is devoid of people that plan to attend the ball. He wants to make a grand entrance into la Piazza San Marco.

A group of nearby courtesans leer at Blaine. “You can poke my hole any time you want,” one calls out.

Santana waves her hand dismissively. “Go on, the lot of you! Blaine Anderson doesn’t need to pay for sex. You would be so lucky if he gave you a passing glance for all the ducats tucked inside the folds of your dresses.”

A pretty blonde courtesan sidles up to Santana. “You don’t want me to go away, Santana, do you?”

Santana gives her a warm smile. “No, _bella mia_ (my beautiful), I didn’t mean you. Stay with me while I check Blaine over, and then we can walk to il Palazzo del Conte together.”

“A private party tonight?” Blaine asks. 

“Il Conte has only invited Santana and me,” Brittany confirms. “It should be both entertaining and profitable.” 

“If we want to make it there on time, you need to quit the idle chitter-chatter,” Santana snaps. “Turn around, short stuff, and let me take a good look at you.” 

Blaine runs his hands along the front of his jacket to ensure that everything sits properly against his body before he slowly turns.

At 29 years old, Blaine has never thought of himself as classically handsome. His skin tone is darker than most Venetians, and left on its own, his hair is a riot of unruly curls. Santana’s affectionate nickname is only a reminder that he is shorter than most men. Considering his disdain for physical labor, he is fit and trim. 

Yet, in spite of this, one look and both women and men swoon at the sight of him, no matter their sexual preferences. 

Blaine has the kind of face that stops people in their tracks. It is well proportioned with a strong jaw and angular cheekbones. While his triangular eyebrows are thick, they draw attention to his soft amber eyes infused with flecks of green, sparkling with delight during each encounter. His full pouty lips send people into a sensual state of intoxication, and when he flashes a playful smile, he looks devilishly handsome. 

Once seen, Blaine Anderson is never forgotten.

Blaine will most definitely cause a stir when he arrives at the first important masquerade ball of Carnevale; no one has seen [ an outfit ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48291736662_27c7a554f5.jpg) quite like the one he is wearing. He knows fashion, loves fashion, and isn't afraid to push the limits of what is acceptable. While everyone will be dressed in costume, no man would have dreamed of dressing like Arlecchino (Harlequin) of _Commedia dell'Arte_. His checkered jacket is bedazzled with thousands of multicolored glass beads. He is wearing simple black clothing beneath, but a giant bow pokes out from under his jacket.

Santana was the perfect person to help design his outfit for the masquerade ball. It is a well-known fact that Venetian courtesans are fashion trend-setters who play artfully with visual boundaries. The finest tailor in all of Venice had worked on the jacket for months, and all in all, Blaine is pleased with his outfit.

Santana has convinced him to forgo his usual wig, powdered white, long and flowing, and tied back at the nape of the neck with a black ribbon. Instead, his dark glossy locks are set free to complement his outfit. It’s tradition that people wear elaborate masks throughout Carnevale. It’s an excellent method to hide one’s identity, especially for those brief romantic trysts. However, Blaine is so famous that there is no mask that could conceal his identity. So, instead of the usual mask, he had Santana create one with [ cosmetics](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48198211257_6b4cba05a0.jpg). 

Cobalt blue powder extends from under his eyes to a winged-out triangle on each temple. It accentuates the angular lines of his face and makes his hazel eyes really pop. The gradient blue wings on each side are balanced out by a single burgundy-red line on his lower lip. Santana has painted his fingernails blue to complete the look.

Santana makes a last-minute adjustment to the large black bow. “You look like a masterpiece, a true work of art. You must have someone in mind for this evening. I certainly hope so, because no one could resist you looking like this.”

“You know it’s not my style to kiss and tell,” Blaine retorts with a wink.

Blaine doesn’t have a special someone in mind, but love is in the air. He hopes this will be his lucky night. If he meets someone who captures his attention, he won’t be going to bed alone. He gives Santana a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for helping me get ready.”

“Go on, lover boy. The night is ripe for your grand entrance. Brittany and I better get going; we’ve kept il Conte waiting long enough.”

Blaine watches the women walk hand in hand along the main street. Once they disappear from sight, Blaine takes a less direct route to Piazza San Marco, wanting his entrance to catch everyone by surprise.

Having grown up in Venezia, Blaine knows it like the back of his hand. He navigates down the narrow cobblestone [ alleys](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48198215267_b4c4700e71.jpg), dimly lit by gas lamps, and he follows the sound of the orchestra playing in the distance. Santana is right about one thing - no one will be able to resist him tonight.

Blaine loves sex. His reputation as the ultimate lover is second to none. He prides himself in taking sex to its highest art form, both in giving and receiving pleasure. He loves both men and women equally. It makes no difference when reaching the pinnacle of physical ecstasy. He is a sexual artist intent first and foremost on his lover’s satisfaction.

Although Blaine is a libertine, he has a code that he lives by. It’s not his style to sleep with random people for a single evening. There is no true sexual fulfillment in that; it merely scratches an itch. He needs to have an emotional connection with his lover. 

He likes the thrill of meeting someone who is not only attractive, but intelligent and witty as well. A lover’s conversation must be at least as captivating as their body. He enjoys the pursuing and being pursued until the sexual tension is so great that they can no longer hold back. 

The key to great sex lies in the seduction and in one’s surrender to it. 

Blaine stops at the end of the alley which leads into Piazza San Marco. The masquerade ball is in full swing. The orchestra is playing along one side of la piazza, and groups of masked people in costume mill about. 

He bounces on his toes and his nerve endings stir and tingle. The first important masquerade ball of Carnevale always attracts a large crowd. Love affairs that once burned bright but have smouldered are broken off in anticipation of finding a new _innamorato_ (lover). Foreigners who flock to Venezia for the Carnevale bring new blood and possibilities for dalliances, both at events and between the bed sheets.

Blaine’s cock stirs at the thought of finding a person at the masquerade ball who captures his attention. Once he singles out a prospective lover in a crowd, he will make a beeline for them. And if this person is intelligent and witty… Well, the possibilities are endless. 

When Blaine discovers his soon-to-be _innamorato,_ he trusts his instincts on how to proceed. Sometimes, a well-thought-out plan of seduction over a period of time is required. However, every so often, Blaine meets a person who is equally besotted with him, and a whirlwind romance starts immediately. He sincerely hopes that on this night of Carnevale, he will find that perfect person who sweeps him off his feet and into his bed.

Blaine’s hand reaches between his legs, and he begins to palm himself, while thinking of what type of _innamorato_ he would like. His cock swells to full erection at the delicious feel of his silk breeches against his skin. Perhaps a man this time, strong with a gorgeous cock that can fill his mouth.

When Blaine’s cock leaks a few drops of precum, he moves his hand away. There is no sense in getting too worked up so early in the evening, not when there is so much promise in the air. He looks down between his legs, and decides not to wait until his cock is flaccid once again. Although he is wearing tight-fitting breeches, the dark color conceals his throbbing cock, but for those who wish to look, it is definitely noticeable. He’s not ashamed of this display of his manhood, not one little bit.

Blaine stands straight, lifts his face, and puffs out his chest. The show is on.

When The Bells of San Marco begin to chime, the orchestra stops playing. Blaine struts through the middle of [ Piazza San Marco](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48198165701_83a73d253c.jpg), and a new energy crackles in the air. Each graceful step is competent and flowing. His appearance alone is seductive, but his strut reflects his zest for life. 

People stop in their tracks and conversations are paused to gaze. They are drawn to him like moths to the gas lights illuminating the square. Some openly admire him, but there are others who peek behind a column in the long arcade of Procuratie Vecchie. If Blaine were to wiggle his little finger, he could have almost anyone in his bed this evening.

Blaine knows that all eyes are on him. He casually waves to people he knows, and winks at those whom he has had affairs with before. He pauses when he sees Senatore Matteo Bragadin, his current benefactor. 

When Blaine had returned to Venezia a year ago, he didn’t have a ducat to his name. It was happenchance that Blaine had been on the scene when Bragadin suffered what appeared to be a stroke, and he used the little medical knowledge he had to save the senator’s life. In gratitude, Bragadin adopted Blaine like a son, providing him with a suite at his palazzo, a servant, and funds to allow him to focus only on the pursuit of pleasure. So what if Bragadin keeps him around because he thinks that Blaine can read the future through Kabbalah? 

Blaine shakes Bragadin’s hand in greeting. “ _Buona sera, Senatore_. Are you enjoying Carnevale?”

“ _Sì_ , but judging by your outfit, I won’t have as much fun as you certainly will have tonight.”

Blaine chuckles. “One can only hope.”

“Well, I won’t keep you then. _Buona sera_ , Blaine.”

Blaine continues his journey across the square until he is in front of a bàcaro at the northern side. He orders a glass of Veneto red wine and a [ _cicchetto_ ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48560338981_320d6f2064.jpg) (snack). When he takes a sip, there is a burning sensation along his throat, creating a warm feeling deep inside of his stomach. The orchestra begins playing again, and he listens to the baroque music. He will now just have to wait for someone to catch his eye.

“ _Buona sera_ , Blaine.”

Blaine looks to his side, and smiles at the masked lady. Just by the heady aroma of her perfume and the swell of her breast, he knows she is Dama Maria Zanetti, his most recent lover. 

Dama Maria isn’t a great beauty, but she is intelligent, and can reduce Blaine to laughter by her banter and wit. Her husband is a wealthy and powerful man, and seeks sexual pleasure with courtesans, which leaves Dama Maria to her own devices. While they have had fun between the bed sheets, the affair recently came to its own natural conclusion. The last time they were together, Dama Maria’s husband came home drunk in a fit of rage, forcing Blaine to sneak out from the bedroom window.

Blaine is not a cruel man; he doesn’t terminate affairs, leaving his lovers heartbroken. Separation is always by mutual consent, and his former lovers often feel better off afterward, both materially and psychologically. His usual modus operandi is to plead his unworthiness and arrange for their marriage or pairing with a worthy new lover, then exit the scene. Blaine has already informed Dama Maria that he plans to leave Venezia after Easter. The parting was amicable; Dama Maria already has her eyes on the new British diplomat in residence.

Blaine steps towards Dama Maria, and takes her outstretched hand, turns the palm downwards gently by the fingertips, and gives it a kiss. “ _Buona sera_ , Dama Maria. You look absolutely exquisite.”

Dama Maria takes back her hand. “Blaine, you have really outdone yourself tonight. There are no words that can describe how magnificent you look in that outfit. Inspired by Harlequin, am I right?”

“I knew that someone with your intelligence would get it straight away.”

“Judging by how you are dressed, you are looking for male company tonight?” 

Blaine’s mouth falls open, and he gives Dama Maria an incredulous stare. 

Dama Maria chortles. “Don’t look at me like that. Blaine, I know you so well. I doubt any man will be able to resist you tonight.” 

When Blaine hears a commotion, he turns his focus to the square, where three men are approaching them - Dama Maria’s husband, the priest from Basilica di San Marco, and the father of Caterina Capretta. It’s the last person Blaine sees that he’s most fearful of. His affair with his teenage daughter came to an abrupt end when she fell pregnant, and her father sent her quickly to a Venetian convent. Signor Capretta must have caught wind that Blaine is still in contact with her. 

Dama Maria leaves Blaine’s side and approaches the men as a way to defuse the inevitable confrontation. While they stop to greet her, Blaine considers his options. Although Carnevale is his favorite time, perhaps he shouldn’t wait until Easter to leave Venezia.

Blaine is completely caught off guard when he feels a tap on his back; he turns around to see a man dressed in costume. The masked man is a bit taller and leaner than he is. He is wearing a blue outfit with gold trim, and a white shirt with ruffles along the collar and cuffs. His knee-length breeches fit snugly, and the white stockings reveal long lithe calves. A three-sided black hat sits on top of his long and powdered wig, which has obviously been scented as well. The only part of his face that Blaine can see are his eyes. They are a deep-sea blue color with flecks of green; but most important, they convey an honesty and purity of intention. Blaine knows he hasn’t met this man before. He could never forget those mesmerising eyes. 

“ _Mi scusi, Signore._ Do you speak English?”

“Yes, I do,” Blaine replies. Thanks to his studies in Padua and subsequent travels, he speaks not only Venetian but Italian, Latin, Greek, French, and English, as well.

“Can I ask you a question? I'm new here.”

“ _Sì_ … Yes.”

The Englishman holds out his hand. “May I have this dance?” 

“Yes, you may.”

The Englishmen tucks his left arm underneath his, and they walk towards the dance floor. Blaine looks in the distance, and is relieved to see that the men who were approaching him earlier have disappeared. He can now focus all of his attention to this exquisite creature beside him. 

“I’m Blaine Anderson. If I’m going to dance with you, I should really know your name, too.”

The masked man turns his head, and their eyes lock together. In a breathy voice, the Englishman replies, “My name is Kurt.... Kurt Hummel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit that Blaine is wearing is the exact same one that Darren Criss wore at the 2019 Met Gala. It’s included in the story artwork.
> 
> In this time period, Venice and part of the mainland were its own independent country called “The Republic of Venice”. Italy wasn't formed until the end of the 18th century.
> 
> Carnevale takes place before Lent as a way to get rid of rich food and drink. Masks have always been an important feature of the events as a way to shield identities while lustful sins are committed.
> 
> There were two classes of courtesans during this time period: those educated who serviced the upper class, and lower-class prostitutes.The upper-class courtesans in Venice were well known, not only for their beauty, but their education and sophistication, as well. Santana and Brittany are upper-class courtesans in this story. 
> 
> Next up: The masquerade ball continues.


	2. The Masquerade Ball, Part 2

__

_'Without speech, the pleasure of love is diminished by at least two-thirds.”_

**February 12th, 1754** **  
** **Day 1**

When Blaine and Kurt arrive next to the dance area of Piazza San Marco, there is a crowd watching a dancing couple. Blaine smiles when he recognizes the Bach dance piece, knowing that the orchestra is playing the fourth movement. Blaine leads them into position to be the next dance couple. He is rather good at the minuet, and the dance shows off his vigor and grace. Although his father was a professional dancer, he left Venice when Blaine was a baby and died when he was eight years old. Blaine has perfected his dance movements by endless hours of practice with Brittany.

Soon there are fans fluttering and murmurs in the crowd. Kurt leans toward him and whispers, “I think they are talking about us.”

Blaine knows that his name is most certainly on the tip of each tongue, wondering who his new conquest is. He squeezes Kurt’s hand. “They are all envious that I have such a well-built man in such a magnificent costume by my side.”

Kurt lowers his head, quietly chuckling. Blaine is sure that if he took off Kurt’s mask, he would find his cheeks to be an adorable shade of red.

When the last note is played in the movement and the dancing couple leaves, Blaine leads Kurt into the dance area. Kurt surprises him by extending his arm and taking a stylized bow to the audience and then to him. Blaine had automatically assumed that he would take the lead, but there is no reason he can’t be the follower, typically danced by a woman. He will just have to concentrate more.

The orchestra starts to play the minuet; they step sideways in a four-beat rhythm to a corner, raise an arm, then move back to the center. When they meet, Kurt takes his hand, wheels him around in a three-quarters turn, before they do steps once again. No matter where they are on the dance floor, Blaine’s eyes are always on Kurt, and _l’inglese_ returns the gaze. Kurt holds himself tall, and although the steps are complicated, he is graceful like a gazelle. Each time they meet in the center and take hands, Blaine can feel an energy shoot up his arm; it is both thrilling and disconcerting at the same time. Never has he been moved this way by a dance with someone he doesn’t know. All too soon, the minuet is finished. They bow to the audience and each other before leaving the dance floor.

Blaine doesn’t want Kurt to leave him now that the dance is over. The night is still young, and he fancies learning more about this mysterious Englishman. If Kurt is clever and captivating, the night might extend to sexual pleasures until the sun begins to rise.

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve worked up quite a thirst. I’m not in a big rush right now, and you intrigue me. Why don’t we have a drink together? I would like to learn more about my skillful dance partner.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you are trying to avoid three angry men looking for you?” Kurt asks, feigning innocence.

Blaine chuckles. “Well, there is that, too; but truly, I would love to spend time getting to know you.”

Kurt takes a few moments before he replies, “I’m thirsty as well. Is there somewhere you would suggest?”

“I know a small _hosteria_ on the far side of the arcade in la Piazza . It would give us a view of events, but it’s not too noisy so that we can talk . We can get a bottle of _vino..._ or a juice if you prefer.”

Kurt nods his head and replies in a breathy voice, “That sounds perfect.”

Blaine takes hold of Kurt’s hand. “Follow me. I know a shortcut.” 

Blaine artfully weaves in and out of the crowd, making sure that Kurt stays close to him. Just in that small amount of time they’ve spent together it feels right, and their hands fit together perfectly. They arrive at the _hosteria_ _,_ and Blaine is relieved to see his favorite outdoor table available. It is not in a heavily-trafficked area, but still affords a view of the goings-on in Piazza San Marco. It is absolutely perfect for finding out more about this captivating Englishman.

Blaine pulls out a seat for Kurt because he is nothing but a gentleman. He takes the chair on the opposite side of the table and moves it next to Kurt. He knows from past experience that conversations are far more intimate when people are in close proximity. 

“So, Kurt, why did you ask me to dance?” 

Kurt’s knee begins to bounce. “When you walked onto Saint Mark Square, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. I spent the entire day in the markets looking at Carnival masks, but nothing can compare to the mask you have created with some simple cosmetics. I then saw you were in a spot of bother with angry men approaching you, so I took a chance and asked you to dance.”

Blaine has received many compliments about his good looks, but none have felt as sincere as Kurt’s. Blaine leans in and touches Kurt’s upper arm. “So, you couldn’t keep your eyes off me?”

Kurt pulls back and laughs. “Is that all you took away from what I said? Not the part that I was saving you from an inevitable fight?”

Kurt’s laughter sounds so delightful that Blaine vows to himself to make him laugh again. A. Lot. Blaine presses both hands to his heart. “You are my knight in shining armor!” 

Kurt laughs even harder. “I’m a real Prince Charming on a white horse.”

Blaine lowers his head and bats his eyes at Kurt. “You are definitely _il mio principe azzurro_ , saving me from evil villains.” Blaine leans into Kurt and slowly whispers in his ear, “How will I ever repay you, my Prince Charming?”

Kurt sputters, “Y-you don’t owe me anything. I was happy to oblige. Really.”

Blaine can sense that Kurt is flustered by his flirting. Perhaps he is coming on too strong, and he had better change the conversation. “I’ll have to relate your compliment to my dear friend, Santana, who did my cosmetics for this evening. It took much longer to apply than you would think. If you agree, I will ask Santana if she could create a mask with cosmetics for you on another night of Carnevale.”

Kurt claps his hands together. “Yes, please!”

Blaine is pleased with himself that he has so quickly found a way to see Kurt again. Already, he can tell that Kurt will be a delightful challenge. A man who likes the unexpected, and is bold enough to act on whim. Kurt seems like the sort of person who would be fun to spend time with, whether it’s at an event during Carnevale or between the bed sheets.

He is curious to see what Kurt’s face looks like. A man who is tall and lithe with such a melodic voice must be _bellissimo_. “Perhaps you should take your mask off so that I can describe you to Santana so that she can plan the perfect cosmetics mask. Besides, you have to take your mask off to eat and drink, but only if you want to.”

“You’re right. I only have openings for my eyes,” Kurt replies, and slowly takes off his mask. 

Blaine’s breath hitches when his eyes lay on Kurt’s face. _Bellissimo_ doesn’t begin to describe the beauty before him. Kurt has a complexion so pale and clear that it could be mistaken for the finest porcelain. His nose is perfectly proportioned for his face, his jaw is clearly defined, and his lips are pink and lush. He can see little wisps of chestnut-brown hair beneath the powdered wig. It’s as if a Roman God is before him. 

“You… Your beauty takes my breath away.”

Kurt drops his head with a shy smile and flushed face. He looks like a bashful school boy, and Blaine wonders how someone could look so adorable yet sexy at the same time.

The moment is interrupted when the _cameriere_ (waiter) approaches the table. Blaine turns to Kurt and asks, “Do you mind if I order for us? I promise you won’t be disappointed. There are a few local specialities you should indulge in... Besides me, of course.”

Kurt giggles. “I don’t mind at all. I only arrived in Venice yesterday and wouldn’t know what to order.”

Blaine speaks Venetian to the cameriere, and after a discussion of what is available and fresh, he soon makes his choices. When the cameriere leaves, Blaine turns his attention to the Englishman once again.

“So, Kurt, where are you from?”

“I’m from Birmingham, which is in the heart of England.”

“Yes, I’ve heard of Birmingham. Isn’t it a center for the arts, such as music, theater and literature?”

Kurt’s mouth falls open. “Why, yes, it is. Most people think of Birmingham only for its iron industry.”

“The iron is a way to make money, but the arts are a way to enjoy it.” Blaine scooches his chair a little closer. “Why have you traveled so far away from Birmingham?”

“I’ve been on my ‘grand tour’ since June,” Kurt replies with finger quotes.

“How fascinating.” Blaine knows of this ‘grand tour’ that wealthy English people take when they come of age. The typical tour includes France, Switzerland, Duchy of Milan, and the Papal States as a way to expand their knowledge of the French language as well as European history and culture. This is very good news; Blaine likes his lovers to be intelligent above all else.

Inevitably, the English on a grand tour time their trip to La Repubblica di Venezia to coincide with Carnevale. Blaine also knows that they always travel with a chaperone and typically hire local guides.

“Who are you travelling with?” Blaine asks. 

“My father. He established a factory in Birmingham. However, his health has been poor as of late, so he sold it to pursue a life of leisure.”

This tidbit of information only confirms that Kurt is from a wealthy family. “I hope your father’s health has improved during your travels.”

“The thermal spas in Plombières-les-Bains did him a world of good.”

“Spoken like a true native. Your French accent is quite good for an Englishman.”

“You speak French?”

“I speak quite a few languages, Kurt. It’s the European way. How about your mother? Has she stayed behind in Birmingham with your siblings?”

Kurt shakes his head. “When I was eight years old, my mother died from smallpox. It’s only my father and me .”

“And is your father here tonight?”

Kurt chuckles. “My father is a very practical man. He prefers the company of a book rather than the gaiety of the Carnival.”

Blaine is pleased to hear that Kurt is unaccompanied tonight. It opens up a lot of possibilities for spending time alone with Kurt. “I could perhaps introduce him to like-minded men in Venice? I’m well acquainted with John Murray, the new British diplomat in residence. I could arrange for him to show your father his library. I am also well acquainted with the new British.” 

Kurt’s face lights up. “That would be wonderful. My father will certainly like that.”

Blaine places his hand on Kurt’s thigh, and purrs, “With your father occupied, it would free you to spend time alone with me.”

When Kurt startles like a frightened rabbit, Blaine immediately pulls back his hand. Kurt may be a worldly man, but he is innocent when it comes to _l'arte del nuovo amore_ (the art of new love).

Their conversation is interrupted when the _cameriere_ arrives with a bottle of wine, a jug of water, and little dishes filled with tasty-looking morsels. There is also a selection of sliced apples, figs, and watermelon. Blaine knows these fruits can stimulate sexual desire.

Once the waiter pours the wine and leaves, Blaine remarks, “La Repubblica di Venezia is famous throughout Europe for its _vino bianco_ , especially Prosecco. However, we also produce _magnifico vino rosso_ , which is much better to drink on a winter’s night. This one is known as Valpolicella.” Blaine raises his glass. “To new beginnings and intrigues during Carniva le. _Cin cin._ ”

Kurt clinks their glasses together. “ _Cin cin_.” 

Kurt takes a sip of wine and adds, “This is delicious. Can you believe that I had never tasted wine until we arrived in France?”

“England is better known for its ales, no? The French wine is good, but the wine from La Repubblica di Venezia is even better.”

Kurt takes another sip of wine and licks his lips. “It’s perfect. Everything looks so tasty. I know this is cheese and that is cured meat, and I obviously know what fruit looks like. But what are the other dishes?”

Blaine sets down his glass. “Allow me to introduce you to some of the local delights.” 

Blaine takes a small piece of polenta and uses a knife to top it with a spread. “This is [ _baccalà mantecato_](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48282078932_c0a9baca29.jpg). It’s made with dried cod and olive oil.” Blaine leans forward and feeds it to Kurt.

Kurt closes his eyes as he chews the morsel. “Oh, this is delicious. I haven’t tried anything like this before.”

“ _Buono_. You must try the [ _fritole_](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48282078827_cf864d1dc4.jpg), which is only eaten during Carnevale.” 

Blaine takes a small sweet pastry fritter and slowly pops it into Kurt’s mouth.

“This is tasty, too. Seems like we have a lot to learn about haute cuisine in England.”

“Wait until you taste the local seafood fresh from the Adriatic Sea. It’s far better than anything that you have tasted in France.”

They continue to eat and drink, talking about places that Kurt has visited. Not only does he mention the typical tourist sites, but he talks about his impressions of the local life. Blaine’s initial impression about Kurt is correct. He’s a man of high intelligence who has an analytical mind. Every once in a while, Blaine makes sure to feed Kurt little morsels. Kurt readily accepts them, but always with a blush upon his cheeks.

“You are far from home. Tell me about your most adventurous journey.”

Kurt leans his head to one side in deep contemplation. He takes a sip of wine and turns to gaze at Blaine. “I think I’ve got a good story.”

Blaine becomes flirtatious, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he leans on the table. "Do you, now?"

Kurt starts a story of the carriage ride from Paris to Versailles. Due to earlier rains, the journey was rather slow and treacherous. When they found out that a fellow traveller, Madame de Choiseul, and her companion were stranded, Kurt’s father offered to take them in their carriage. What they hadn’t realized was that they were also travelling with her pet parrot and monkey.

Blaine smiles at this turn of events. Honestly, he is more interested in listening to Kurt’s melodic voice than the actual story. “Did the pets cause mischief?”

“Madame de Choiseul is a rather imposing stout woman of a certain age; we barely squeezed everyone inside the carriage, and the roof was laden with all her luggage. The parrot’s cage hung from a hook, and the mischievous monkey seemed to take a liking to my father’s balding head. However, it turns out that the animals saved our lives.”

“How is that, _mio principe_ (my prince)?”

“An hour into the journey, we could hear horses galloping and getting closer. That could only mean one thing…”

Blaine gasps. “Highwaymen!”

Kurt nods. “Exactly. The roads were bad, so travel was slow, and out-running a mounted attack was virtually impossible. The carriage stopped suddenly, and we could hear horses neighing all around us.”

When Kurt pauses, Blaine quickly prompts him to continue the story. Kurt stands up. “The carriage door opened to reveal a masked man with several others behind him on horseback.” Kurt takes out an imaginary sword from its sheath. "Your money or your life!"

Kurt sits back down and presses his hands against his heart. “With bosom heaving, Madame de Choiseul shouted, ‘Take me, take me!’”

“No, she didn’t!” Blaine laughs.

Kurt chuckles. “She most certainly did; but then pandemonium set in. The monkey opened up the cage, the parrot flew out, and pecked the highwayman’s nose. The monkey jumped on his head and took off his mask. Between the two animals, they ran riot outside, causing the horses to buck. The dazed highwaymen took off in the direction of Paris.”

Blaine roars with laughter. “I’ve never heard a story like that. Do you have highwaymen in England, too?”

“Perhaps you’ve heard of Robin Hood of Nottingham Forest?” Kurt teases. “If Robin Hood had flung open the door, it might have been me who would have shouted ‘Take me, take me!’”

Blaine finds this fact very interesting. “Who would you fancy? Robin Hood, one of his merry men, or Maid Marion?”

Kurt says nothing, his blue eyes darting around their surroundings. 

Blaine wishes he could take back the question. Perhaps Kurt doesn’t have experience with partners to know where his sexual preferences lie. “I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. You don’t have to answer that.”

Kurt shrugs. “We’ve spent the entire evening talking about me, but I’m interested in finding out more about you. For example, what do you do for a living?”

Blaine doesn’t want to give away too much too quickly. Kurt certainly doesn’t need to know that the driving factor in his life has been the pursuit of sexual pleasures with a long list of lovers. He wants to create an air of mystique that will compel Kurt to spend time with him in order to learn more. 

“I like to live my life differently -- not doing what anyone expects me to do. Intellectual pursuits are central to my life. I have studied Latin, Greek, Spanish, French, and English. I have spent time in a seminary and the military. I’m a philosopher, scientist, astrologer, theologist, scholar, and musician.” 

Not taking his eyes off Kurt, Blaine places his hand on Kurt’s forearm, leans in and purrs, “I can be anything you wish me to be.”

Kurt breaks the gaze and nervously giggles. “Wow. You seem to have done a lot in your life. I bet you’ve travelled far and wide.”

“Yes, I have travelled throughout la Republica, but I have never had the opportunity to visit your England. One day, I shall tell you all about Constantinople. Although the natives have been converted to Christianity, they have their own peculiar culture and customs.”

“That would be really interesting. I know that Constantinople used to be the heart of the Roman Empire but very little else,” Kurt replies.

Blaine lives by the motto, _Don’t waste time for the right moment. You won’t find it._ At the beginning of any affair, he likes to create some urgency -- a time constraint -- that speeds things up. Kurt has just given him the perfect opportunity to do just that.

“I am always traveling in my pursuits. As a matter of fact, I plan to leave La Repubblica di Venezia just before Easter.”

Kurt quickly replies, “I will be gone well before that. My father and I will be departing for Milan the day after the Carnival ends.”

Blaine frowns. He needs to escalate his usual modus operandi in order to fully enjoy the spoils. “There are still ten days of Carnevale... So much more to experience. What has interested you so far?”

“Definitely the masks and costumes. Your outfit is the best I have seen. The jacket is inspired by Harlequin, I take it?”

Blaine nods, pleased that Kurt knows about _Commedia dell'Arte_. He is obviously a cultured man.

Kurt continues, “The cosmetics and displaying your natural hair were really a stroke of genius.”

Blaine preens at the compliment. He knows he looks good, but having Kurt confirm it means that he has spent time appreciating it.

“Unlike that woman. Did she look in the mirror before she set out tonight?”

Blaine looks up to see Signora Simionato squeezed into a costume far too small for her. “She has more money than sense,” Blaine confirms.

Blaine sees a young woman with two older gentlemen walking toward _la_ _hosteria._ “How about that young lady? Can you imagine wearing a [mint-green dress](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48282078842_233574fdc6.jpg) with all those layers of white frills?”

Kurt glances over, then he immediately stands up. The young lady hurries over and embraces Kurt. Blaine cannot help but be very disappointed that she might be Kurt’s current lover or even his wife.

“Kurt, we’ve been looking all over for you! Where have you been?”

“Calm down, Rachel. I danced and have been spending time with my new friend, Blaine Anderson.” 

Blaine stands up when he hears his name.

“Blaine, allow me to introduce you to my very dear friend, Rachel Berry… her father, Hiram Berry… and his companion, LeRoy Goldsmith. They are from Stratford-Upon-Avon, which is very close to Birmingham.”

Blaine shakes the men’s hands. “ _Buona sera,_ Signori Berry and Goldsmith.” He then takes Rachel’s left hand -- and is pleased to see that there is no wedding ring -- and gives it a kiss. “ _Incanta,_ Signorina Berry.”

Rachel smiles demurely. “Your reputation as a great violinist precedes you, Mr Anderson.”

Blaine is relieved that it isn’t his reputation as a lover that precedes him. “Yes, I play the violin at concerts when the opportunity arises. La Repubblica di Venezia has a long history of music, whether it is opera or simply for a church service.”

Rachel sidles next to him. “I love music, especially singing. I’m currently an actress, mainly in Shakespeare's plays. Surely you have heard of him?”

“Yes, I am familiar with Shakespeare's works. _Romeo and Juliet_ is set in nearby Verona.”

“That is our next stop! We must meet up to talk about music in Venice. I want to learn everything about it. Is lunchtime tomorrow too soon?” Rachel suggests.

Blaine smiles at the young lady. He has made no plans for tomorrow, hoping that he would be busy with a new lover. However, this might be the perfect way to see Kurt again. “I am available for lunch tomorrow, Signorina. Kurt, perhaps you could join us?” 

Kurt shakes his head. “I made a deal with my father. We spent the entire day looking at Carnival masks on the promise that we would visit a few Venetian glass-work workshops in Murano tomorrow. Although my father’s factory uses the most modern techniques, he still enjoys the care and attention in the art of crafts done by hand, such as glass blowing.”

“The artisans of Murano are _magnifici_ ,” Blaine confirms. He would certainly prefer spending tomorrow with Kurt and his father in Murano than fending off the inevitable advances Rachel will make. 

Hiram Berry steps forward. “Rachel and Kurt, we must be mindful of the time. It is very late and we should be getting back to the inn.”

“Where are you staying?” Blaine asks.

“Locanda della Luna,” Signor Berry replies.

“That is one of the finest inns in all of Venezia. You should be very comfortable there.”

Kurt extends his arm to Blaine and shakes his hand. “Thank you very much for the dance and evening. I’ve enjoyed spending time with you. Perhaps we will see each other at another Carnival event?”

Blaine’s spare hand joins their clasped hands. “Kurt Hummel, the pleasure was all mine. It is not often that I meet such a fascinating man. I promise you that we will see each other again during Carnevale.”

Blaine watches the English party walk across the square. Even though he had hoped to go home with someone, he is not unhappy in the least. Kurt Hummel is certainly an interesting man and worthy of pursuit. He will find out more about Kurt from this Rachel Berry tomorrow.

Blaine walks briskly to a nearby dock where Senator Matteo Bragadin’s gondolier is waiting. He quickly climbs on board and they set off down the Rio del Palazzo. Blaine relives the evening. Kurt had been quite bold to ask him for a dance, and what a marvelous dance partner he was - both graceful and alluring. Blaine’s cock stirs as he remembers when Kurt took off his mask. He isn’t simply _bellissimo_ , he is a living Adonis.

Blaine goes over their time spent at the _hosteria_ _,_ delighting in every word spoken, every nuanced look and touch. He can’t remember a single time that Kurt picked up on his flirting and subtle advances. Kurt certainly didn’t make his sexual preferences known to him. Surely, if he preferred men, he would have made a subtle remark. After all, who could resist Blaine in this outfit on the first night of Carnevale?

Blaine recalls how Kurt blushes so easily and startles at the most innocent of innuendos. He concludes that perhaps Kurt is a virgin, not well informed in _relazioni amorose_ (affairs of the heart). A virgin who prefers women. This does not deter Blaine in the slightest; he has always enjoyed a challenge. When Kurt finally succumbs to him, it will be even sweeter. 

As Kurt’s Shakespeare once wrote, “Whoever loved that loved not at first sight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created LeRoy’s family name of Goldsmith as there was no same sex marriage in the 18th century. 
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine.   
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine meets Rachel the following day, and Blaine devises a plan to seduce Kurt.


	3. Letters, Tête-à-Têtes, and Fact-Finding

__

_“There is no such thing as destiny. We ourselves shape our lives.”_

**February 13th, 1754** **  
** **Day 2**

Blaine wakes up early the next morning, filled with unbridled energy. Last night, he had hoped to meet someone who captured his attention, but nothing had prepared him for the chance encounter with the Englishman, Kurt Hummel. 

He plumps his pillows before settling in bed again and closes his eyes, remembering every moment and nuance of their time spent together. Kurt’s invitation to dance certainly saved him from an awkward meeting with Dama Maria’s husband, Caterina Capretta’s father and a priest, who no doubt wanted him to confess his sins. Kurt was positively regal and graceful on the dance floor, but it was their conversation over drinks and _cicchetti_ (snacks) that he enjoyed the most.

He found that Kurt was an intelligent man, one who had not only travelled, but had informed opinions on what he had seen. Blaine had been delighted by Kurt’s tale about the carriage journey; he was a natural storyteller and such good company. When Kurt had taken off his mask, there were no simple words to describe his beauty. 

He was completely captivated at first sight.

Blaine is intelligent enough to know that after one meeting, people aren’t in love in a deep and meaningful way. It is merely a strong initial attraction that could later develop into something more. However, it is very rare that Blaine experiences both a strong physical and emotional connection with someone upon first meeting them, especially a young foreigner. He licks his lips, anticipating the future possibilities with Kurt.

Whenever Blaine had flirted or made advances, Kurt had been as skittish as a newly-born colt. When he had asked a subtle question about whether Kurt was sexually attracted to women, men, or both, he had artfully dodged the question, and his face had turned an adorable shade of pink. Blaine can only come to one conclusion — Kurt is a virgin who prefers women. A man who has had experiences of the flesh would have hinted at his preferences, at the very least. Last night, Blaine had been dressed to impress, and no man could have resisted the temptation to make at least one innuendo if they were inclined to enjoy men.

Blaine is certain they could reach new heights of sexual pleasures, but that isn’t all that he craves. Lovers are not just an object of desire but are people to talk to. Without speech, the pleasure of love is diminished by at least two-thirds. Judging by the time they spent together last night, Kurt is certainly the most interesting man in all of Venezia.

Fortunately, Blaine loves a challenge. He will need to devise a well-thought-out plan of seduction in order to win Kurt over. It will take considerable finesse and all of his skills to persuade Kurt to indulge in men for his first sexual experience. Although Blaine has had plenty of experience with pursuing lovers, the time frame is rather tight. Kurt is leaving La Repubblica di Venezia in ten days, so there is no room for errors. He can do this; it just requires some fact-finding and analysis before devising the perfect plan.

After using the [ commode ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49400515001_fb4278097d_z.jpg) and washing up, he opens the curtains to a brand new day. The February sun is shining brightly and warms up his room.

Blaine strokes his chin in deep thought. In order to construct the perfect plan of seduction, he needs to find out more about Kurt. There are simple facts he doesn’t know, such as Kurt’s age, what he does for work, if anything, and whether he is betrothed or married. These are simple enough to discover, and none of the particulars will deter Blaine from his plan to seduce Kurt.

More important, Blaine needs to know what makes Kurt tick. What is he passionate about? What are his aspirations in life? What keeps him wide awake in bed at night? What brings him joy? Despair? Blaine will only discover these things by spending time with him. Somehow, he needs to balance the need to be patient with the urgency of only having a little over a week of Kurt’s company.

Blaine sits down at his desk and picks up his quilled pen. After dipping it into the inkwell, he begins to write furiously on parchment paper — the beginnings of a plan and an urgent letter.

When Blaine hears a knock at the door, he shouts, “ _Avanti!”_

Trent, his faithful _servitore_ (servant), opens the door and walks in with a breakfast tray. “ _Buongiorno,_ Vossignoria Anderson.”

Living in a suite of rooms at Senatore Bragadin’s palazzo certainly has its advantages. With the ring of a bell, there are cooks, maids, and servants available to him. However, no one is more important to him in the household than his personal _servitore_.

Trent is from the lagoon island of Murano, the very same one Kurt plans to visit with his father today. Murano is famous for its glass blowing artisans, but that is not where they met. When Caterina Capretta had fallen pregnant and was sent to the island’s convent, Blaine moved to a nearby boarding house to be close to her. It was there he met Trent, a simple laborer barely scraping a living together. 

While living in Murano, Blaine employed Trent from time to time to run errands. It soon became apparent that Trent was not only hard-working but could be discrete. When Caterina Capretta miscarried the baby in the middle of the night, it was Trent who woke him up to inform him. A week later, Blaine saved Senatore Bragadin’s life, and Blaine was quickly moved into his palazzo. The Senatore provides him with a generous allowance; on top of that, he pays for a personal _servitore_. Blaine had immediately sent for Trent, and they have been together ever since.

Blaine sits at the table with the breakfast laid out. “ _Grazie_ , Trent. Everything looks delicious.” 

Trent beams a smile that forms dimples in his chubby cheeks. As a result of Trent’s love of pasta, he hasn’t shed his baby fat. However, that doesn’t stop Thaddaeus Dal Harwood from keeping the _servitore_ up late at night.

“Did you have an enjoyable evening at Carnevale, Vossignoria Anderson?” Trent asks.

Blaine takes a sip of [Turkish coffee](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48413922676_0fa9310d49.jpg). “ _Sì_. I met _un_ _inglese_ (Englishman), who is visiting Venezia for Carnevale. His name is Kurt Hummel, and he is certainly captivating.”

“Did Signore Hummel leave before breakfast?”

Blaine sets down his coffee cup and frowns. “No, he did not spend the night. It will take some time and my power of persuasion to entice him to my bedroom.”

Trent sniggers. “Then I assume that _l’inglese_ will be here tonight.”

“ _L'inglese_ is like a delicate orchid — exotic and mysterious. However, with careful nurturing, he will bloom, and his beauty will be both rewarding and worth the effort.”

“Perhaps he is like an evening primrose, that only blooms at night.”

Blaine throws his head back in laughter. “Enough of this flower nonsense. The fact remains that I have a feeling that _l'inglese_ will be well worth the effort. I do have the beginning of a plan, and I need your help.”

Trents bows his head. “I am at your complete _servizio_.”

“I need you to deliver a letter to Signore Murray, the new British diplomat in residence. I have invited him to visit me at ten o’clock today. When he reads the letter, he will surely come. Before you leave, please instruct the Senator’s cook to deliver a pot of tea and some sweet snacks once Murray has arrived. The British need no excuse to drink tea.”

“ _Sì,_ Vossignoria Anderson _.”_

“Once Signore Murray has accepted, please go to Locanda della Luna, the inn near Piazza San Marco. Kurt is staying there with his father, Burt Hummel. Find out everything you can about the pair.” Blaine reaches into his pocket for a few ducat coins and sets them on the table. “These should help to loosen lips.”

“ _Sì,_ Vossignoria Anderson _._ I shall go at once.”

Trent takes the coins from the table before he leaves. 

Blaine wanders his bedroom and opens his wardrobe, considering what he should wear today for his meeting with Murray. Although he hasn’t been in Venezia for long, the British diplomat has already established a reputation at the gambling dens. Recently, Blaine forgave a small debt when Murray’s luck ran out. It is now time for Murray to repay the favor. Murray is also a notorious womanizer, and that could also work in Blaine’s favor.

Once Blaine has dressed, he returns to the sitting room, and pours himself a second cup of coffee. Blaine also has a luncheon with Signorina Rachel Berry planned. It might turn out for the best that Kurt isn’t available to join them. As a dear friend of Kurt, Signorina Berry will be able to provide details of his background and his upcoming activities. It is going to be a productive day finding out more about Kurt. 

His thoughts are interrupted when Santana flounces in. “Where is he?”

“Do you mean Trent?”

“No, short stuff. I mean _l'inglese_ that everyone is talking about. You know, the one that you danced with, then spent the rest of the evening in a secluded corner of la piazza last night. Tongues are wagging.”

Santana inhales deeply, then scrunches her nose. “You didn’t bring him home last night.”

“And how do you know this?” Blaine asks.

“Your suite doesn’t reek of sex. Brittany says I have a third eye for this sort of thing.” 

Santana snatches an apple from the fruit bowl and plonks herself down on the sofa. “I cannot believe that you didn’t bring _l'inglese_ home last night. What a waste of such a fine costume and cosmetics.”

Blaine joins her on the sofa. “It wasn’t a waste at all; it was the costume and cosmetics that _l’inglese_ first noticed. By the way, his name is Kurt Hummel. I assure you that I haven’t seen the last of him.”

“You already have plans for this evening?” Santana asks, her voice rich with innuendo.

Blaine snatches the apple from Santana, and takes a big bite. “Well, not yet, but I’m working on it. Kurt is like an apple — best picked when ripe. I already have a plan in motion. He will be mine by the end of Carnevale.”

“He must really be someone special for you to waste all of Carnevale in pursuit.”

“I think Kurt is someone special — someone worth getting to know better. The only potential hiccup is that he is in Venezia with his father. I need to find ways for him to spend time apart from Kurt.”

“I know plenty of ways that Brittany and I can distract the father, but it will cost you,” Santana cackles.

Blaine shakes his head. “From the little I’ve heard about Burt Hummel, he won’t be distracted by courtesans. He owned a factory in Birmingham and sold it due to health issues. This is a man who would rather spend the evening reading a good book than attending a Carnevale event.”

“What? It’s hard to believe that any visitor here during Carnevale wouldn’t be tempted by illicit pleasures. Listen, Blaine, you should forget about this Kurt Hummel. He sounds like too much hard work. There are plenty of fish in the sea. You could have your pick of dozens of people who would jump at the chance to have sex with you.”

“But I don’t want dozens of people. Kurt is very special — he intrigues me. No, I’m going to put the effort into spending time with him and getting to know him better.”

Santana stands up and sets down the apple core. “That is your prerogative, but I think you are crazy.”

“I need a favor, _dolcezza mia_ (my sweetness). Kurt was very complimentary about the cosmetics I was wearing last night. I might have said that you would create a mask with cosmetics for him on another night of Carnevale. Kurt was very excited about the prospect.”

Santana snorts, “Yes, I’m sure your pretty boy was very excited about the prospect of looking like you. Tell you what — if you manage to get him to spend the night in bed with you, I’ll do both your cosmetics for the last night of Carnevale.”

“That’s a deal. Consider yourself engaged on that night.”

Santana taps her nose. “Just remember, _tigre mio_ (my tiger), I will know if he has spent the night.”

Santana sashays out of his suite as quickly as she appeared. He has known Santana since childhood, and they are like brother and sister. She will come around once she has met Kurt, and appreciates why he is besotted with _l’inglese_.

* * *

**“** There are no Hummels listed in the book of Peerage & Baronetage in the British Empire,” John Murray reports. 

“I thought as much. Thank you for looking into it for me,” Blaine replies. 

“I’ll ask around but I don’t think it will be fruitful.”

The British diplomat sets down several newspapers on the table in Blaine’s reception room. After taking a sip of tea, Murray says, “As you requested, here are the most recent issues of _The Review_ and _The Examiner_ that I have in Venice. I don’t think you’ll find anything in them about Burt Hummel.” 

“Perhaps not, but at least I will be more knowledgeable about what is going on in Great Britain… Birmingham to be more precise.”

“You also asked for books of Shakespeare's works. My servant will bring them here soon. I’m curious as to why you need them.”

“I love poetry, sonnets, and plays. I have written some poetry myself, but what better way to woo an Englishman than with the words of a fellow countryman? I believe that Shakespeare lived near Birmingham.”

Murray nods. “Stratford-Upon-Avon is indeed quite close to Birmingham. You might want to recite some Shakespeare on Valentine’s Day.”

“What is this Valentine’s Day?” Blaine asks.

“I believe you call it _La Festa Degli Innamorati_.”

“Ah yes, I know of this. I didn’t realize that the British celebrated the day, too.”

The British diplomat waves his hand dismissively. “It’s the most nonsensical day of the year. Can you believe that we Brits have this custom of couples expressing their love for each other by presenting flowers, offering confectionery, and sending greeting cards?”

“It actually sounds romantic,” Blaine confesses. “Do you think that I should do something for Kurt on Valentine’s Day? In Venezia, special tokens are only exchanged between lovers.”

“If Kurt is the type of person who likes romance, it certainly would let your intentions be known.” Murray pauses for a beat, and adds, “Kurt must be a rather special man. Is he the one I saw you dancing with last night?”

“Yes, he is,” Blaine confirms. “He has certainly captured my interest. I do have one more favor to request. As you know, Kurt is here with his father. Apparently, he enjoys the company of a good book more than the festivities that Venezia has to offer.”

“Who knew there was such a man?” the British diplomat jests.

“It would be helpful if Burt Hummel was otherwise engaged so that he doesn’t pay too much attention to what his son is doing. Naturally, I shall introduce him to Senatore Matteo Bragadin. However, I think that Kurt’s father would find many good books to read in the library at the British residence.”

“We certainly have the largest collection of English books in all of Venice.” Murray rubs his chin and narrows his eyes. “What’s in it for me?”

Blaine knows that Murray’s small gambling debt has been erased with the favors already provided. However, he does have one card up his sleeve. Dama Maria Zanetti has revealed to him that she is interested in a liaison with the British diplomat.

“Have you met Dama Maria Zanetti since you arrived in Venezia? A very delightful woman.”

“She isn’t much to look at, but it really doesn’t matter if she is willing to open her legs. Wasn’t she your most recent lover?” Murray asks.

“It isn’t my style to kiss and tell. What I can say is that her husband spends most evenings with courtesans, which leaves the poor Dama Maria all by her lonesome. Although our affair has ended, we are still very close friends. I could perhaps introduce you to her and act as a go-between.”

“That sounds quite intriguing.”

“Very well. I will write to Dama Maria today. Shall I let you know when it is convenient for Burt Hummel to visit you at the residence? Is tomorrow after lunch too soon?”

“I suppose I could be available tomorrow to receive Burt Hummel, provided that our little arrangement will be mutually beneficial.”

“In my letter to Dama Maria, should I suggest a meeting the day after tomorrow?”

“The sooner the better,” Murray confirms.

When the British diplomat takes his leave, Trent scurries into the room with a stack of books by Shakespeare. “Did the meeting go well?”

A devilish smile forms on Blaine’s face. “It most certainly did. John Murray will allow Kurt’s father access to his library, allowing me to spend time with his son. Dama Maria Zanetti has confided to me that she is interested in the British diplomat, although I don’t know why; he is such a rake. However, love moves in mysterious ways.”

Trent smirks, “One could say that about how you are pursuing Signore Hummel.”

“Once you’ve met Kurt, you will certainly understand. Tell me, what have you found out about him?” Blaine asks.

“Burt Hummel and his son arrived in Venezia two days ago. They booked a suite of rooms, although it doesn’t look over the Canal Grande.”

Blaine hums in thought; the room choice is certainly telling about Burt’s character. He is a practical man who doesn’t like to squander money on frivolous things like a view. He enjoys comfort, but not the finer things in life.

Trent continues, “They have one _s_ _ervitore_ assisting them on the trip.”

“Have you met the _s_ _ervitore_?”

“I was able to speak to him briefly in the laundry scullery. His name is Samuel Evans. A rather attractive young man with blond hair and full pouty lips. You might find him more easily persuaded to join you in bed. You’ve never been concerned whether your love interest is of the highest rank or the lowest servant.”

Blaine waves his hand dismissively. “I have my sights set on Kurt. Perhaps you would enjoy Samuel for yourself?”

“The things those luscious lips could do,” Trent snickers.

Blaine merely thinks about what his lips could do for Kurt. “Any other information?”

“Samuel said that Burt has a limited wardrobe, consisting of old-fashioned clothing. However, Kurt has an enormous wardrobe with the finest clothes, and is quite fastidious about their upkeep. When Kurt finished his education, he moved to Stratford-Upon-Avon. His father arranged for him to rent rooms from Signore Berry.”

“Ah, so that is how Rachel Berry knows Kurt.”

“After that, Samuel quickly dashed away, mumbling about how he had to help Kurt dress for the day. Do you want me to meet with him again?”

Blaine nods. “ _Sì_ , _per favore_. Burt and Kurt Hummel are spending the day in Murano. Samuel should be available at lunchtime, and what better company than you?”

Blaine gives Trent some ducats for the meal. “I am having lunch with Signorina Berry. When you return, I will probably still be with her. There will be a letter for Dama Maria Zanetti on my desk. Could you please deliver it to her?”

“ _Sì,_ Vossignoria Anderson.”

Blaine sits down at his desk to write the second letter of the day. He then updates his plan to include Burt Hummel’s visit to the British residence. Once he is satisfied with everything, he opens a book by Shakespeare. He wants to find a perfect quote to use for Valentine’s Day. Instead, he finds one that amuses him. 

“All things are ready, if our mind be so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shakespeare quote at the end of the chapter is from Henry V.
> 
> Trivia: Jonathan Swift of 'Gulliver's Travels' fame was a main contributor Examiner, a British newspaper mentioned in this chapter.
> 
> Datchitrandom created this most amazing artwork for the story. Please leave love and comments for Datchitrandom [here](https://datshitrandom.tumblr.com/post/616759643238203392/favorite-fanfics-93-the-seduction-by).  
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas - [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com)and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine has lunch with Rachel Berry, and afterwards, he puts his seduction plan in motion.


	4. Locanda della Luna

__

_“When a man gets it into his head to do something, and when he exclusively occupies himself in that design, he must succeed, whatever the difficulties.”_

**February 13th, 1754** **  
** **Day 2**

When Blaine arrives at the Locanda della Luna, he spots Signorina Rachel Berry waiting for him in the reception area with her father and his companion. Blaine hesitates for a moment, wondering how he should deal with the unexpected company. It would not do to have her father and his companion join them for lunch, not when his sole purpose is to find out more about Kurt. Fortunately, Blaine is able to solve problems instinctively, without time for contemplation.

Blaine walks confidently with his head held high across the reception until he is in front of the Berry party. He extends his arm toward Signorina Berry’s father first. “Good day, Signor Berry. What a pleasant surprise.” 

“Mr Anderson,” Mr Berry replies gruffly, and shakes his hand.

After greeting Signor Goldsmith, Blaine takes Signorina Berry’s hand and gives it a brief kiss. “ _Buongiorno,_ Signorina Berry. How delightful to have the company of your father and Signor Goldsmith.”

Signorina Berry crosses her arms and pouts. “Papa doesn’t want me to have lunch alone with a stranger, especially a Venetian gentleman. I’ve told him that we were only planning to eat and discuss music.”

Signore Berry explains, “Rachel, sweetheart, take a look at it from my point of view. We are strangers to Venice and the Carnival is going on. With people’s identities hidden by masks, goodness knows what might happen to you.”

Signore Goldsmith nods in agreement. “Rachel, you know that your father only has your safety and reputation in mind.”

“I think I might have the solution,” Blaine says. When he has everyone’s attention, he continues, “You are right in thinking of your daughter’s safety. There are certainly unsavoury characters visiting during Carnevale. However, there is no need for Signorina Berry to walk the streets. The dining room here at Locanda della Luna is one of the best in all of Venice. Signorina Berry and I could dine here in full view of the inn’s management. No harm could come to her.”

“I suppose that could work,” Signore Berry reluctantly agrees.

Signorina Berry claps her hands and squeals in delight. “That sounds wonderful to me. Mr Anderson and I can speak freely about Venetian music without boring you to death.”

Blaine knows he now has to offer Signores Berry and Goldsmith an alternative plan. “La Basilica di San Marco is a five-minute walk away. Its midday mass features their excellent choir, and I am sure you will appreciate hearing the church’s magnificent organ, as well.”

Signore Goldsmith nudges his friend. “The acoustics inside the church are supposed to be perfect for the organ.”

“The mass lasts for an hour. By the time you return, Signorina Berry and I will be finishing lunch.”

Signore Berry nods. “Yes, I suppose LeRoy and I could attend the mass while you are dining here at the inn. Rachel, are you happy with these arrangements?”

Rachel gives her father a hug. “Yes, Papa. I will be fine dining here with Mr Anderson.”

Once the men have taken their leave, Blaine tucks Signorina Berry’s left arm underneath his and escorts her into the dining room. Blaine gazes at the [ ceiling frescoes,](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48414053427_38d7f695ba.jpg) recently painted by pupils of Tiepolo, the famous local artist. Blaine makes sure that they are seated at a table in the center of the dining room. In such a position, no one could accuse Blaine of ungentlemanly behavior.

Signorina Berry consults the menu. “Could you order for the two of us? I don’t understand a word.” 

“Only if you call me Blaine. I can already tell that you and I are going to be the best of friends.”

Signorina Berry gives him a coquettish smile. “I suppose I could live with just being friends. You must call me Rachel.”

While Blaine examines the menu, he knows that he will have to rein in his usual flirtatious manner. He can’t have Rachel pursue him while he is pursuing her good friend Kurt. No good could come from that.

After Blaine orders for the two of them, Rachel launches into a talk about theater, music, and opera in England. In a short space of time, Blaine has learned two things about the English lady: she is obviously a keen enthusiast for all things musical, and she loves to talk about herself.

Blaine hums and nods at the appropriate places as Rachel describes the Shakespearean roles she has performed. He knows that most men don’t really listen to what women have to say, considering them as just an object of desire. Blaine, however, thinks differently. Intelligent women like Rachel are like a breath of fresh air. Yet no matter how interesting she might be, Blaine’s heart and mind are set on Kurt.

“... and the role I really want to play is Juliet. It is the greatest love story ever told,” Rachel concludes.

When she remains silent, Blaine realizes that she is waiting for him to respond. “I’ve always thought of Romeo and Juliet as a tragedy. If I recall the story correctly, Romeo and Juliet met twice before they were married. All told, they spent only a few hours together during a very short period of time, when Juliet decided life wasn't worth living without her Romeo. Real love, love worth dying for, doesn't happen at first sight. Besides, don’t love stories usually have a happy ending?”

Rachel giggles. “Well, I suppose they do. Can we agree to call it a tragic love story?”

Blaine chuckles, “I think that is a splendid idea.” He raises his glass, “Let’s toast to you being the best Juliet in history. _Cin cin_.”

They clink glasses together before taking a sip of Prosecco. Blaine appreciates that the wine is perfectly chilled. The _cameriere_ (waiter) soon sets down their lunch.

“Why is that rice black?” Rachel shrieks.

“This dish is famous in La Republica de Venezia. It’s called [ _risotto al nero di seppia_](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48431812071_0f9d590760.jpg). It is made with a special Arborio rice, and squid ink gives the dish both its special flavor and color. I also ordered [ _risi e bisi_](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48431811971_e5394d5323.jpg); it is almost like a soup with risotto and peas.”

“I think that will be more to my liking,” Rachel confirms.

A freshly caught fish, simply grilled and seasoned with olive oil, garlic, and herbs completes the meal.

“Did you have an enjoyable night at the masquerade ball? Blaine asks.

“I loved looking at the costumes and masks with my dear friend, Kurt… That is until he disappeared. You might know something about that?”

Blaine smiles, grateful that Rachel has brought up Kurt of her own volition. “Once one meets Kurt, it is quite difficult to let him go.”

“So, love at first sight?” Rachel teases.

“Like Shakespeare’s Juliet, there can be an instant attraction and connection with someone at first sight. But love? True love is something that develops over time.”

“I believe in love at first sight. Just before we left England, I met a man whom I can’t get out of my mind. Tall, handsome, and very sweet.”

Blaine serves a slice of fish to Rachel. “I hope that he will be waiting for you when you return to Stratford-Upon-Avon.”

Rachel’s expression softens. “I hope so, too. I’m not sure whether we are destined to be together. When we return to England, we plan to move to London. Shakespeare’s plays dominate its stages, and London has the best productions. It is one of the reasons we plan to visit Verona. I think knowing the place where she falls in love with Romeo is important research for the role.”

Blaine chuckles to himself. He hasn’t seen this sort of dedication and determination in a woman before. “Your entire family is moving to London?”

Rachel nods. “Yes, my father, LeRoy, and Kurt will move with me.”

“How fascinating. What will Kurt do in London?”

“He has a few opportunities that he is considering. It won’t be difficult for Kurt to find work.”

Blaine notices that Rachel hasn’t really answered the question, so he decides to take a different tactic. “Will Kurt’s father join you, too?”

Rachel shakes her head. “It is common knowledge that he will marry widow Carole Hudson, and they will move to Bath in Southern England. It’s well known for its old Roman baths and more temperate weather.” Rachel leans towards Blaine, and whispers, “It is Mrs Hudson’s son Finley whom I fell in love with at first sight.”

“Hmm, I see. The marriage of Mr Hummel and Mrs Hudson will give you the opportunity to see him again, no? I advise you to make the most of it.”

The cameriere clears their empty plates, and sets out a pot of English tea and a plate filled with fried puffed dough dusted with icing sugar. 

Blaine explains the dessert. “[ _Fritole_ ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48282078827_cf864d1dc4.jpg) is another Venetian speciality, and only eaten during Carnevale. They are best enjoyed hot. Kurt tasted fritole last night and loved it.”

Rachel tentatively takes a bite. “This is delicious.”

Blaine sips his tea, not understanding why the British are so crazy about the hot liquid. “What sort of company did Kurt’s father own?”

“Hummel Industries makes small metal items like nails, screws, and bolts. Kurt has even designed a couple of new lines for the company,” Rachel boasts.

Blaine can’t imagine someone as refined and cultured as Kurt designing utilitarian things such as metal paraphernalia. He has another important question for Rachel. “Kurt is certainly a multifaceted man. What does Kurt enjoy doing in his leisure time?”

“Kurt is quite passionate about clothing. He probably has the most up-to-date wardrobe of anyone I know. Kurt is also quite devoted to his father, especially after his bout of ill health. It will do him good to move to London and focus on himself for a change.”

“Do you know what his plans are during his time in Venezia?”

Rachel reaches into her handbag, retrieves a piece of parchment paper, and hands it to Blaine. “We are quite well organized. During the day, Kurt is free to do things with his father, but we already have most of the nights planned. There is so much to do during the Carnival.”

Blaine reads the schedule. They are planning to go to the featured musical and opera performances, as well as the dance to be held on the last night. There are two different handwritings along either side filled with things to do. “What are these lists?”

Rachel points at the paper. “This side lists things that I want to do, and the other side are Kurt’s.”

Blaine carefully goes through Kurt’s list. It has the usual things such as visiting Venezia’s famous cathedrals and Palazzo Ducale, going on a gondola ride, walking across the Rialto Bridge, and taking his father to a glass blowing workshop. It also has some refreshing ideas: a walk through undiscovered alleys, thoroughly understand the mask customs, learn 100 Venetian words, visit a lagoon island, make a Venetian friend, and Blaine Anderson. His eyebrows shoot up. “My name is on his list.”

Rachel giggles. “You were an addition last night. He was quite taken by you.”

With elbows on the table, Blaine laces his fingers together. This is very good news. It should be easy to see Kurt again, especially since he now knows his schedule. The challenge will be to move things forward from being a “Venetian friend” to someone far more personal and intimate. 

Blaine scans the piece of paper, making sure that he has all the details committed to memory, and returns it to Rachel. “I can help you out with the music concert. I will be playing the violin at the performance.”

“I had no idea you were still performing in Venice,” Rachel exclaims.

“For a brief period, I performed at the San Samuele Theatre here in Venezia. Now I only play on special occasions, like Carnevale.”

“How exciting that we will hear you play! Wait until I tell my father and LeRoy.”

“Tell us what?” Signore Berry asks.

Blaine stands up when he sees Rachel’s father and his companion.

“Blaine will be playing the violin at the music concert we plan to attend,” Rachel explains.

“How interesting. We look forward to hearing you play,” Signore Goldsmith remarks.

“How was the midday Mass?” Blaine asks.

“It was well worth going to, even though I’m not Catholic. The acoustics in the cathedral were quite incredible,” Signore Berry replies.

“We shall go again so that Rachel can hear the organ and choir,” Signore Goldsmith confirms.

“Your timing is _perfetto_. We have just finished lunch. I’ll settle the bill at the reception, and be on my way.” Blaine turns to Rachel. “Thank you for your company. You are a remarkable lady.”

“We’ll see you at the concert,” Rachel says.

“You can count on that.”

After paying the bill, Blaine quickly sets off for home, his mind whirling with all the new information. He stops at a flower vendor and carefully buys a perfect single red rose. When he has returned to his suite, he finds Trent waiting for him.

“You look very happy, Vossignoria,” Trent remarks.

“I had a most productive lunch with Signorina Rachel Berry. That woman can talk!”

“It’s because you listen to them. All the _donne_ are like magpies, speaking quickly and loudly around you.”

“The _donne_ usually have something interesting to say, and Rachel was no exception.”

“On a first name basis already?” Trent sniggers.

Blaine waves his hand dismissively. “It wasn’t like that. Rachel showed me a list of events that she and Kurt will attend during Carnevale. It also included a list of things that Kurt wants to do while in Venezia. It even included my name.”

“What extraordinary luck!” Trent exclaims.

“Did you find out anything interesting from Samuel?”

Trent’s shoulders slump. “Samuel enjoys the company of ladies only.”

Blaine pats his shoulder. “Samuel might think that now, but I doubt he can resist you for the entire Carnevale.”

“You’ll have to give me some pointers.”

“I’m sure I can teach you a trick or two. Now, tell me, what did Samuel have to say about Kurt Hummel?”

“Kurt and Rachel work together. Samuel wasn’t exactly sure what Kurt does at the theater, but he is pretty sure he isn’t an actor.”

“Is Kurt betrothed?”

Trent shakes his head. “Definitely not betrothed. His father hasn’t put pressure on Kurt to marry. Apparently, Kurt spends time reading novels and poems about romance, of all things. Samuel doesn’t know of any lady who has caught his eye.”

“How interesting,” Blaine murmurs. Perhaps he got it all wrong and Kurt is interested in men. However, other than mentioning that he looked wonderful in his costume, Kurt gave no sign that he was interested in him.

Trent hands Blaine a folded piece of paper sealed with wax. “Dama Zanetti gave me this letter to deliver to you.”

Blaine quickly reads the letter, confirming that she is very interested in a rendezvous with John Murray. He will arrange that as soon as the British diplomat entertains Burt Hummel.

“Thank you, Trent. Please return in an hour. I’ll have a letter ready for you to deliver.”

Once Trent leaves, Blaine sits down at his desk, updating his plan. He records those events that Kurt is attending, filling the gaps with new potential activities. According to Rachel, there is nothing planned for tomorrow. 

Blaine sets out a new piece of parchment, and begins to write.

_Caro Kurt,_

_The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were someone I wanted to get to know better. You danced with such grace and style, never leaving me any doubt that I was your partner. However, it was your intelligence and wit that ended up captivating me. I’m still laughing about the carriage ride with_ _Madame de Choiseul, complete with her pet parrot and monkey. What interesting adventures you have had. Every detail of our chance meeting is etched into my heart._

_Please allow me to show you Venezia tomorrow. I can reveal places that are not normally visited by foreigners. There are many delights on the island, if you know where to find them. If it is convenient for you, I will collect you at ten o’clock, and I promise to return you to Locanda della Luna before dinner._

_Your father is more than welcome to join us. However, I could also arrange for him to meet with my friend, John Murray, the British diplomat in residence. His palazzo has the largest collection of English books in Venezia. I’m sure that he would find many books to read to keep him occupied during the evenings._

_I understand that the British have a tradition of celebrating love on St Valentine’s Day, which is tomorrow. What a marvelous idea to devote an entire day to love. Please accept this rose as a symbol of my wanting to spend time with you and to get to know you better. My heart flutters in anticipation, hoping that you will accept my invitation._

Blaine picks up the book of Shakespeare that he was reading earlier that day. He carefully finishes the letter with the poet’s lines:

 _“Hear my soul speak:_ _  
_ _The very instant that I saw you, did_ _  
_ _My heart fly to your service.”_

_Yours truly,_

_Blaine Anderson_

He reads the letter over, and is satisfied that his English is correct. He folds the letter and with a candle, heats wax so that it drips to the seal, then presses his stamp. He looks up when Trent returns to his rooms. 

“Perfect timing, Trent. I have just finished writing the letter. You are to hand deliver it to Kurt, and wait for him to give you a reply.” Blaine picks up the single red rose that he purchased earlier, and hands it with the letter to Trent. “Make sure that you deliver _la rosa_ to Kurt, as well.”

Trent bows, “ _Sì,_ Vossignoria _._ I will leave at once.”

When Blaine is alone again, he dresses for the evening. After dinner with friends, they plan to go to their favorite gambling den. With so many foreigners in Venezia, there are bound to be a few that will lose great fortunes tonight.

He who takes no chances wins nothing.

* * *

It is past midnight when Blaine leaves the gambling den on Calle Vallaresso. He navigates the dark alleys home with a spring in his step. _La Fortuna_ , the Roman goddess of luck, was certainly on his side. Blaine’s deep pockets were filled with ducats and a few baubles when Herr Dessauer ran out of money. 

When Blaine returns to his suite, he counts the ducats carefully before placing them in a hollowed-out leg of the pianoforte’s bench. He has won a small fortune! The windfall couldn’t have come at a better time. He will now be able to woo Kurt in the manner the exquisite man deserves. 

Blaine notices an unopened letter on his desk. He carefully lifts off the seal, and begins to read.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I also enjoyed your company last night. I’m still thinking about all the delicious food I sampled. I accept your offer to show me around Venice tomorrow. I will meet you in the inn’s reception at ten o’clock._

_Thank you for inviting my father to join the excursion. Our day in_ _Murano visiting the glass blowing workshops was fascinating, but it has tired him out. My father intends to spend the day resting at the inn._

_It is a thoughtful suggestion to introduce my father to John Murray and provide him access to his library. My father is already looking forward to meeting him, and borrowing some new reading material. The day after tomorrow, he has already agreed to join the Berrys for midday mass at Basilica di San Marco. Mr Goldsmith cannot say enough good things about it. Can I suggest that you arrange a meeting between my father and Mr Murray for the day after — on Saturday, the 16th February? That will give me the day to do as I please._

_Thank you for the rose. It is remarkable that you know about our local custom._

_I look forward to spending time with you tomorrow._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kurt Hummel_

Blaine sets down the letter, and squeals in delight. It was remarkably easy to arrange an outing with Kurt. It also seems that his father will be occupied for the next three days. _Perfetto_!

As Kurt’s Shakespeare once wrote, “Why then the world’s mine oyster, which I with sword shall open.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can imagine, it is quite difficult to find relevant photos for a chapter without modern-day objects or people. I’ve had to rely mainly on paintings. There are times that I couldn’t find a painting of the location described in the chapter. In these instances, I’m providing a picture of Venice during the time period. This painting is of the Grand Canal by Canaletto, circa 1740. 
> 
> Located a few steps from Piazza San Marco, Locanda della Luna dates back to the 12th century, and is the oldest hotel in Venice. It is recorded as having given shelter to the Knights Templar in 1118. It is still operating today as Baglioni Hotel Luna.
> 
> Bartolomeo Cristofori invented the first piano around the year 1700. The musical instrument maker was from The Republic of Venice.
> 
> The Shakespeare quote at the end of the chapter is from The Tempest.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine and Kurt spend the day sightseeing.


	5. San Giorgio Maggiore

__

_“The same principle that forbids me to lie does not allow me to tell the truth.”_

**February 14th, 1754** **  
** **Day 3**

Blaine arrives at Locanda della Luna, the inn where Kurt and his father are staying, at 9:45 AM, not wishing to be late for their outing. When he sees no sign of Kurt, he sits on an [ armchair ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48916404907_49b930a543.jpg) in the reception area to wait. Soon after, he hears the bells of Campanile di San Marco chime in the distance and spots Kurt descending the spiral staircase. 

Blaine takes in the young man’s outfit. The fabric and simple design of Kurt’s coat, jacket, and breeches suggest that they were made in England; Blaine knows that the popular French fashion is much more ornate and fussy. The jacket is open to reveal a magnificent waistcoat made from a rich [ golden brocade ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48915671338_e16a80c6b5.jpg) with a fanciful blue and white floral pattern. The breeches stop at the knee, where white stockings cling to Kurt’s muscular calves and disappear into fashionable heeled black shoes. Kurt is wearing the same powdered white wig that he had worn at the masquerade ball, and it is topped with a tricorne hat edged with golden braid. Kurt looks simply stunning.

Kurt’s face lights up when he sees Blaine stand up to greet him at the bottom of the staircase. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long.”

Blaine shakes his head. “You are right on time. I must say that you look even more striking than I remembered.”

Kurt blushes. “You don’t think the outfit is too simple?”

“It’s absolutely perfect for a day of sightseeing.”

Kurt reveals his hand from behind his back, holding a simple Venetian white mask. “I’m not sure what the custom is. Should I be wearing a mask today?”

“The mask you have there is called a [_bauta_](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48915671358_5e8b1a0cbf.jpg). It is characterized by the rather large nose and pointy chin. As you can see, it covers the entire face, but you can easily talk and eat from under the mask’s chin. Due to problems in the past, the government now regulates the mask’s use. Only Venetian citizens are allowed to wear it on prescribed occasions.”

“Oh, I see. I’ll leave it behind then. Should I return to my room to get another mask for today?”

“No, it isn’t necessary to wear a mask during the day, but you should definitely wear one at night.”

Kurt takes a folded sealed parchment and a small velvet pouch from the inside pocket of his coat. “Before I forget, these are for you.”

A flash of surprise crosses Blaine’s face; no one before has given him a present at such an early stage of a liaison. “For me?” he asks shyly.

“They are a token of my appreciation for you showing me Venice today and for my Valentine’s Day rose.”

Blaine opens the seal on the parchment and gasps. There are hand-drawn hearts and flowers along its borders. In the center, words are carefully written in calligraphy. “ _Amare non è solo guardarsi l'un l'altro, ma guardare insieme nella stessa direzione_.”

“This is beautiful. Did you make it?”

Kurt nods. “It’s a Valentine’s Day card. If I was in England, I would have adorned it with ribbon and lace, but I had to make do with what I had on hand. Martina in reception helped me with the wording. I hope I wrote it right.”

“It says, ‘Love is not just looking at each other, it's looking together in the same direction’. It’s a lovely sentiment. _Grazie, mio principe_ (Thank you, my prince).”

Kurt preens at the compliment. “Go ahead and open the pouch.”

Blaine carefully opens the velvet pouch to discover a pair of the most exquisite [ shoe buckles ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48916417872_74d46afd41.jpg) that he has ever seen. It makes his own plain square buckles pale in comparison. “I’ve never seen buckles like these before. Are they from England?”

“Yes, they are made at my father’s factory.”

“Your father’s factory makes notions for clothing?” Blaine asks in disbelief.

“It mainly makes things like nails, screws, bolts, and whatnots. However, I did manage to convince him to manufacture some of my designs for buckles and buttons.”

Blaine eyes widen while he carefully inspects the design and workmanship. “I’m so very impressed. What a talented gentleman you are! This is such an incredible gift. Thank you.”

“If you like, I can quickly change out the buckles on your shoes.”

Blaine lets out a shaky breath. “ _Sì, per favore…_ I mean, yes, please.” 

Kurt takes the buckles from Blaine’s hand, drops to his knees, and fiddles with Blaine’s shoes.

Blaine looks down, and his cock twitches slightly, envisioning Kurt doing other pleasurable things to him in that position. He takes deep breaths to gain control of his body, but when Kurt looks up at him and then at his crotch, it is hopeless. His cock stiffens to a full erection and presses against his tight breeches. Kurt giggles and shakes his head, and Blaine knows that he has noticed his cock at full mast.

Kurt stands up and smirks, “I wasn’t really expecting that sort of reaction.”

Blaine takes a deep breath to compose himself. “What can I say? When a good-looking fellow kneels in front of me, my imagination gets the better of me.”

Kurt turns his head, and Blaine can imagine that he is furiously blushing. 

Blaine looks down at his shoes and his heart pounds with happiness and excitement. “The buckles look so grand. It’s as if I have bought a new pair of shoes.”

Kurt laughs in delight. “I’m glad you like them. Shall we go and start our day?”

After giving the porter the mask to return to the suite, Blaine tucks Kurt’s left arm underneath his, and they exit the inn.

“Where should we start?” Kurt asks.

“I’ll leave you to explore the famous sites of Venezia with your father. I plan to show you some of the lesser-known but equally magnificent places. There is really only one way to explore Venezia, and that is by boat. Senatore Bragadin has lent me his gondola for the day. Our first stop will be Isola di San Giorgio Maggiore.”

“Is it very far?”

“Don’t worry, _mio principe_ , it is the closest island to here.” 

When they arrive at the pier, Blaine jumps into the gondola and holds out a hand to help Kurt join him. He ensures that Kurt is settled with a plump cushion against his back, and throws a thick woolen blanket over their legs so that they will keep warm in spite of the winter temperature. 

Kurt stares at Blaine’s hand. “[That ring ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48916198356_69af0c2815.jpg) is magnificent. I can appreciate the diamonds, but what is the other gemstone?”

“It is Madeira citrine, which is mined in Madagascar.”

“Do you mind if I examine the ring closer?”

Blaine extends his hand. “By all means.”

Kurt carefully places his hand beneath Blaine’s to examine the ring. After a minute, he looks up and stares at Blaine’s face for a brief moment. “The ring is extraordinary. The color of the Madeira citrine is the same as your eyes.”

Blaine takes the ring off his finger. “Please, I would love you to have the ring as a reminder of me and our time in Venezia together.”

Kurt clucks his tongue. “I couldn’t possibly accept something so valuable. I’m sure it has sentimental value.”

Blaine shrugs. “Last night, I won it at a gambling den. The only thing it means to me is that it brings a lovely smile to your face.”

Kurt scrunches his nose. “I really couldn’t accept it; I don’t approve of gambling. As my father says, it’s the devil’s game, and ultimately, all gamblers end up being losers. It is only through hard work and perseverance that dreams are really achieved.”

Blaine immediately puts the ring back on. Kurt’s words sting. “Gambling is quite an acceptable pastime in Venezia, especially during Carnevale.”

He looks down at his shoes at the new buckles, knowing that anything gained by gambling doesn’t begin to compare to a present that magnificent. The buckles were made by Kurt’s hard work in their design, and tooling a factory to create them. He now feels a bit foolish to have offered the ring to Kurt in the first place.

Kurt gently rubs Blaine’s arm. “I’m sorry. That came over much harsher than I had meant it to. If I accept the ring, I would have to explain everything to my father, and he would be sure to disapprove. He would forbid me to see you again.” 

Blaine looks up shyly from underneath his lashes. “So, you want to see me again?”

Kurt suppresses a laugh. “Let’s see how today goes first. I want to get to know you better before I make that judgment call.”

Blaine places his hand on his heart. “Then I’ll be on my best behavior.”

In no time at all, they can see the island’s magnificent 16th-century Benedictine church. When the gondola arrives at the pier, they disembark, and Blaine leads them along the path to it.

“A church is the last place I expected you to bring me,” Kurt teases. 

“There is a reason we are here, and it has nothing to do with religion,” Blaine smirks. 

Blaine takes off his hat outside the door, and Kurt follows his example. They enter the church, which has a high dome allowing light to pool along the nave and the plain white walls. Blaine dips his fingers into the baptismal font containing holy water, then makes the sign of the cross along his head and body. After tossing several ducats in the donation pot, Blaine walks to the sanctuary, then lowers his right knee to the ground and bows his head. After a few moments of silent prayer, he stands up and heads to the nearby table filled with candles. He drops a few coins into a wooden box, and then lights two candles.

Now that he has finished the rituals of entering the church, he looks around for Kurt, and discovers him still standing by the entrance. Blaine joins him. “I take it you are not Catholic?”

“No, I’m an Anglican. You can probably tell by my family name that my ancestors were Saxons, but they converted to the Church of England during The Reformation during Henry VIII’s reign. If the truth be known, I’m not a particularly religious man.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and gently squeezes it. “That’s a good thing, because neither am I. Now that I’ve done what is expected of me, let me show you the real reason we are here.”

Blaine guides Kurt behind the sanctuary to an open wooden door. 

Kurt takes a peek and discovers a narrow staircase with steep stone steps. It is dimly lit by gas lanterns hanging on the wall. “Are we going up there?”

“Right to the top. Trust me, the view is well worth it. I think you should go first. If you stumble, I can catch you before you fall.”

They take their time climbing the twisted stairs, and Blaine is more than pleased that he is following Kurt. The young man’s breeches are so tight that he has the most delightful view of his ass. It takes all of Blaine’s willpower not to reach up and caress it.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at the top of the bell tower. Kurt gasps at the fabulous 360-degree view over Venice and the lagoon. “This view takes my breath away.”

“Most tourists climb the Campanile in San Marco, but you merely look down on Venezia. By looking across at Venezia from here, you get a sweeping view. Let me show you.”

Blaine stands behind Kurt so that their bodies are almost touching and wraps an arm around his shoulder, while pointing out buildings of interest. Kurt doesn’t seem fazed by their close proximity, and Blaine considers this progress. Blaine likes the fact that Kurt is a good few inches taller than himself. His thoughts drift to how it would feel to have Kurt’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. He leans in to take in the enticing citrus scent of Kurt’s cologne, and he wonders what Kurt tastes like. The urge to turn Kurt around and kiss him senseless is overwhelming, but Blaine keeps it in check

Kurt’s head tilts, and Blaine can see that his eyes are twinkling. “Are you really sniffing at me?” Kurt teases.

Blaine feels heat flash across his cheeks. “Umm… I haven’t smelled that cologne before.”

“It’s something I picked up at Santa Maria Novella in Florence.”

Blaine makes it a point to visit the famous pharmacy and cosmetics shop when he is in Firenze. He slowly leans in so that his lips are brushing underneath Kurt’s jawline, and takes a deep breath to let Kurt’s heady scent fill his senses. When he exhales, he can feel Kurt quiver slightly. Satisfied that he is having the desired effect on Kurt, Blaine whispers, “I know the shop well, but I don’t recall this scent.”

“It’s a new one,” Kurt squeaks as he steps back and walks toward the edge of the bell tower. He points in the distance. “What a beautiful palazzo. Who owns it?”

Blaine follows and settles at Kurt’s side, allowing their arms to gently touch, and returns to his tour guide duties. He recounts an evening spent at the palazzo, but leaves out the part where he arranged a rendezvous with the lady of the house the following day. Just as they have walked the entire circumference of the tower, they startle when the bells begin to chime 11 AM.

Kurt places his hands over his ears to muffle the sound. “The bells are so loud. Can we go down now?”

This time, Blaine leads the way down the stairs, knowing that if Kurt were to stumble, he would be able to break the fall. They descend quickly and leave the church.

“There is a small cafe nearby that has great views back across to San Marco. We can get something to drink,” Blaine suggests.

“That’s a good idea. This is usually the hour when I have morning tea,” Kurt replies.

They walk quickly to the cafe, and as luck has it, there is an indoor table by the window available. Blaine orders them a pot of tea and a few _cicchetti_ (snacks). 

Once they are served, Kurt takes a sip of tea, and eyes the bruschetta topped with chopped hard-boiled egg, tomatoes, and cured meats.

“This was as close as I could get to what you English eat for morning tea.”

“They look delicious,” Kurt confirms.

Blaine places a selection on a plate and sets it down in front of Kurt before helping himself.

“Blaine, can I ask you a question?”

“Absolutely. Anything.”

“At the masquerade ball, you told me that you had spent time in the seminary. Is that true?”

Blaine sighs. He had hoped that this wouldn’t come up. However, now that it has, he decides to tell the truth. “Back in 1742, when I was 17 years old, I graduated from the University of Padua, and needed to establish myself in some sort of profession.”

“That’s incredibly young to graduate university. You must be very smart,” Kurt notes.

“I have always been a good student. How about you? Did you attend university?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, after I completed secondary school, I joined my father at the factory. Early on, it became clear that I have absolutely no interest in manufacturing nails, screws, and bolts. I spent most of the time designing shoe buckles and buttons. Now, tell me, what did you study in Padua?” 

“Moral philosophy, music, chemistry, mathematics, and several languages. What really interested me was the field of medicine.”

“So, why did you decide to go into the seminary?”

“I was promised that if I went into clerical law, there would be a position available in Venezia. I missed living here so much that I jumped at the chance. When I returned to Venezia, I started my clerical law career and was admitted as an abbé, a lower ranking clergyman. I split my time between Venezia, gaining practical experience, and Padua to continue my studies. I entered the seminary for a short while, but I found it most dissatisfying.”

“Why is that?” Kurt probes.

“The church was merely a path to obtain an education and secure a social status. I didn’t feel a sense of religious calling; quite the opposite in fact. I was a young man and I was hungry for adventure in life. I left the seminary and bought a commission to become a military officer.”

“How fascinating. Where were you stationed?”

“Since I had learnt several languages at university, I was sent to a variety of countries. I’ll leave those experiences to relate for another day.”

Kurt frowns. “But I’m really interested to learn about your adventures. You have led such a fascinating life.”

Blaine chuckles while signaling to the _cameriere_ (waiter) for the bill, then returns his attention to Kurt. “Enough about me. I’m more interested in finding out about you.”

“My life is rather boring by comparison.”

“Nonsense! You have created things of beauty in a factory. You are on a grand tour to learn and experience life on the continent. Signorina Berry told me that upon your return, you plan to move to London with her family. I think you might be the most interesting man in all of England.”

“Perhaps,” Kurt replies with a wink. He stands up and says, “I’m going to the toilet. I won’t be long.”

Blaine settles the bill with the cameriere and waits for Kurt’s return. There is certainly more to the Englishman than meets the eye. He is an exceptional listener. In his experience, men love to talk about themselves, but they aren’t very good at really listening to others. Kurt genuinely seems interested in what he has to say and wants to learn more about his life. If only he knew how checkered it has been!

Everything that Blaine had told Kurt was factually accurate, but he did leave out some colorful details. When Blaine returned to Venezia after university, he was looking for some excitement in his life. Blaine met an aging senator, who instantly became his patron, not only providing him money but teaching him about good food and wine, but most of all, the good life. Blaine also found that women were very attracted to him, and he learned the subtle ways to seduce them and give them sexual pleasure.

It all came to a head when his benefactor found Blaine in bed with the very woman he was trying to seduce. All funds were immediately cut off; Blaine had a short stint in prison when he couldn’t pay off his gambling debts. Disgraced in Venezia, his mother helped him to secure employment as a scribe for a powerful cardinal in Rome. Through no fault of his own, he became the scapegoat for a scandal involving a local pair of star-crossed lovers, and the cardinal dismissed him, which effectively ended his church career. It was only then that he decided to purchase a commission in the military.

No, Kurt doesn’t need to know these particular details. 

When Kurt returns to the table, Blaine immediately stands up. “I have a few ideas of what we could do next. I had hoped to learn more about you so that I could make the perfect suggestion, but we ended up talking far too much about me.”

“What would you like to do?” Kurt asks.

Blaine is at a loss for words. In the game of seduction, no one has asked him this question before. Based upon his luncheon with Rachel Berry, he has an idea. “Your friend Rachel told me that you both enjoy music. I could take you to where the local instruments are made. Alternatively, we could go to my private suite. I have a pianoforte, and I would be more than happy to give you a private performance.”

Kurt tips his head to one side, deep in thought. “Yes, I do enjoy music, but there is something I would prefer to do.”

“Anything you want,” Blaine purrs.

“I want to see your Venice.”

Blaine is completely caught off guard. “I don’t understand.”

“I want to see where you were born, where you lived as a child, where you went to school, and any other place that has significance in your life. By visiting those places, I can get to know you better.”

Blaine’s eyes widen and he shakes his head in disbelief. “I have rather humble beginnings. I’m not sure that you would enjoy strolling through the area.”

“Would I be safe from harm?” Kurt asks.

“Yes, I am well known in the neighborhood. No one would dare hurt you — not while I’m around.” 

Kurt claps his hands together in glee. “That’s settled then. Let’s go!” 

Blaine is a bit wary. Kurt really might not have understood exactly what he meant by “humble beginnings”. However, Kurt looks so excited about the prospect of seeing another aspect of Blaine’s life that there is no way he could refuse him.

Let’s hope that this is a good idea.

Blaine recalls a verse from yesterday’s reading of Shakespeare.

 _Hear my soul speak:_  
_The very instant that I saw you, did_ _  
_ My heart fly to your service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is a painting entitled “View of San Giorgio Maggiore, Venice'' attributed to “The Lyon Master” (active in Venice during the mid-18th century). In 2015, Sotherbys estimated the painting’s value between US$20,000 - $30,000. 
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine shows Kurt his Venezia, and we find out about his childhood.


	6. Blaine's Venezia

****

**_“_ ** _The man who seeks to educate himself must first read and then travel in order to correct what he has learned.”_

 **February 14th, 1754** **  
** **Day 3**

Blaine sits closely next to Kurt in the gondola, focusing on the boat’s movements, the rhythmic splash from the rowing oar, and the gondolier’s song.

 _La biondina in gondoletta_ _  
_ _L’altra sera ho accompagnata,_ _  
_ _Dal piacere, la poveretta_ _  
_ _S'è di botto addormentata._

“That’s a beautiful melody. What type of song is it?” Kurt asks.

“ _I gondolieri_ sing mainly about _amore_ . The songs are called _barcarolles_ ; they are simpler versions of the famous arias you would hear in the Venetian theaters.” 

“Is he serenading us?”

Blaine sidles closer to Kurt so that their thighs are pressed together. He leans into Kurt so that his mouth is near the Englishman’s ear and whispers in a sultry voice, “He is singing for me…to you, _tesoro mio_.”

Kurt immediately scoots away from Blaine and adjusts the woolen blanket on his lap. “What did you call me?”

“ _Tesoro mio_ … my treasure,” Blaine exclaims, proudly.

Kurt’s face flushes as he giggles. “I am no longer your prince? I do recall that when I asked you to dance at the masquerade ball, I was saving you from three angry-looking men,” Kurt teases.

“You will always be _mio principe azzurro_ (my prince charming), and you certainly helped me out of a predicament. But the more time we spend together, the more you become _tesoro mio…_ Someone who is precious and valuable and worth keeping close to my heart.”

Kurt’s lips draw into a slight, playful smile. “I bet you say that to all the people you fancy.”

Blaine frowns at Kurt’s words. Kurt has probably heard the gossip about his numerous past _amanti_ (lovers). He certainly has a reputation as a libertine who enjoys sexual pursuits, but that is only half the story. 

“You’re right, _tesoro mio,_ although they usually don’t catch on; I must be off my game today.”

He takes Kurt’s hand in his. “It is true that I have enjoyed _gli_ _affari di cuore_ (affairs of the heart), but honestly, the others pale in comparison to you. In the short period I have known you, I find myself liking you, and I think there is potential for so much more. Kurt, you are _especiale_ , intelligent, quick witted, bold…not to mention, _bellissimo_.”

Kurt removes his hand and waves it dismissively. “If you keep going, I might get a big head. I enjoy your company, but I hardly know you. Now, tell me something about where we are going. Is it far?”

“Instead of returning to San Marco, _il gondoliere_ will take us down the Canal Grande. It is the main waterway in Venezia. The neighborhood isn’t too far down.”

“I have a question. I’ve heard some of the locals call Venice ‘ _La Serenissima_ '. What does that mean?”

Blaine throws an arm behind Kurt and gives his shoulder a squeeze. “You are quite an observant one, _tesoro mio_ _._ I like that trait in a man.” 

He can feel Kurt’s body tense from his touch and quickly removes his arm. For Venetians, simple touches and displays of affection are the norm, but he can tell that they make Kurt uncomfortable. He is not sure whether this is a British trait or if it means that Kurt is not attracted to him. He shudders thinking that it might be the latter.

Kurt is staring at him, and Blaine realizes that he needs to answer his question. “The direct translation is ‘The Most Serene Republic’. It’s an old Byzantine title bestowed on Venezia centuries ago. From the outside, Venezia looked like a peaceful place, spared from the turmoil affecting so many other cities on the mainland.”

Kurt arches an eyebrow. “And from the inside?”

Blaine chuckles. “We have been blessed with a prosperous maritime trade, which brings us peace.”

Kurt straightens his body and points in the distance. “Is that the entrance to the Grand Canal over there?”

Blaine nods. “Before we enter, I want to make sure that you really want to visit my childhood neighborhood. I really meant it when I said I come from humble beginnings. I think that visiting my private suite at il palazzo del Senatore Bragadin might be better and much more comfortable.”

Kurt shakes his head vehemently. “No. If we just went to your suite at the palazzo, it would feel as if I’m not getting the entire story. I’m genuinely interested in getting to know you, and that includes learning about your past.”

Blaine lowers his head and blushes. There is certainly no one else like Kurt Hummel. Nobody before has been particularly interested in learning about his childhood.

Blaine nods. “If you are agreeable, I suggest that we remove our wigs before arriving. We would stick out like a sore thumb if we wore them. The people in this neighborhood don’t have money for such fineries. They will be safe here with _il gondoliere.”_

Kurt bites his lower lip and shyly nods. When Kurt carefully takes off his wig, Blaine gulps, and heat races through his body. Kurt’s brown hair is thick, shiny and healthy, and the sun reflects warm chestnut hues. His fingers twitch, wanting to touch it.

“It’s a pity that such luxurious hair is hidden by a wig.”

Kurt leans toward Blaine, slowly taking off his wig, revealing a tangled mess of flyaway curls. Using his fingers, he strokes Blaine’s cheekbone and forehead to brush a few strands back from his face. “I’m quite partial to your curls.”

Blaine feels his body respond to Kurt’s simple touch. He gazes into Kurt’s eyes, which have slightly darkened. “You can touch them if you wish.”

Kurt pulls his hand away as if his fingers have been burnt. “No, that would be too much.”

Blaine drops his head and closes his eyes, berating himself for saying something and breaking the special moment. He should have known better and tried a different tactic like guiding Kurt’s hand to his hair. The next time there is such a possibility, Blaine will remember that actions can speak louder than words.

 _Il gondoliere_ stops the boat at a small dock in front of a large three-story palazzo along the edge of the Canal Grande. 

“I thought you said you came from humble beginnings. This house looks pretty grand to me.”

Blaine shakes his head. “This is the closest dock to my neighborhood. The palazzo belongs to Senatore Malipiero.”

“Do you know him?”

“The previous Senatore Malipiero was my first benefactor. As a teenager, he took an interest in me, and I soon became a daily visitor when I wasn’t studying in Padua (Padova). He would invite me to his dinner parties, which were quite elaborate affairs, with the best food and numerous ladies. I was very impressionable, and knew that I wanted to live my life like this. He has since passed away, and I sorely miss him.”

Blaine fails to mention that they did not end their friendship on good terms. Senatore Malipiero was the benefactor who cut him off when he discovered Blaine in bed with the very woman he was trying to seduce. 

Once they have disembarked from the gondola, Blaine folds Kurt’s arm underneath his and leads the way through the walled garden at the side of the palazzo. They follow the pathway along a patchwork of neatly trimmed lawns. There are citrus trees and manicured hedgerows, as well as flower borders with lavender and rose bushes that lay dormant in the winter months.

At the end of the garden, Blaine opens the gate, and they step out to Piazza San Samuele. It is bustling with vendors selling wares from their carts and women carrying baskets filled with food or laundry. The central focus of the piazza is a modest church.

“Is that the church you attended when you were a boy?” Kurt asks.

Blaine nods. “The church is named [ Chiesa Di San Samuele](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48937716161_4ac3930fcd_o.jpg). It’s where my parents were married. My brother Cooper was born nine months later.”

“Your parents didn’t give you Venetian names?”

“My father was from Parma. His ancestors travelled there from Aragon long ago. Who knows from which part of the Roman Empire the name Anderson comes from. Maybe England or Sweden.”

“How did your parents meet?”

“Let me show you.” 

Blaine leads Kurt along the corner of the piazza and stops them in front of a theatre. “My parents were actors, and they met while performing in this theatre.”

“Do your parents still live here?”

“No. When I was eight years old, my father suddenly died of an infected abscess in his ear. It was tough on my mother, who had to support both me and my brother. She has spent most of her life touring Europe in the theatre. The last I heard, she was in Dresden. I haven’t seen her in years.”

Kurt quickly rubs Blaine’s arm. “My mother died of smallpox when I was eight years old. I miss her every day. As a boy, did you accompany her while she was touring?”

“My mother kept Cooper by her side. He was her favorite and the one she thought would most likely to succeed in life. I was left behind as the forgotten, inconvenient son and raised by my grandmother. She passed away not too long ago.”

“Where is your brother now?”

“Cooper lives in France. He makes a modest living as a painter who specializes in battle scenes. He has always been one for the dramatic.”

Kurt hums. “It’s a pity that you don’t have any family left in Venice.”

“I have a benefactor and very dear friends. That’s enough for me.”

Blaine doesn’t want to dwell on his mother and her complete lack of maternal love when it comes to her second son. It’s a well-known fact that his mother is also a courtesan, and there are whispers that he might be the illegitimate son of the owner of Teatro San Samuele. Whether his father was indeed the humble, good-natured actor from Parma or the rich flamboyant aristocrat, he will never know.

Not wanting to spend too much time in the area, Blaine continues the tour. He guides Kurt through the narrow back alleys, where young girls are playing hopscotch and boys are roughly horseplaying. Laundry hangs outside the windows to dry while the women sit on the front stoops, gossiping as they pare vegetables for the day’s meal.

“I have another question,” Kurt begins.

“You and your questions, _tesoro mio_. Go ahead and ask.”

“If I was to walk around Birmingham neighborhoods, there would be a very strong stench, but there isn’t one here.”

“Stench? I do not know this English word.”

“A strong and very unpleasant smell,” Kurt explains.

Blaine pauses to think about it, then suddenly understands. “Like from food and human waste?”

Kurt nods as confirmation.

“Venezia's streets are made of water, and the tides conveniently sweep waste out to sea twice a day. A hundred years ago, _gatoli_ — like tunnels — were put in place in the walls and under the walkways in Venezia to collect waste and rainwater. These flow out into the waters of the lagoon. You’ll find Venezia the cleanest city in all of Europe.”

They continue to walk and Blaine steers them onto Calle Malipiero. They stop in front of a modest house. “This is where I was born and raised by my grandmother.”

“What was it like growing up here?”

“Honestly, Kurt, I don’t have very many happy memories of this place. As a child I never spoke and was considered something of an imbecile, destined for anonymity.”

“It’s hard to believe that no one recognized that Blaine Anderson is a special person.”

Blaine gazes into Kurt’s soft eyes. “You think I’m special?”

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand gently, and Blaine feels the touch all the way down to his toes.

“Yes, of course I do. There is a lot more to you than meets the eye. Tell me, why didn’t you speak?”

“As a child, I suffered from severe nosebleeds. I was teased endlessly for them. I found it easier to not speak to people than to fight them.”

Blaine shivers, recalling a past experience with his nosebleeds. Somehow, Kurt picks up on it and shifts his body closer. “That must have been difficult to deal with as a young lad.”

“My only friend was Santana, who lived next door. She has always been a fiery one, defending me from the worst of it. She could hold her own against any bully in the neighborhood. She is still my closest friend today. Santana is the one who did my cosmetics for the masquerade ball.”

“You are a remarkable man to rise from such humble beginnings. How did you do it?” Kurt asks.

“I was an excellent student, and the local priest befriended me. It was he who introduced me to Senatore Malipiero, then found a tutor who would allow me to stay at his house while studying in Padua.”

“Ah, the pieces of your life are starting to come together.”

“I have spent a lifetime trying to cross borders and barriers with a humble background. Now, enough talk about me. Let’s get a bite to eat.”

They return to Piazza San Samuele and enter a trattoria, small and simple but clean. The white-haired _cameriere_ (waiter) immediately comes over to hug Blaine and kiss both his cheeks. " _Ciao mio caro amico. È così bello rivederti_. (Hello, my good friend. It's so good to see you again.)”

 _“È passato troppo tempo. Sono qui con il mio amico inglese. Dacci una caraffa di vino rosso e il miglior cibo che hai da offrire._ (It has been too long. I am here with my English friend. Give us a carafe of red wine and the best food you have on offer.)”

Blaine holds out a chair for Kurt to sit down, then seats himself. “The waiter is Santana’s uncle. He lives in Calle Malipiero, two doors down from my childhood house.”

Once the wine is served, Kurt raises his glass and clinks it against Blaine’s. “ _Cin, cin_.”

“ _Cin, cin, tesoro mio_.”

Kurt sets down his glass. “Even though we grew up in different countries, we share certain experiences. I was bullied as a child, too.”

“Did you also suffer from nosebleeds?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head. “No, nothing like that. The schoolboys would tease me about my high voice. They also said I looked more like a girl than a boy. They would call me Molly.”

“Molly?”

“It’s a not so very nice way to call someone who loves people of the same sex. It’s as if they knew something that I didn’t know myself.”

Blaine isn’t sure whether that comment meant that Kurt is attracted to men. He deflects the issue for the moment, knowing that Kurt will tell him in his own time. “How did you cope?”

“Like you, I had a friend who protected me. You have already met her — Rachel Berry. She lived next door to me, and we would spend endless hours at her house, singing and making costumes from old clothing in the attic. We would perform in the evening for our fathers.”

Kurt takes a sip of wine before continuing. “When the bullying took a turn for the worse, my father pulled me out of school. After I had completed my studies at home, he took me with him to the factory. That is when I designed the buttons and buckles. In the meantime, Rachel moved to Stratford-Upon-Avon with her father and Mr Goldsmith. She was always destined to be a performer on stage.”

Blaine chuckles. “Yes, I can imagine that. During our luncheon yesterday, I could tell that she is quite passionate and committed to singing and anything related to Shakespeare.”

“Rachel can be a bit much at times, but she really is a caring person. She knew that I was unhappy at my father’s factory. When there was an opening for a costume designer at her theatre, she immediately sent for me. I secured an apprenticeship and lived with the Berrys.”

“A costume designer! Now the pieces of your life are starting to come together. No wonder you are so fascinated with the masks and outfits of Carnevale. Do you enjoy the work?”

“When I was younger, I liked creating costumes for Rachel’s and my performances, but I couldn’t figure out how to turn it into a career. When I moved to Stratford-Upon-Avon, I knew very little about sewing. However, the chief costume designer took a liking to me. She taught me how to sew and critiqued my work. Within a year, I was designing costumes for the lead roles.”

“I am not surprised in the least, _tesoro mio_. You seem to be a man who knows what he wants and goes after it.”

Kurt develops a pink tinge on his face and looks at him curiously. “You could say that.”

 _Il_ _cameriere_ sets down two large bowls in front of the men, along with a side dish of grilled winter vegetables and a basket of fresh bread.

After thanking _il_ _cameriere_ , Blaine explains the dish. “This is called [_pasta e fagioli_](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48937170083_b1c6ff0e97.jpg) — bean soup with noodles. It’s a simple soup but quite tasty.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it.”

As they eat their luncheon, Blaine asks Kurt questions about costume design. He listens carefully to Kurt describing the outfits that he has made for a variety of Shakespeare’s plays. He pays particular attention to how Kurt’s face lights up, and Blaine marvels at how passionate Kurt is about his chosen profession. He could spend hours just staring at _l'inglese_... the color of his eyes, how clear and perfect his skin is, how his natural hair perfectly frames his face… everything about him.

Kurt sets down his spoon. “We have spent the entire time talking about me when I wanted to learn more about you.”

Blaine chuckles, “You are far more interesting, _tesoro mio_. You have given me an idea for our next outing.”

“You seem confident that there will be a next outing,” Kurt teases him.

“I know a studio that makes masks for Carnevale. While your father is busy with the Berrys tomorrow, perhaps I could give you a tour?”

Kurt bounces in his seat. “Do you really mean it? Could we also visit the tailor who made your jacket for the masquerade ball? The workmanship was absolutely exquisite.”

“Yes, I could arrange it. Shall I collect you at noon from Locanda della Luna?”

“I was planning to do a little sightseeing tomorrow morning with my father. If you give me your address, I would like to collect you… if that is not too forward.”

“No, _tesoro mio_ , it isn’t forward at all. When I return you to the inn, I’ll write down the details.” Blaine stands up. “If you’ll please excuse me, but it would be considered rude if I left before having a word with my old neighbor.”

Blaine settles the bill and spends a few minutes with _il cameriere_ , updating him on the goings-on in his life. He quickly returns to Kurt, and they return to Palazzo Malipiero. When they walk through the gardens, the gondola is not in sight.

Blaine consults his pocket watch. “I asked the gondolier to return at four o’clock. We still have 15 minutes. Why don’t we sit on the bench in the gardens while we wait? We can see the dock from there.”

Once they settle on the bench, Kurt turns towards Blaine. “I’m still reeling from the fact that you were teased about something like nosebleeds. As far as I’m aware, there is no treatment for them.”

“At least no traditional treatment,” Blaine mumbles.

Kurt gives him a quizzical look. “Are there any other sort of treatments?”

Blaine takes his time to respond. Although he has never told the story to anyone, it seems right to confide in Kurt. 

“My earliest memory was standing in the corner of a room, leaning against the wall, holding my head, and staring at the blood that was streaming to the floor from my nose. My grandmother came to me, and washed my face with cold water. In the middle of the night, we boarded a gondola and she took me to Murano. Once we left the gondola, we entered a hovel, where there was an old woman sitting on a pallet, with a black cat in her arms and five or six others around her. She was a witch.”

Kurt reaches for his hand and holds it, running his thumb over his knuckles. It is just the comforting gesture Blaine needs to continue the story.

“My grandmother spoke to the witch in a language that I couldn’t understand and gave her a silver ducat. The witch opened a chest, took me up in her arms, put me into it, shut it, and locked the lid on me, telling me not to be afraid. As I laid in the darkness, holding a handkerchief to my bloody nose, I listened to her laughter, cries, singing, and thumps on the chest. It was the most frightening experience of my life.” 

Kurt slings his arm around Blaine and pulls him close. “I can’t even imagine how you must have felt.”

“Eventually, the witch released me from the box. She then wrapped me in a sheet, recited incantations, and finally gave me food. Before we left, she informed me that the nosebleeds would diminish so long as I told no one about this treatment. Otherwise, I would bleed to death. To this day, I’ve never told anyone but you about the memory.”

“I want to return to Murano and hunt down that witch! She had no right to terrorize a young boy like that.”

Blaine tilts his head to look at Kurt, whose jaw is set with a steely determination. He can’t remember the last time someone wanted to defend him like this. 

“Don’t worry, _principe mio_ , it happened so long ago. She probably has already flown away on her broomstick.”

The moment is interrupted by their gondolier calling out to them. They quickly board the boat and settle on the cushioned seat. Kurt plumps a spare cushion and sets it behind Blaine, then covers their laps with the woolen blanket. 

Blaine looks across the Canal Grande. He is quite good at keeping his emotions tucked inside, and presenting himself in a lighthearted and pleasing manner. But right now, his emotions are too raw to conjure up the façade.

Then a curious thing happens; Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine and pulls him in so that he is resting along his side. Blaine nuzzles against Kurt’s chest. He breathes in the scent of citrus, tea, and something that is uniquely Kurt. He feels safe.

Kurt’s fingers card through his messy curls, and warmth ignites inside Blaine’s body. Sure, there have been lovers’ caresses in the throes of sexual pleasure and its afterglow. But this touch feels very different. Kurt makes him feel connected and so safe. Blaine hasn't had someone who cared about him like that in years, if ever. He tries to memorize this special feeling so that he can recount it later when he needs soothing.

They are soon back at the pier near Piazza San Marco, and the gondolier goes through the motions of mooring the boat. 

Kurt nudges Blaine. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you into recounting a terrible memory.”

Blaine shrugs. “It’s a part of my past, which is what you wanted to learn about.”

“But I wasn’t expecting you to look like such a sad puppy.”

“ _Un cucciolo_?”

Kurt’s lips form a smile. “ _Cucciolo_ … I like the sound of that word. I’ll have to remember it.”

Blaine shakes his head in laughter. “I like your word ‘stench’. It sounds like its meaning.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and giggles. “I suppose it does.”

They disembark the gondola, and Blaine walks Kurt to Locanda della Luna. After they enter the inn, Blaine writes his address on a piece of parchment borrowed from reception.

“Are you certain that you wish to collect me tomorrow at noon? I’m more than happy to come here instead.”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, it is more convenient if I come to you.” Kurt gives Blaine a brief hug. “I enjoyed myself today. There is certainly more to Blaine Anderson than meets the eye.”

Kurt ascends the sweeping staircase, and Blaine’s eyes linger until he has disappeared. Although he had plans for this evening, he decides to spend a quiet night in his suite instead. An evening soiree making small talk and flirting sounds too shallow, especially after the day that he has had. There is always an open spot at a table in one of the many gambling dens, but that doesn’t tempt him either, especially now that he knows that Kurt disapproves.

Blaine enters his suite to find Trent waiting for him.

“ _Buonasera_ , Vossignoria Anderson. Senatore Bragadin is expecting you in the parlor very soon. Guests have already started arriving.”

Blaine shakes his head. “I’m going to spend the night in my suite. Could you please tell Senatore Bragadin that I’m not feeling well?”

Trent looks at his master in surprise. “Very well. After I speak to _il senatore_ , I’ll bring hot tea and a light meal from the kitchen.”

“ _Grazie_ , Trent.”

When Trent has left the suite, Blaine takes off his jacket, and retrieves a book by Shakespeare. He is caught up in the tale of Julius Caesar, when a few lines strike him.

 _“Men at some time are masters of their fates:_  
_The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,_ _  
_ _But in ourselves, that we are underlings.”_

He is soon lost in his thoughts about Kurt Hummel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is an 18th-century painting by Luca Carlevarijs (1663-1730.
> 
> The gondolier’s song is “La Biondina in Gondoleta '' composed by Reynaldo Hahn. During the 1740s and 1750s there was an explosion of songs written specifically for gondoliers, however the art form died out at the end of the 18th century. Today gondoliers sing for the tourists, but they are not traditional Venetian songs.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine and Kurt spend the afternoon together visiting a studio that creates the masks for Carnevale.


	7. The Masks of Carnevale

__

_“_ _Love is three quarters curiosity.”_

 **February 15th, 1754** **  
** **Day 4**

Trent arrives early with a breakfast tray, just as Blaine has finished washing and dressing for the day.

“ _Buongiorno,_ Vossignoria Anderson. Did you sleep well last night?”

“Like a _bambino_ (baby). I feel full of the joys of spring.” 

“Even in mid-February?” Trent smirks.

“When you meet a special person, every day feels like springtime.”

“For me, it feels like the bitter cold winter. I haven’t seen Thaddaeus Dal Harwood in more than a week. His only messages are that he is too busy to meet me,” Trent whines.

“I’ve seen Thaddaeus in Piazza San Marco juggling rings. I’m sure that is what is keeping him busy.”

“I know that, but I want to find a way to convince him to take a night off.”

Blaine ponders the situation, then comes up with an idea. “Samuel Evans must be lonely when he isn’t working for the Hummels. Why don’t you show him some of the open-air festivities? There are musicians, dancers, acrobats... and of course, jugglers. When Thaddaeus sees you with another man, I have no doubt that he will seek you out at his first opportunity.”

Trent’s eyes light up with hope. “Do you think that will work?”

“Jealousy is a very powerful emotion. Make sure that you are not over-friendly with Samuel; otherwise, Thaddaeus will think that you are cheating on him. What you want Thaddaeus to appreciate is that there are other men who think you are attractive, too.”

“ _Brillante_ , Vossignoria Anderson. Can I have this evening off so that I can go ahead with the plan?”

Blaine nods. “I’ll be at a soiree at Palazzo Soranzo this evening. You can do as you please.”

“What would you like me to do today?”

“Kurt Hummel is collecting me at noon. I have two letters for you to deliver: one to the tailor and the other to Moreto Rossi at the mask studio.”

 _“Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson.”

Blaine retrieves the letters and hands them to Trent. “I still have a couple more letters to write this morning. Before Kurt arrives, they will be ready for you to deliver.”

Trent bows before taking his leave.

While Blaine eats a light breakfast, he recounts yesterday’s outing with Kurt. After they had visited San Giorgio Maggiore with its sweeping views of Venezia from the bell tower, Blaine hadn’t expected to show Kurt his childhood neighborhood. Everyone he meets only sees him for who he is now — an intelligent man with financial means and a reputation as an attentive, gifted lover. 

However, Kurt wanted to do more than scratch the surface of his reputation. He was genuinely interested in Blaine’s life, regardless of its humble beginnings. In spite of them growing up in two different countries, they had shared similar experiences with bullies. Kurt was such a good listener, knowing exactly when and what questions to ask. Blaine is still surprised that he shared his earliest childhood memory with Kurt; he has kept the secret of the witch for so long, buried deep inside.

Kurt’s reaction to the memory was quite surprising. Prior to this moment, he’d shied away from every physical touch. However, after listening to Blaine’s story, Kurt revealed his true nurturing side. He wrapped an arm around Blaine, holding him close, and carded his fingers through Blaine’s hair. It felt so good to be cared for like this, with nothing expected in return. He can’t remember the last time that someone made him feel so special.

Blaine takes the last sip of his Turkish coffee. In an ideal world, Blaine would delight in a long courting period, where he and Kurt could get to know each other, get caught up in the romance, and allow the sexual tension to build to the point that they would have no choice but to surrender themselves to nights of unbridled passion. He feels his cock twitch at the thought of seeing Kurt’s naked body, and he palms himself thinking about kissing, touching, and sucking until Kurt is lost in ecstasy. However, like a pail of icy water, his thoughts then turn to reality, and he is shocked back to reality by the urgency of his situation. He does not have the luxury of time.

Kurt is leaving Venezia in seven days’ time.

If Blaine wants to experience sexual pleasures with Kurt before he leaves, he will need to follow through with his well-thought-out plan of seduction. Like most things in his life, Blaine knows he wants Kurt and isn't afraid to chase after him.

Blaine sits down at his desk and looks over his plan. Dipping his feathered quill into the inkwell, he updates it for today’s excursions, then focuses on the next few days. Tomorrow, Burt Hummel will spend the afternoon with the Berry family at the mass at the Basilica di San Marco. He will need for Kurt’s father to be occupied the following day, as well. John Murray and his library at the British residence is the perfect solution.

Blaine knows exactly how to motivate Murray to help him. He will ensure that both the British diplomat and Dama Maria Zanetti are at the soiree at Palazzo Soranzo this evening and that they are introduced. Once Murray entertains Burt Hummel the following day, Blaine will arrange for Dama Maria and Murray to meet him at his private suite for lunch. Upon arrival, Trent will tell them that he was unavoidably detained for the rest of the day, and that they should eat the fine meal without him. Left to their own devices, the rest is up to them. He quickly writes letters to John Murray and Dama Maria Zanetti for Trent to deliver later.

Soon after, Blaine’s thoughts are filled with the young handsome _inglese_. There are so many possibilities of romancing Kurt before Blaine invites him to his suite for a private dinner and executes the final stage of the seduction. He wants to do things that will spark Kurt’s smile, ask questions that will reveal more about the Englishman, but most important, he wants to please him. 

Blaine knows that when it comes to sexual liaisons, he is irrepressible, irresistible, and the very best lover. Even though he always needs an emotional connection, no one has made him feel so much so early on. The mere thought that Kurt might leave Venezia before they’re able to have an intimate liaison makes Blaine’s stomach twist into knots.

After sealing the letters with his wax stamp, Blaine takes his violin out of its case. Playing should help clear his mind. Besides, he needs to practice for the upcoming music concert. After doing his warm-up exercises, he plays Antonio Vivaldi’s _Four Seasons_. As a fellow Venetian, Blaine had met the composer several times. Vivaldi’s wit and sparkling personality made him the life of the party, and all the ladies swooned in his presence. Blaine carefully took note of the composer’s modus operandi and definitely learnt a trick or two. It’s a pity that Vivaldi died a few years ago. He could certainly have used his guidance now.

Blaine plays the first three _concerti_ with practiced ease. Music is one way to let his emotions run free, and he gets lost in their melodies. He spends a ridiculous amount of time rehearsing the first movement of _L’inverno_ , the Winter concerto, in order to perfect his playing for the concert. Engrossed in playing the violin, he doesn’t hear the door to his suite open. When he finishes playing the piece, he startles when he hears applause.

“Bravo, Blaine! You played that beautifully.”

Blaine looks up to see Kurt standing by the door, his body thrumming in delight. 

“ _Buongiorno, bello mio_ ,” Blaine replies.

Blaine sets down his violin, walks towards Kurt, and gives him a brief hug and a kiss on each cheek. He can feel Kurt’s body tense, but soon his muscles are relaxing with the physical contact. Blaine delights at this progress. 

“I was so absorbed in playing the movement that I completely lost track of time.”

“It’s a beautiful piece. I think _Four Seasons_ is my favorite musical composition by Vivaldi.”

Blaine is impressed that Kurt recognizes the music. “Which is your favorite concerto?”

Kurt rubs his chin. “Spring sounds like bird song, and summer reminds me of a thunderstorm. Autumn conjures up images of people singing and dancing after the harvest. Winter is like an icy rain, and is probably the hardest piece to play. You are quite an accomplished violinist.”

Blaine stands taller, his chest puffed out in pride. He really isn’t surprised that Kurt knows the concertos in detail; after all, _l'inglese_ is a cultured man.

“I have a surprise for you,” Kurt remarks. “It’s just outside the door. Let me get it.”

Blaine rocks back on his heels, wondering what it could possibly be. His eyes light up when he sees Kurt return with a small yellow bird in a brass cage.

“ _Che uccello magnifico_ (what a magnificent bird)! I’ve never seen one like it. What type is it?”

“I’m not sure what the name is in Italian, but in English, it’s called a warbler. It’s well known for its sweet songs. I know you like music, so I thought you might enjoy it.”

Blaine’s heart skitters and his eyes glisten. Nobody has put this much effort into such a thoughtful gift for him. Blaine takes the bird cage and sets it on the table. Now that Kurt’s hands are free, Blaine walks over to give him a hug. He soon feels Kurt’s arms wrap around his back and pull him in. Kurt is several inches taller than him, and Blaine thinks that Kurt is the perfect height as he nuzzles into his neck. Warm contentment settles over Blaine. 

“ _Grazie, tesoro mio_. The warbler is a very special gift. Every time I see or hear the bird, I will think of you.”

As if on cue, the warbler begins to sing, and they break apart, delighting in its melodic tune. 

“Do you know if the bird is a boy or a girl?” Blaine asks.

“Definitely a boy.”

“ _Magnifico_. I will name him Vivaldi since I was playing his music when you presented the bird to me.”

“What a wonderful idea, Blaine.”

“First the shoe buckles, then the warbler… You are full of surprises, _mio principe_.”

"For future reference, I’m never opposed to a good surprise either," Kurt teases him.

Blaine grips Kurt’s muscular bicep, and whispers in his ear, “I have plenty of ways to surprise you in the most delightful of ways. You have no idea.”

Kurt’s chest rises and falls with rapid breaths, and he takes a step away. 

Blaine smiles to himself when he notices Kurt’s flushed face, knowing that he has had the desired effect. If Kurt wasn’t so shy and skittish, Blaine would sweep him into his arms for a deep and passionate kiss, the likes of which he has never experienced before. 

Blaine’s imagination runs riot, and he is itching to make the first move, but then he takes a deep breath to clear his head. “We have a busy afternoon, but would you like to have lunch first?” 

“I have already eaten. I’m quite excited to see where the Carnival masks are made.”

“If you give me a moment to get ready, we can be on our way.”

Blaine goes to his bedroom and quickly puts on a jacket, making sure that the shirt ruffles in the front and cuffs are layered just right. He sits down to put on his shoes, admiring his new buckles that Kurt had designed and given to him. After a few moments in front of a full-length mirror, he places his powdered wig on his head, making sure it sits perfectly. Once Blaine is satisfied with the way he looks, he returns to the parlor.

Kurt licks his lips while he takes in Blaine from head to toe. “You are quite the dandy, aren’t you?”

“Dandy? I do not know this word.”

“A dandy is someone who is stylish and fashionable.”

“Well, I guess I’m a dandy then.”

“I like how you pay attention to every layer.” Kurt walks over to him, and presses down a ruffle. “It’s only fitting since you are such a layered man.”

Blaine feels the heat on his face. Is Kurt flirting with him? “Well… umm…”

Kurt giggles. “Let it be known that I’ve left the great Blaine Anderson speechless.”

Blaine shakes his head in gentle laughter. “One day, you’ll be the death of me, _tesoro mio_.”

When they leave the palazzo, Blaine points to the left. “The mask studio isn’t too far from here. It’s about a fifteen-minute walk.”

Blaine tucks Kurt’s arm under his, and they begin their walk along the narrow alleys. When Blaine points out places of interest, Kurt interrupts him. “I can read about the bridges and the usual points of interest in my guide book. I want to learn more about your Venice.”

Blaine changes tactics. They stop at the front of a grocer. “This shop makes the very best pasta in all of Venezia. In the mornings, there is a very long queue.” 

They round the corner to enter a small piazza. “In the springtime, I enjoy coming here to read in the mornings. I sit on the bench over there so that I get a perfect view of the first flowers in bloom.”

“I enjoy spring, too. There is nothing like tulips, daffodils, and buttercups to brighten up your day,” Kurt remarks.

They cross the piazza and continue to walk along the maze of alleys. At times, Kurt will stop Blaine so that he can peek at a shop window. Other times, Blaine will point out his favorite places to spend time, but he makes sure not to mention the gambling dens.

Blaine stops them at a shop that sells masks. “We’re here. The studio is in the back. I know the owner, and he is expecting us.”

When they enter the store, Kurt gasps in surprise. Not only are there masks on shelves, but they are hanging from the ceiling, and stowed in wooden buckets on the floor, making the aisles very narrow.

A young woman looks up from behind a display cabinet. “Signore Anderson! Papa is expecting you. He’s in the back studio.”

“Coletta, look at you! You have blossomed into a beautiful young lady. I bet your father has to keep the door locked to keep all the suitors at bay.”

Colleta bats her lashes and looks at Blaine with dreamy eyes. “I’m sure Papa would welcome you with open arms.”

Blaine notices Kurt cross his arms over his chest and suddenly distance himself to examine a shelf of masks. In different circumstances, he might entertain the thought of taking on Colleta as _una sua amante_ (his lover); she certainly looks ripe for the picking. However, her young beauty and demeanor pales in comparison to _l’inglese_ . Kurt — and only Kurt — fills his every waking thought. His beauty, intelligence, and delightful company are only the tip of the iceberg. Kurt has a thoughtful and caring nature, something that is lacking in most _amanti_ (lovers).

Blaine deflects the situation. “Your papa would shoo me away, especially during Carnevale.” 

He approaches Kurt and taps him on the shoulder. “Follow me. There is much more to see in the back.”

The studio has long wooden tables where there are a dozen or so _mascareri_ working on producing masks. A stout man looks up. “Signore Anderson. I must say I was surprised to learn you were visiting us.”

Blaine walks over to the owner and gives him a hug and a kiss on each cheek. “Signor Rossi, it has been far too long since I last saw you.” He pulls Kurt by his side. “I’m here with my English friend, Kurt Hummel.”

Signor Rossi pulls Kurt into an embrace. “ _Benvenuto, Signor Hummel. Ogni amico di Blaine è un mio amico_.”

“What did he say?” Kurt side-whispers.

“He welcomes you to his studio and he said that any friend of mine is his friend, too.”

“Signor Hummel is very interested in how the masks of Carnevale are made. I told him that you make the finest masks in all of Venezia.”

Signor Rossi chuckles. “That’s the truth. I’m still waiting for the day that you will wear one of them.”

Blaine rolls his eyes; Rossi always brings it up when they see each other. “You know that I don’t like wearing masks. It’s not as if people don’t know who I am.”

“Blaine, I can’t believe that you don’t like to wear masks. We can’t be friends anymore,” Kurt teases him.

“ _Esattamente_ (exactly), Signor Hummel. I can already tell that you are a gentleman of refinement. Let me show you how we make them.”

Signor Rossi leads them to the barrel that contains papier-mâché. They watch a man mold the wet paper mixture onto a clay model. Another worker is buffing masks and punching holes for the eyes and other facial features. It’s when they move near the workers that are painting the masks that Kurt is in his element.

Blaine stops paying attention to Signore Rossi’s explanations, too caught up on how Kurt’s eyes light up when examining the masks or asking for more details. 

“Blaine, you didn’t!” Kurt exclaims.

Blaine blinks rapidly; he has no idea what Kurt is talking about. Whatever he did, he’s glad that it has given Kurt a smile that could light up all of Venezia at night.

“ _Sì, è vero_ (yes, it’s true),” Signor Rossi confirms. “Signore Anderson has arranged for a custom mask to be made for you in time for the concert.”

Kurt takes Blaine by the hand and tangles their fingers together. “I guess I’m not the only one full of surprises today.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand. “I would surprise you every day if it would put that smile upon your face.”

“Signor Hummel, do you have any idea how you would like the mask designed?” Signor Rossi asks.

“I certainly do. Is it possible for me to create my own design?”

Signor Rossi shrugs. “I don’t see why not. Let me get a piece of parchment and a few paints and brushes for you.”

Blaine sits down in a chair by the corner and watches Kurt as he examines all the masks in the studio. Kurt stands at the table, dips a paintbrush into gold paint, and begins to paint. When the Englishman pokes out his tongue in deep concentration, Blaine is mesmerized. What else could that tongue do?

Signor Rossi is standing next to Kurt, giving him advice as needed. Blaine can’t hear a word they are saying because they are whispering. After an hour, Kurt looks up at Blaine. “Do you want to see the sketch?”

Blaine walks over to the table and is surprised that there are sketches for two masks. He hopes that Kurt doesn’t ask him to decide on which mask he should wear. While they are similar in design, they are different in style. Both are beautiful.

The first design is a [ full facial mask ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48960536977_3100abe59d.jpg) with a harlequin pattern that covers one half of the forehead and one eye. There are two gold swirls that start underneath the eye and cover the cheekbone. The other side of the face has the flipped design with the harlequin pattern along the cheek and the gold swirls along the forehead. The lips are painted ruby red. It is simply stunning, and the colors in the harlequin pattern complement the color of Kurt’s eyes.

The second design is only an [ eye mask](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48959800353_15d958cb99_o.jpg). Three quarters of the mask is filled with the harlequin pattern in shades of green and gold, and there are small gold swirls that are similar to the other mask. The remaining quarter above the right brow contains ledger lines with musical notes. Blaine covers his mouth with his hand when he realizes that they are the beginning notes of the first movement of Vivaldi’s Winter concerto.

“What do you think?” Kurt asks.

“Kurt, please don’t ask me to choose which design you should wear. I love them both.”

“They aren’t both for me, silly. I plan to wear the full facial mask as long as you agree to wear the eye mask.”

Blaine places a hand on his heart and takes two steps back. “You designed a mask for me?”

Kurt wrings his hands together. “Blaine, hear me out. I know you don’t like wearing masks, but it’s a simple eye mask, is that all right? The masks are like yin and yang —seemingly opposite yet complementary and interconnected.”

Blaine takes a moment to compose his words. The concept of yin and yang is a good way to describe him and Kurt. They certainly have things in common —they are both intelligent, well-travelled men who have a zest for life. In other ways, they are different. While Blaine has a reputation as the ultimate lover, Kurt is a virgin. Hopefully one day, they will be interconnected in all manners of ways. 

“Kurt, you are a very talented man. After an hour’s tour of a mask studio, you have designed not only one but two masks that are exquisite. It would be my honor to wear the eye mask.”

Blaine turns to the studio owner. “Signor Rossi, can you make two masks before the musical concert? I know that only gives you two days.”

Signor Rossi replies, “Yes, we will work night and day until the masks are ready.”

“ _Eccellente_. How much do I owe?”

Kurt interjects, “I will pay for Blaine’s mask.”

Signor Rossi shakes his head. “That won’t be necessary; I’m not charging anything for the masks. When everyone sees Blaine in this mask, they will want to know where it was made. Soon after, there will be long queues to get a custom mask made here.”

After agreeing on a time when he can collect the masks, Blaine asks Kurt, “Are you ready for our next stop?”

“Yes, I think we’ve covered everything here.” 

Kurt extends his hand to Signor Rossi. “Thank you so much for your time and agreeing to make two custom masks on such short notice.”

Signor Rossi pats Kurt on the shoulder. “It is my absolute pleasure. If you plan to stay in Venezia for a while, I would like to hire you as a designer.”

“That is a very kind offer, but I’m leaving when the Carnival is over.”

Even though Blaine knows when Kurt is leaving, his heart sinks at the news. There is so much he wants — no, needs — to accomplish within a week. Blaine takes Kurt’s hand in his. “Shall we?”

Kurt nods.

After they have left the mask studio, Signor Rossi slings an arm around his daughter’s shoulders, and remarks, “I never thought I would see the day when Blaine Anderson would be so completely and unabashedly in love, especially with _un inglese_.”

Colleta tilts her head down and frowns. “Do you really think that Signore Anderson is in love?”

“ _Assolutamente, cara mia_ , only he doesn’t know it yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Kurt and Blaine have a very important conversation about sexuality and relationships.


	8. Gelato

__

_“The sweetest pleasures are those which are hardest to be won.”_

**February 15th, 1754** **  
** **Day 4**

Blaine and Kurt walk down the alleys towards the tailors in comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Blaine feels Kurt’s fingers tickling his palm before he clasps their hands together.

“Is this okay?” Kurt asks tentatively.

Blaine stops them in the alley, raises their clasped hands, and presses a soft kiss against Kurt’s knuckles. “ _Assolutamente,_ _tesoro mio_.”

Kurt ducks his head, but it doesn’t stop Blaine from noticing that his cheeks are an adorable shade of pink. How is it possible that _l’inglese_ can look so innocent and sexy at the same time? It takes all his will power not to take Kurt in his arms and kiss him senseless.

They continue their walk with clasped hands, only this time, Blaine has a spring in his step. He honestly can’t remember the last time he has felt so genuinely happy. Kurt has a way of making him feel very special. Take the masks, for example. Kurt knows that Blaine doesn’t like the feel of a mask covering his face. _L’inglese_ had taken this into account when he designed an exquisite eye mask for him to wear during Carnevale. It’s as if Blaine's comfort is Kurt’s utmost concern, and Blaine could definitely get used to that.

When they approach a small cafe, Blaine comes up with a brilliant idea. “This cafe is famous for its gelato.”

Kurt gives him a curious look. “What is gelato? I’ve never heard of it before.”

Blaine’s eyes widen in surprise. “You haven’t lived until you have tried gelato! It’s similar to ice cream.” Blaine tugs Kurt towards the cafe. “Prepare yourself for the best thing ever!”

“Better than… never mind,” Kurt says. He looks away and crosses his arms.

“There is no need to be shy with me. Better than what?”

“Better than sex?” Kurt blurts out. 

Blaine’s eyes darken. He leans into Kurt, and whispers in his ear, “Nothing is better than sex with the right person, _tesoro mio_. That goes without saying.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I’ll take your word for it.”

After entering the cafe, Blaine selects a table away from the crowd. _Il_ _cameriere_ immediately pours water into glasses and waits for them to order.

“The gelato flavors are similar to those for ice cream. What flavor do you like?” Blaine asks.

“I’m quite partial to vanilla,” Kurt replies.

“Vanilla is a great flavor, but it is quite predictable.” Blaine opens his eyes wide, and after bowing his head, he looks at Kurt through his eyelashes. “Say you’ll try the hazelnut gelato for me.”

Kurt giggles. “Can anyone resist you when you give them that look, _cucciolo mio_?”

Blaine roars with laughter. After giving to _il_ _cameriere_ their order, he exclaims, “You remembered the Italian word for puppy!”

Kurt nods. “You’ll find that I pay close attention to everything you say and do. I think _cucciolo mio_ might be a good nickname for you.”

“Why is that, _tesoro mio?”_

“You have the enthusiasm for life like a puppy, and you are so much fun to spend time with. If I were to live in Venice, I could see us becoming best friends.”

Blaine’s smile lights up his face. “I’m glad you think so, because I really love spending time with you.”

“But remember that the best dogs are those that obey and respect their master,” Kurt adds.

Blaine’s jaw drops open; he can feel the hair on his arms spring up, as goose bumps wash over his body in waves. He has had numerous lovers and has played out a variety of fantasies in bed, but no one has ever been so forward about their desires. His cock grows quickly until it is fully erect, thinking of how Kurt could have his way with him. He discreetly palms himself, trying to get a little relief. 

Once Blaine is in control of his senses again, he clears his throat. “I’m willing to play out any fantasy you have, even if you need to tie me to the bed to be obedient.”

Kurt sputters and quickly takes a sip of water. “Err… that didn’t come out right. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“What exactly did you mean?”

“I meant that I hope you would really listen to me and respect my wishes. I don’t want to be pushed too far too fast,” Kurt admits.

Blaine covers Kurt’s hand over the table and strokes his thumb softly over the knuckles. “I would never push you into something that you didn’t want to do, _principe mio_. You must know by now that I’m very attracted to you, but you are taking the lead with us. If that means we are only friends, I am happy. If we become something more… Well, I would be ecstatic.”

Blaine can see the relief on Kurt’s face when _il_ _cameriere_ arrives with two bowls of gelato. He is a little disappointed that the moment is lost for Kurt to reply. However, there will be other opportunities to explore Kurt’s true feelings.

Kurt scoops a small amount of gelato and tentatively licks it from the spoon. “Wow, this tastes incredible. I’ve never had hazelnuts in a frozen dessert before.”

Blaine scoops some of his gelato onto his spoon, and slowly moves it towards Kurt’s mouth. “I have the _cioccolato_. Have a taste.”

He carefully watches Kurt, who after tasting it, rolls his eyes and throws his head back. Blaine can only imagine what _l'Inglese_ would look like as he reaches the pinnacle of physical ecstasy. Once again, his cock begins to fill, and he sincerely hopes that Kurt wants to be more than friends.

Kurt gobbles up his gelato quickly. Once he has finished, he jokes, “Would you think it strange if I licked out the bowl?”

Blaine pushes his bowl toward Kurt. “I’m full, so you would be doing me a favor if you finished my gelato.”

Kurt now takes his time eating the second serving. “I can’t decide which flavor I like better. I’m glad that you suggested that I try something different than vanilla.”

“There is nothing wrong with liking both.”

Kurt sets down his spoon and tilts his head to one side with pursed lips. After a few moments, Blaine asks, “What are you thinking about?”

“The night we met at the masquerade ball, I heard people whispering about you and affairs with women.”

Blaine had fully expected that Kurt would find out about his reputation as the ultimate lover. He is not ashamed of it, but he hopes that Kurt hasn’t learned all the sordid details. “I have had an affair or two. Why do you ask?”

Kurt takes a deep breath before asking, “You give me the impression that you like men.”

“I like to have sex with both men and women,” Blaine confirms.

“Aren’t people who have sex with both women and men really homosexuals who want to feel normal and respectable?”

Blaine shakes his head while waving his hands in front of him. “No, no, no. It isn’t like that at all, _tesoro mio_.” Blaine places the two empty bowls in front of Kurt. “You enjoyed both the hazelnut and chocolate gelato, and couldn’t decide which one you preferred. Well, you don’t have to decide on a preference. Sometimes, you want the hazelnut, but other times, you want the chocolate. There is nothing wrong with trying all the flavors on offer.”

“How do you decide whether to pursue a man or a woman?” Kurt asks.

“I decide by whom I am attracted to at any given moment.”

Kurt shifts awkwardly in his chair. “What do you find sexy in a man?”

_You. The way you look... The way you move… Your curiosity about all matter of things… Your company… Your creativity… How you take care of me… Your everything._

Blaine shakes his head to clear his mind and give Kurt an honest answer. “I do have a weakness for men who are tall and lithe and graceful dancers. However, a man’s physical beauty is only one small element. Above all else, I’m attracted to a person’s intelligence and wit; they must be good company. What goes on between the bed sheets is just the culmination of a strong emotional connection.”

Blaine takes a sip of water before continuing. “The one thing I really hate in a male lover is to be treated like a dirty little secret. I can be discreet when the situation calls for it, but I refuse to be treated like someone who isn’t deserving of respect and love. I’m a good person, and I don’t mean any ill will. I try to be genuine and true to who I am.”

Kurt hums softly. “I see.”

Blaine covers Kurt’s hand once again. “I’ve given you a lot to think about. If you have any more questions, I will answer them as honestly as I can.”

“I do have one more question, at least for now. How did you figure out you liked both women and men?”

“Like most boys, my first sexual experience was with a girl. If you recall, when I was studying in Padua, I boarded with my tutor’s family. Their daughter was several years older than I, and she taught me a thing or two.”

“You must have been quite young,” Kurt remarks.

“Eleven years old. When I completed my studies, I returned to Venezia and met Bellino, a well-known castrato. Do you know what a castrato is?”

“A man who has been castrated?”

“ _Esattamente_.”

“Why do they do that?” Kurt asks.

“If a boy is castrated before puberty, their voice retains the high notes. Anyway, I was absolutely convinced that Bellino was a woman dressed in disguise. Bellino was such a flirt, and I was very much attracted to him. After months of sexual tension and teasing, Bellino revealed himself — not only was Bellino a man, but he had never been castrated. His voice was naturally high.”

Kurt smiles. “Bellino must be a countertenor like myself.”

“I would really love to hear you sing one day. Perhaps I can persuade you and Rachel to perform one night?”

“Hearing Rachel sing is quite the experience. So, what did you do when you realized that Bellino was a man with all the requisite parts?”

“Like you, Bellino was completely irresistible. It was then that I learned about the physical joys with men, and I’ve never looked back.”

“Where is Bellino now?”

“Bellino had a fantastic opportunity to perform in Paris. It was difficult for me to say goodbye to him. We remain very good friends and write to each other.”

Kurt snaps his fingers. “That is where I know the name from. When I was in Paris, I heard Bellino sing. He is definitely a countertenor; he has a beautiful voice. He is quite handsome, too, I might add.”

“So, you know of the great Bellino. I really shouldn’t be surprised that there is yet another connection between us.” Blaine takes a sip of water before continuing. “Now, I have a question for you. Have you ever met a man who likes both men and women before?”

Kurt shakes his head. “There have always been rumors that William Shakespeare was like that. Although he was married with children, some of his sonnets and poems could be interpreted as an attraction to men.”

“Then I’m in good company.” 

Blaine gazes at Kurt, and is relieved to find no signs of discomfort. He gathers the courage to ask his next question. “What type of person are you attracted to?”

“Definitely men. It was one of those things that I have always known about myself. When I told my father, he said he knew by the time I was four years old.”

“Did your first experience validate those feelings?”

Kurt lifts his shoulder in a half shrug. “I did court a girl for a few weeks. She was pretty and very pleasant, but I felt nothing, especially when we kissed.” 

When Kurt pauses and chews on his lower lip, Blaine knows he has only heard half the story. “And?” he prompts.

“I’ve never been kissed by someone who matters. I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin.”

Blaine gently squeezes Kurt’s hand and caresses it with his thumb. “No, _tesoro mio_. Believe me when I say that you are the most interesting and sexiest man in all of Venezia. You have no idea of how much passion you ignite inside me.”

A flush creeps across Kurt’s cheeks. “You certainly have a way with words. It’s not that I don’t want to experience physical things with men; trust me, I do. However, I will always remember the wise words of advice my father has given me. He said that with two men, sex would be easy to come by, especially without worrying about pregnancy and a woman’s virtue. Once I started having sex, I wouldn’t want to stop.”

“That is certainly true,” Blaine chuckles.

“My father stressed that sex means something, and it does something to your heart. He advised me not to throw myself around like I don’t matter, because I do. When I find a man, who is committed to me, and we are deeply and irrevocably in love, I will willingly give him everything. I guess I’m a hopeless romantic.”

Blaine’s stomach twists in knots. He is not ashamed of his past liaisons, but somehow Kurt makes him feel like a high-class courtesan, jumping into bed with everyone who takes his fancy. It doesn’t feel right, and he wishes to clarify matters. “I have loved every person that I’ve had an affair with. Perhaps our views about love are different.”

Kurt scoots his chair closer to Blaine and strokes his upper arm. “Oh, Blaine, I didn’t mean to insinuate that you have sex with just anybody. You are such an intelligent and passionate man, and I can imagine you falling in love numerous times. However, I have to ask, what does love mean to you?”

Blaine looks down while pulling on his sleeve ruffles, trying to get his thoughts together. He has never had to describe his views on love before — no one has bothered to ask him. He knows that his reply is important to take their relationship to the next level. He thinks about what he could say that would both please Kurt and fit with his reputation. Ultimately, he decides to tell the truth because he really wants to seduce Kurt in an honest manner.

“For me, _amore_ is an intensity that includes so many emotions; it’s not only physical, but a strong spiritual connection. It’s a feeling of drowning in that person for a period of time.”

“But why isn’t it an everlasting love?” Kurt asks.

“In my experience, _amore_ is fleeting and blows like the wind. Take my mother… She loved me as a baby, but not so much when I had experienced severe nosebleeds. It was more convenient for her to leave me with my _nonna_ while she toured around the continent. Bellino? He left me and Venezia when the opportunity in Paris was presented.” Blaine shakes his head. “He didn’t even consider that I might accompany him there. My last love was Dama Maria Zanetti. She is married to a wealthy and powerful man. In spite of our love for one another, she would never give up her position in society for me.”

“Perhaps you just haven’t met the right person yet?” Kurt surmises.

Blaine gazes into Kurt’s blue eyes with a shy smile on his face. “Perhaps, but then again maybe I have met the right person, only he doesn’t realize it.”

Kurt’s eyes open wide, making him look like a frightened deer. 

When Kurt has composed himself again, Blaine asks, “What are your views about _amore_ , _tesoro mio?_ ”

“Since I haven’t been in love before, this is all hypothetical.”

“Hypothetical? I don’t know this word.”

“Sometimes, I forget that English isn’t your first language; you speak it so well.”

“My English has definitely improved since I have met you. I must admit that I look up certain words when I return home at night. So what does this hypothetical mean?”

“It’s a guess. I’ve never been in love before. In some ways, we think about love in the same way. I love the idea that you can drown in the intensity of emotions. That spiritual connection you had spoken of is perhaps the most important thing to me. As far as the physical side, I know a lot about it in theory.”

“Really?” Blaine squeaks. He was not expecting Kurt to say that.

“There are plenty of homosexual men in the theatre who like to boast about things they have done. Besides, I live with the Berrys. I’m sure that it comes as no surprise to you that Mr Berry and Mr Goldsmith are lovers.”

“I assumed as much. They had a certain familiarity that only comes by being lovers.”

“Hiram and LeRoy have taken it upon themselves to make sure that I’m well educated. Honestly, half the time, I drown out their words with a song in my head.”

“Was there anything you’ve learned that particularly interests you?”

“Honestly, Blaine, I have no idea. I think that the touch of the fingertips might be as sexy as it gets.”

Blaine gives Kurt a puzzled look. “The fingertips? I have never considered them sexy.”

“Can I show you what I mean?”

Blaine nods in agreement. At this point, he is quite curious to understand how Kurt can consider fingertips sexy. His own are calloused from the hours spent playing musical instruments. Yet earlier in the day, when Kurt’s fingertips brushed his palm before they held hands, he definitely felt a tingling in his body. Maybe Kurt is on to something. 

“Now, close your eyes.”

When Blaine complies, Kurt brushes his fingertips against Blaine’s forehead. “When I first saw you at the masquerade ball, I was quite taken by your costume and cosmetics. However, when I approached you, I realized that you weren’t wearing a wig. Your curls are gorgeous, and I’m so glad that you didn’t cover them up.”

Blaine is amazed at how soft Kurt’s fingertips feel. He knows he looked good at the masquerade ball, but it still feels special that Kurt thought so, too.

Kurt strokes each eyebrow. “Your eyebrows are quite unusual with the way they form triangles. I’ve learnt that they have their own language and can be as expressive as the rest of your face.”

Blaine purrs at the compliments. Yes, he definitely likes this fingertips game.

Kurt’s fingertips softly brush against each eyelid. “Your eyes are even more expressive than the brows. It’s a pity that they are closed, because they look like pools of honey.”

Kurt strokes his cheek and cradles it in his hand. Blaine can’t help but lean into the tender touch. He has never felt so cherished as he does in this moment. Finally, Kurt’s fingertips trace his lips ever so tenderly. Blaine takes deep breaths in order to resist the temptation to kiss them. Kurt has told him that he has never been kissed; Blaine doesn’t want to steal the special moment this way. No, Kurt needs to want it as badly as he does. 

“Your lips feel as soft as they look. When I look at them, I think about the things you say. I had expected you to be confident and flirty, but I now realize that you are also a very intelligent and thoughtful person. In spite of a difficult childhood, you had the determination to make a success of your life.”

Blaine opens his eyes to find Kurt smiling brightly at him. “I’ve never been called successful before. My life consists of jumping into various occupations in different places.”

“I look at your life in a different way. You are a man who finds an opportunity and isn’t afraid to go after it. Sometimes, things don’t work out like you planned — like your stint in the seminary — but you pick yourself up and try something different. You are remarkably resilient.”

Blaine uses his fingertips to stroke Kurt’s hand. “I’m also a person who is willing to learn new things. I’m now viewing fingertips in a whole new light. Perhaps one day, you will allow me to use my fingertips on you.”

Kurt giggles. “I’m not sure I would have the courage.”

Blaine leans in. “I can take it slow and be very gentle, too.”

Kurt looks away, and Blaine can tell that _l’inglese_ feels ill at ease. “ _Tesoro mio,_ I really did mean it when I said that you are taking the lead. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable when you are with me.”

Kurt turns around and smiles shyly. “I know, _cucciolo mio_.”

Blaine’s heart swells hearing Kurt use his new nickname. It is such a small thing but it makes him feel special. 

Kurt snaps his fingers, and _il_ _cameriere_ arrives at once. He quickly settles the bill, then looks at Blaine expectantly.

“What would you like to do now?” Blaine asks.

“Visit the tailor, of course! I can’t wait to meet the person who created your harlequin jacket. I wish I was in Venice longer so that they could create a jacket for me.”

“I wish you were staying longer, too, _tesoro mio_.”

Blaine suspects that he will bed Kurt before the end of his visit to Venice, but he’s not sure if he will be able to let _l’inglese_ go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo belongs to the wrong century, but it’s difficult to find them.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Kurt and Blaine visit the tailor.


	9. The Tailors

__

_“Praise the beautiful for their intelligence and the intelligent for their beauty.”_

**February 15th, 1754** **  
** **Day 4**

Blaine opens the door to the tailor’s shop, allowing Kurt to enter first. They immediately spot three men working around a large oak table; one is cutting woolen fabric, using thin wooden boards for the pattern, and another is piecing them together for the last man to sew. In the corner, there are several women embroidering intricate floral patterns on dresses and jacket lapels.

A tall, lean tailor sets down his scissors and approaches Blaine. They embrace and kiss one another on the cheek. 

“ _Buon pomeriggio, amico mio_. I was delighted to receive your note that you planned to visit today,” the tailor exclaims.

“I know you’re very busy finishing outfits for the last days of Carnevale. Thank you for letting me come.”

”You are always welcome here, Signor Anderson. After you wore the beaded jacket to the masquerade ball, we have been inundated with new orders.” 

The tailor’s eyes rake over Kurt, who is by Blaine’s side. “I see you brought a gentleman with you. Judging by the fabric and cut of the outfit, he must be _un inglese_.”

“You are quite right. This is my _amico_ Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Signor Bonato, _straordinario sarto su misura_ (tailor extraordinaire).”

Kurt extends his hand in greeting. “Pleased to meet you, Signor Bonato. How did you figure out I am an Englishman?”

The tailor chuckles. “ _Un inglese_ typically wears practical garments, made of durable fabrics, perfect for a leisurely outdoor lifestyle. French fashion is the complete opposite. _Il francese_ prefer to stay indoors so that they can dress in elaborate and fussy clothes.”

“And the Venetians?” Kurt asks.

“That’s a very good question, Signor Hummel. _I veneziani_ fall somewhere in between the two. Like the English, they usually wear practical clothing, but during Carnevale, they like to dress up in the most elaborate costumes,” Signor Bonato explains.

“The beaded Harlequin jacket you made for Blaine was truly exquisite. Can I see the other outfits you are making for the Carnival?”

“Don’t show Kurt the outfit you are making me for the last night!” Blaine blurts out.

Kurt gives Blaine a puzzled look. “Why can’t I see it?”

Blaine ducks his head. “I want it to be a surprise. It’s not as special as the Harlequin jacket, but I think you’ll like it all the same.”

“I’m sure I will. Your taste in clothing is exceptional. You know exactly what to wear to show off your physique.”

Blaine preens at the compliment, especially because it comes from someone so knowledgeable about fashion, and if Kurt has inspected his physique before, so much the better. Maybe he is farther along in his plan of seduction than he has realized.

Signor Bonato shouts some hasty orders to a tailor, who goes to the back room, presumably to hide Blaine’s latest outfit. In the meantime, Kurt goes to the ladies’ table to inspect their needlework. The eldest seamstress hands Kurt the clothing she is working on.

Kurt takes the embroidered piece to the shop’s front window to inspect it in natural daylight. After a few minutes of careful examination, he says, “The pattern reminds me of the embroidered silk hangings at the Basilica of San Lorenzo in Florence.”

The seamstress beams with pride. “ _Esattamente_ (exactly), Signor Hummel. They were the inspiration for the design.”

“The workmanship is absolutely incredible, especially on such delicate fabric. Where do you buy this silk? We can’t find fabric of this high quality in England.” 

“The silks come from the Far East. We are lucky that La Repubblica Venezia is important in international trade,” she replies.

“You seem to know a lot about embroidery and fabrics,” Signor Bonato remarks.

Blaine’s chest swells with pride, knowing that the tailor is impressed. “Kurt is a costume designer for a theater in Stradford-Upon-Avon, the home of William Shakespeare. When Kurt returns to England, he plans to move to London to work in the theater district. He truly is eccezionale (exceptional) at everything he puts his mind to.”

Kurt smiles, shaking his head as if he is embarrassed. “Blaine certainly knows how to embellish my talents.”

“Nonsense, Kurt. You are most definitely _eccezionale_.” 

The tailor smiles. “Ah, I understand now. You must tell me all about the costumes you make. They might give me inspiration for next year’s Carnevale.”

Before Kurt can get a word out, the dressing area’s curtains open, and Santana Lopez steps out. “ _Ciao_ , Blaine. I thought I heard your voice.”

Blaine gets a clawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Santana might be his best friend, but she can be insensitive at times, and her direct and cutting comments can leave people sobbing. Let’s hope that she is in a good mood today. 

Blaine approaches his childhood friend, and they hug and exchange kisses on the cheek. “ _Ciao_ , _dolcezza mia_ (my sweetness). I had no idea that you would be here.”

“An hour ago, I stopped by your rooms, and Trent told me your plans for the rest of the day. I thought to myself that this would be a perfect time to have a fitting for my new dress.”

“Play nice, Santana,” Blaine whispers.

Santana sashays over to where Kurt is standing. “And who do we have here?”

“I’m Kurt Hummel, Ma’am. Pleased to meet you.”

“Ma’am… Ha! That’s a good one.” Santana turns to Blaine. “You picked one with fine manners.”

Santana slowly walks around Kurt, studying his physique. 

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest. “I could have a portrait painted if you want. It would last longer.”

“He has a bit of fire, too,” Santana cackles. She leans in to sniff Kurt.

Kurt places a hand on his hip. “Why are you Venetians so obsessed with how I smell? If you must know, I’m wearing a cologne from Santa Maria Novella in Florence.”

Santana arches an eyebrow. “You haven’t done it yet.”

“What is ‘it’?” Kurt asks.

“Sex. You know, the raunchy kind, raw and insatiable. I have to say I’m very disappointed.”

Kurt looks like a frightened rabbit about to bolt for a hole in the ground.

Blaine freezes in place. Santana is in one of her moods, and he can’t see how this will play out well. “Santana! Kurt and I have only known each other for a handful of days.”

“That’s never stopped you before,” she smirks.

Kurt shakes his head to come out of his daze, and points to the swell of Santana’s bosom. “At least someone here has had sex… the raunchy kind, raw and insatiable.”

Santana looks down to discover two red bruises in the shape of a small mouth. “ _Accidenti_! I told Brittany to be careful. Now, how can I possibly show up in my new dress to the soiree at Palazzo Soranzo tonight?”

Kurt scratches his jaw, deep in thought. “Signor Bonato, do you have any spare pieces of cream-colored lace?”

“ _Sì,_ Signore Hummel.” The tailor retrieves a small basket filled with handmade lace. 

Kurt holds up a few scraps against Satana’s bosom. “We could add a few pieces of lace to the top of the dress to cover up the bruises.”

Santana shakes her head. “I don’t want to look like a prude, thank you very much! What kind of cortesian covers up her bosom?” 

Kurt rummages around the basket and picks out a long thin piece of lace. He scrunches a section in his hand. “I have another idea. We could use this lace to create a ruffle. It would artfully hide the bruises, but still expose most of your bosom. Of course, you would have to use some cosmetics to cover the redness.”

“I think that could work,” Santana replies grudgingly.

“Signor Bonato, could I please have a needle, thread, and thimble?” Kurt asks.

Blaine cannot believe that Kurt is willing to help Santana, especially after how she has treated him. “You don’t have to make the alteration yourself, _tesoro mio_.” 

Kurt shrugs. “It’s obvious that everyone here is busy with other outfits for the Carnival. I’m used to doing last-minute alterations in the theater. I am more than happy to help, especially for your dear childhood friend.”

“You know about me?” Santana asks.

Kurt nods. “Yesterday, Blaine showed me around the neighborhood where you two grew up. He told me a lot about you. I even met your uncle at the trattoria in San Samuel Plaza.”

Santana arches an eyebrow. “Now, that does surprise me.”

While Santana leaves the shop front to change dresses, Signor Bonato sets out three chairs by the window and gathers everything Kurt needs. Santana returns from the dressing area and joins Blaine and Kurt, who are sitting down. Kurt threads the bone needle and immediately gets to work.

“I bet Blaine didn’t tell you everything about his childhood,” Santana smirks.

“He did tell me about the nosebleeds, if that is what you are getting at,” Kurt replies.

“Oh, really?” Santana gasps.

“Blaine might have even mentioned a certain girl who fiercely defended him. She is his closest friend until this day.”

When Santana gazes at him, Blaine merely nods. It should be no surprise to Santana that he considers her his dearest friend. 

Santana’s eyes soften and her lips curl into a smile. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for Blaine.” She turns her attention back to Kurt and adds, “I will defend Blaine until my dying days, and don’t you forget that. I always have a dagger hidden in the folds of my skirt, and I know how to use it.”

Blaine gulps, knowing that Santana really has a dagger stashed away. A courtesan can’t be too careful, especially late at night.

Kurt chuckles. “You’re as fiery as Blaine described you. Don’t worry, Santana, I have no intention of hurting Blaine.”

“Intentional or not, I will cut you up if I hear otherwise.”

“Santana, you said you would behave,” Blaine reminds her.

“So, Kurt, you heard the story about the nosebleeds. Did Blaine mention the lily pond?”

Blaine’s face turns crimson. “I can’t believe that you remember that!”

Santana roars with laughter. “How could I forget it? When we were five years old, Blaine and I would walk home from Sunday mass together. We liked to take the long way home so that we could pass a palazzo that had a small pond in its gardens. We used to watch the frogs leap from one lily pad to the next. One Sunday, Blaine thought it would be an excellent idea to try it himself. Naturally, the lily pad couldn’t support his weight, and he fell in. A passerby had to wade in to save him. Blaine was so drenched that he looked like a water rat.”

Blaine chuckles at the memory. “You forgot to mention that when we finally got home, my mother gave me a good hiding for ruining my Sunday best clothes. My _sedere (_ ass) was sore for days.”

“Oh, poor _cucciolo mio_ ,” Kurt teases.

Santana giggles. “Blaine does look like a _cucciolo_ at times, especially when he wants something and does that thing with his eyes.”

Kurt places a fist before his mouth to hide his laughter. “Don’t I know it! I don’t see how anyone could say no to him when he gives them that look.” 

“Very few people say no to Blaine Anderson. I could tell you a saucy tale or two.”

Blaine squeezes Santana’s arm. “Don’t you dare!” he whispers.

A harmless story about leaping on a lily pad is one thing, but a saucy tale is another matter altogether. He has told Santana about all his salacious sexual exploits, and they are certainly not for Kurt’s ears.

Kurt stands up. “I think you should leave it up to Blaine to tell me those. The dress is now finished. Why don’t you try it on?”

After a few minutes in the dressing area, Santana returns to the shop front with a huge smile on her face. “It works!”

Blaine surveys Kurt’s work with a smug smile. The ruffle on the dress’ neckline looks like it has always been part of its design. It artfully hides the bruises but still shows plenty of bosom.

Kurt carefully inspects the dress. “Yes, the lace certainly does the trick. Do you have cosmetics to hide the bruises if your ruffle gets ruffled?”

Blaine throws his head back in laughter. “Ruffle gets ruffled? That’s a good one! Santana knows everything about cosmetics. She was the one who painted my face for the masquerade ball.”

Kurt looks at Santana with admiration. “Wow, I’m impressed. You could definitely work in the theater. I have never seen such creative cosmetics on a man before.”

“Santana has already agreed to do both our cosmetics on the last night of Carnevale,” Blaine confirms.

Santana licks her lips and gives Blaine a pointed look. “I agreed if — and that is a big IF — Blaine does something first.”

How could Blaine forget that he had confidently boasted to Santana that Kurt would spend the night in his bed before the last night of Carnevale? 

“I’ve got that under control,” Blaine mutters.

“Oh, do you now?” Santana smirks.

Santana places two fingers underneath Kurt’s chin, and gently moves his face so she can examine it further. “You have that pale skin that so many English have. I have some powders that could darken it.”

“No! Leave the skin as it is,” Blaine orders. 

When Santana and Kurt look at him in surprise, Blaine realizes that his exclamation probably sounded more forceful than he had meant it to. “I like Kurt’s complexion the way it is. People use white powders to get that look all the time.”

Santana returns her attention to Kurt. “Okay, so we’ll keep the pale complexion. Your eyes are a blend of green and blue. I think we should accentuate them with liner and powders in matching colors.”

Blaine bounces on his heels at a new idea. “Earlier today, Kurt designed two masks for us to wear at the music concert. His mask has two gold swirls that start underneath the eye and covers the cheekbone. Could you paint something like that on Kurt’s face?”

“I’m impressed, Blaine. That’s a really good idea,” Kurt praises.

“I can do that,” Santana confirms. “Now, what type of wig will you be wearing? I hope it isn’t one of those tall ones you English call ‘the macaroni’.”

Kurt chuckles. “I think the macaroni wigs look ridiculous. I would never be caught dead wearing one. No, I want to go without a wig like Blaine did at the masquerade ball…. But only if Blaine goes with me.”

Warmth floods Blaine’s body, knowing that Kurt plans to spend time with him throughout Carnevale. “ _Assolutamente, mio principe_. Santana can paint my face so that we complement each other. Without a wig, it will be easier for us to dance the night away.”

Kurt ducks his head. “I’d like that very much.”

Santana rolls her eyes. “You two are so sickeningly cute that it’s actually quite disturbing. I need to get out of here!”

Santana quickly changes outfits in the dressing area, and Signore Bonato wraps up the new one for her to take away.

Santana takes the parcel. “You can put the dress on Signor Anderson’s account.”

When the tailor looks at him, Blaine nods in confirmation. He still has plenty of ducats remaining from his gambling win the other night. Kurt has already made his opinion known about gambling, so why not spend some of his windfall on his dearest friend? It might even butter her up, and then she’ll play nice with Kurt.

Santana turns to Kurt. “It was nice meeting you, Kurt. Thank you for helping me out with the dress.”

“It was my pleasure, Santana. Next time, tell Brittany to be more careful. Remind her that she isn’t a vampire.”

Blaine chuckles. He thinks that Santana might have met her match with Kurt.

Once Santana has left the tailor shop, Kurt looks at the clock on the wall. “Blaine, I think we should get going, too. My father will be wondering where I am.”

“But you haven’t had a chance to look at the Carnevale outfits yet,” Signor Bonato exclaims.

“I’m sure that I’ll see them worn at the Carnival. If I have time, I’ll come back another day.”

“You will always be welcomed here. Signorina Lopez isn’t the easiest customer, but she left with a smile on her face.”

They say their goodbyes and leave the tailor shop. Blaine guides them the long way back to Locanda della Luna, trying to draw out their time together. He can’t seem to get enough of the Englishman’s company.

Kurt stops in front of a palazzo that has a small pond in its gardens. “Is this where you jumped on a lilypad?”

Blaine nods. “The very one. It was springtime, so the lily pads were bursting with flowers and leaping frogs.”

Kurt lets out a heavy sigh. “Sometimes, I wish that I could show you things where I grew up. Birmingham is so very different from Venice. For a start, there is no body of water; Birmingham is landlocked.”

“One day, I’ll come visit you in England, _tesoro mio_. You can show me Birmingham, Stratford-Upon-Avon, and even London.”

“Do you really think you’ll visit me?” Kurt asks hopefully.

Blaine cups Kurt’s cheek and strokes his thumb gently. “I don’t think that once you leave Venezia, I will have had enough of your company.”

“Same…. I feel the same about you,” Kurt whispers. 

Blaine’s gaze drifts from Kurt’s eyes to his slightly parted and delicious-looking lips. It would be so easy to lean forward and capture them in an all-consuming kiss. Blaine returns his gaze to Kurt’s eyes, which look so warm and trusting, but he can’t bring himself to steal Kurt’s first real kiss like that. No, Kurt has to take the lead. Above all else, Blaine is a gentleman.

“There are still five more days left. I could spend every moment with you,” Blaine purrs.

“You’re counting the days?” Kurt squeaks.

Blaine shrugs. “What can I say? I enjoy your company.”

“Me, too, Blaine. I’ve never met anyone quite like you before.”

“They broke the mold when I was born,” Blaine jokes. “Seriously though, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“I should really spend some time with my father.” 

“After we spoke about your father’s love of reading, I met with the British diplomat. John Murray is available anytime tomorrow. He is more than happy to show your father the British residence’s library.”

“Ooh, my father would like that very much. That was very thoughtful of you to arrange. There is only one thing though....” Kurt pauses and looks at Blaine with wide eyes.

“Tell me, _tesoro mio_ ,” Blaine urges.

“My father wants to meet you before we spend more time together.”

Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up. No one has requested for him to meet their father before.

“Even though I’m 22 years old, my father is pretty protective of me. You will probably think this is silly, but he wants to make sure that you are treating me right.”

“No, I don’t think it’s silly at all. Your father is looking out for your best interests. Given what you have told me about your childhood, I think that you are very lucky to have a parent that loves you so much. I certainly wish that my mother was like that.”

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s shoulder. “Your mother has no idea what she is missing out on. You are a very special person, Blaine Anderson, and Santana thinks so as well. She certainly has your interests at heart.”

“Yes, she does,” Blaine agrees.

“Does she really keep a dagger under her skirt?” Kurt asks.

Blaine laughs. “ _Sì_ , she actually does, and she knows how to use it.”

“So… are you willing to meet my father?”

“ _Sì_ , I would be delighted to. How about you bring him to my rooms for morning tea? Afterwards, we can walk to the British residence. Once I’ve made the necessary introductions, we will have the rest of the day free.”

“I think that would work. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Anything for you, _tesoro mio_.”

After returning Kurt to Locanda della Luna, he quickly makes his way back to Senatore Bragadin’s palazzo, where he has his private suite. He has never had a potential lover ask him to meet a parent before; usually, they keep their relationship away from their parents’ prying eyes. A heat radiates through his chest, knowing that Kurt is not ashamed of him. It is one step forward in their friendship that will hopefully turn into more.

He will need to think carefully about how to conduct himself around Burt Hummel. He wants to show Kurt’s father that he is a successful man but, at the same time, modest. Someone who is intelligent and is worldly, but is open-minded enough to listen to others’ opinions. Most important, he wants Burt to see him as someone who treasures Kurt like the most precious gem and would do him no harm. If he plays his cards right, Burt will trust him to be alone with Kurt during the rest of their stay in Venezia.

There is much riding on the meeting with Burt Hummel tomorrow; Blaine needs it to go smoothly in order to carry out his plan of seduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is a painting entitled “The Tailor’s Shop”. I could not find who the artist was, but it was painted during the 18th century. It is currently owned by the Museum Ca' Rezzonico in Venice. 
> 
> Trivia: I’m sure that most of you have heard the American song, “Yankee Doodle” but wondered why he stuck a feather in his cap and called it macaroni. During this time period, many men in the elite wore extremely high and elaborate wigs. The Englishmen who went on their “grand tour” of the continent dubbed them [macaroni wigs](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49090952896_53ca636248.jpg) after the Italian pasta. The English then incorporated the term macaroni to describe a fashionable man who dressed and spoke in an outlandishly affected and effeminate manner. I bet the song lyrics now make more sense to you!
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine returns to his suite and has an unexpected visitor.


	10. An Unexpected Visitor

__

_“I have had friends who have acted kindly towards me, and it has been my good fortune to have it in my power to give them substantial proofs of my gratitude.”_

**February 15th, 1754** **  
** **Day 4**

The weak winter sun begins to set just as Blaine arrives at Senatore Bragadin’s palazzo. He climbs the stairs to his private suite on the second floor, and once inside, he takes off his jacket and hangs it on the nearby hook then places his wig on the entrance table. 

“You certainly took your time getting here.”

Blaine quickly turns his head to see Santana wearing nothing but a [ chemise](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49096371843_a8192f5a72_o.jpg), lounging on the sofa, eating a fig taken from the nearby fruit bowl. It’s not unusual for them to spend time together before a soiree, eating dinner, and helping each other dress for the evening, but he wasn’t expecting her today.

He approaches the sofa, leans over to give Santana a kiss on the cheek, and snatches the fig from her fingers. He smiles cheekily and pops the fruit into his mouth.

“Hey! That was mine!” Santana shrieks. 

“Too late, _dolcezza mia_ (my sweetness) _,_ ” Blaine replies smugly. 

Blaine flops down on the sofa next to his childhood friend. “You were like the devil today at the tailors. Did you really have to smell Kurt to figure out whether we’ve had sex or not?”

Santana sniggers, “No, I could instantly tell that Kurt was still a virgin — all that nervous ducking his head and blushing tipped me off.”

Santana walks over to the drinks cabinet and takes out a bottle of grappa and two tulip-shaped glasses. She returns to the sofa and sets them down on a nearby table. After pouring a generous amount in each glass, she hands one to Blaine, and clinks their glasses together. " _Salute_!" 

Santana drinks all her grappa in a few gulps, and sets down her glass. “When did you get the bird? I didn’t take you for having a pet — too much commitment to be in one place.”

Blaine smiles at the warbler sitting on a perch inside the birdcage. “Kurt gave the bird to me as a present. I’ve named him ‘Vivaldi’. I think he’s delightful. Hopefully, he’ll sing us a tune.”

“You’re quite smitten with _l’inglese_. At the tailor’s shop, I saw you give Kurt all those sweet and adoring looks.”

Blaine throws his head back against the sofa’s back, remembering this afternoon spent with Kurt. His thoughts drift to the feeling of Kurt holding him, carding his fingers through his hair, and comforting him in the gondola only yesterday. Perhaps he is quite smitten with _l’inglese_.

“ _Sì_ , I really do like Kurt Hummel. When we first met, naturally, I was physically attracted to him — how could I not be? _Bellissimo_ doesn’t begin to describe him. But the more I get to know him, I realize that he has so many interesting layers.”

Santana gives him a knowing smile. “ _L’inglese_ is a mix of sweetness and sass — just the way you like them.”

“It’s more than that, _dolcezza mia_. Kurt is an intelligent man. He listens to every word spoken and asks questions that get to the crux of the matter. Kurt is not only smart but creative. Look at how clever he was to solve your dress problem so quickly.” 

“I would expect nothing less from a costume designer,” Santana says.

Blaine lifts his feet and points them towards Santana. “Do you see my new shoe buckles? Kurt designed them. He spent some time at his father’s factory, which makes nuts and bolts. He did not only design the shoe buckles but figured out a way for the factory to make them.”

Santana raises her hands in surrender. “All right, I get it. Kurt is a perfect man, at least perfect for you. But how is it going with Lady Hummel?”

“Trust me, Kurt Hummel is all man.”

“How would you know? You haven’t gotten into his underdrawers yet. He could be a castrato — Lord knows his voice is high enough.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “They don’t have castrati in England. Besides, I’ve inspected him from head to toe — albeit in clothes — and Kurt is definitely a man. After spending time with Bellino, I know these things.”

Santana pours another generous portion of grappa into their empty glasses.

“This is my last one, Santana. You know I get a bit slutty when I’ve had too much to drink. I don’t want to do anything tonight that I’ll regret tomorrow, not when I’m meeting Kurt’s father for morning tea.”

Santana arches an eyebrow. “You are meeting Kurt’s father tomorrow? What is he? A virgin maiden that needs his father’s approval to get seduced?”

“It’s not like that, _dolcezza mia_. When Kurt was young, he had similar experiences with bullies like me. His father just wants to make sure that I’m treating him right. I think it’s rather sweet.”

Santana stands up and inhales a long breath. “ _Mio Dio_ , Blaine. I took a look at your plan on the desk ...”

“For the hundredth time, Santana, stop poking around my things when I’m not here!”

“It’s my job as your dearest friend to find out everything that’s going on in your life, but that isn’t the point. Nowhere in your plan does it mention getting Kurt’s father’s approval. You’re supposed to seduce him, not court him. Snap out of it!”

“Shut up, Santana! You don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh, really, Blaine? You don’t think a courtesan knows about the finer points of seduction?”

“It’s completely different! You seduce men for their power and to line your pockets with ducats. I seduce people whose company I enjoy. It’s an affair of the heart.”

“That might be true, Blaine, but ultimately, your goal is to fuck them until you both can’t see straight.”

Blaine closes his eyes and clenches his fists in rage. How dare she say that! Each of his affairs has been based upon a mutual admiration and respect. Every. Single. One. The sex, while important, was only one element of the relationship. Why does Santana have to be so crude? Not all men are like the ones that hire her for an evening of carnal pleasure.

Blaine looks up when he hears Trent enter the suite with the dinner trolley. The tension is broken as they sit down to eat [_sarde in saor_](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49096468118_186973bb1a.jpg) (sweet and sour sardines with onions), braised artichokes, and polenta. The meal is eaten in silence, both Santana and Blaine lost in their own thoughts. 

When they have finished eating, Blaine stands up and pulls out Santana’s chair for her to rise easily, and they settle on the sofa while Trent clears the table. His earlier anger at Santana has dissipated after a fine meal. It wasn’t the first time they had fought, and it certainly won’t be the last. While Santana definitely has a mean streak and can be quite crude, she is his most loyal friend, and that counts for a lot. 

“Do you need anything else, Vossignoria Anderson and Signorina Lopez?” Trent asks.

“No, we will soon dress and be on our way to Palazzo Soranzo for the evening. Please tell the cook that I’m expecting Kurt and his father for morning tea tomorrow, probably around ten o’clock. Could you ask her to bake something that _l’inglese_ enjoy eating with their tea?”

“ _Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson.”

“You are free for the rest of the evening, Trent. I hope you’ve made plans.”

Trent grins. “Samuel Evans also has tonight off. I’ve arranged to meet him so that I can show him the outdoor performances at Carnevale.”

“Have a good evening, Trent. Remember, there is a delicate balance between showing someone that others are interested in you and looking like a cheater.”

When Trent leaves the room, Santana asks, “What was that all about?”

“Trent is having an affair with Thaddaeus Dal Harwood, but they haven’t seen each other for a while. Thaddaeus has been performing as a juggler every night since the beginning of Carnevale. Samuel Evans is the Hummel’s manservant. I merely suggested to Trent that he show Sam the outdoor performances. Hopefully, Thaddaeus will notice them, and realize that he needs to pay more attention to Trent.”

“This is the Blaine Anderson that I know — a man who uses finesse in delicate situations. I’m sorry for what I said earlier. With only six days left before Carnevale ends, you have a lot to do before you finally get Kurt in your bed. I was merely trying to point that out.”

Blaine rests his head on Santana’s shoulder. “Don’t remind me that there are only six days left before Kurt leaves Venezia.”

Santana strokes his hair. “Look, I know you, _tigre mio_ (my tiger). I get it, and this is a sweet side of you that I don't get to see very often. You're scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“Scared of falling irrevocably in love. Maybe it eventually happens to the best of us.”

“You think so, _dolcezza mia_?”

“Look at me. I might be a courtesan, but Brittany is very special to me.”

When Blaine first met Brittany, he thought she was an unlikely match for Santana. Although she is not the sharpest knife in the drawer, Brittany is kind and she loves everyone, no matter who they are. She has a child-like innocence, and strangely enough, there are many men who find this attractive in a courtesan. Brittany complements Santana’s hard nature and makes her a better person. 

“All my lovers are special to me,” Blaine admits.

Blaine reflects upon his lovers since he has returned to Venezia. They certainly have been varied. First there was young Caterina Capretta; what she lacked in experience, she more than made up for in energy and enthusiasm. When she fell pregnant, her father immediately sent her away to a convent on the lagoon island of Murano.

Blaine immediately moved to a boarding house on Murano, desperate for any news of Caterina and their unborn baby. Whilst he was figuring out how to communicate with her, how could he resist the advances of Agneta, who worked at the boarding house? Things soon fizzled out when Pascal, Agneta’s childhood friend, returned to Murano and asked for her hand in marriage. 

It was during this period when Blaine met Trent, his current manservant. Trent had arranged for Marina Morosini, a nun at the covenant, to deliver letters between Caterina and himself. When Senatore Bragadin offered him private rooms in his palazzo, he had Trent pack his things and they returned to Venezia, confident in knowing he had a way to stay in touch with Caterina. Each Wednesday, Marina brought Caterina’s letters from the convent to the palazzo and would return with his own letter. Marina was sex starved, and Blaine was only too happy to oblige. 

When Caterina had a miscarriage, Blaine grieved for the unborn baby and the nun’s plight. It was clear that she would remain at Santa Maria degli Angeli, the Church of the Angels, until her dying days. With no need to deliver letters, Marina stopped making trips to his rooms.

His last affair had been with Dama Maria Zanetti. Not only was she a consummate lover, but combined with her intelligence and wit she was excellent company. She also liked to indulge him with expensive presents, which was icing on the torta. 

Yes, all his lovers have been memorable, but none of them ever made him feel like Kurt does. _L’inglese_ has a way of treating him like the most special person in the universe. What surprises Blaine the most is that he has a feeling that Kurt might be the most beloved of them all, even though they haven’t even kissed yet. 

Santana leans over to sniff Blaine. “You haven’t had sex in a while. When was the last time?”

“Just before the beginning of Carnevale, when Dama Maria Zanetti and I decided to end our affair.”

" _Tigre mio_ , this is the longest you’ve gone without someone in your bed.” Santana scooches along the sofa so that their bodies are touching, and sniffs some more. “You’re not even pleasuring yourself!”

Blaine’s heart skips a beat. How can Santana possibly know that ever since he has met Kurt, he hasn’t even touched himself? He rolls his eyes. “I don’t see the point of this conversation.”

“By not satisfying your sexual needs, you aren’t thinking straight. Nothing like an orgasm to keep you truly focused on the prize.” 

“I’m not about to find someone to bed this evening at the soiree, not when I’m meeting Kurt and his father tomorrow morning, am I?”

Santana’s fingers dance across Blaine’s bicep, and then she slides one hand around to the back of his neck to pull him closer to her. When Blaine can feel her hot breath against his ear, Santana whispers, “I know men and women who could help you out… people who are very good at satisfying men, no matter their pleasure. It will scratch the itch so to speak. No one will know.”

Blaine can feel the small hairs rise on his back. There is no denying that Santana knows plenty of courtesans who could satisfy him. However, Blaine somehow knows that the sexual connection will be even more exquisite if he waits for Kurt.

Blaine stands up to give himself some distance from Santana. “As tempting as that sounds, no, thank you.”

Santana doesn’t press the issue. “It’s your loss, short stuff.” 

“When I get Kurt into my bed, I’ll be the winner.” Blaine checks the time on the mantel clock and adds, “We should really get ready for tonight. I’ll change in my bedroom and you can get ready here.”

Blaine quickly changes into his outfit, making sure that he looks like a dandy. When he returns to the salon, Santana is ready as well. He goes to the entrance door and picks up his wig. “ _Dolcezza mia_ , can you help me with this?”

Santana comes over and adjusts the wig, making sure that all of Blaine’s raven curls are tucked inside.

“So, who is going to ruffle your ruffles tonight?” Blaine jests.

“I almost peed when Kurt said that today. Signor Soranzo has already told me where his private bedroom is located in the palazzo.”

“Stay away from John Murray, the British diplomat,” Blaine warns.

“I did see Murray’s name on your seduction plan. What is happening tonight?”

“Murray has agreed to keep Burt Hummel busy while I spend time alone with Kurt.”

“What’s in it for Murray?”

“He has his eye on Dama Maria Zanetti. What he doesn’t know yet is that Maria fancies him as well. I’ve arranged for them to meet tonight at the soiree. Once Murray has entertained Burt tomorrow, I am inviting Murray and Dama Maria to my suite for luncheon. I will be unavoidably detained at a rehearsal for the music concert, leaving the two to their own devices.”

“It all sounds very complicated. I hope that Kurt is worth it,” Santana remarks.

Warmth spreads through Blaine’s body, thinking about _l’inglese_. Just the thought of kissing him makes his heart race.

“Oh, there is no doubt in my mind that Kurt is worth all my efforts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is of Palazzo Soranzo, where Blaine will spend the evening at a soiree. The only picture I could find was a modern-day photo. I’m sure it looked grander in the 1750s.
> 
> It might seem extraordinary for Blaine to have affairs with nuns, but it really wasn’t during this time period. Some convents accepted daughters of wealthy families who didn’t want them to marry or to bear children. Under the cover of religious vocation, the woman entertained well-heeled admirers and staged orgies. “Nunnery'' was slang for a “brothel” during Elizabethan times. This was even inferred in Shakespeare’s play “Hamlet” when Hamlet repeatedly tells the innocent Ophelia to ‘Get thee to a nunn’ry’.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Morning tea with Burt Hummel.


	11. Morning Tea with Burt Hummel

__

_“... I hope that my observations will foster prudence in fathers and mothers and thus at least deserve their esteem.”_

**February 16th, 1754** **  
** **Day 5**

“Did the cook prepare something that _inglesi_ like to eat with their morning tea?” Blaine asks his manservant.

“ _Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson,” Trent confirms.

“I usually serve tea while guests are sitting on the chairs and sofas in the sitting area. Do you think that’s too informal? Should I serve morning tea at the table?”

“No, Vossignoria Anderson. After all, it’s not even noon.”

Blaine sighs. “I suppose you are right, Trent. If it was afternoon tea, I would definitely serve it at the table.” 

Blaine inspects the sitting area, picking up throw cushions to plump them.

“ _Si rilassi_ (relax), Vossignoria Anderson. Everything will go smoothly this morning. I’m sure that Kurt and his father will be suitably impressed.”

“I know, but I can’t help feeling _inquieto_ (restless). This meeting is really important.”

“Vossignoria Anderson, you have nothing to worry about. Kurt’s father is going to love you.”

Blaine certainly hopes so. Normally, charisma is something Blaine has in spades; he has even been able to charm the knickers off nuns. Deep inside, he knows why he is so nervous — Burt’s approval is something he has to earn today. It’s essential to the plan of spending more time alone with Kurt during his stay in Venezia. 

A little voice fills his head… _And you thrive on people’s approval_. 

There is no doubt about it — he has all the telltale signs of being a people-pleaser. He finds it difficult to say ‘no’, putting others before himself. It makes him feel accepted and liked, and he feels very uncomfortable when someone is angry at him. The upside to this compelling need to please others is that it makes him a legendary sexual artist.

Blaine sits down on the sofa, knowing that everything is perfectly arranged. 

“How was your evening, Vossignoria Anderson?” Trent asks.

“Uneventful, however, I did manage to get something accomplished. I invited Dama Maria Zanetti and John Murray over for lunch tomorrow.”

“Won’t you be out rehearsing all day for the music concert?”

“ _Esattamente_. When they arrive, you will tell them that I am unavoidably detained with rehearsals for the rest of the day, and that they should eat the fine meal without me. Once you have served lunch, you should leave the suite. I am sure they will entertain themselves for a couple of hours. Please clean and air the suite after they leave.”

“ _Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson,” Trent sniggers.

“How did last night go for you? Did you see Thaddeus juggling at la piazza?” Blaine asks.

Trent’s mouth curves into a smile. “Your plan with Sam worked like a charm. Thaddeus asked me when my next night off is.”

“ _Eccellente_ , Trent. Would you like two tickets for the music performance tomorrow night?”

“ _Grazie_ , Vossignoria Anderson. I think Thaddeus will be very impressed.”

“How about Samuel Evans? Will he be upset that you have plans with someone else?”

Trent shakes his head. “Samuel is a very handsome man, but a strange one. He spent the first half of the evening doing very bad impressions of King George and King Louis. When we heard Mercedes Jones sing, he remained in a trance for the rest of the evening.”

“Is she the lady with the powerful voice?”

“The very one. Mercedes is quite exotic looking with curves and wavy long hair; she turns heads everywhere she goes. Samuel bought some flowers and left me to find Mercedes.”

“Let’s hope that Samuel had a successful evening, too.”

Trent snaps his fingers. “Oh, I almost forgot. Samuel did say something very interesting about the Hummels.”

“Do tell,” Blaine urges, leaning forward, anticipating every word.

“Apparently, Kurt’s father is making plans to leave Venezia before the end of Carnevale.”

Blaine stands up and paces the room, waving his arms. “What! _Dio mio…_ this is _un disastro_! Why? Kurt hasn’t mentioned this. We’re going to Carnevale’s last night together. Kurt can’t leave… I won’t allow it! I can’t…”

He sits back down on the sofa, and pinches the bridge of his nose. Once he has calmed down, he asks, “Did Samuel give you any more details?”

“It has to do with a Signora Carole Hudson… Something about needing to return to England so that Burt can buy a house for them to live in. Apparently, Kurt doesn’t yet know that they will be leaving early.”

Blaine recalls Rachel mentioning that Kurt’s father plans to marry Signora Hudson when they return to England. If Burt’s decision to return to England immediately is due to his betrothed, then maybe Blaine can find a solution that is satisfactory to everyone; after all, he is an expert in _questioni d'amore_ (matters of love). If that means that Kurt is in Venezia without his father’s close supervision, so much the better. During their morning tea, he will need to listen carefully and think on his feet. There must be _una soluzione_!

His thoughts are interrupted when there is a knock on the door. He pats his wig, ensuring that it is perfectly in place, and follows Trent to the entrance. 

Blaine had been expecting Burt to look like an older version of Kurt. How wrong he was. While Kurt is lithe and graceful, Burt is stocky and broad-shouldered, with muscles formed by years of manual labor in a factory. He is wearing a simple woolen jacket and breeches made of coarse material, and his balding head is not covered by a white powdered wig.

“ _Benvenuto_ _in casa mia_ ,” Blaine greets the men. 

“I thought you said he speaks English,” Burt mutters to Kurt.

Blaine extends his hand to shake with Kurt’s father, “Yes, I do speak English. Welcome to my home. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Signor Hummel.”

“Burt…. Just call me Burt. No need to stand on ceremony with me.”

“Then you must call me Blaine.”

Blaine bounces on his toes, focusing his attention on Kurt, who looks dashing in his outfit. He can tell that Kurt has taken his time getting ready today. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt and kisses him on each cheek. “ _Buongiorno,_ _mio principe_.”

“Kissing already? I thought you were just friends,” Burt huffs.

“Dad, you know that on the continent, it’s common to hug and kiss friends.”

“But you’re English, and we don’t do that, especially with other men,” Burt reminds his son.

Blaine steps away from Kurt as if he has been stung. It is going to be harder to get into Burt’s good books than he had initially expected. 

“In Venezia, you’ll see plenty of men embrace and kiss in greeting. I had no idea that Englishmen don’t do this as well. Please, come in and sit down.”

Kurt gently squeezes Blaine’s shoulder and whispers, “His bark is worse than his bite. He really is a softie deep inside.”

“I certainly hope so, _tesoro mio_.” Blaine isn’t able to tear his eyes away from Kurt. “By the way, you look breathtaking today. You really know how to layer your outfits.”

Kurt’s eyes sparkle. “Why, thank you, kind sir.”

Blaine offers his arm to lead Kurt to the parlor. Once everyone has settled, Burt in a chair and Kurt and Blaine on the sofa, Trent brings the tray with tea, and sets it in front of Blaine.

“How do you like your tea, Burt?”

“Strong and black.”

“And Kurt?”

“I like my tea with milk. You can serve me, then my father.”

While Blaine is serving tea, Trent arrives with a silver tray filled with baked goods.

Burt licks his lips. “[Scones](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49400720372_1aa196ee1c.jpg)! I haven’t eaten one since we left Birmingham. They are so much better than those French croissant thingies or the Italian biscotti.”

A warmth spreads through Blaine; at least he has done something right. Once he has had a sip of tea, he asks, “Burt, I understand that you recently sold your factory. Did you inherit it or establish it yourself?”

Burt sets down his half-eaten scone. “I built the factory. I’m just a working-class guy. I grew up in Bromford, a stone’s throw from the iron mill. I’m the third generation to have worked there, feeding the blast furnaces. When I married and Kurt was born, I wanted a better life for my family. I had always been interested in making things with my hands. In my spare time, I would tinker around making nails and bolts.”

“How did you get from the iron mill to establishing your own factory? It must have been difficult,” Blaine surmises.

“One weekend, old man Erdington and his banker were meeting at the mill. They saw me at the workshop, and came over to inspect my work — I was making some nuts and bolts from a mold I had created. We got to talking, and they thought it was a good idea to produce my things. Erdington became my business partner, and the banker loaned me money for my half. The factory was so successful that I was able to pay back the loan and buy Erdington out within five years.”

“How extraordinary to have achieved such a success in such a short period of time,” Blaine remarks.

Burt puffs out his chest. “It wasn’t easy. I worked hard those first years, only coming home to sleep. I had to make my own way in life. No one gave me anything on a silver platter.”

Kurt says, “Blaine comes from humble beginnings, too. He has worked hard to get where he is today.”

Burt looks around the salon. “That surprises me. It seems like you enjoy the finer things in life… not someone who does physical labor.”

“I’m from a long line of artistic people; my father was a dancer, my mother is an actress, and my brother is an artist. Growing up, there wasn’t any money for anything but the essentials. I have always been short and thin, and suffered from nosebleeds as a child. The one thing I had going for me was that I’m smart.”

Kurt chimes in, “Blaine is so smart that a benefactor funded him to attend university when he was twelve years old.”

Blaine smiles at Kurt, loving how _l’inglese_ boasts about him. It feels good to be the subject of someone’s pride.

Burt rubs his chin. “That’s pretty young. What is it exactly that you do? Kurt only mentioned that you will be playing the violin at tomorrow’s concert.”

“Yes, I’m an accomplished violinist, but I’ve tried all manner of things. I was a cleric, studying law, but that didn’t quite suit me. I also had a stint in the military, but Venezia was like a siren, calling me back. I’m quite keen on medicine and have helped many with their ailments. Senatore Bragadin suffered what appeared to be a stroke, and I helped him. He was so grateful that I had saved his life that he provided me with this suite.”

Blaine omits to mention that he reads Bragadin’s future through Kabbalah. Burt isn’t the type of man who would understand Jewish mysticism, let alone approve of it. 

All eyes turn to the birdcage when the warbler begins to sing. “ _Magnifico_ , Vivaldi. What a delightful sound! This is the first time he has sung for me,” Blaine exclaims.

“What kind of pet is a bird? All that squawking would drive me barmy,” Burt remarks.

Blaine glances over at Kurt. “The bird was a present from someone very special to me. Each time Vivaldi sings, it will be a reminder of him.”

Blaine notices that Kurt’s cup is empty. “Would you like another cup of tea, _tesoro mio_? Or perhaps another scone?”

“Another cup of tea would be perfect, but I’ll say no to the scone,” Kurt replies.

“Were they not to your liking? I could always ask Trent to bring you something else. Some biscotti perhaps?”

“You spoil me, Blaine. I really couldn’t eat another bite.”

Blaine and Kurt smile at each other, and Blaine gets lost in _l’inglese_ beauty. Neither man pays any attention to their surroundings until Burt clears his throat rather loudly. “I certainly wouldn’t say no to another scone.”

Blaine picks up the silver platter. “ _Mi scusi_ , Burt. I don’t know where my manners are.”

Once everyone’s refreshments are topped up, Burt says, “That bird of yours reminds me of something. Blaine, did Kurt ask you about Rachel Berry and her singing?”

Kurt rolls his eyes and groans. “I haven’t yet. I couldn’t possibly ask Blaine for that favor. Rachel is being unreasonable.”

Blaine shifts closer to Kurt on the sofa and takes his hand. “You should know by now that I would do anything you ask. What’s this about Rachel’s singing?”

Kurt explains, “Rachel heard Mercedes Jones perform at the Carnival, and she thinks that she is a much better singer than her. Rachel now has it in her head that her trip to Venice wouldn’t be complete unless she sings an aria in public.”

“I’m not sure how I can help,” Blaine admits.

“Rachel is certain that you can arrange with the conductor for her to sing at the end of the concert tomorrow evening.”

Blaine mulls over the idea. The maestro certainly owes him a favor; Blaine had introduced Maria Tomado to him last year, and they recently became engaged.

“Does Rachel have a good voice?” Blaine asks.

“She sings like an angel,” Burt confirms. 

“I will be at rehearsal all evening and will ask the maestro then. I will send word to you of his answer, but you can expect it to be yes.”

Kurt smiles brightly at Blaine. “ _Grazie_ , _cucciolo mio_. Rachel will be so excited.”

Blaine gently squeezes Kurt’s hand. “Anything for you, _tesoro mio_.”

Blaine can’t help but stare at Kurt, who looks so happy. He would do anything to keep that look on Kurt’s face. 

Kurt pulls away his hand. “Blaine, could I please use your [ commode](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49400515001_fb4278097d.jpg)?”

Blaine stands up. “Yes, of course you may. It’s in my bedroom. Let me show you where it is.”

Blaine leads the way to his bedroom and shows Kurt where the commode, washing bowl, and towels are located.

“Blaine, you seem a little tense today.”

“You are leaving me alone with your father. I just can't help but feel a little nervous. I really want him to like me,” Blaine admits.

“He likes you already.”

“How can you know that?”

“We’re still here, aren’t we? If my father didn’t like you, he would have made up some excuse and left. Relax, Blaine. He really is a softie at heart. Now, go back and keep my father company. I won’t be too long.”

Blaine returns to the reception area to find Burt tucking into another scone. He looks as if he has been caught with his hand in the candy jar.

“Don’t tell Kurt that I’ve had another one. He is always after me to eat better since I had a health scare.”

“Don’t worry, Burt. Your secret is safe with me.”

Blaine returns to the sofa. “I understand that you have to cut your visit to Venezia short.”

Burt swallows the last of the scone before speaking. “That’s right. I’m engaged to marry a woman back in England. After the marriage, we plan to move to Bath, where the weather is better for my health. Carole wrote to me that a new street is being built called ‘The Crescent’. It’s within the city, so it will be conveniently close to everything, but it also borders a large park. There will be around 30 terraced houses, and they are selling fast. Carole’s sister has already bought one. I need to return to secure a house for us.”

“Don’t people usually use their solicitors for this sort of thing?” Blaine asks. 

“That’s true. I don’t know much about romance, but I do know when my Carole is excited about the house of her dreams, I need to be there myself. With any luck, it will be built quickly and we can move in soon.

“Carole is a lucky woman,” Blaine comments.

“No, I’m the lucky one. I’ve been in love two times in my life. Elizabeth was my first love; when we had Kurt, my life felt complete. Unfortunately, she died of smallpox when Kurt was eight years old. Carole lost her husband years ago and had to raise a son on her own, too.”

“How long have you known Signora Hudson?” Blaine asks.

“I met Carole last May. There was an instant connection, and it soon blossomed into love. I proposed to her the night before Kurt and I left for his grand tour.”

“But didn’t you leave in June? You hadn’t known Carole that long.”

Blaine leans in, setting his forearms on his thighs. “I know it sounds crazy, but the first time I gazed into her eyes, there were butterflies churning in my stomach. I had this immediate feeling of relaxation, and it felt as if I had met her before. We were so in tune to one another from the start. I just knew I could be myself around her and that everything would work out. Spending more time with her only confirmed that she is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.”

“So, there really is such a thing as love at first sight.”

“I don’t know what it is like for other people, but for me, there certainly is. I don’t need months or years to know when a woman is right for me.”

Blaine has never experienced love like this before. In his experience, love starts like fireworks, bright and bold, but ends up fizzling into darkness.

“It seems that I have a lot to learn about love from you,” Blaine admits.

Burt smiles smugly. “I’m a steady man who has worked hard for an honest wage and takes care of his family. But, love… well, it makes me a little crazy.”

Blaine shifts the conversation to his own interests. “I can now understand why you want to return to England as soon as possible. Kurt is having such a delightful time in Venezia. Perhaps he could stay behind to enjoy the rest of Carnevale?” 

Burt crosses his arms. “I’m on to you, lover boy. I’ve heard all about you. You’ve had more lovers in your bed than I have cooked breakfasts in a year.”

“Burt, you should be careful about believing everything you hear. Yes, I’ve had lovers in the past, but not as many as you suggest. Burt, I’m not a predatory man. Every person has been more than willing to be with me. I also have many friends, who remain exactly that.”

Blaine wipes his brow, relieved that he stowed away his plan of seduction. Burt reading it certainly wouldn’t help his position.

“What I don’t get is your interest in Kurt. Wouldn’t Rachel Berry be more to your liking?”

“Because she is a woman?”

When Burt nods, Blaine replies, “I enjoy both men and women, but that is beside the point. In a short period of time, Kurt has become my friend, and I wouldn’t do anything to mess that up.”

“I don’t know who you think you’re fooling. You want to be more than friends with Kurt. With me out of the way, you could lure Kurt to your bed.” 

“Are we talking about the same Kurt? The one I know is an intelligent man… One who knows his mind. I can’t imagine Kurt doing something that he doesn’t want to do.”

Burt slaps his thigh. “Damn right. No one pushes the Hummels around.” 

“ _Esattamente_. You need to trust Kurt to know how to handle himself.”

Burt leans back in his chair. "I don't think I've ever seen Kurt this happy, and it's nice to see him that way. I also see how you act around him, and it seems that whatever you two have going on, there are genuine feelings involved.” Burt pauses for a moment. "And, if I'm not mistaken, I think Kurt has been good for you, too."

Blaine’s heart skips a beat. How does Burt know that? He takes a sip of tea to gather his thoughts. “In a short period of time, Kurt has become a close friend. There are things I have told him that I have never confided to anyone else. He truly understands me, and that is a wonderful feeling. It is true that I have romantic feelings for Kurt. I have told Kurt as much… I told him that if those feelings aren’t reciprocated, I am happy to remain friends.”

Blaine places his right palm over his heart. “With God as my witness, I would never ever do anything to jeopardize my friendship with Kurt. I always conduct myself in an honorable way with your son.”

Burt stares into his eyes. “I’m a good judge of character, and I believe what you say. I’m glad I met you because you certainly aren’t like what I had heard. I can now understand why Kurt is so smitten with you.”

“Smitten? I don’t know this word,” Blaine replies.

Burt shakes his head. “It means he likes you.”

Burt sits back and closes his hands together as if praying. Blaine carefully watches Burt’s face, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Kurt has been very excited about going to the last night of the Carnival. He told me all about the special cosmetics you two will wear.”

Blaine nods. “Kurt has also designed the most exquisite masks for us to wear to the concert. He is quite a talented costume designer.”

“Blaine, I’m going to be honest with you. I’m afraid to leave Kurt behind in Venice during the Carnival. I have heard about horrible things happening in dark alleys.”

“When Kurt returns to England, he plans to move to London, and I believe it also has dark alleys. No? You won’t be able to protect him all his life. Kurt is an adult now, and he can make his own choices. Besides, the Berrys will still be in Venice, and Kurt could return to England with them if he so wishes. While Kurt is here, I’ll keep an eye on him. Don’t worry, no one would dare harm Kurt, not while I’m around.”

“I guess you have a point. I suppose Kurt could remain in Venice while I return to England. I have to say that I wasn’t looking forward to the argument we would have when I told Kurt that he wouldn’t be here for the last night of the Carnival. When Kurt has his mind set on something, he can be very stubborn.”

Blaine laughs. “His stubbornness and fire are part of what makes him an independent man. I admire that in Kurt.” 

“My ears are burning. Are you talking about me?”

Blaine looks up to see Kurt walking toward them. He immediately stands up, admiring how Kurt has used the time in his bedroom to freshen up. When Kurt sits down, Blaine returns to his seat. “We were talking about the masks you designed for tomorrow night.”

“I can’t wait to see them,” Kurt exclaims.

“We are going to be the best-dressed men there.”

Trent quietly slips into the suite and approaches Blaine. “You have some visitors.”

“Who?” Blaine asks. He wasn’t expecting any other people this morning.

Suddenly, the suite’s door bursts open and Rachel Berry barges in with her father and Signore Goldsmith in tow. “Good morning, Blaine! We are going to have so much fun today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is of Palazzo Bragadin Carabba, where Blaine has a private suite, thanks to his benefactor, Senatore Bragadin. The only picture I could find was a modern-day photo. I’m sure it looked grander in the 1750s.
> 
> In this chapter, Blaine doesn’t think that Burt and Kurt look alike. Check out [this Tumblr post](https://hkvoyage.tumblr.com/post/190312783601/burt-and-kurt-hummel-resemblance) for a young Mike O’Malley — how wrong Blaine is. 
> 
> Trivia: The Crescent in the city of Bath is a row of 30 terraced houses that was built in 1767 (and I pretended that they were completed in the 1750s so that Burt could buy one in this story). It is now a UNESCO World Heritage status for its Georgian architecture. In 2007, a TV edition of Jane Austen's Persuasion included many scenes shot at the Crescent, where the Elliot family was supposedly living while in Bath.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: An afternoon spent with Rachel Berry.


	12. The Gondola Ride

_“Man is free; yet we must not suppose that he is at liberty to do everything he pleases, for he becomes a slave the moment he allows his actions to be ruled by passion.”_

**February 16th, 1754** **  
** **Day 5**

Rachel Berry flounces into the suite, followed by her father and Signor Goldsmith. Blaine glances over at Kurt, who looks as stunned to see them as he is. 

“ _Buongiorno,_ Signorina Rachel. What a delightful surprise,” Blaine greets his unexpected visitor. He takes Rachel’s hand and gives it a brief kiss. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“This morning at breakfast, we were discussing what to do today. There are only so many museums, cathedrals, and other tourist attractions one can see. My father remarked that Burt was a lucky duck to be able to visit the British residence right here in Venice. I said that you would take him and LeRoy, as well. You don’t mind, do you?” she asks, fluttering her eyelashes.

Signor Berry steps forward. “I hope that isn’t inconvenient for you or Mr Murray. Once my Rachel gets something in her head, there is no stopping her.”

“Signori Berry and Goldsmith, I’m sure that John Murray will be delighted with more company. His library is quite large and there will be plenty of room for all of you.”

“That’s wonderful news. It will be great to meet a fellow countryman,” Signor Berry replies.

Signor Goldsmith adds, “I can’t wait to get my hands on some new reading material.”

Kurt puts his hands on his hips and snaps, “Rachel, you really should have spoken to me about it this morning before I left.”

Rachel sidles up next to his friend. “Don’t be angry with me. I knew Blaine would let us.”

Kurt arches an eyebrow. “And you are happy to spend the day in a library?” 

Rachel giggles. “No, silly. While our fathers are at the British residence, I’m going to spend the day with you and Blaine. Your outings with him sound so exciting.”

Blaine feels a heaviness in his body, and he tries to hide the disappointment in his face. The main purpose of arranging for Burt to visit the British residence is so that he can spend time alone with Kurt. How can he possibly make strides in his plan of seduction with Rachel by their sides? 

Blaine glances over at Burt, who is studying him carefully. He really has no choice but to invite Rachel to spend the afternoon with them. “Rachel, I would be delighted to have your company today. Is there anything you especially wish to do?”

“I want to go on a gondola ride,” Rachel exclaims.

“Rachel, honey, you’ve already done that with our fathers,” Kurt huffs.

“I know, Kurt, but we only went on the Grand Canal. I’m sure there are other areas that Blaine could show us.”

Blaine nods in agreement. “The gondoliers take _turisti_ along the Canal Grande, which makes it extremely busy. The smaller canals are well worth visiting, too, and have less traffic. Afterwards, we could have lunch at a cafe I know in Piazza San Marco. I would then have to return you and Kurt to Locanda della Luna. I have rehearsals for the music concert this afternoon.”

Rachel claps her hands in glee. “That sounds wonderful!”

“It sounds like everything is working out for everyone today,” Burt remarks.

Blaine thinks to himself, “ _How wrong he is_.”

He glances at the clock on the mantel. “John Murray is expecting us about now. I suggest we head out.” Blaine turns to his manservant. “Trent, could you please deliver my violin to La Pietà by three o’clock? I won’t have time to return here for it. Could you also tell Senatore Bragadin’s gondolier to collect us at the British residence in half an hour?” 

“ _Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson,” Trent confirms.

While Blaine puts on his cloak, Burt walks over to him and says in a quiet voice, “Thank you for the morning tea. Those scones were just like the ones back home. I also enjoyed our private chat.”

Blaine smiles. “Me, too. I think we understand each other better, no?”

Burt pats Blaine on the shoulder. “That we do. I’m also grateful that you are helping the Berrys out. Are you sure John Murray will be fine with it?”

“I am doing Murray a huge favor tomorrow, so there won’t be _un problema_.”

The party leaves the palazzo for the short walk to the British residence. Kurt walks next to Blaine, holding his arm, and looks over his shoulder, presumably to make sure the others are a respectable distance behind them.

“Blaine, are you all right with the new arrangements? I know you weren’t planning for Rachel to tag along today.”

“Don’t worry, _tesoro mio_. I like to be _spontaneo_.”

“I really should call you _il mio principe azzurro,_ ” Kurt teases.

Blaine throws his head in laughter. “You remember how to say Prince Charming in my language.”

“Blaine, you should know by now that I remember everything you say.”

A warmth spreads through Blaine’s body, knowing that Kurt is really interested in what he says, whether it’s a few words of in his native tongue or something more personal and closer to the heart.

They soon arrive at the British residence. The butler opens the door and leads them into the reception room where John Murray is waiting for them.

The British diplomat doesn’t miss a beat when he sees the large party. “Welcome, everyone.”

Blaine makes the necessary introductions. “John, this is Burt Hummel, the gentleman I mentioned to you. We also have Hiram Berry and LeRoy Goldsmith with us today. They are here to visit your library, too.”

“The more the merrier!” the diplomat confirms.

After the men shake hands, Blaine continues the introductions. “This is Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. They will be with me today.”

Murray stares at Kurt for a bit longer than customary, then shakes Kurt’s hand. He takes Rachel’s hand and gives it a lingering kiss. “Blaine didn’t mention that he knew such a beautiful young lady.”

For the first time today, Blaine is relieved Rachel will be joining him and Kurt. There is no doubt in Blaine’s mind that John Murray is a rake, treating every lady like they are his personal plaything. He is surprised that the diplomat has had any success with women because he has no _finezza_ whatsoever. 

After noticing Signore Berry’s anxious expression, he clears his throat and says, “So, Murray, perhaps you can tell these gentlemen what’s in store for them today.”

Murray reluctantly takes his eyes off Rachel and looks at the older gentlemen. “I will give you a tour of the residence. It contains some rather interesting artwork, furniture, and carpets. Then, we’ll have lunch in the formal dining room, used mainly for diplomatic events. Good ole English food and ale will be served.”

“Thank the Lord for that,” Burt mutters.

“After lunch, we’ll visit our extensive library. It has the largest collection of English books and newspapers in all of Venice. We have everything you might want, except for Shakespeare’s works; Blaine has them on loan. You are more than welcome to borrow books to read during your stay.”

“That sounds marvelous,” Signor Berry exclaims.

“Blaine, when do you want them returned to the inn?” Murray asks.

“Whenever they are ready. I need to be at La Pietà by three o’clock for rehearsal. I will drop Kurt and Rachel at their inn before I go. Do you need tickets for tomorrow night’s concert?”

“No, I already have them. Are we still on for tomorrow’s lunch?” the diplomat asks, looking sly as a fox.

“ _Sì_. I’ll expect you at noon.”

Blaine, Kurt and Rachel say their goodbyes, and when they leave the residence, a gondolier is waiting for them at the nearby pier. The gondolier helps Rachel into the boat, making sure that she is comfortably seated. Blaine jumps into the gondola and offers his hand to assist Kurt.

“Why, thank you, kind sir,” Kurt says dramatically, climbing into the gondola.

“Sit next to me, Kurt!” Rachel orders.

Kurt shrugs and complies. Not for the first time today, Blaine is disappointed; he had hoped to sit next to Kurt, close and snug. He carefully settles a woolen blanket over Kurt and Rachel, then takes the seat facing them. 

After instructing the gondolier where to go, the boat leaves the pier.

“Blaine, where are we going?” Kurt asks.

“I thought we could explore some of the smaller canals east of Piazza San Marco.”

“Sounds good. I haven’t been to that part of Venice yet.”

“Why do gondolas have flat bottoms?” Rachel asks.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Didn’t you read your guidebook? The canals and lagoons are very shallow. And before you ask, there are 9,000 gondolas in Venice.”

Blaine chuckles, appreciating how learned and sassy Kurt is. “That’s right, _tesoro mio_. Gondolas are the principal way Veneziani get around.” 

“What does _tesoro mio_ mean?” Rachel asks.

Blaine glances at Kurt, whose cheeks are tinged pink. “It’s what I call Kurt. It has a special meaning for us.”

“Ooh, a pet name. It sounds lovely. Can I have one, too?”

 _Guastafeste_ (killjoy) springs to mind, but Blaine is far too polite to use it. “I need to know you better before deciding on the perfect one,” he diplomatically replies.

As they enter a narrow canal, Blaine points out a building and relates an amusing story of a party he once attended there.

Rachel interrupts him. “Blaine, as interesting as that is, can we talk about music instead? Acting and singing are my life. When I was three years old, I started vocal lessons…”

Rachel goes on and on about her talents in mind-numbing detail. Blaine can already think of another nickname for her… _Narcisista_. Blaine glances at Kurt, who is paying no attention to what Rachel is saying, and is looking at the goings on along the canal.

“... And that is why it’s so important that I share my talents by singing at the music concert tomorrow night.” Rachel takes a deep breath and looks directly at Blaine.

It takes a few moments for Blaine to realize that Rachel has stopped talking and is expecting a response from him. “Burt and Kurt have already mentioned it. I will discuss it with _il maestro_ at rehearsal today. It would really help if I could hear you sing. Would you perform a song for me?”

“Right now?” Rachel asks with growing excitement in her voice.

“If that is _conveniente_. I could then describe your singing to _il maestro_.” 

“I already have a song prepared, but I need to warm up my voice first.”

“Take all the time that you need,” Blaine encourages her. “Perhaps if we switched places, you would have plenty of room for your performance.”

Kurt comes to life. “Excellent idea!”

Blaine orders the gondolier to stop at a nearby moor, and he switches seats with Rachel, making sure that he is sitting close to Kurt. Rachel turns her body in the opposite direction and starts singing vocal scales.

Kurt closes the small gap between them. “At least that stopped Rachel going on about herself. We have a reprieve for about 20 minutes whilst she warms up her voice.”

“I would much rather listen to what you have to say, _tesoro mio_.”

Kurt wrinkles his brow and frowns. “This morning I saw some tickets for the ferry to Fusina in our rooms. The departure date is in two days’ time, earlier than we had planned. When I asked Samuel about it, he said my father wanted to return to England as soon as possible. I don’t understand why my father wants to cut our grand tour short.”

“Your father told me about this. It has to do with Carole Hudson having found a perfect house for them to live in Bath. He wants to return to England so that he can buy it for her.”

“Well, that explains it. Father is like a lovesick puppy when it comes to Mrs Hudson.” Kurt worries his lower lip. “I haven’t yet brought it up with my father, but I’m not going with him. I want to stay for the last night of the Carnival so that Santana can paint our masks using cosmetics. The problem is that my father will want me to leave with him. When Father has his mind set on something, he can be very stubborn.” 

Blaine chuckles to himself. Those were the exact words his father used to describe Kurt. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Kurt concludes.

Blaine can’t help but smile smugly. “It is all taken care of, _tesoro mio_. Your father and I discussed it while you were freshening up in my bedroom. He will return to England, and you’ll remain in Venezia.”

Kurt’s mouth falls open. “You’ve got to be joking! You and my father talked about it behind my back and made decisions for me?”

“No, _tesoro mio_. Your father brought the matter up. I merely pointed out that you’re a smart and independent man who can make his own decisions about future plans. I hope that you want to stay for the last night of Carnevale so that Santana can create our masks from cosmetics. Your father’s main concern was leaving you in Venezia during Carnevale.”

Blaine notices that Kurt visibly relaxes after his explanation. 

“Yes, I really want to go to the last night of the Carnival. How did you get my father to agree to that?”

“If I’m honest, I’m not exactly sure. I convinced him that nothing untoward would happen to you if you stayed in Venezia. I would look out for you, and of course, the Berrys are here as well.”

Kurt scratches the bottom of his chin. “Well, I’ll be darned. I thought that you and my father would get along, but I never thought he would trust you like that so quickly.”

“What’s not to trust? I made it quite clear to him that I wouldn’t do anything dishonorable.”

“Now I’m kind of disappointed,” Kurt teases.

Blaine leans in, taking in Kurt’s heady scent. “There is nothing dishonorable about me worshipping and pleasuring you, as long as you agree to it.”

Kurt slaps Blaine’s upper arm and giggles. “Blaine Anderson, you are such a tease!”

Blaine leans in even closer, and when his mouth is only inches away from Kurt’s ear, he whispers in a deep and sultry voice, “It’s only teasing if I don’t deliver… and I promise you that I can.”

Blaine can feel when Kurt shivers and adjusts himself in the seat.

“I’m ready!” Rachel shrills.

Blaine and Kurt focus on Rachel while she sings her aria. Burt is right — Rachel is quite talented, and Blaine will have no problems recommending her to _il maestro_.

Underneath the blanket, Blaine places a hand on Kurt’s thigh, surprised at how the muscles are firm and strong. Blaine shudders, thinking of how they would feel wrapped around him. He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts.

Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine and pulls him close. “This song is a long one,” he whispers.

Blane is more than happy to listen to Rachel sing for a while, especially when he feels Kurt’s warmth. He wants to purr like a cat but refrains.

Blaine hasn’t really advanced his plan of seduction, but at this moment, he really doesn’t care. Some progress has been made — When he first met _l’inglese_ , Kurt was as skittish as a deer at any physical contact or suggestion. Now that they know each other better, Kurt teases like the best of them, and gives him a different sort of touch that he is learning to crave. When Kurt does something as simple as wrap an arm around him, it makes him feel secure and like he can be his true self, because Kurt likes all facets of him.

Rachel finishes her aria, and Blaine enthusiastically applauds. “ _Brava_! _Magnifico_! The heavens opened up when God gave you that voice.”

Rachel beams with pride. “Thank you, Blaine. I have other songs prepared if you would like to hear them.”

Blaine shakes his head. “I could listen to you all day but we are almost finished with our ride. I’ve heard enough to recommend you wholeheartedly to _il maestro_.”

They approach a white limestone bridge with lattice-like screens covering two small rectangular windows over the Rio del Palazzo. Blaine points it out and says, “This is a very famous bridge in Venezia. It’s called Ponte dei Sospiri or ‘[The Bridge of Sighs](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49411233232_a9bd9b35ca.jpg)’ in English.” 

After they pass under the bridge, Rachel pouts. “I didn’t hear any sighs.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “You really didn’t read the guidebook. On the one side is Doge’s Palace. Prisoners are led from their cells across the bridge to the execution chamber. It is said that the prisoners sigh as they catch their last glimpses of Venice through the tiny windows.”

“ _Esattamente, tesoro mio_.”

“Blaine, I do have one question. Is it really true that no one has escaped from the prison?”

“ _Sì_ , it’s impenetrable. It would take someone with the highest intelligence and cunning to break out.”

They arrive at the busy pier close to la Piazza San Marco. A few minutes’ walk and they are in front of [ Caffè Florian](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49411031931_034b6df450.jpg). It is Blaine’s favorite place to eat in the piazza for a number of reasons. He knows the owner very well, so he always gets the best table. It is also one of the few coffee houses that allows women, and that can be useful when he has Rachel in tow.

While there are tables available outside, Blaine leads them [ inside](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49411031981_3b83eb6ce5.jpg) where it is warmer. A larger-than-life man strides over to Blaine, and they hug and kiss each other’s cheek. 

“Blaine, how wonderful to see you. It’s been too long! We have missed you.” The owner glances at Kurt and Rachel. “Now I see what… or rather who is occupying your time.”

“Let me introduce you to my English friends, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. This is Floriano Francesconi, who owns the cafe.”

Kurt extends his hand in greeting. “ _Piacere di conoscerti,_ Signor Francesconi.”

“Ah, you’ve learnt a little of our language.”

The owner takes Rachels hand and gives it a brief kiss. 

“Your usual table, Blaine?”

“ _Sì_ , _per favore_.”

The owner leads them to the center of the main room, and everyone pauses to stare at them. A good-looking man stands up to hug and kiss Blaine. “Blaine Anderson in the flesh!”

“Carlo, it’s been too long since I last saw you. Let’s get together for a drink after Carnevale ends.” 

“I’ll hold you to that, Blaine.”

When they get to their table and are sitting, Floriano says, “Leave your order to me. I take it you will be eating light?”

“ _Sì_ , I have a rehearsal this afternoon.”

The _cameriere_ (waiter) fills their glasses with red wine. Blaine holds up his glass. “ _Cin cin_.”

“ _Cin cin,_ ” Kurt and Rachel repeat before taking a sip of wine.

“Who was that who greeted you? Kurt asks.

“Carlo Goldoni. He’s a playwright from Venezia. Some of his works are quite legendary here. Do you want to meet him?”

“No, that’s fine. I’m just not used to seeing men randomly hugging and kissing you.”

Is that a little bit of jealousy Blaine detects? 

“I’m so excited that I’ll be performing tomorrow night,” Rachel babbles. “I’m going to spend tonight and tomorrow perfecting my aria.”

Blaine smiles at her. “You are very passionate about singing, no?”

Rachel’s eyes sparkle. “Acting and singing are my life.”

Blaine turns to Kurt with pleading eyes. “I would love to hear you sing. Your voice and laughter are so melodic.”

Kurt blushes. “When you look at me like that, it is hard to refuse you, _cucciolo mio._ Perhaps one day I’ll sing for you.”

“Kurt has a beautiful voice,” Rachel confirms. “He is a countertenor.”

“ _Controtenore_? Now I really need to hear you sing.”

“Kurt could have made a career of it instead of hiding himself behind the stage,” Rachel reports.

“Right, Rachel. I would have been stuck in the church’s boy choir until my hair went white. My voice isn’t going to crack into something deeper. What you don’t seem to understand is that I’m passionate about costume design.”

“Well, from what I’ve seen, you are certainly excellent at it,” Blaine says. He can sense that singing is a sensitive subject between Kurt and Rachel.

They each take another sip of wine, and Blaine is shocked when he feels Kurt’s foot against his own. Blaine presses back with the length of his calf, and he watches Kurt visibly relax. Butterflies churn in his stomach, knowing that he can comfort Kurt in such a fashion.

 _Il_ _cameriere_ serves them a large platter filled with cured meats, seafood delicacies, and both fresh and marinated vegetables. They nibble at its contents as their conversation is light and breezy, talking about tomorrow night’s music concert. They agree that Rachel will sing the same aria that she did on the gondola, and an extra one is decided in case the audience insists on an encore. Blaine promises that he will make sure that the orchestra can play the songs.

When they have finished eating, the plates are cleared and three cups with steamy contents are set down. “Caffè Florian is famous for this drink. It’s hot chocolate with mint cream and chocolate shavings.”

Kurt takes a sip. “Ooh, this is delicious. I’m going to try to recreate it back home.”

“I helped Floriano to create it, giving him my opinion as he was making test drinks.”

Kurt wipes his mouth with a napkin. “Blaine, I meant to ask you this before. What are you passionate about?” 

“You.”

Blaine’s hand covers his mouth, embarrassed that he said that, even though it’s the truth.

Kurt smiles as he rolls his eyes. “I’m serious, Blaine. I know you’ve tried all manner of things, but I don’t know what really ignites fire inside you.”

Blaine thinks it over. The one thing he is really passionate about is sex, but he certainly isn’t going to say that. Kurt is passionate about his costume design, and Rachel is passionate about performing on stage. Admitting that his real passion is sex makes him come across as a shallow person. He hasn’t really thought about other things he is interested in, merely falling into a variety of professions. He is at a loss of how to reply.

“Perhaps music?” Kurt suggests.

Blaine is relieved that Kurt has given him a topic to discuss. “Music is certainly one of my passions. I love playing music, mainly because it’s a way to express myself. I am also very passionate about the people I love.”

“Have you ever considered composing your own music? It would be another way for you to express your feelings for the people you love and combine two of your passions,” Kurt suggests.

Blaine has never considered composing his own music before, but when Kurt puts it like that, it sounds like something worth pursuing. He squeezes Kurt’s hand beneath the table and smiles at him. “That’s not a bad idea at all, _tesoro mio_.”

“Awe, you two look like lovebirds, smiling at each other,” Rachel coos.

Kurt immediately removes his hand and looks away.

Rachel leans forward. “Why have people been staring at us the entire time we’ve been here? Is it because I am a woman?”

Blaine smirks. “It’s because people think we are a ménage à trois in bed.”

Rachel straightens up. “Nobody has thought of me doing something like that before. I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“It makes me feel uncomfortable,” Kurt says.

Kurt snaps his fingers, and soon _il cameriere_ comes over with the bill.

“I’ll pay for it,” Blaine says.

Kurt shakes his head. “I can’t let you pay for everything, _cucciolo mio_. You have been so generous with your time today. Let me pay for once. I won’t back down on this.”

Blaine nods in agreement. He can’t remember the last time someone insisted on paying for his meal. Usually, people automatically assume that he will pay for everything. While he has no problems doing so, there’s a thrill of letting someone do something for him for a change.

They leave the coffee house, and it’s a five-minute walk to Locanda della Luna. Rachel gives Blaine a hug. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to my suite at once to start rehearsing my arias.” She turns to Kurt. “I’ll have the inn bring up my dinner. I’ll be too busy to see you until tomorrow night’s concert.”

The men watch Rachel hurry up the spiral staircase. When she disappears from sight, Kurt turns to Blaine. “Thank you so very much for today. Everything was perfect — the tea with my father, introducing everyone to John Murray, the gondola ride, and lunch with the delicious chocolate drink. The day certainly didn’t turn out like I had expected.”

“And what were you expecting, _tesoro mio_?”

“I saw some gentleman play a game where they try to hit a small ball with a bigger one. I was going to ask you to tell me about it.”

“That’s called bocce. I would be happy to watch a match with you and explain it. But only if you explain to me this thing called croquet.”

Kurt giggles. “Yes, I could do that. So, when am I going to see you again?”

“I’ll be busy with rehearsals for the rest of the day and tomorrow as well. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“I’m looking forward to hearing you play.”

They hug while kissing each other on the cheek, holding each other longer than is customary.

While walking to La Pietà for rehearsal, Blaine mentally mulls over his seduction plan, which is locked in his desk drawer. Tomorrow night, with any luck, Blaine will impress Kurt with his music ability. At the end of the evening, he will ask Kurt to dinner the following day. Conveniently, Burt will have left Venice, so there will be nothing in Blaine’s way of carrying through with his plans. By the end of the evening, he will have Kurt in his bed. That leaves the following day for even more intimate pleasures. The day after that, they will attend the last night of Carnevale. Without his father by his side, Kurt will, hopefully, extend his stay in Venezia. 

He feels invincible!

 _Sì_ , his plan of seduction is going splendidly. As Shakespeare wrote, “Wisely and slow. They stumble that run fast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter header is a painting of the Bridge of Sighs, Venice (La Riva degli Schiavoni) c.1740 (oil on canvas) by Canaletto (Giovanni Antonio Canal) (1697-1768).
> 
> The young English elites’ “Grand Tour” of the continent was very popular during this time. Specialty guidebooks, tour guides, and other aspects of the tourist industry were developed during this time to meet their needs. No Lonely Planet’s “Europe on a Shoestring” was necessary for the wealthy English on tour!
> 
> Caffè Florian is a real coffee house situated in Piazza San Marco. It was established in 1720 and is the oldest coffee house in continuous operation in Italy and the second oldest in the world. Through the years, elaborate frescos were painted on the ceiling and hung as panels on the walls. During this time period, it was a place where famous people congregated. It is now overrun with tourists. 
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: The music concert.


	13. The Music Concert

__

_“The thing is to dazzle”_

**February 17th, 1754** **  
** **Day 6**

Blaine sets down his napkin on the empty plate, and takes out his pocket watch to check the time. After a full day of rehearsals, they have been given a short break for dinner. There are few diners at the _hosteria_ at such an early hour, but it means that he has been served quickly. He still has ten minutes before he needs to leave, so he leisurely finishes his glass of Veneto red wine.

To say that he is nervous about the music concert is an understatement. He knows the pieces like the back of his hand. Blaine has been practicing them until his back and shoulders ache and calluses start to form on his fingertips. During the first half, the orchestra will play a few lesser-known baroque pieces, then after a brief intermission, they will play Vivaldi’s _Four Seasons_. It’s a tradition that they focus on music composed by Venetians during Carnevale. But the cause of his nerves isn’t the repertoire; it is the fact that Kurt will be in attendance.

Blaine wants to impress _l’inglese_ with his musical ability. He wants Kurt to marvel at the notes that he can produce on his violin. He wants Kurt to feel weak in the knees — it would bring Kurt one step closer to Blaine’s ultimate goal: experiencing sexual pleasure with him.

If Blaine is honest with himself, the seduction is not the only thing that is important. He really wants Kurt to be proud of him and his accomplishments.

After Blaine has drunk the last drops of wine, he places the necessary ducats on the table, and leaves the hosteria. He walks briskly back to Chiesa di Santa Maria della Pietà, the church that is affectionately called La Pietà. There is talk of building a grand opera house in Venezia, but it will take years — if not decades — to raise the money. Blaine enjoys playing at a church with such a proud history; Vivaldi was the concertmaster at the adjacent orphanage and music school. 

Blaine enters by the church’s side door, and when he arrives at the dressing room, Trent is waiting for him.

“ _Ciao_ , Trent. Did you collect it?”

“ _Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson,” Trent confirms. He picks up a box and hands it to Blaine.

Blaine rubs his hands, unable to conceal his excitement. He carefully opens the lid and picks up the [ eye mask ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48959800353_15d958cb99_o.jpg) that Kurt had designed for him. It’s absolutely exquisite, even better than the design painted on parchment. The bottom half has a harlequin pattern, which reminds him of the beaded jacket he had worn when he first met Kurt at the masquerade ball. The pattern is painted in greens and golds, and Blaine knows these colors flatter his hazel eyes. Over the right brow, there are musical notes from Vivaldi’s Four Seasons, another reminder of Kurt and his warbler gift. Unfortunately, he won’t be able to wear it until after the music concert, and he returns the mask into its box.

“Do you have Kurt’s mask with you? I’d like to see it.”

Trent shakes his head. “When I arrived at the workshop, Kurt was already there, inspecting the masks; he took his with him.”

Blaine lets out a heavy sigh. “I guess I’ll just have to wait until after the concert to see it on Kurt. It’s almost time, so I’d better get dressed.”

Blaine is wearing the required silk white stockings and black breeches, and Trent helps him put on a black satin jacket. He would have preferred to wear something grander to go with the mask, but this is the standard dress for the musicians. Trent has already powdered, scented, and curled his wig, and he places it on Blaine’s head, securing it with hairpins.

“Is Thaddeus here?”

“ _Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson. He is waiting for me in a nearby _hosteria.”_

“You’d best be off to meet him. The concert will be starting soon. You’ll remember to collect my violin here after the concert?”

 _“Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson.”

When Trent leaves, Blaine picks up his violin to do his final warmups. Il maestro appears in the dressing room to give his final advice and instructions.

“Lastly, _l'inglese_ Rachel Berry will finish the concert with an aria. We’ve practiced two pieces for her this afternoon. Blaine, since you’re leading _Four Seasons_ , you can sit this out.”

“ _Sì_ , maestro.”

Blaine probably could have argued that he wouldn’t be too tired, but he is more than happy not to be on stage. He will take Rachel’s seat beside Kurt in the audience while she is singing. The more time he can spend with Kurt the better.

When the signal is given, Blaine walks with the others onto the stage and takes his position with the other first violinists. He tunes his instrument, and when he’s satisfied with the sound, he places the violin on his lap. His eyes immediately seek out Kurt in the audience, knowing where he is sitting. He sees Kurt wearing his mask, but can’t make out any of the finer details.

 _Il maestro_ enters the stage to applause and takes his place on the rostrum. Blaine balances his violin between his collarbone and chin, with the bow at the ready. Finally, _il maestro_ raises his baton to begin the concert. Blaine effortlessly plays the pieces. Even though they are technically challenging, he never misses a note. 

At the end of the first half, Blaine leaves the stage with the other musicians. The concertmaster seems pleased with everyone’s performance. Blaine’s body is thrumming with excitement to play Vivaldi’s _Four Seasons_. Kurt enjoys this musical piece, and Blaine hasn’t told him that he will be the lead violinist.

After intermission, the string section enters the stage and sits in a semicircle. Blaine enters separately to applause, and stands in the center. When _il maestro_ gives him the cue with his baton, he starts playing the _Spring Concerto No.1_.

Blaine has never poured so much into his playing, spurred on by the knowledge that Kurt is listening. Every overtone, harmonic and nuance vibrates from the strings. His body sways slightly as he loses himself to the music.

When the last notes of the _Winter Concerto No. 4_ are played, Blaine removes the violin from his collarbone. The applause is deafening, and Blaine bows deeply, knowing that he has played the violin the best he ever has. When he straightens up, he immediately looks over to where his guests are sitting. Kurt and his father are standing up, vigorously clapping and shouting, “Bravo!”. 

Blaine blows a kiss towards Kurt before he leaves the stage. The concertmaster immediately approaches him. “Bravo, Blaine. That was the performance of your life. You played it _magnificamente_. I was moved to tears.”

“ _Grazie_. That means a lot to me, coming from you. Please excuse me. I want to listen to Rachel Berry sing her aria from the audience.”

Blaine quickly dries the sweat off his face with his handkerchief, and carefully packs his violin in its case, leaving it for Trent to collect later. He then puts on his special eye mask and admires himself in front of the mirror. It looks _bellisima_ on him, making the color of his honey-hazel eyes pop.

 _Il maestro_ is introducing Rachel Berry while Blaine makes his way into the audience. His progress is slowed down by people wishing to congratulate him on his performance. When he arrives at the correct row, he frowns at the empty seat next to Burt Hummel.

Blaine quickly sits down, and whispers, “Where’s Kurt?”

“Don’t worry, Blaine. You will see him soon.” Burt squeezes Blaine’s shoulder. “That was some performance you gave tonight. I’m no expert, but even I could tell that you are a gifted musician. Well done!”

“ _Grazie_ , Burt. I…”

“Shh! My Rachel is singing,” hisses Signor Berry.

Blaine turns his attention to the stage, where Rachel is singing her heart out. The aria sounds even more beautiful than when she had sung it in the gondola. There is no doubt that she has been practicing a lot over the past 24 hours. When the aria is finished, everyone stands up to applaud and cheer her. After several courtesies, Rachel leaves the stage, and the applause becomes louder with people shouting, “ _Ancora! Ancora!_ ” 

A few minutes later, Rachel returns to the stage. With the help of il maestro translating, Rachel addresses the audience. “Thank you, maestro, for allowing my dream of performing in Venice to come true. I have one other song prepared, if you would like to hear it.”

The audience cheers, which encourages her to continue. “I think Vivaldi’s Gloria is the perfect way to end tonight. My dear friend, Kurt Hummel, will join me in this piece.”

Blaine’s jaw drops open. “ _Tesoro mio_ …. Sing?... But how?”

Burt leans in and whispers, “While you’ve been busy at rehearsals, Kurt has had some of his own with Rachel. You’re in for a real treat. I haven’t heard Kurt sing publicly since he left the boys choir at St Philip's Cathedral when he was 15 years old.”

The orchestra plays the first notes, and Rachel begins the song. When Kurt joins in, his voice makes Blaine’s head spin; the notes are so sweet to his ears that he is practically swooning. As the song develops and grows stronger and more powerful, he is completely taken in by Kurt’s voice. Kurt has told him that he is _un controtenore_ but his vocal range is truly _straordinaria_. When Kurt hits the High F, Blaine can feel chills run up and down his spine. As they sing the climactic end, Blaine sits on the edge of his seat. 

Blaine can hear all the applause around him, but he is frozen in place. Kurt’s performance has moved him in ways he has never felt before. It is at this moment that Blaine realizes that he loves Kurt.

Oh.

He loves Kurt.

Burt nudges him. “Aren’t you going to applaud?”

Blaine immediately stands, claps enthusiastically, and shouts, “Bravo, _tesoro mio_!”

Kurt locks eyes with Blaine, and he gives him a wide toothy smile.

When Kurt and Rachel leave the stage, Burt and Signori Berry and Goldsmith discuss the performance. Blaine is grateful to have a few moments to himself to reflect on his newly-discovered feelings for Kurt. He has loved every person with whom he has had an affair, but how he feels for Kurt seems deeper and more pure. It is an indescribable feeling that he can’t quite understand.

“Come on, Blaine. Let’s head outside. I told Kurt we would meet him in front of the church,” Burt urges.

Blaine follows Burt’s lead but they are constantly stopped as well-wishers congratulate Blaine on his performance tonight. Blaine thanks everyone sincerely, but his heart isn’t in it. He is more focused on seeing Kurt to compliment his performance. They finally make it out of the church, and Blaine’s eyes dart around. There is no sign of Kurt yet; he must be busy backstage.

“That was some concert tonight. I was very impressed with your playing,” Burt remarks.

“Venezia has a long tradition in the performing arts. In every home, someone is playing a musical instrument or singing. There is music everywhere.”

Burt adjusts his wig. “I hate wearing this thing, but Kurt insisted.”

Blaine chuckles. “I hate them, too. I only wear a wig when I absolutely have to. I’m not a fan of masks either, but Kurt was clever enough to figure out that I’m better off with an eye mask.”

“Kurt really outdid himself with your masks. Wait until you see Kurt wearing his.”

Blaine bounces on his toes. “I can hardly wait.”

“I doubt Kurt will be much longer. He doesn’t like to spend too long backstage.”

There is a lull in the conversation, and Blaine decides to ask the ever-important question. “Are you ready to leave tomorrow?”

“Yes, my manservant Samuel has already packed my trunk. He will be leaving with me tomorrow around midday. You’ll keep your promise about looking out for Kurt while he’s in Venice?”

“ _Sì_ , you have my word, Burt. I plan to ask Kurt over for dinner tomorrow night.”

Burt cocks an eyebrow. “Alone?”

Blaine gulps, hoping that Burt isn’t on to him. “As much as I enjoy Rachel Berry’s company, I thought it would do Kurt good to have some time away from her.”

Burt slaps him on the back and laughs. “After the last 24 hours deep in rehearsal, I think that’s exactly what Kurt needs. Rachel can talk your ears off.”

They are interrupted by Signor Berry, who wants to introduce Burt to someone, leaving Blaine by himself to wait for Kurt. All of a sudden, a tall gentleman stands before him. He is wearing a fussy costume with far too many ruffles, and a mask that is typically worn by tourists. On his head is a tall white wig that Kurt once called ‘[macaroni](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49090952896_53ca636248.jpg)’. Blaine can tell that he is _inglese_ by the way he presents himself. 

“Your performance tonight was breathtaking,” the stranger says in a sultry voice.

“ _Grazie_ , sir. Do I know you?”

 _L’inglese_ waggles his eyebrows. “No, but I know all about you.”

“Oh, do you now?” 

“Your reputation precedes you. It’s true what they say — you’re pure sex on a stick.”

Blaine suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. He really doesn’t want to deal with this man right now. “I’m sorry but you’re wasting your time. I’m waiting for a friend.”

“Would that be Kurt Hummel?” _l’inglese_ asks.

“Why, yes, it is. Do you know Kurt?”

 _L’inglese_ smirks. “Yes, I know Kurt. I’m from Birmingham, too. Let me give you a piece of advice… Don’t waste your time with him. He’s a cock tease that doesn’t put out.”

Blaine furrows his eyebrows. “Cock tease? Put out? I don’t understand these expressions.”

“Let me explain it to you. Kurt is fun to be around, and he has that whole shy and bashful schoolboy routine down to a fine science. He can tease you into thinking that there is more on offer, if you know what I mean. But when it comes time to go home, he leaves you high and dry, without even a kiss goodnight. I, on the other hand, not only enjoy carnal pleasures, but I’m rather good at them too. I could make you feel so good… you would be limping for days.”

 _L’inglese_ winks at him, and Blaine feels unsettled. This man knows nothing about finesse and the art of seduction. Men like him are a ducat a dozen — easily obtainable but of little value.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine sees Kurt weave in and out of the crowd. He is walking with purpose, and it sends chills down his spine. He can’t wait to see Kurt in his mask.

 _L’inglese_ stands closer, and Blaine catches a whiff of cologne that is cloying, having been applied far too liberally. “Break your plans with Kurt and come with me.”

Blaine develops a pink tinge in the face from embarrassment. It seems that only a direct approach will work with _l’inglese_. “Please leave me alone. I’m not really interested in what you have to say. I don’t feel comfortable with you,” he implores.

When Kurt approaches, he stands close to Blaine’s other side and gently pulls him away from _l’inglese_. “You heard what Blaine said. Go away.”

Kurt moves Blaine so that they are facing each other and takes his hand. “ _Ciao_ ,” Kurt says breathlessly.

Blaine’s breath hitches when he sees [ Kurt's mask](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/48960536977_3100abe59d.jpg). “ _La tua maschera è bellissima_ (your mask is beautiful), _tesoro mio._ ” 

“ _Grazie,_ _cucciolo mio_.” Kurt places a few fingers on the side of Blaine’s eye mask. “Wow, your mask looks so good on you.”

Blaine fights back the urge to whimper. 

“Kurt, how pleasant to see you again,” _l’inglese_ says, thick with condescension. 

Blaine startles; he was so caught up in Kurt’s presence that he had forgotten about the other man. Why is _l’inglese_ still here?

Kurt rests a hand on his hip. “I assure you, the feeling isn’t mutual.”

The coolness in Kurt’s voice leaves no doubt as to how he feels about his fellow countryman.

Kurt turns to Blaine. “Let’s get out of here. It stinks of rotten meat that hasn’t been touched for a very long time. It’s given me quite a headache.”

Kurt presses a hand into the small of Blaine's back and maneuvers him away from _l’inglese_. The possessive touch makes Blaine think that Kurt might have been jealous. Does that mean Kurt has feelings for him, too? 

They are soon standing next to Burt. “Kurt, you sang superbly tonight,” Burt says in greeting.

“Thank you, father. I have a bit of a headache. Blaine is going to escort me back to the inn.”

Blaine nods. “I’ll make sure Kurt gets back safely.”

Burt pulls Blaine into an awkward hug. “I’m glad that we’ve met. You made me realize that I should never base my opinion of a man on rumors. You are not at all what I had been expecting. You take care of my son, and he’ll take care of you.”

Blaine kisses each of Burt’s cheeks. “ _Grazie_ , Burt. You’ve made me realize that I can learn about love in the most unexpected places. I hope that Signora Hudson is suitably impressed with your sudden arrival.”

Burt replies with laughter, “Me, too.”

After giving his father a hug, Kurt slips his arm possessively around Blaine’s waist. “ _Ciao_ , Father.”

As they make their way through the crowd in front of the church, Blaine asks, “Who was that man who was talking to me? I didn’t even find out his name. He was very _viscido_ (slimy).”

Kurt huffs, “Sebastian Smythe. I should have known he would be in Venice for the Carnival.”

“How do you know him?”

“Sebastian and I were in the church’s boys choir together back in Birmingham. When his voice changed, he was asked to leave. He has drifted ever since. A couple of years ago, he decided to form his own men’s choir. He asked me to join it, but I refused. I can’t stand his company.”

“I could sense that. Why do you dislike him so much, _tesoro mio_?”

“When I first met Sebastian, he was a sweet boy, and we became firm friends. He is a couple of years older than me and left the choir before I did. When we bumped into each other again, he had changed. He was still all sweetness and smiles, but had become promiscuous. At every opportunity, he made advances that… well, the feelings were definitely not reciprocated. Sebastian didn’t like to take no for an answer.”

Blaine is outraged about how Sebastian had treated Kurt. “He didn’t force himself on you…”

Kurt shakes his head. “Nobody pushes a Hummel around. I made it perfectly clear to Sebastian that he will get absolutely nowhere with me.”

Blaine shivers. “I had a bad feeling about this man when I met him.”

Blaine leads them to the pier, and arranges for a gondola. “Since you have a headache, this is the quickest way to return to Locanda della Luna.”

Kurt ducks his head. “I don’t really have a headache. It was merely an excuse to spend more time with you. However, I would never say no to a gondola ride.”

Blaine’s heart stutters at the thought that Kurt wants to spend time alone with him. “How about if we take the gondola to Locanda della Luna, and have _un digestivo_ somewhere nearby?” Blaine suggests.

Kurt nods. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

They sit close together in the gondola in silence. Blaine listens to the oar dragging through the water and gazes at the stars littering the sky. The earlier incident with Sebastian Smythe weighs heavily on his mind. It wasn’t that Kurt obviously didn’t like the man; it had to do with how possessive Kurt acted, making Blaine feel very special. Maybe Kurt is starting to feel the same as he does... 

Ten minutes later, they arrive at the Locanda della Luna.

“ _Un momento_ ,” Blaine says before ducking into the inn. He goes to the reception, and writes a brief note on parchment. He returns outside to see Kurt give him a puzzled look.

“I wrote a note to your father explaining where we will be. I don’t want him to return to the inn, and worry if he discovers you are not there.”

Kurt smiles and the corner of his eyes crinkle. “Blaine, you are constantly full of surprises. When I first met you, I never expected you to be so chivalrous. You really are multifaceted.”

Blaine cocks his head. “Multifaceted?”

“Someone with so many parts. Take this evening, for example. I’ve never heard anyone play _Four Seasons_ like you did. It took my breath away. I’m so proud of you.”

Blaine’s eyes light up. “I hope so. I want you to be.”

They walk arm in arm to a nearby _osteria_ , and take a seat in a quiet, secluded corner. Blaine immediately orders for the two of them, and soon the _cameriere_ (waiter) arrives with a bottle and two glasses. They take off their masks and set them down on the table.

Blaine explains the drink. “This _digestivo_ is called amaro. It’s a grape brandy with a mix of herbs, flowers, aromatic bark, citrus peel, and spices. This particular one is made in La Repubblica di Venezia.”

The _cameriere_ returns with some _cicchetti_ (snacks). 

Kurt licks his lips. “Thank goodness you ordered some food. I’ve been so busy rehearsing with Rachel that I haven’t eaten all day.”

Blaine pushes the plates filled with _cicchetti_ closer to Kurt. “I’m going to order more food. You need to eat to keep up your strength.”

Once Blaine has asked the _cameriere_ to bring more cicchetti at once, he pours the amaro into the glasses. “To your _canto straordinario_ (extraordinary singing) tonight, _tesoro mio_. _Cin cin._ ”

Kurt clinks their glasses together. “ _Cin cin_.” 

Kurt tucks into the hard-boiled eggs, deep-fried calamari, and bruschetta with various toppings. Soon the _cameriere_ returns with the additional dishes.

“Seriously, Kurt. I’ve never heard a voice as pure as yours. The angels were singing on the day you were born.”

Kurt can’t hide the bashful blush on his cheeks. “ _Grazie_. Perhaps one day I could sing while you play the violin or pianoforte?”

“I would love that! Believe it or not, I can sing as well. There are so many things we can do together. What are your plans for the rest of your time in Venezia?”

Kurt replies, “On the top of my list is not to spend time with Rachel. She’s my best friend, but after traveling with her for the past month, I need a break. With my father leaving tomorrow, I want to do things that I enjoy.”

“Such as?” Blaine probes.

Kurt’s hands twitch nervously. “Spending time with you.” 

They are words that wrap around Blaine’s heart. Blaine covers Kurt’s hand and strokes the top with his thumb. “I’m glad you said that because I want to spend time with you, too. I was wondering if you would come to my suite for dinner tomorrow night?”

A smile tugs on the edges of Kurt’s lips. “Great minds think alike. I was planning to invite you to my suite for dinner tomorrow night.”

“I think we would be more comfortable at my place, no? Besides, I want to introduce you to some Venetian dishes you haven’t tried before.”

“I would love that,” Kurt replies.

The rest of the time is spent brainstorming arias that Kurt could sing while Blaine plays the violin or pianoforte. Kurt hints that he would like another visit to the tailors, and Blaine makes a mental note to arrange it. When the food has been eaten and they’ve had their share of amaro, Kurt settles the bill.

They walk slowly back to Locanda della Luna. Blaine doesn’t want the night to end, but he also knows they are both exhausted after their performances tonight. When they are almost in front of the inn, Kurt pulls Blaine to the side, where the street lamp doesn’t shine brightly. Blaine is quiet, not quite knowing Kurt’s intentions.

Kurt gently presses a hand on Blaine’s chest. “I had a really good time tonight.” 

“I did, too. Your singing tonight is something I’ll remember forever. It’s imprinted into my heart, _tesoro mio_.”

Kurt ducks his head shyly. “As is your violin playing of _Four Seasons._ I will never forget that. So, I’ll see you tomorrow night. What time should I arrive?”

“Seven o’clock, if that is convenient.”

“I’ll be there,” Kurt confirms.

Blaine wants to say, ‘ _Ti amo’_ (I love you) so badly that his heart aches. However, the feeling is so new, and he wants to fully understand its depth before he mentions it to Kurt. Instead, he takes Kurt’s hand and brings it up to his mouth, kissing each knuckle ever so slowly. “ _Buona notte, tesoro mio_.”

“ _Buona notte, cucciolo mio._ ”

Blaine stays in place, watching Kurt walk toward the door of Locanda della Luna. He truly appreciates that this is the right time for Kurt to leave, especially with Burt still in Venezia, but he can’t help longing for more. Butterflies flitter in his stomach when Kurt turns around, and walks the short distance back to him.

Kurt peeks at Blaine through his lashes, looking into Blaine’s eyes, then down to his lips, then back again to his eyes. Kurt feathers the back of his hand along Blaine’s cheek. "I kind of want to kiss you. Is that all right?" 

Blaine’s heart races. It is everything he desires. “ _Sì_ , _tesoro mio._ ”

Kurt cups Blaine’s cheek in his hand as he lowers his head toward him. Blaine’s breath hitches and his eyes flutter closed as Kurt takes his time to lean in before brushing his lips with a feather-light touch. It isn’t rough or demanding, like Blaine is used to; it’s soft, gentle, and most importantly, loving. It is the kind of kiss that Blaine feels throughout his whole body. Blaine has a difficult time thinking about anything besides the way Kurt is making him feel.

It’s the sweetest kiss Blaine has ever shared.

When they pull apart, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck. The look in his eyes makes Blaine feel like he is the most special person in the universe. 

“ _Buona notte, cucciolo mio,_ ” Kurt whispers.

 _“Buona notte, tesoro mio._ ”

While Blaine watches Kurt return to the Locanda della Luna for the second time that night, he brings his fingers to his still-tingling lips. The kiss makes him long for so much more. He cannot help but feel hopeful about tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ospedale della Pietà is where Vivaldi was employed for most of his working life as a violin teacher and composer. It was an orphanage and music school attached to the church of Santa Maria della Pietà. When I was researching concert venues in Venice during this time period, it was unclear to me whether concerts were performed inside the church or the orphanage; I decided to go with the church. 
> 
> The song that Rachel and Kurt performed was “Gloria RV 589” composed by Antonio Vivaldi.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine prepares for the final stage of his seduction plan.


	14. Preparations for Dinner

__

_“Economy in pleasure is not to my taste.”_

**February 18th, 1754** **  
** **Day 7**

Blaine wakes up early to the sweet whistled trill of Vivaldi, his warbler. Smiling to himself, he takes it as a sign that things will be going his way today. He lazily stretches in bed, enjoying the scent of the fresh sheets. He lets out a soft squeal when he thinks that by this time tomorrow, he will no doubt wake up next to Kurt. And if Kurt is still asleep, Blaine has plenty of delicious ways to wake him up. Blaine’s cock thickens to full erection at the thought of it.

It would be so easy to wrap his hand around his cock, imagining they are Kurt’s long slender fingers. It would only take a few strokes for Blaine to get himself worked up to the point of moaning Kurt’s name while his body shudders in delight. It has been so long since he has pleasured himself in this way… or allowed someone to pleasure him. He takes a breath and shakes his head of these thoughts. 

He will wait until he has Kurt in his bed, and it is Kurt’s hand pleasuring him. He’s a patient man, and Blaine is pretty sure that it will be worth the wait.

Before Blaine succumbs to the temptation of touching himself, he immediately gets out of bed, performs his morning routine, and quickly dresses. There is so much to do before Kurt arrives for dinner. He prides himself as the master at creating the perfect setting, tailoring each tryst to suit his lover. Blaine knows that tonight will be more special than any other evening he has entertained.

He rummages in his wardrobe to select the perfect outfit for this evening. Blaine knows that if he is trying to seduce someone, he needs to dress in a flattering fashion to get his attention. Based upon how Kurt dresses and his career as a costume designer, these things are important to _l’inglese_. He needs to wear what is customary, but not so many layers that it is cumbersome to take them off. He carefully selects each piece and sets them on the bed. Trent will know how to prepare them for tonight.

When Blaine enters the reception area, he finds Trent on a ladder, diligently cleaning the chandeliers. Thaddeus is hanging half out the window, whacking a rug with a [ rattan beater](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49446197578_8bf5722759.jpg). 

Trent steps down from the ladder. “I hope you don’t mind that Thaddeus is helping me today. There is a lot to get done before this evening.”

“Good thinking, Trent.” Blaine makes a mental note to give Thaddeus some ducats before he leaves. 

Blaine takes a look around his private suite. “Trent, make sure you clean the mirrors, _per favore_.”

There is a specific reason that Blaine has mirrors throughout his private suite. He has learned that beautiful people enjoy looking at themselves, especially when they have lust-filled eyes. The mirrors also allow _amanti_ (lovers) to admire Blaine from all angles; his love would be reflected a thousand times. Combined with candles, the ambiance makes his lovers feel sexier. And that reminds him… Candles… He needs plenty of candles.

“Trent, please remember to buy the candles today.” 

“Do you want me to buy the ones that smell of sandalwood?”

Blaine mulls it over. He usually buys complementary flowers and candles. He has already ordered a few dozen [ winter roses ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49446197508_320a0443d5.jpg) to be delivered this afternoon. The core is yellow, representing friendship and optimism, while the red petal tips symbolize true love, passion, and desire. A perfect combination for how he feels about Kurt.

“Sandalwood is perfect for this room, but I would like lavender-scented candles for the bedroom, _per favore_.”

 _“Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson,” Trent replies. “By the way, there were two letters delivered for you this morning. I left them on your desk.”

“ _Grazie_ , Trent. I’ll read them over breakfast.”

Blaine sits down at his desk, and Trent serves him Turkish coffee and a brioche. He unseals the wax from the first envelope, and reads the letter from John Murray. It’s a thank-you letter for the luncheon yesterday. Murray’s only regret was that Blaine wasn’t there, but he understands the importance of the music rehearsals before a major concert. Murray confirms that he and Dama Maria Zanetti had the most delightful meal and afternoon. Blaine chuckles to himself as he sets down the letter; John Murray has not a single regret about Blaine’s absence.

The second letter is from Dama Maria Zanetti, and she is a little more forthcoming. 

_Bravissimo, Blaine!_

_I attended the music concert last night, and your playing was exceptional. Perhaps the best performance of your life. I take it you arranged for Signorina Berry and Signor Hummel to sing at the finale? I can see why you are so taken with Kurt Hummel. He is a good-looking man who is also an excellent countertenor. I hope you have managed to discover some of his other hidden talents._

_Thank you_ _for your suite yesterday for John Murray and myself. I must compliment you on your convenient excuse of being in music rehearsals. That was brilliant!_

 _Trent served us a delicious meal; he is an excellent manservant, knowing when to serve or stay discreetly in the background. The_ _Prosecco flowed freely from the bottle to our glasses, which aided_ _the convivial conversation._

_After the meal, we spent an hour kissing. I must admit, I did allow a little groping as well, but we certainly did not go very far. After all, a lady needs to hold something back that a gentleman can look forward to the next time. John will be making the arrangements for our next tryst._

_My husband and I will be busy over the next couple of days, entertaining some very dreary friends. We plan to attend the ball on the last night of Carnevale. I hope to see you there, if not sooner._

_Hugs,_

_Maria_

_PS - Blaine, caro mio, you have spoiled me for others. There is no one that knows how to please a woman quite like you._

Blaine can’t suppress a smile. He hopes that he will succeed tonight with his proven techniques and skills. He goes through his mental checklist of what needs to be done today. Trent is well practiced in preparing the suite for intimate entertaining, and he is on top of everything with Thaddeus’s help. 

Blaine takes out the piece of parchment from his desk that sets out the provisional dinner menu. He has already provided it to Trent and Bragadin’s cook, but he wants to make sure it is _perfetto_.

 **Amuse-bouche**  
Oysters

 **La Minestra**  
Minestrone topped with tomato and fresh basil

 **Il Primo**  
_Polenta e schie_ (polenta with shrimp)  
_Ovi e sparasi_ (eggs and asparagus) 

**I** **ntermezzo**  
Lemon and basil sorbet

 **Il Secondo**  
Cornish hen served with braised artichokes and root vegetables in a morel sauce

 **La Fine**  
Fresh fruit with vanilla sauce  
_Formaggio_

Blaine is satisfied with the six-course menu. It’s the perfect combination of foods of Venezia and those that bring on desire and increase sexual pleasure. Decadence rules today, and Blaine has spared no expense: glistening, tangy oysters, succulent game hen, soft cheeses, and ripe sweet fruit. These foods will certainly bring out Kurt’s playful side. As they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

Trent approaches the desk to clear away the breakfast dishes. “Are there any changes to the menu, Vossignoria Anderson?”

“No. Everything is _perfetto_. Are you sure the first asparagus spears of the season are available at the market?”

“ _Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson.”

“Could you please confirm the menu with Bragadin’s cook, then go to the market to buy the remaining ingredients and the candles?”

“ _Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson. Is it all right if Thaddeus joins me? I’ll need some help carrying everything back.”

“ _Assolutamente_ , Trent. I’m about to select the drinks for the evening. When you return, could you decant _il vino rosso,_ and _chill il vino bianco_ and il Prosecco? We’ll start with Bellini cocktails; please ask the cook to puree some of the preserved peaches. After that, you and Thaddeus should finish cleaning the rooms and polish the silver.”

 _“Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson. We’ll also clean the crystal-cut glasses until they are sparkling.”

“ _Eccellente.”_ Blaine knows that Trent is an excellent and faithful manservant, and will do everything needed to prepare for the night of seduction.

Blaine gives Trent the ducats he will need to make the final purchases, and a few for Thaddeus. “After I sort out the drinks, I’ll be going out for a few hours.”

“To bathe?” Trent smirks.

Blaine nods. “I need to look and smell my best for Kurt.”

Trent and Thaddeus lift the rug from the window, returning it to its place in the suite, and head out for the markets.

Blaine spends the next hour going through his extensive wine and spirits collection, picking those that will pair perfectly with the menu. When he is satisfied with his selection, he puts on his woolen cloak and leaves the palazzo.

Although the air is brisk, the sun is shining, and that lifts Blaine’s spirits. A sunny winter day must be auspicious, no? While most people make do with washing only their visible body parts and having an occasional bath, this doesn’t do for Blaine. No, Blaine indulges himself in a full-body cleaning once a week at the bathhouse. All those centuries ago, _i Romani_ were on to something, building grand bathhouses throughout their empire. The bathhouse in Venezia is more modest in size, but it is no less grand.

The bathhouse Blaine frequents requires membership, making it more exclusive for the elite. When he enters the atrium, he waves at the fellow members he knows. He typically performs his exercises here before entering the baths, but he plans to forgo that today.

Blaine signs in at the reception and pays the extra ducats necessary to have a more private section of the tepidarium (warm bath). He goes to the changing room to strip off his clothing, and slips a few ducats to the attendant. 

He first enters the [ caldarium](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49974256686_b5b34912c2.jpg), the hottest room in the bathhouse. The heat and steam are exactly what he needs to loosen up his muscles, especially after all the recent violin playing, both at rehearsals and the concert. Once he begins to perspire, he knows that it’s time for the next room. The attendant is waiting outside the caldarium with his towel.

The [ tepidarium](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49446674761_f558d389cc.jpg) houses a large bath, which contains a dozen or so other men. The floor has a mosaic pattern, the walls are covered in marble, and there are decorative statues dotted around. It reflects the money and power of its patrons.

Usually, Blaine enjoys chatting with them as he bathes, catching up on the gossip. But today, he has other things on his mind. The attendant leads him to the corner which has a wall built underneath the water; it not only gives him his own water, but it’s a signal to others that he wishes to be alone.

Blaine immerses himself in the water, with only his head peeking up. Once he is fully relaxed, he recounts every moment last night with Kurt. Blaine had always suspected that Kurt would have _una bella voce_ , but he still can’t find the words to describe it. He gets chills just remembering Kurt’s performance. When they met up outside the church, Kurt had acted possessive of him around Sebastian Smythe, pulling him tightly into his side so that there was no question who Blaine belonged with. Blaine likes a man who takes control in such a situation. 

Kurt had told his father and friends that he had a headache so that they could spend time alone together. They had remained silent as the gondola returned them to the inn, but it certainly hadn’t been awkward or uncomfortable. They had fallen into easy conversation at the _osteria_ , enjoying a late-night snack and _digestivo_. Kurt certainly is incredibly good company.

Blaine touches his lips and his stomach flutters remembering how the evening ended… with the kiss.

Never has he experienced a kiss so perfect; it reached his very core. Kurt has already confided to him that he had never been kissed, and Blaine knows that it was a special gift that Kurt gave to him. Last night, Blaine realized that his feelings for Kurt had developed into love. In the cool light of day, this conviction feels even stronger. 

Blaine counts on his fingers while he recalls what he and Kurt have done every day. Can it really be true that they have only known each other for a week? In such a short period of time, Kurt has become very important in his life. Although they are from different backgrounds and have had different experiences, Blaine has never shared such an intimate connection with someone before. This both excites and scares him. He has told Kurt his deepest secrets, his philosophy about life, and so much more. 

Blaine is a person who knows his own mind. Some people call him decisive, while others say he is impulsive. If Blaine is honest with himself, he is a combination of both. Cultivating whatever gives pleasure to his senses has always been the chief business of his life. He has never found any occupation more important. Enjoy the present, bid defiance to the future, and laugh at all those reasonable beings who exercise their reason to avoid the misfortunes which they fear, destroying at the same time the pleasure that they might enjoy. This is his personal mantra. 

He remembers his reply to Kurt when asked what love means to him. “ _For me, amore is an intensity that includes so many emotions; it’s not only physical, but a strong spiritual connection. It’s a feeling of drowning in that person for a period of time.”_

Loving someone doesn’t have a time schedule; it’s spontaneous and unpredictable. He knows that what he feels for Kurt is love. Blaine recalls everything Kurt has said to him, and he has to conclude that Kurt has deep feelings for him. Does he dare think that Kurt might love him, too?

Blaine might have bedded many lovers, but he has his own moral code that he strictly adheres to during the final phase of seduction. Highest on the list is that Blaine doesn’t pressure anyone into his bed. Never. Ever. Unbridled physical pleasure is only derived by mutual consent.

He is a patient man.

Blaine has already told Kurt that it is up to him to lead their relationship into something more than friends. Blaine is a man of his word, and would not do anything to pressure _l’inglese_ . However, Blaine also knows that it’s scary to just lay it all on the line, and say to somebody " _ti amo_ ” (I love you). Perhaps if Blaine makes his feelings known, Kurt might reciprocate them. Who knows what could happen next? Kurt has told him that when he finds a man to love, he will willingly give everything.

While Blaine washes his hair and body, he thinks of the perfect words to let Kurt know that he loves him. He practices the words until he is satisfied that they sound good in English. _Kurt, there is a moment…_

After Blaine has had a long soak, he leaves the warm bath for the cooler tepidarium. He has a massage with the finest aromatic oils. After a brief nap, Blaine gets dressed, feeling refreshed and clean.

Blaine returns to his suite, and he smiles at the winter roses in several vases. Not only do they look beautiful, but they emit a heavenly scent throughout the room. Blaine sees signs that Trent and Thaddeus have returned from the markets, and are probably downstairs polishing the silver. 

Blaine notices that a light snack of goat cheese crostini with fig-olive tapenade has been left out on the table for him. He gobbles it down with a glass of _vino rosso_. He feels restless, knowing that Kurt won’t be there for another few hours. He goes to the birdcage to see if Vivaldi will sing, only to discover that the warbler is sleeping. 

It’s then Blaine gets the idea that maybe he should play the pianoforte for Kurt. After thinking it over, Bach’s [ _The Well-Tempered Clavier_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezZdbzreNcs)might help set the right mood after dinner. After playing the piece for Kurt, Blaine can make the declaration of his _amore_. 

Blaine sits down at the pianoforte and opens the fallboard. After playing a few exercises to warm up his fingers, he begins the Prelude. He is pleased that he has memorized the music, and fingers effortlessly strike the keys to transition to Fugue No.1. Blaine startles when he hears his door open, and Santana flounces into the suite, carrying a bunch of ripened bananas.

“ _Ciao_ , _tigre mio,_ ” Santana greets him. After plunking the bananas on the table, she goes to Blaine, giving him a kiss on each cheek.

“Was I expecting you today, _dolcezza mia_?” Blaine asks.

“You should know by now that you should expect me when I decide to show up,” Santana cackles.

“What’s with the bananas?”

“According to the seduction plan that I glanced at the other day, Kurt will be dining here this evening. I thought you could use all the help you can get. They are shaped like a part of Kurt’s body you want to get to know intimately. It can’t hurt for you to show him how you can swallow a banana whole. I could give you some tips if you want.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “You’re incorrigible.”

Santana gives him a brief kiss on the cheek. “And that’s why you love me.”

She picks a few almonds from a bowl. “Good choice of nuts. Are you serving oysters?”

“San, do you really need to ask? Sometimes, I think you seriously underestimate me.” He hands her the menu.

She looks it over, licking her lips. “You’ve outdone yourself this time.” 

Santana sashays to an occasional table, bending to sniff the flowers. “Winter roses. They must have cost you a pretty ducat.”

Santana leaves for the bedroom, and after a few moments, returns. “No flower petals on the bed? You are losing your touch.”

“Santana, stop snooping and come sit with me.” 

Once they are settled on the sofa, Blaine explains, “I’m seducing a man, and that requires different tactics. Rose petals on the bed are for women.”

“But I didn’t even see a poem on the pillowcase. Surely, men like those too.”

Blaine lets out a deep sigh. “I had thought of writing Kurt a poem, but the truth is, it’s too difficult for me in English. I can’t find the right words.”

“As long as you know how to say ‘harder’, ‘more’, ‘right there’, and ‘don’t stop’, you’ll be fine.” Santana moans in a deep voice.

Blaine laughs at his friend’s silly antics.

“Seriously, Blaine, I worry about how successful you will be tonight. Kurt might be your greatest challenge to date.”

“Everything is going to plan. Last night, he gave me a kiss before he entered his inn.”

“I need details, short stuff! Did he grope you in the alleyway? More importantly, did he make you cum?”

“It was nothing as sordid as that.” A sweet smile forms on Blaine’s lips. “The kiss… It was soft and tender. It was the type of kiss that you feel from the top of your head to the tips of your toes, and wraps around your heart. The kiss was so full of emotion that I now wonder how I have lived without feeling that for so long. The kiss was everything.”

“You really love him,” Santana states.

Blaine looks down and nods. All of a sudden, his hands are really interesting. He can’t bear to hear what Santana is going to snark next.

Santana tugs Blaine closer, presses his head to her shoulder, and cards her fingers through his curls. “ _Il_ _cucciolo_ loves Kurt. I’ve been waiting forever for you to love someone.”

“But I’ve loved many times before,” Blaine reminds her. 

“I guess it’s how you define love. I think the love you feel for Kurt is more powerful than how you felt for the others. Even though I’ve only seen you two together at the tailor’s, I could tell. Your heart eyes don’t lie.”

Blaine snuggles in closer. “San, I’m scared. I want to tell Kurt how I feel… But what if Kurt doesn’t feel the same way about me?”

“Have courage, _amico mio_. I have a feeling that everything is going to work out for you.”

“You can’t possibly know that.”

“I have a third eye for this sort of thing.”

Blaine sits straight, fidgeting in place. 

“You need a diversion. Why don’t we play a few hands of Trappola?” Santana suggests.

“I can’t play for ducats. Kurt hates gambling. It wouldn’t feel right, especially when he’ll be here in a few hours.”

“We’ll play for almonds. I’ll split the nuts into two even piles while you get the cards and deal.”

The next hour is spent pleasurably playing Trappola. When Santana’s ace has been promoted above Blaine’s king, Santana takes Blaine’s remaining almonds, and shrieks in delight, “I can’t believe I beat the great Blaine Anderson in Trappola!”

Blaine frowns. It is rare that he loses any sort of game.

Santana stands up. “I better get going. Brittany and I will be entertaining il Conte tonight.” She scoops the almonds and returns them to the bowl. “I hope these nuts work their magic on Kurt,” she smirks.

Blaine walks her to the door, and gives her a hug and kisses on the cheek. “ _Grazie_ , _dolcezza mia_. I’m glad you stopped by.”

“I’m coming over tomorrow. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Not too early!”

“No, I suspect you will be far too busy entertaining Kurt. I’ll come in the afternoon. Just remember that I’ll know if you two have had sex or not.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Yes, I know all about your third eye.”

“And I won’t do Kurt’s and your cosmetics on the last night of Carnevale until I’m satisfied that you have carried out your seduction plan.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. Wish me luck.”

Santana cups Blaine’s cheek. “ _Tigre mio_ .... I leave you with one parting word… _Coraggio_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine and Kurt have a private dinner in Blaine’s suite.


	15. An Intimate Dinner, part 1

__

_“It is only necessary to have courage, for strength without self-confidence is useless.”_

**February 18th, 1754** **  
** **Day 7**

After Santana has left, Blaine goes to his bedroom to dress. Trent has left his outfit hanging on the valet stand, cleaned and ironed. The white linen shirt has ruffles along the top and cuffs made of the finest lace from Firenze. The silk knee-length breeches are loose around his powerful thighs, yet they fit snugly around his ass. Many men have complimented him on his shapely ass, and he hopes that Kurt notices and enjoys the view. He puts on the dark-green silk embroidered waistcoat, knowing that it nips in perfectly at his waist.

He gathers the new white silk stockings in his hands and rolls them onto his muscular calves. He then slips on his dress shoes that have been polished to a high sheen, and admires the buckles that Kurt has designed and given to him. The last piece of clothing is his black velvet jacket, trimmed with gold braid. Finally, he looks at himself in the full-length mirror, twisting in every angle. This outfit should definitely grab Kurt’s attention.

He frowns at the wig on its stand. Trent has already powdered, scented, and curled it in preparation for this evening. Although it is customary to wear a wig while entertaining, he decides to forgo it. Kurt understands that he hates to wear them. Besides, he really hopes that at some stage during the evening, Kurt will play with his hair.

Blaine leaves his bedroom for the reception area, and after inspecting every detail, he is satisfied that there is an atmosphere of lavishness and luxury. Blaine knows that by stimulating every sense, it will make Kurt feel alive and sensual. The mirrors reflect the flickering candlelight, and the dimmed gas lamps create an intimate setting. The roses smell heavenly, and the scent of sandalwood candles is complementary. The feast will tatentilize their taste buds. Blaine plans to play Bach’s musical piece on the pianoforte, and hopefully, it will be sweet music to Kurt’s ears. The only sense left to arouse is touch, and Blaine knows exactly how to use his mouth, fingers, and other parts of his body to pleasure _l’inglese_.

Trent arrives in his formal livery outfit. “Everything is ready for this evening, Vossignoria Anderson.”

“ _Grazie_ , Trent. Do you think I need more candles?” 

“Oh, God, no. No more candles!”

Blaine looks around his suite one last time. “I guess you’re right. I’ll be in my bedroom until Kurt arrives.”

 _“Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson.”

Blaine spends the next 15 minutes practicing his sexy faces in the mirror. When he is satisfied with his sultry looks, he rehearses the declaration of love that he plans to say to Kurt. 

At precisely seven o’clock, Blaine hears knocking on the suite’s door; he likes a man who is punctual. He takes one final look at himself in the mirror, satisfied with how he looks. Blaine takes a deep breath, and says to himself…

 _Carpe Diem_!

Blaine opens the door of his private rooms to find Kurt wearing a smile that lights up his face. He immediately pulls his guest into a hug, and Kurt wraps his strong arms around him. Blaine can’t help but inhale deeply and take in Kurt’s scent. Kurt is several inches taller than him, and Blaine thinks that Kurt is the perfect height as he nuzzles into his neck. He breathes in Kurt’s scent, and deeply sighs with contentment.

 _“Ciao, tesoro mio._ I am so _contento_ to see you.”

Kurt chuckles as he slowly lets Blaine go. “I can tell, _cucciolo mio_.”

Trent quickly appears, and takes Kurt’s cloak and tricorn hat. Kurt gently pats his powdered wig to make sure that it’s correctly in place.

Blaine’s eyes linger on Kurt’s outfit: a white linen shirt with ruffles, a silky blue vest, black breeches, and a full-skirted knee-length coat that ties it all together. Blaine notices a silver scissors broach on the jacket lapel. When he looks up, Kurt is staring directly at Blaine. 

His blue eyes rake down the length of Blaine’s body. “You look amazing.”

“ _Grazie_ , but not as amazing as you.”

Kurt pushes a few stray curls from Blaine’s forehead. “You really don’t like wearing a wig, do you?”

Blaine chuckles “No, they feel so restricting. You can take your wig off if you like.”

“I spent so much time getting the wig just right that I’ll keep it on, thank you very much,” Kurt replies.

“As you wish.”

Kurt hands over a wrapped parcel. “I have a little gift for you.”

Blaine’s stomach flutters at Kurt’s thoughtfulness. “That wasn’t really necessary. Please come in and make yourself comfortable.”

With the gift in one hand, Blaine slowly leads Kurt by the other to the reception area, allowing for _l’inglese_ to soak in the atmosphere.

“Your suite looks so grand tonight. I love how the candles can be seen flickering in the mirrors. And the roses… They remind me of an English summer’s day. I can tell you’ve taken the time to make everything special.”

Blaine preens at the compliment. Leave it to Kurt to notice the little details. He leans into Kurt, and whispers, “That’s because I’m entertaining _una persona molto speciale_ , _tesoro mio_.”

They sit together on the sofa, and soon after, Trent serves the champagne cocktails. 

Kurt holds up the glass. “This looks fancy. What’s in it?”

“We call this _un Bellini_. It has Prosecco vino, peach puree, and a little cherry juice.” Blaine raises his glass. “ _Cin, cin_.”

“ _Cin, cin_.” Kurt takes a sip. “This is really delicious. I’ll have to remember to order this during the rest of my travels.”

A knot forms in Blaine’s stomach with the reminder of Kurt leaving in a few days. If he had his way, Kurt would stay in Venezia for a very long time. Blaine would spend his waking hours wooing Kurt until the sexual tension is so great that they can no longer hold back. 

“Aren’t you going to open your gift?” Kurt asks.

Blaine snaps out of his daydreams of how he would like to commandeer Kurt’s remaining time, and opens the parcel to discover a leather-bound copy of William Shakespeare’s sonnets.

Kurt explains. “I noticed that you have many books of Shakespeare’s works, but John Murray mentioned they are borrowed from his library. I want you to have my copy of Shakespeare’s sonnets as a way to remember me by.”

Blaine strokes his finger on the leather book cover, which has softened from use over time. Knowing that Kurt treasures the book enough to bring it on his travels makes the gift that much more special.

Blaine places his hand on Kurt’s knee. When he gives it a gentle squeeze, Kurt startles. “Relax, _tesoro mio_ . I really don’t bite. _Grazie_ for such a thoughtful gift. And trust me… I will never forget you.”

Kurt’s eyes look at his lap for a second, and he bites his lip before he places his hand over Blaine’s. Blushing, he turns Blaine hand over and intertwines their fingers.

Blaine is pleased that Kurt has sought out the connection with their hands. “Which sonnet do you enjoy the most, _tesoro mio_?”

Kurt mulls it over. “It would have to be Sonnet 18.”

Blaine recites the first few lines from memory.

 _Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_  
_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_ _  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

“You know it!” Kurt exclaims.

“Of course I do. It’s probably Shakespeare’s most romantic sonnet, no?”

Kurt’s cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink. “That’s why the sonnet is my favorite.”

Their conversation is interrupted by Trent setting down a tray of fresh oysters in their half shells. Kurt lets go of Blaine’s hand to inspect the tray, and Blaine misses the feel of it instantly.

Kurt looks at the tray with suspicion, and crinkles his nose. “I’ve never eaten an oyster before. They look slimy.”

“You haven’t lived until you’ve tasted an oyster!” Blaine lowers his head, then looks through his eyelashes with wide eyes. “Won’t you try one for me?”

Kurt rubs Blaine’s upper arm. “How could I say no to you when you look at me like that, _cucciolo mio_? Traveling abroad is about new adventures and trying new things. I have absolutely no idea how to eat an oyster so you’ll have to teach me.”

“Why don’t you watch me eat one first, then I’ll help you,” Blaine suggests.

Blaine squeezes the juice from a lemon wedge on top of the half shell, and picks it up. He uses a fork to slightly loosen the oyster from its shell. In one smooth motion, Blaine raises the shell to his mouth, and he slurps the oyster down. “ _Delizioso_! Now it’s your turn.”

Blaine prepares the oyster for Kurt. “There is liquid surrounding the oyster, but that is part of the experience. I suggest that you chew it just a couple of times before swallowing to get the full flavor. Are you ready?”

“I guess so,” Kurt replies with skepticism dripping from his voice. 

Blaine raises the shell to Kurt’s lips, which instantly part, and Blaine carefully tips it so that the oyster and the juices flow into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt swallows the oyster, then sputters. After wiping his mouth with a napkin, he tilts his head in thought.

“I’ve never tasted anything like that before. It was salty and sweet… firm but gooey. It was... _delizioso_!”

Blaine lets out a hearty laugh. “See? I told you so! Now it’s your turn to feed me one.”

“Really, Blaine? You want me to feed you?”

“Come on, Kurt. It will be fun.”

Kurt mimics Blaine’s technique of getting the oyster ready. When the shell is in front of his lips, Blaine pokes his tongue out to lick at Kurt’s fingertips. Kurt shrieks in delight while slipping the oyster into Blaine’s mouth.

Kurt giggles. “I wasn’t expecting you to do that.” 

“That’s what makes it fun, _tesoro mio_.”

Blaine feeds Kurt another oyster, trying hard not to laugh when _l’inglese_ tickles him on his torso before he slides the oyster in his mouth.

When they have finished the oysters, they both focus on enjoying the remainder of their champagne cocktails.

“Did your father leave safely today?” Blaine asks, wanting some sort of confirmation that Burt is no longer in Venezia.

“Yes, my father and Samuel boarded the ferry to Fusina at noon. A coach will meet them off the ferry and take them directly to Calais in France. Then it’s a ferry to Dover and another coach to Birmingham.”

“That is quite a long distance for your father to travel in order to impress his fiancée. Tell me about Carole Hudson.”

Kurt sets down his glass. “Carole is a sweetheart. She is a good person, both caring and hardworking. She is an absolutely perfect match for my father.”

“And she has a son?” Blaine probes.

Kurt nods. “Finn. He’s my age. Carole is a widow. Her first husband joined the military, and was accidentally killed during training exercises when Finn was a baby. Carole’s father gave her some money to help raise Finn. She supplements it by working as a nurse at Birmingham’s hospital, though she plans to retire when she and my father marry. Finn isn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he is a kind, decent, and generous person.

“When I had lunch with Rachel, she seemed quite keen on Finn.”

Kurt throws his head back in laughter. “Keen on Finn is an understatement. Rachel is completely besotted with him, and Finn is completely oblivious to her feelings.”

Kurt’s eyes sparkle and his smile could light a room while he relates an amusing story about a ball where Rachel practically flung herself on Finn. The poor man was worried that she had taken ill, and shouted to his mother for help.

Kurt's smile lights his face while he recalls the events. Blaine has already figured out that Kurt only flashes this large smile when he’s truly happy. Blaine hopes that he can discover ways to make Kurt feel that way, too.

Kurt takes another sip of his cocktail before he speaks. “Rachel now has it in her head to return to England immediately in case my father and Carole decide to marry earlier than planned. She is convinced that when Finn sees her at a wedding, he will be overcome with love for her. Can you believe that?”

Blaine chuckles. “ _Sì._ Rachel seems to be the sort of woman who is quite determined when she makes her mind up.”

“That is a nice way of putting it. I would call Rachel a diva who is full of herself.”

Blaine nods in agreement. “If Rachel, her father, and Signor Goldsmith leave for England early, will you join them?”

Kurt shrugs. “I really don’t know. This morning, my father and I talked about things, and it is most likely that he will marry Carole earlier than they had planned. They will want to move into the new townhouse in Bath as soon as it is finalized. However, my father insisted that I don’t cut my Grand Tour short. The wedding will be a modest affair, especially as it’s a second marriage for both of them. He left me with very generous funds to continue my travels. The original plan was for us to visit Milan before touring Switzerland, but it doesn’t sound so fun to do it on my own.”

Blaine digests this news. He has always known that Kurt would leave Venezia after the last night of Carnevale, so it really doesn’t matter where he travels. Yet he hopes that Kurt finds a way to complete his Grand Tour across _Europa_. 

Trent approaches them. “Vossignoria Anderson, dinner is ready.”

“ _Grazie_ , Trent.” 

Blaine stands up and offers Kurt his hand. “Shall we?”

Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and stands up. “After those oysters, I can’t wait to see what’s in store for me.”

“Hopefully, food that will tantalize your taste buds.”

“I’m sure everything will be _delizioso, cucciolo mio_.”

Blaine leads him to the table, and pulls out a chair for Kurt to be seated. He takes his own place perpendicular to _l’inglese_ ; sitting across from him would be too far. They are silent as they eat the small bowl of minestrone vegetable soup. 

When he has finished the soup, Kurt sets down his spoon. “That was absolutely scrumptious. I love how the Venetians cook with so many fresh vegetables. In England, meals center around meat.”

“Venetian cuisine makes use of all the fresh food available to us,” Blaine remarks.

Blaine picks up the bottle of chilled _soave classico_ and fills their glasses, while Trent clears the bowls and sets out _il primo_ course.

Blaine continues the conversation where it had been left off. “Take these dishes, for example. Since the weather has been warmer this winter, the asparagus has grown a little earlier. It’s traditional to eat it with [ chopped egg on top](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49470462853_11d4e0e7cf.jpg).” Blaine points to the other dish, and explains, “Shrimps from the lagoon are at their tastiest during the winter.”

“And they are on top of [ polenta](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49470953836_8592b81b23.jpg),” Kurt adds.

Blaine chuckles. “You cannot serve a meal in Venezia without polenta, _tesoro mio_.” 

They take their time eating the dishes and drinking the white wine. Kurt places his elbow on the table and rests his chin in the palm of his hand. “What’s one thing I wouldn’t guess about you?” 

Blaine is taken by surprise with this question. He has confided with Kurt so many things about his life. Yet, here Kurt is, wanting to learn more. He knows that Kurt really listens and pays attention to details. 

Blaine takes a sip of wine before replying. “I occasionally publish anonymous poems and stories in the Venetian newspapers.”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “You do surprise me. Let me see now. When we first met, you told me that you are a philosopher, scientist, astrologer, theologist, scholar, and musician. I then discover that you have spent time in the clergy studying law, then joined the military. Is there nothing you can’t do?”

Blaine feels a heat spread across his chest. “You remember what I told you when we first met at the masquerade ball, _tesoro mio_?” 

Kurt rests his palm on top of Blaine’s hand, and a small thrill goes through Blaine at the touch.

“Haven’t we already established that I remember everything you tell me? You’re a fascinating man, _cucciolo mio_. I would love to read your stories and poems.”

“I would have to translate them into English first. The stories would be easy, but the poems… I’m not sure how they would turn out in English. They wouldn’t read like Shakespeare’s sonnets.”

“I wouldn’t expect them to rhyme or be in the strict 14 lines and meter. I’m more interested in what they are about.

“ _Amore_. My rambling poems are about love,” Blaine admits.

They are silent while Trent clears the plates away, and serves _l’intermezzo_.

Kurt’s jaw drops in surprise. “Gelato before the main course? Is this another Venetian tradition I don’t know about?”

Blaine can’t help but laugh out loud. “It’s not gelato, _tesoro mio_. It’s a lemon and basil sorbet to cleanse your mouth before the next course.” 

Kurt facepalms. “Yes, I should have known that.”

They dip their spoons into the sorbet and eat in silence. From time to time, Blaine glances at _l’inglese_. So far, the evening has gone splendidly well. Hopefully, the night will be as promising as he had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is a painting entitled “Still Life With Champagne And Oysters” by Johann Wilhelm Preyer. Although the artist painted in the 1800s, I think this particular painting captures the mood of the chapter.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: The evening continues. Will Blaine successfully execute the final phase in his plan of seduction?


	16. An Intimate Dinner, part 2

__

_“When a man is in love very little is enough to throw him into despair and as little to enhance his joy to the utmost.”_

**February 18th, 1754** **  
****Day 7**

After they finish their sorbets, Trent sets out the platter with _il Secondo_ course: [ Cornish hen](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49473858131_516ae77cd5.jpg) with braised artichokes and root vegetables served with a morel sauce. Blaine retrieves the decanter filled with Amarone _vino rosso_ and fills their second glasses. They are quiet as they eat the meal; the silence is not uncomfortable, but is a sign of appreciation for the food. Blaine slips off his shoe and slides his foot against Kurt’s ankle.

“You like physical contact, _cucciolo mio_. You seek it out at every opportunity,” Kurt remarks.

Blaine immediately removes his foot, not realizing what he had done. “I really do, especially with someone I care about. It’s an extension of the emotional connection I feel. It’s normal for Veneziani to touch a lot. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

Kurt slips off a shoe and places his foot over Blaine’s, rubbing gently. “No, I definitely liked it.”

Kurt keeps his foot on Blaine’s while they finish _il Secondo_ course, rubbing from time to time. Blaine knows that it is Kurt’s way of keeping the focus on him. The small touch makes Blaine long for so much more… But he is a patient man. He will wait until the time is right.

After Kurt has finished, he wipes his mouth with the napkin and sets it on the table. “That was excellent. I know you’ve probably got some wonderful dessert in store, but I don’t think I could eat another thing.”

“I’m full as well. The dessert is a simple platter of fresh fruit and _formaggio_. I’ll have Trent bring it to the reception area. We can pick at it when we want to eat a little later.”

Kurt stands up. “ _Idea brillante_.”

Blaine stands up as well and checks their shoulders. “You are learning my language, _tesoro mio_.”

“With all the time we’re spending together, I’ve picked up a few words, _cucciolo mio_.”

They sit down on the sofa, and Blaine is pleased to see that Trent has remembered to replace the candles that were burning low. The ambiance is _perfetto_ for the final stage of seduction. 

Trent arrives with a silver platter filled with pomegranate wedges, orange segments, grapes, and slices of apples and pears, as well as four different types of local cheeses, olives, and almonds. Blaine had already decided that Santana’s bananas might be too obvious.

“ _Grazie_ , Trent. That will be all for this evening. Enjoy your day off tomorrow.”

“ _Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson. I’ll see you the day after next.”

Once Trent has left, Kurt exclaims, “I thought you said it was a simple platter! There is nothing simple about this.” 

Blaine shrugs. “We can nibble on what we want, and save the rest for us to eat on another day.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “Another day? You’re pretty sure of yourself, Signor Anderson.”

Blaine sputters, “I just assumed that we would spend the rest of your time in Venezia together. I told your father that I would look out for you during your stay. You only have a few days left in Venezia.... And I want to see you as much as possible.”

Kurt lightly touches Blaine’s shoulder. “I was only teasing you. I was hoping we would spend time together, too.”

A slow smile spreads on Blaine’s lips. He can tease like the best of them. He stands up. “Where are my manners? I forgot _il digestivo_.”

Blaine walks behind the sofa to the wall where the drinks cabinet is located. He slowly bends down, allowing the back vent of his knee-length coat to open, revealing his breeches. He makes a show of trying to find a bottle in the back of the cabinet’s bottom shelf, knowing full well that every movement will flatter his firm ass. When he stands up with a bottle, he looks into the mirror and notices that Kurt is gazing at his lower half from another strategically-placed mirror. Judging by Kurt’s open jaw, he likes what he sees. 

Blaine returns to the sofa and sets down two thimble-size tulip glasses on the occasional table and fills them up with Bassano grappa.

Kurt fans himself. “It's so hot in this room. Could we… could we open up a window?”

Blaine smirks to himself, knowing that he really is the master of teasing. “ _Tesoro mio_ , it’s cold outside. I think you are hot because you are wearing so many layers.”

“Because of the layers,” Kurt repeats.

“Why don’t we take off our coats?” Blaine suggests. “We would be a lot more comfortable.”

They stand up, and each man helps the other take off his knee-length coat, then Blaine hangs them on the hooks by the entrance door. When he returns, he sits on the sofa, casually slinging an arm along its back, and turns his body towards Kurt. Like he had practiced earlier in the mirror, he lowers his eyelids and makes a dreamy expression. It’s an open invitation for Kurt to come closer…

“Blaine, I meant to mention this earlier. Your skin looks so healthy -- you're practically glowing. I have a strict skin care regimen, but it doesn’t produce the same results. Let me in on your secret.”

“I went to a bathhouse this afternoon.”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “A public bathhouse… filled with naked men? Doesn’t it get steamy?”

“It’s a perfectly respectable bathhouse, thank you very much. Members only. It’s the steam from the hot caldarium that helps deep clean your skin. I could take you there if you wish.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about being naked in front of you,” Kurt admits with a slight shake of his head.

Blaine knows this isn’t the moment to push things. As a diversion, he picks up the glasses filled with grappa, and hands one to Kurt. “To friendship and new adventures. _Cin, Cin_.”

“ _Cin, Cin._ ”

Kurt drinks the grappa in one go, then sputters. “This grappa is really strong! My stomach feels like it’s on fire.”

“Oh, _tesoro mio_ , I should have told you earlier that we sip grappa slowly.”

“That would have been good to know.” 

Kurt takes a wedge of asiago cheese and a few grapes from the platter to drown the taste of grappa from his mouth. “Speaking of bathhouses, what do you like to do to blow off steam?”

The hairs on the back of Blaine’s neck stand up. It would be so easy to lean forward and remove Kurt’s playful smile with his lips and show _l’inglese_ exactly how he likes to blow off steam. His cock twitches at the thought. 

But he doesn’t.

Blaine clasps his hands on his lap, trying desperately to suppress his sexual desires. He instinctively knows that Kurt isn’t quite ready. His Kurt is the sort of man who likes to be romanced. Besides, Blaine really wants to declare his love before anything happens. He looks at Vivaldi, asleep on his perch, and he knows how to answer Kurt’s question.

“I like to play the pianoforte to relax. I’ve prepared a piece for tonight if you would like to hear it.”

“Yes, please!”

Blaine sits down in front of the pianoforte and begins Bach’s _[The Well-Tempered Clavier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezZdbzreNcs)_. He plays a few of the more famous preludes and fugues that he has committed to memory. When the last notes are played, he raises his head toward Kurt, and bashfully smiles, hoping that Kurt has enjoyed it.

“Bravo, _cucciolo mio_. Your playing was so soulful. You made Bach’s music sound so romantic.”

Blaine joins Kurt on the sofa once again and takes a deep breath. Now is the moment for him to declare his love. Feeling shy and a little unsure, he takes one of Kurt’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers, and places them against his heart.

“When I met you at the masquerade ball, I accepted your hand, and we danced. I think that my soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet. We then began to get to know each other over drinks. And the more time we have spent together, the deeper my feelings for you have become. Then last night, when you sang at _il finale_ … You moved me, Kurt, and I realized that I love you. Part of me keeps saying it’s too soon to be true, but the rest of me knows there is no denying it. _Ti amo, tesoro mio_.”

Kurt’s breath hitches, and he squeezes Blaine’s hand tightly. Lightning quick, Kurt tugs Blaine against him, crashing their lips together. Blaine can hardly control his breathing.

Blaine feels both lost and found at the same time. 

Kurt brings his free hand to Blaine’s face and caresses his jaw. Blaine’s heart races at the touch, warm and soft, but sturdy. Their lips move together as if they are dancing to the music of _amore_.

Kurt pulls away to take a deep breath. He places his hands around the back of Blaine’s neck. "Blaine…"

“ _Sì, tesoro mio_?”

“Tell me again what you said at the end.”

Blaine’s hands cup Kurt’s face and his hazel eyes go smoky. “I love you.”

Kurt’s eyes sparkle and his laughter is melodic. He pulls Blaine so their faces are only a fraction apart, and Blaine can feel Kurt’s warm sweet breath on his lips. “In your language, _per favore_.”

Blaine’s eyes glisten, and he is so filled with happiness that he is worried that he might choke on the words. _“Ti amo, tesoro mio. Ti amo_.”

When Kurt claims his mouth this time, the kiss is immediately demanding, filled with so much emotion, that it makes Blaine dizzy. Kurt moves one arm so that he can card his fingers through Blaine’s curls. When Kurt wraps a curl around his finger and gently pulls, Blaine lets out a deep moan.

Blaine peppers kisses along Kurt’s jawline, enjoying the feel of soft skin combined with scratchy late-night whiskers. Blaine knows he is doing something right when Kurt tilts his head to give him better access. Blaine leaves wet sloppy kisses along Kurt’s neck, and judging by the whimpering sounds _l’inglese_ makes, he is just as turned on. 

Blaine pauses, realizing that he is taking things further… and he had promised Kurt to let him take the lead in anything that they did. Blaine raises his head to Kurt’s ear, and whispers, “ _Ti amo, tesoro mio_ ”, hoping to spur Kurt on. 

And that it does.

When their lips meet again, Kurt brushes his tongue against Blaine’s lips, who immediately parts them. Kurt slowly and gently pushes his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, and takes his time to explore inside. It is perhaps the most sensual kiss Blaine has ever experienced. 

Kurt adjusts himself so that his full body is on top of Blaine. Blaine moans loudly, enjoying the sensation of having a hard surface at his back and an equally solid, muscled one pressing in from the front. Blaine has given control to Kurt tonight. While Kurt may be inexperienced, he seems to know intuitively what feels good. Blaine’s throbbing cock is making his breeches painfully tight.

Blaine grips the back of Kurt’s neck, keeping the kiss going. Kurt explores Blaine’s upper body with excitable hands. When Kurt shifts, Blaine can feel Kurt’s erection, thick and solid, bump his hip. 

Blaine loses track of time and everything around him. He is completely lost in everything that is Kurt -- the taste of his lips and mouth, the scent of his sweet breath, the whimpering sounds he makes, and the feel of him pressed close. Blaine’s hips have a mind of their own, and rock up in small movements, giving his cock some desperately needed friction. 

Blaine hears Kurt panting heavily, and combined with all the other stimulation, his body begins to tremble. Blaine grips Kurt’s hips as the pleasure intensifies. “Ooh… _Tesoro mio, sei fantastico. Ti amo… Ti amo_ …”

Blaine screws his eyes closed and pants against Kurt's mouth. While gripping Kurt’s hips tightly, he thrusts hard against him. And like a tidal wave, the sensation builds up speed, and waves of pleasure wash over Blaine’s body while his underdrawers fill with cum. 

Once he has experienced every last moment of pleasure, Blaine focuses on Kurt’s racing heartbeat, and he can feel Kurt’s erection against his side. _Mio Dio! I climaxed before pleasuring Kurt!_

Blaine closes his eyes, ashamed. He is famous for giving lovers multiple orgasms before he chases one for himself. And here he is, with _il suo innocente_ Kurt, taking his own pleasure, and cumming in his underdrawers like an inexperienced pubescent boy. Kurt hadn’t even touched him, for goodness sake. 

Blaine palms Kurt’s erection over his breeches. “Let me pleasure you, _tesoro mio_. I can make you feel so good.”

Kurt jumps as if he has been burnt by fire and sits up on the sofa. His wig and shirt are askew, his lips are red and kiss-swollen, and he looks thoroughly disheveled. He places his elbows on his thighs, hanging his head low between his legs. Blaine immediately sits next to him, and rubs gentle circles on his back.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. “Give me a minute.” 

Blaine shifts away to the other side of the sofa, wondering if he has done something to upset _l’inglese_. He recounts every moment, concluding that Kurt had taken the lead. Was Kurt upset that Blaine had climaxed before him?

Blaine stares at the clock, and when five minutes have passed, he softly says, “Tell me, _tesoro mio_ , what are you thinking about?”

When Kurt straightens up and looks at him, Blaine is shocked to see tears in his eyes. 

Kurt wipes a tear away. “You know I've never… done anything like that with anyone before.”

Shame once again floods Blaine. “I promise I could make you feel highs you’ve never dreamed of experiencing.”

Kurt sighs. “I’m sure you could… but that isn’t the point. After listening to my father’s views about sex, I decided to wait until I was in a committed relationship. And look what happened? I met you. A ridiculously good-looking man with a flair for fashion. Someone who is not only intelligent but is fun to be with. A man who is suave and sophisticated and shows an interest in me. And after an evening filled with stimulating conversation, candles, roses, and delicious food and wine, I threw myself at you like I don’t matter.”

Blaine is momentarily speechless. Does Kurt not remember his declaration of love? Blaine covers Kurt’s hand on his thigh with his palm. “But you do matter to me. _T_ _i amo, tesoro mio.”_

Kurt removes his hand, and gives Blaine a lopsided smile. “I’m sure that you do love me, but your love… it’s never everlasting. You love people, and when you make that connection, it is all-consuming at that moment. But you yourself said that love is fleeting, and blows like the wind. When love begins to fade, you don’t try to reignite it. You move onto the next person who takes your fancy. You forget them and you will forget me, too.”

“I hardly think you are the expert on my feelings, Kurt,” Blaine replies defensively. “I do love you, and it feels much different than how I have loved in the past. I just haven’t worked out how.”

“When you’ve worked it out, let me know. After this evening, my beliefs are stronger than before. I want to be in a relationship with a man who is committed to me, deeply and irrevocably in love. That is when I will surrender myself to his bed.”

Kurt stands up. “It’s getting late. I should probably go. It was a lovely evening. Thank you for going through so much effort to make it special.”

Blaine can’t hide the disappointment in his face. “But when will I see you again, _tesoro mio_?”

“I think we both have a lot to think about. When either of us has something new to say, why don’t we seek the other out?”

Blaine's face falls a little, but he quickly rearranges it into a smile and nods. “ _Sì_ , _tesoro mio_.”

Although this doesn’t sound satisfactory at all, Blaine doesn’t press the issue. It’s clear that Kurt doesn’t want to make plans. 

They walk to the entrance, and Blaine helps Kurt put on his knee-length coat and cloak. Kurt puts on his tricorn hat, then leans in, and gives Blaine a kiss on the cheek. “ _Buona notte,_ Blaine.”

“ _Buona notte, amore della mia vita_ (love of my life).”

Kurt gives him a curious look before he leaves.

Blaine goes around his suite, blowing out the candles and turning off the gas lamps. The darkness reflects his mood. He cleans up, changes into his bedclothes, and slips into his bed. After curling his body into a small ball, he sobs into his pillow. This was not how the night was supposed to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is a painting entitled “Still Life with Fruit and Olives” by Pieter Claesz (1597-1661).
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: The next day, Blaine has an epiphany.


	17. An Epiphany

_“We ourselves are the authors of almost all our woes and griefs, of which we so unreasonably complain.”_

**February 18th, 1754** **  
** **Day 8**

In the early morning hours, Blaine pulls the covers up over his head to drown out Vivaldi’s high-pitched joyous shrill. _Why won’t that stupid bird just shut up!_

He drags himself out of bed to place a blanket over the birdcage and is thankful that Vivaldi quiets down. When Blaine is satisfied that he won’t hear another peep, he returns to bed, wrapping himself into a warm cocoon with the eiderdown and sheets. Blaine closes his eyes and breathes deeply, hoping to fall asleep again. 

He is exhausted. 

He had lain awake in bed for hours last night, staring at the ceiling, distracted by so many emotions that were swirling inside his head. He tossed and turned as he recalled the evening’s events: the hopeful anticipation while preparing for Kurt’s arrival, the excellent conversation and flirty playfulness over dinner. The heartfelt sincerity in his declaration of _amore -_ which led to heated passionate moments on the couch, and the unsettling way the evening had ended, with Kurt’s tears of regret. 

Blaine flips to his stomach, and he can feel his morning erection rub against the sheets. He quickly rolls to his side to stop the pleasurable feeling, overwhelmed with shame. There is a reason his reputation as the ultimate lover is second to none. Instead of being a selfish lover, he is a very generous one. Through years of practice, he has learned to delay his orgasms so that he is in control of the timing. He focuses his efforts on pleasuring his lovers several times before seeking his own release.

But it was different with Kurt. 

Blaine’s heart had been filled with unbridled joy at Kurt’s reaction to his declaration of _amore_. Above all else, his main focus had been to give Kurt control at setting the pace and what they would do. Blaine had been so caught up in the powerful emotions racing through his body, that he had not once thought of how it was physically affecting him. Before he could do anything about it, cum was spilling into his underdrawers, leaving Kurt wanting. This has never happened to Blaine before, at least not since his first sexual experience.

Blaine tries to go back to sleep but spends the next 30 minutes tossing, turning, and plumping his pillows. When he hears the bells of Santa Maria dei Miracoli and the first signs of people in the alley walking to Sunday mass, Blaine knows that any attempt to sleep will be futile. It’s time to get up and start his day. He goes through his morning routine mechanically, paying little attention to how he dresses. 

He enters the reception area and opens up the wooden window shutters. He had given Trent the day off, expecting that he and Kurt would want some privacy. Blaine sits down on the sofa and stares at the nearby table. It still has the fruit and formaggio platter, the bottle of Bassano grappa, and two empty glasses. He picks up a wedge of pomegranate to eat, but the bittersweet flavor leaves a cloying aftertaste. It’s too much a reminder of last night.

For the dozenth time in as many hours, Blaine rehashes every detail of last night. Blaine is no stranger to picking up clues from potential lovers. From the beginning, Kurt had given him a lot of signals that he was very interested in him: the way Kurt had looked him over when he first arrived, and the thoughtful gift of Shakespeare’s sonnets. Kurt had been flirting while they fed each other oysters while licking fingers and tickling. Over dinner there were little touches that made Blaine long for more. Blaine thought for sure that they were on the same page when Kurt rubbed his silk stocking covered foot over his. Judging by the look on Kurt’s face after staring at Blaine’s ass while he found the bottle of grappa, he was very interested. Kurt had also asked the teasing question about blowing off steam. These are things that Blaine had not made up in his head. _Impossibile_!

His mind then wanders to their conversation after their activities on the sofa. “ _I threw myself at you like I don’t matter.”_ Kurt then made some hurtful comments about Blaine’s love.

Blaine clenches his fists tightly until his fingers turn white, and says out loud, “How dare Kurt dismiss my love like that! _L’inglese_ is not an expert on how I feel. Kurt has never loved before. How could he possibly understand _gli affari di cuore_ (affairs of the heart)? Kurt is the one that is treating my love like it doesn’t matter. Like I don’t matter!”

Blaine recalls something else Kurt had said. “ _I want to be in a relationship with a man who is committed to me, deeply and irrevocably in love. That is when I will surrender myself to his bed.”_

Blaine stands up and paces the room, and shouts, “What kind of committed relationship is Kurt looking for when he is the one leaving Venezia? He is leaving me!”

Blaine’s body starts trembling. Kurt is leaving in a matter of days. He sits down and cards his fingers through his wild curls. _L’inglese_ is just like all the others. Kurt entered his life like a whirlwind that boldly touched Blaine’s skin and heart. Now he is due to depart just as quickly, leaving Blaine to fall and pick up the pieces in his wake. Like everyone before him, Kurt would leave him for a brand-new life, with brand-new friends, brand-new everything… And Blaine is going to be right here. 

And Kurt never whispered a word about his own feelings. Did Kurt ever love him?… Or did Blaine’s imagination get the best of him?

_Am I that unlovable?_

Blaine closes his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. He has loved and lost before. It’s the story of his life! He takes a few deep breaths, and when Blaine feels more in control of his feelings, he forces a smile on his face. When life doesn’t go according to plan, he isn’t the type of person to stay home idly and lament for days. Blaine is going to do what he always does -- pick himself up and start all over again. But how does one start over after loving Kurt?

Blaine is filled with restless energy and conflicting emotions whirling in his mind. His stomach grumbles, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten breakfast yet. It’s a pity that he had given Trent the day off, but perhaps getting out of his suite to visit his favorite local _caffè_ is exactly what he needs.

He stuffs some ducats in his coat pocket, and flings on his cloak. He doesn’t even give a passing glance at his wig. He has no time for conventions. He’s not a conventional man.

As he descends the stairs in the palazzo, he bumps into Senatore Bragadin.

“ _Buongiorno_ , Blaine. I haven’t seen you in days!”

Blaine bows his head. “ _Buongiorno_ , Senatore.”

Blaine feels guilty that he has neglected his benefactor since he met Kurt at the masquerade ball. All his time has been consumed by entertaining _l’inglese_. Well, no longer. He relies on _il senatore_ to provide him with the private suite, Trent, and an allowance. He simply can’t afford not to keep _il senatore_ happy.

Blaine says, “I have been reading some interesting books about Kabbalah. You must be very busy during il Carnevale. Perhaps we can meet the day after it finishes?”

Senatore Bragadin slaps Blaine’s back. “ _Sì_. I would like that very much. Come visit me in my library after lunch on Friday.”

“I’ll see you then, Senatore.”

Blaine continues down the stairs and leaves the palazzo. The brisk winter air feels refreshing. He walks down the alleys he knows so well, jingling the ducats in his pocket. Although he received a generous amount of money for his violin playing at the music concert, the ducats will soon disappear once he resumes his lavish lifestyle. He will have to visit the gambling dens before _i turisti_ leave when Carnevale ends. 

Blaine enters into the _caffè_ , and the air is thick with t he scent of freshly roasted coffee beans. It isn’t the grandest _caffè_ in Venezia, but it is a place where Blaine can drink decent coffee in peace. He peers around; it’s virtually empty since Sunday’s high mass is still in session. No one looks his way or acknowledges him, which Blaine is thankful for. He selects a seat in the corner by the window, and orders coffee and brioche.

When _il_ _cameriere_ returns with his order, Blaine wraps his fingers around the small cup, enjoying the heat that spreads through his hands. He takes a sip of the coffee, savoring its taste, and breaks off a piece of brioche to nibble on. Once Blaine has finished his breakfast, he feels much calmer than he did when he had entered. He orders another Turkish coffee, but this time he savors it slowly. 

If he is honest with himself, he has been drifting since his return to Venice. He had been living off his violin playing and gambling before he met Senatore Bragadin. He now earns his keep by interpreting the Kabbalah. His former tutor would be disappointed that he wasn’t using his intellect in a respectable profession. His love life has been a disaster as well. Caterina Capretta is confined to a convent, where she will live out her remaining days. His affair with Dama Maria Zanetti had come to its natural conclusion. 

People have a way of turning up in your life when you least expect them, but nothing could have prepared him for Kurt Hummel.

Blaine reminisces about the times they had spent together. He had been mesmerized by the way Kurt’s face lit up and his arms waved excitedly as he got caught up in telling an amusing story. Blaine remembers how taken he was when Kurt flashed a shy smile and flushed cheeks as the conversation became a little risqué; Blaine knows that _l’inglese_ secretly enjoyed it. Kurt might have been skittish as a deer the first evening, but over time, he relaxed, and enjoyed the physical contact as much as Blaine did. Kurt has a very caring nature, and he is generous with his time and money. Kurt put a lot of thought into each gift that he had given Blaine -- the shoe buckles, the warbler, and the book of Shakespeare’s sonnets. Not to mention the greatest gift of all -- singing during the finale of the music concert.

Blaine fondly remembers Kurt’s enthusiasm for trying new things… the gondola rides, gelato, Caffè Florian hot chocolate, and even oysters. Kurt is an intelligent and naturally curious person, and he can get to the heart of the matter by knowing exactly what questions to ask. Kurt had a way of making Blaine feel so connected and so safe and loved, that Blaine feels he can be his true self with _l’inglese_. 

There is a fluttering in Blaine’s stomach. He licks his lips before they form a silly grin. There is no doubt that Blaine is deeply _innamorato_. He will never find another person who could ever fill his heart like Kurt does.

The bells of nearby Santa Maria dei Miracoli ring, signaling the end of mass; _il caffè_ will soon fill up with people wanting to eat after the service. Blaine gestures _al cameriere_ and settles his bill. When he goes outside, he squints his eyes at the bright sunshine and takes a deep breath, taking in the brisk fresh air.

As Blaine walks along the alleys to return home, he watches families and young couples stroll by in their Sunday best outfits. Everyone is chattering about how they will spend their day, and Blaine wonders how he fits into the fabric of society in Venezia. 

Blaine has long ago dismissed the idea of marriage. The elite families in Venezia arrange marriages based upon power, lineage and money. As the son of two performing artists, Blaine has no chance to marry a lady in society, but even if he could, he prefers to be a free agent. The chief business of Blaine’s life has always been to indulge his senses. He has always had an emotional connection with his lover, and that is far more important to him than a loveless marriage.

Blaine soon arrives at Palazzo Bragadin Carabba and quickly makes his way up the stairs to his suite. He takes off his cloak and sits down on the sofa. The silence is deafening. He takes the blanket off the birdcage, and tops up the water and feed. After all, the poor warbler can’t sleep all day. 

Sometimes Blaine is just so lonely. Sure, he has Santana, Trent, and many other friends. But he wants someone who sees all of him, not just the man he presents to the world. Blaine wants to be in love and be loved in return. 

Blaine imagines what it would be like to come home each evening to Kurt. _L’inglese_ would surely smile, kiss him in greeting, and genuinely ask questions about his day. They would have a full social calendar, but if they decided to stay at home, they would go to bed early...but not for sleeping. A warmth spreads through Blaine when he thinks about waking up next to Kurt, with their legs and arms tangled together. 

Kurt is everything he wants in a partner. Blaine wonders how a committed relationship between two men would work. Maybe without the confines of marriage, they could have a fulfilling life together. Blaine thrives on the unconventional.

Blaine wants a life with Kurt so desperately that it scares him. They haven’t known each other for very long, but he has never felt a deeper connection with someone. Kurt is it for him…the true _amore_ of his life. There are many obstacles -- they live in different countries and they are both men - but as Cristoforo Colombo once said, “By prevailing over all obstacles and distractions, one may unfailingly arrive at his chosen goal or destination.” 

A little voice fills his head… _How can you commit to a relationship when you don’t know where you stand with Kurt?_

Vivaldi starts his cheery chirping, which serves as a reminder of Kurt’s melodic singing. How can he just lay it all on the line and say to somebody, "I want a committed relationship with you,” when he doesn’t even know how Kurt feels about him? 

The suite door bursts open and Santana traipses in. “ _Ciao_ , short stuff. I brought you some fresh oysters to keep your stamina up.”

“ _Ciao_ , _dolcezza mia_.” Blaine now remembers that Santana had insisted on stopping by today to get all the juicy details. Blaine isn’t really sure if he can deal with her now.

Santana sets down the tray of oysters and walks to the sofa, giving Blaine a kiss on both cheeks. She cocks her head and frowns. “I can tell you’ve had an orgasm, but your body is so tense, and you look like someone has kicked your puppy. Where is Kurt?”

“I’m on my own,” Blaine admits.

Santana flounces to the bedroom, and a few seconds later she returns, and sits down next to Blaine. “You haven’t had sex in your bedroom. Now, tell Zia Tana what happened last night.”

Blaine presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. He couldn’t possibly tell her that he had climaxed in his underdrawers without being touched and had left Kurt unfulfilled. He can just imagine Santana’s wisecracks and puns. She would never let him forget it. However, he has never lied to his dear friend. He has no idea what to say.

“ _Dio mio,_ Blaine. Was _l’inglese_ really that bad at sex?”

Blaine gives her a lopsided grin. “No, Kurt was actually very good. It’s what happened afterwards. I don’t know, San… I am _totalmente confuso_.” 

Santana pats her lap. “Lie down and place your head on my lap. Tell me everything, starting from the beginning of the evening. Don’t leave out any details.”

Blaine does as Santana instructed, and she is soon caressing his curls. Blaine feels comfortable and secure, and it’s just what he needs. As Blaine recounts the evening, Santana is mostly quiet; she chortles when Blaine describes the playful moments, and hums when he needs prompting to continue. Blaine does end up relating all details, from the declaration of love, to the kissing, and culminating in his orgasm. He then tells her about their conversation afterwards.

After a few minutes of silence, Santana says, “I underestimated _l’inglese_. He is quite clever. Kurt used one of my own techniques. He gave you a taste of what was on offer, then withheld it, dangling future possibilities if you meet his conditions. It worked, no?” 

Blaine sits up straight. “Are you saying he tricked me?”

“No, I really don’t think he set out to trick you. He is naive when it comes to love affairs. I think he was being honest with you about how he feels. Actually, it’s quite refreshing.”

Blaine’s body tightens. “But, San, I don’t know how he feels! Not once did he say those words I longed to hear.”

“Kurt might not have said it in words, but it’s obvious that he loves you by his actions. He certainly cares enough about you to tell you that he doesn’t want a love affair, but a committed relationship.”

Blaine scratches his chin. What Santana said makes sense. If Kurt was just toying with him, he would have left Blaine’s suite without any explanation.

“Blaine, ever since you met Kurt, I could tell he would be the special one for you. I’ve seen you infatuated plenty of times but never truly in love. Up until today, you have been truly happy, and I’ve never seen you so at peace with yourself.”

Blaine soaks in what Santana said and nods. “Although we’ve only known each other for a week or so, Kurt has actively set out to learn about the real me. Sometimes, I think he knows me better than myself. And even though I have qualities that he might not like, he accepts all of me.”

Santana adds, “And not just the persona that you allow others to see. _Capisco_ (I understand). Brittany is like that for me. She knows me better than _mia abuela_.” She picks up a bunch of grapes from the table and pops one in her mouth. “My question to you is how deep is your _amore_ for Kurt? Do you want to be in a committed relationship with him?”

“I have thought about it all day. I’m not exactly sure what a committed relationship with a man is like, but _sì_ , I’d like to try that with Kurt. But we’ve only known each other for a week. Is it too soon to talk about a committed relationship?”

“ _Che assurdità_ (what nonsense)! You don’t fall in love on a timetable. It just happens. It doesn’t take months to figure out that you belong together.”

Blaine rests his head on the back of the sofa and stares at the ceiling. Santana’s words remind him of Burt’s remarks about his love for Carole Hudson. Burt had known from the start that he was in love with Carole, and spending time together merely strengthened that feeling. Although Burt is a conservative man, he has taken decisive actions with Carole, whether it was the engagement after only knowing her for a couple of months, or rushing back to England to buy her the house of her dreams. Blaine is a decisive man, too.

Blaine lifts his head back up and turns to Santana. “You are right. Time is irrelevant. I know deep in my heart that Kurt is the one for me.”

Santana claps in delight. “ _Bravo_ , Blaine. Now go over to Locanda della Luna and tell him!”

“If only it was that easy. Kurt is leaving Venezia in a couple of days. I don’t think I can fix things in time,” Blaine mutters.

“What you need is some grand romantic gesture that will soon get Kurt swooning and declaring his undying love for you.”

“Santana, Kurt has travel plans. He is not going to stay in Venezia based on some gesture.”

“What are your plans, Blaine? Il Carnevale is ending soon so there won’t be any music concerts for a while. With _i turisti_ leaving, the gambling dens will be quiet. Are you just going to hang around Venezia so that you can interpret Kabbalah for Senatore Bragadin?”

Blaine smiles, “When you put it that way, it sounds rather dull.”

“So… what would you rather be doing?” Santana probes.

“Spending time with Kurt, of course.” 

Blaine slices a wedge of cheese to nibble on. He captures Senatore Bragadin’s interest now, but how long will that last? There really isn’t anything keeping him in Venezia; he has no commitments or family ties. No, there is nothing stopping him from leaving Venezia.

Blaine’s entire body lights up. “How is this for a grand romantic gesture? When I tell Kurt I would like to try a committed relationship with him, I will also say that I will follow him to England!”

Santana laughs with joy. “That would definitely grab his attention. It’s a bold move for bold feelings. Kurt will be a fool not to love it.”

Blaine is a man who has made spontaneous decisions in the past. Once he makes his mind up, he is not afraid to face new life challenges. But there is a gnawing feeling in his stomach. This is the first time he has considered a life change that included another person. He twists his hands together. “What if Kurt doesn’t want me with him in England? Or what if Kurt agrees, but then I mess it up? What if I scare Kurt off?” Blaine lowers his head and whispers, “What if Kurt doesn’t love me? It could all be _un disastro_.”

Santana rubs small circles on his back. “You’re scared. You have no control on what happens next. It’s up to Kurt. But if you don’t try, you will regret it for the rest of your days.”

“You’re right, _dolcezza mia_. I can’t let Kurt leave Venezia without telling him.”

“I’m always right,” she chortles.

Blaine rolls his eyes. “What am I going to do without you if I move to England?”

“Have loads of sex with Kurt. Now, let’s eat the oysters so that you are ready for anything that might happen with Kurt today,” Santana says, waggling her eyebrows.

They eat the dozen oysters, discussing the best way for Blaine to make his grand romantic gesture. Blaine goes through the wording with Santana, who laughs and says that she can’t improve on perfection. For the first time today, Blaine feels happy and confident, now that he has a plan.

Blaine stands up. “I better get ready. Kurt is quite particular about his appearance, and I want to look good for him.”

Santana shakes her head. “Does Kurt want to see a man who has spent time with his grooming? No! He wants to see a disheveled man who has spent every waking hour wrestling with his emotions. It’s a very sexy look.”

Blaine flashes her a smile. “ _Idea brillante_.” 

Santana rises from the sofa. “No time like the present.” 

Blaine joins her standing and gives her a long hug. “ _Grazie_ , _dolcezza mia_. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Santana pulls away and bops him on the nose. “You would have figured it out for yourself, eventually. I want you to promise me that if things don’t go like we have planned, you’ll come to my place. I can easily clear my diary for the next few days. I don’t want you to be alone.”

Blaine lets out a shaky breath. “ _Lo prometto_.”

Santana wraps her arms around Blaine and pulls him in. “Everything will all work out as it should. God has a plan for us all. I doubt very much I’ll see you again today. The next time will be on the last night of Carnevale, applying cosmetics to Kurt’s and your faces.”

Blaine smiles at the thought of being together with Kurt in any capacity. He returns his attention to his friend. “ _Ti voglio bene_ (I love you), _dolcezza mia_.”

“ _Ti voglio bene anche io_ (I love you too), _tigre mio_. Now go get your man. I’ll tidy up here before I leave.”

Blaine puts on his cloak and tricorn hat. He’s both nervous and excited. Now that he has made the decision, it feels right. He will go to Locanda della Luna to seek out Kurt and declare his love once again. He will tell Kurt that he is willing to try a committed relationship, and as proof, he will move to England. And if this doesn’t convince Kurt that he matters, then nothing will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Will Blaine’s plan work?


	18. Blaine’s Confession, part 1

__

_“Man is a free agent; but he is not free if he does not believe it, for the more power he attributes to Destiny, the more he deprives himself of the power which God granted him when he gave him reason.”_

**February 18th, 1754** **  
** **Day 8**

Blaine rushes down the alleys with his cloak billowing around him. Now that he has decided his course of action, Blaine wants to see it through. He’s two parts excited and one part scared. Never in his life have the stakes been this high, and that really is saying something for all his past gambling adventures. 

He enters Locanda della Luna and races up the spiral staircase, taking two steps at a time. When he arrives at the suite, he pauses to catch his breath. To say that he is nervous would be an understatement. 

Blaine twists his signet ring around his finger. It has a golden band with a flat black onyx engraved with his initials and a heart. When he had graduated university, his benefactor gave him the ducats to design and buy it. The ring is his most prized possession, giving him both a sense of pride and self worth. When Blaine enters a gambling den, he makes it perfectly clear to the others around the table that the ring is not available to cover any losses. On a few occasions, he has accrued gambling debts, but he has always managed to keep the ring. 

Blaine imagines what his signet ring might look like on Kurt’s finger. A warmth spreads through him, thinking that it would be a public statement about the depth of their love. If everything goes to plan today, he will give Kurt the ring.

He cards his fingers through his unruly curls to try to tame them. He stands straight, puts on a brave face, and takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Who is it?” Kurt asks from behind the closed door.

“It’s me, Blaine.”

“ _Un momento_ ,” Kurt calls out, and after the longest minute of Blaine’s life, Kurt opens the door. “Blaine,” Kurt greets him in a high-pitched voice. “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.”

Blaine immediately notices that Kurt has bags under his eyes and hasn’t taken the time to style his hair. Instead of the usual layers, Kurt is wearing a simple shirt and breeches. No matter whether Kurt is dressed to impress or spend a quiet day in his suite, _l’inglese_ is _bellissimo_. 

“ _Ciao_ , Kurt.” When Blaine gives Kurt a brief hug and kisses on both cheeks, he can feel Kurt’s body tense. This is not a good omen. 

Blaine clears his throat. “Last night, you said we should seek the other out when we have something new to say. Since you left, all I’ve been doing is thinking about you. We need to talk.”

Kurt gives Blaine a tentative smile. 

Blaine rocks in place. “I would rather not talk in the corridor.”

Kurt moves away from the door. “Yes, of course. Please come in.”

Blaine takes in all the minute details of the room. There are two half-packed trunks in the reception area, with shoes, books, and souvenirs in various piles on the floor. An adjoining bedroom door is open, and Blaine can see clothing laid upon the bed. Blaine’s fist flies to his mouth, trying to suppress the gasp. Kurt is really leaving Venezia… leaving him.

Blaine can’t stop his body from trembling. “When are you leaving?” 

“Not until the Carnival is over. I can’t stay here forever.” After studying Blaine’s face, Kurt remarks, “You don’t look very well, Blaine. Why don’t we sit down?”

When Kurt sits down on a chair, Blaine is disappointed that _l’inglese_ has distanced himself. Blaine sits down on the nearby sofa and bounces his foot.

“I was just about to order something to eat. Are you hungry?” Kurt suggests.

All Blaine has eaten since breakfast was a half a dozen oysters, but his stomach is churning. “Not really. I don’t have much of an appetite.”

“I’ll order enough for two in case you change your mind,” Kurt replies.

Kurt rings the bell for the room attendant, and when he arrives, Blaine helps to order some _cicchetti_ (snacks) and red wine. 

The room attendant leaves, and there is a silent agreement not to start the important talk until the food arrives. They make idle conversation about the Berry family’s plans to return to England immediately after visiting Verona. 

“Will you be joining them?”

Kurt shakes his head. “I’ll go with them to Verona, but I’m not ready to return to England.”

The room attendant soon returns with a tray filled with _cicchetti_ and a carafe of red wine . When Kurt gets up to hand over the necessary ducats, Blaine admires how the breeches hug his ass and the silk stockings cover muscular toned calves. He will never tire of admiring _l’inglese_ , and hopes he will have the opportunity to do so for a very long time.

They are soon on their own again, and the silence is deafening. Kurt must understand that he’s nervous, right? Blaine pours the wine into two glasses and takes a sip. He composes himself, trying to find the right words in English. Blaine takes a deep breath and thinks to himself, “ _Coraggio_.”

“Kurt, I have loved many times, but the way I feel about you... I have never felt this way before. _Ti amo, amore mio._ You are it for me… my one true love. When I look at you, I see my future. And all I want to do is spend my life loving you.”

Blaine lowers his head, too nervous to see Kurt’s reaction. Now that he has expressed his emotions, he feels incredibly vulnerable. His heart is pounding, scared of what Kurt’s response might be. He doesn’t want to lose Kurt before they have even started what could be a very fulfilling life together. 

“Those are beautiful words, Blaine, and they mean a lot to me.” Blaine looks up to see Kurt’s warm smile. His face looks calm, and doesn’t really convey what _l’inglese_ might be feeling. 

Kurt places his elbow on the chair’s arm, resting a finger behind his ear. “Why the sudden change of heart?”

Blaine shrugs. “It has never been a change of heart, _tesoro mio_ , just an awareness of the depth of my feelings. Before I met you, I was doing all right. Then you came into my life, and suddenly I am exactly where I am meant to be…. Well, I hope to be… By your side.”

Kurt cocks his head. “Blaine, is that really true? I had the impression that you were merely out to seduce me.”

Blaine chuckles nervously. “Seduce you?”

“Everyone in Venezia knows about you. Even the tourists have heard about your reputation as a libertine. The rumors floating around are that you have a different person in your bed each night. It’s how you operate.”

Blaine stands up, his body shaking. After all the time they have spent together, he can’t believe that Kurt actually believes what others say about him. “Now that you know me, do you really think that I’m some sort of male courtesan? I told you that I need an emotional connection with someone. Do you think that happens with a different person every night?” 

Blaine takes a few steps away and turns to face Kurt again. “Since I met you, not once have I had someone in my bed. Not once have I even given someone a casual glance.”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, I don’t really believe the rumors. I’m sorry I suggested that. But that doesn’t mean that you weren’t out to seduce me. When we met, you weren’t exactly subtle about your intentions.”

Blaine sits back down on the sofa. He reprimands himself, knowing that he has let his temper take control. No, this is a time for a calm and heartfelt conversation. He knows he can’t lie to Kurt, not when he is opening his soul to him. It’s time to speak truthfully, no matter how difficult it is.

“Kurt, when I first met you, I felt an instant attraction. You looked absolutely stunning in your costume for the masquerade ball, and your dancing was _magnifico_. After speaking to you, I realized that there was a true depth to your beauty. You were - and still are - completely captivating. It was then that I knew that I wanted to experience a romance with you.”

Kurt can’t hide the adorable blush in his cheeks. 

Blaine continues, “I don’t really set out to seduce someone. It’s more instinctive. I spend time with someone who interests me and see where it leads. But at the masquerade ball, you said that you were only going to be in Venezia for ten days. So, I came up with a plan on how we could spend time together during your stay.”

Kurt narrows his eyes. “And last night? Was that the final step in your seduction plan? A night in your bed?”

Blaine hangs his head in shame. Surely Kurt will toss him out, but he cannot help but speak honestly. Blaine holds up his hands in surrender. “ _Sì_.”

Kurt crosses his arms and gasps. “At last the truth! At least I know where I stand with you.”

Blaine runs his hands through his hair. Kurt doesn’t fully understand. “It really wasn’t like you are thinking. I invited you for dinner so that we could spend time together. My heart was bursting to tell you that I love you. I was hoping that you loved me, too. As I have told you many times, you are taking the lead with us. I wasn’t out to seduce you. I was hoping you would seduce me.”

Kurt chortles and waves a dismissive hand. “Me seduce you? I’m a virgin, for goodness sake.”

Blaine recounts, “Let me remind you that you were the one who kissed me and laid me down on the sofa. You pressed your body against mine and explored my upper body with your hands. Everything felt so good and so right. I was so swept up in my love for you and the physical pleasure you were giving me that I lost control and burst like a firecracker.”

“I could barely control myself either,” Kurt admits. “But nothing has really changed. I want to be in a committed relationship. You live in Venice, and I’ll be leaving in a few days. Is this your final effort to seduce me?”

Blane sags in his seat. “Do you really think so little of me? You are an intelligent man, yet you didn’t really understand what I said earlier. English isn’t my first language, so perhaps I didn’t say the words right. I don’t want to spend just a few more days with you. I want to spend my life with you.”

Kurt sharply inhales. “Wow. You do surprise me, Blaine.” 

“A good surprise, I hope,” Blaine replies tentatively. 

After a few moments, Kurt asks, “And what does being committed to someone mean to you?”

Blaine freezes, feeling put on the spot. He had practiced what he was going to say to Kurt, but he had never thought about the answer to this question. “To be honest, it is hard for me to express. This feeling is new to me. I have always discounted marriage and never thought I would meet a man whom I would love so deeply. I’m worried that I won’t say the words you want to hear.”

Kurt rises from his chair and sits next to Blaine on the sofa. He takes Blaine’s hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the top. “There is no right or wrong answer, Blaine. Just speak from your heart. Those are the only words I want to hear.”

If Kurt is willing to provide him with this comforting gesture, all might not be lost. Blaine takes a deep breath. “To always love you. To defend you even if I know you’re wrong. To surprise you. To always make time for you, no matter what I’m doing. To kiss you… and do other pleasurable things, whenever you want. It’s a commitment to make your happiness my life’s work. I will always love Venezia, but you are my home. To that end, I want to follow you to England.”

Kurt drops Blaine’s hand. “But you’ve only known me for a week!”

“Your father might have taught you about sex, but he taught me something about _amore_. After knowing Carole Hudson for only a few weeks, he proposed to her. It didn’t take him months or years to realize that she was the one that he loves and wants to spend the rest of his life with. And even after months of separation, he returned to England at the drop of a hat if it meant that he could make her happy with a new townhouse.”

“My father is certainly in love,” Kurt admits. 

“In some ways, your father and I are very much alike. We seize the moment, not letting opportunities pass us by. I want to be with you, Kurt. And if that means moving to England, I will happily do so.”

Blaine slips off the sofa and kneels in front of Kurt for his final plea. “I have no idea how a committed relationship between two men works. It might not work at all, but _Dio mio_ , I want to try. I don’t want to live my life without you. _Ti amo,_ _amore_ _mio_.” 

Blaine rests his head on Kurt’s lap. His eyes well with tears, and he feels there is a dam inside him threatening to break. He has put everything - his heart and his future - in Kurt’s hands. He feels very vulnerable needing someone this badly. Kurt’s silence is breaking his heart, and tears run down his cheek.

“I have always been honest with you, _tesoro mio_. You have seen the real me… All of me and not just the libertine that others think they know. I’m not perfect… I’ve made plenty of mistakes in the past.” Blaine’s body trembles, and he takes a deep breath before continuing, “I am _stupido_ to think that you could love—”

“Shh, _cucciolo mio,_ ” Kurt coos, carding a hand through his curls. Kurt stands and pulls Blaine up gently so that they are facing each other. Kurt’s crystal-blue eyes sparkle and they, too, are welled up with tears.

Kurt trails his hand up Blaine’s face, brushing a tear away, then cups his cheek. A warmth spreads through Blaine at this intimate gesture. 

“Everything you said… I want that, too. _Ti amo_ , _cucciolo mio_.”

Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine’s back and leans forward so that their lips meet. There's such a sweet tenderness in the way Kurt kisses him, and Blaine’s heart is bursting with joy. _Dio mio_ , he has died and gone to heaven. Kurt loves him; these are the words he had been longing to hear. Blaine is exactly where he belongs.

They soon part, and Blaine keeps his eyes closed, their faces still so close that he can feel Kurt’s warm breath on his lips.

“Say it again,” Blaine whispers.

“ _Ti amo, cucciolo mio_.”

“One more time in English, _per favore_.”

“I love you, my little puppy.”

Blaine cradles Kurt’s face in his hands. “Those words… You make me so very happy. _Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo._ ”

Kurt’s hands skim up Blaine’s chest and over his shoulders. He leans in, and whispers in Blaine’s ear, “Stay with me tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is of Santa Maria della Salute, painted by Giovanni Antonio Canaletto (1697 - 1768).
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blane spends the night.


	19. Blaine’s Confession, part 2

__

_“The pleasure I gave my lovers was a four fifth of the pleasure I experienced.”_

**February 18th, 1754** **  
****Day 8**

_Blaine cradles his hands on either side of Kurt’s face. “Those words… You make me so very contento. Ti amo, Ti amo, Ti amo.”_

_Kurt’s hands skim up Blaine’s chest and over his shoulders. He leans in, and whispers in Blaine’s ear, “Stay with me tonight.”_

A chill runs down Blaine’s spine and his cock twitches, but he forces his body to calm down. The rest of the evening is in Kurt's hands now. If Kurt wants to spend the entire night cuddling, that is perfectly fine with Blaine. Of course he wants more, but he'll let Kurt take the lead. It’s the way it needs to be to take their relationship to the next level. 

Blaine moves his hands around Kurt’s waist and pulls him in so there isn’t a breath of air between their bodies. He nuzzles into Kurt’s neck, taking in his warmth and special scent, and slowly nods. 

“I can feel you smiling, _cucciolo mio_ ,” Kurt teases.

Silently, Kurt takes Blaine by the hand and leads him into a bedroom that Blaine hasn’t seen yet; Burt must have used the one with the clothes on the bed. Kurt’s bedroom is modest in size, but includes all the essentials. While Kurt closes the wooden window shutters, Blaine lights a gas lantern and sets it down on the chest of drawers. They meet each other in the middle of the room, and Blaine immediately wraps his arms around Kurt’s neck. The gas lamp’s soft light gives Kurt an ethereal glow.

Kurt’s hands caress Blaine’s face, and he presses their lips together. Although the kiss is soft and gentle, Blaine feels its intensity. It’s just the way Blaine has imagined it might be to kiss someone he loves so deeply, and who has seen him exactly as he is. Kurt sways a little, and Blaine pulls away as Kurt lowers his head. Blaine notices that Kurt’s breathing is labored.

“Is anything wrong?” Blaine prompts.

“I--I just don’t know what I’m doing, and I am really… really nervous. You are probably wanting to do things that I haven’t even heard about before. I just want everything to be perfect for you.”

Blaine places his index finger underneath Kurt’s chin to lift it so that they are gazing into each other’s eyes. “I’m not pushing you into having sex with me. I’m quite content to just lie down and cuddle all night. As long as I’m with you, everything will be _perfetto_.”

“But don’t you have urges?” Kurt asks.

“I want you so badly it scares me, but I don’t want us to rush into anything. Whatever we do, I want to make sure that you are comfortable, _tesoro mio_.”

Kurt gives Blaine a lopsided smile. “Well, I certainly have urges to do more than cuddle. I’ve been waiting all my life to find you. My body is practically buzzing. I’m not exactly sure what I want to do, but the idea of your cock in my… you know where… It really scares me.”

Blaine strokes Kurt’s hair. “Kurt, I’m not expecting us to have penetrative sex tonight. You’re not ready. You can’t even say the words. Besides, why are you expecting me to be the one entering you and not the reverse?”

“I just assumed. You like women,” Kurt stutters. 

Blaine tucks that information away for when, or if, Kurt might be ready. “Maybe you should expect the unexpected? And like I said, we aren’t in any rush. We have a lifetime together, no? We can build up to penetrative sex if you feel it’s something you want to try.”

Kurt strokes Blaine’s cheek. “I trust you, _cucciolo mio_. I know you won’t push me into anything I’m not ready for.” 

“ _Lo prometto_. We both need to be ready for anything we might do.” Blaine confirms.

Kurt licks his lips. “So, where do we start?” 

Blaine appreciates that Kurt might not have seen another man completely naked. _L’inglese_ needs to be in control of how much he is willing to see. “How about we start by you undressing me?” Blaine suggests.

“That sounds really good.”

Kurt gently pushes Blaine so that he is sitting on the bed. When Kurt drops to his knees, Blaine’s cock stiffens thinking about what _l’inglese_ could do in that position. But it’s far too soon for Kurt to take his cock in his mouth. Just as Blaine is about to say something, Kurt takes off Blaine’s shoes, tossing them aside with a flourish. Kurt’s fingers trail from Blaine’s ankles to the back of the calves. Blaine’s body tingles from the complementary feeling of the silk stockings and Kurt’s warm fingers. Kurt takes his time to roll each stocking off before caressing Blaine’s calves.

Kurt stands and pulls Blaine up so that they are face to face, and with an unwavering gaze, he quickly and adeptly undoes the buttons of Blaine’s dress shirt. Blaine appreciates that this must be a skill that Kurt has developed over time as a costume designer. Kurt slides the shirt off Blaine’s shoulders, leaving Blaine in his undershirt. When Kurt gently presses their lips together for a lingering kiss, it feels both intimate and loving. 

Kurt pulls away and places his hands on Blaine’s waist. Grabbing the bottom of the undershirt, he moves his hands slowly up the sides to Blaine’s armpits. Blaine raises his arms so that Kurt can take off his undershirt completely. Kurt tosses it on the floor, and his eyes dart around for something to focus on. 

“You’re welcome to look, _tesoro mio_. I would really like that,” Blaine encourages him.

Kurt’s eyes survey Blaine’s chest. “You keep yourself trim. You are so gorgeous,” Kurt whispers hoarsely. 

Blaine preens at the compliment. Exercising at the bathhouse has paid off. “ _Grazie, tesoro mio.”_

Kurt places his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, massaging gently, and then slowly skims down his chest, as if memorizing every contour. When Kurt’s thumb catches on a nipple, Blaine lets out a low quiet moan. It spurs Kurt to kiss the nipple, while brushing his fingers on the other one. Sparks of pleasure course through Blaine’s body. “That feels so good, _tesoro mio_.” 

Blaine feels weak in the knees when Kurt’s fingers continue down his torso, slowing to relish in his abs. Blaine holds his breath while Kurt undoes the three buttons in the front of his breeches. Before Blaine knows it, Kurt pulls them down, and they pool at his feet. Blaine quickly glances down; his underdrawers are obscenely tented by his fully erect cock. Blaine looks up to see Kurt gazing at him with lust-filled eyes. Not only does Blaine feel loved but also sexually desired.

Kurt slowly undoes the buttons on the front of Blaine’s underdrawers. His arms then wrap around Blaine’s back, and he loosens the silk string so that the bow becomes undone. Once the laces have been loosened, Kurt hooks his fingers at the top, and pulls the underdrawers over the swell of Blaine’s ass, making sure that his hand brushes against it. The underdrawers drop down to meet Blaine’s breeches at his feet. Blaine’s thick, hard cock bobs up, brushing Kurt’s leg along the way.

Kurt gazes over Blaine’s shoulder. “W-well, you’re naked now.”

Blaine can tell that Kurt is nervous, too shy to take a good look at his manhood. Blaine decides to help, letting _l’inglese_ look without his own eyes on him. Blaine steps out of his breeches and underdrawers and slowly bends over to pick them up. Blaine then turns to give Kurt a side profile while he carefully folds the garments. He walks to the other side of the room and picks up the other clothing, deliberately showing off his ass, and sets them down on a chair. He slowly turns around to give Kurt advanced warning and stands before him. When Blaine sees Kurt’s darkened lust-blown eyes, he knows that Kurt had definitely been looking.

“I-I guess it’s my turn now. Do you mind if I undress myself?”

Blaine gives him a gentle kiss on the side of his mouth and whispers, “Whatever makes you feel comfortable, _tesoro mio_.”

“I’ll meet you in bed,” Kurt confirms.

Blaine saunters to the bed, making sure to sway his hips, and slips under the sheets. He watches Kurt toe off his shoes, then reach down to take off the silk stockings. He is fully expecting Kurt to flee from the room to undress, but Kurt surprises him. His jaw drops open when Kurt stands facing him and begins to undo his shirt buttons. Kurt’s face shines with so much love that it takes Blaine’s breath away.

“You’re welcome to look,” Kurt says cheekily. 

“Trust me, _tesoro mio_ , I couldn’t tear my eyes away from you if I tried.”

Kurt slips off his shirt, and Blaine’s eyes go automatically to Kurt’s toned arms. Kurt quickly takes off his undershirt and looks away, like he wants to hide. 

Blaine decides to give him gentle words of encouragement. “You have such smooth flawless skin, like the finest Chinese porcelain. I wonder if it’s as soft to the touch as it looks.”

Kurt blushes in the adorable way that he does and continues with taking off his breeches. Blaine licks his lips when he sees the thick length outlined beneath the cotton underdrawers. Kurt turns around to take off the final piece of clothing, and Blaine can’t help but admire his firm ass and his taut leg muscles as they flex. When Kurt faces him, Blaine greedily stares at his cock. It is simply _bellissimo_. Blaine discretely strokes himself under the bed sheets, thinking that he is one lucky fellow to have a man as exquisite as Kurt. When Blaine realizes that his body is thrumming, he squeezes the head of his cock. This is not the right time to fantasize about Kurt’s cock. Tonight, he wants to focus fully on Kurt and make his first time pleasurable and comfortable.

Kurt looks at Blaine bashfully. “Like what you see?” 

Blaine can tell that Kurt is trying to flirt, but there is an underlying nervousness to his question. “Like it? I love every part of you. _Ti amo, tesoro mio_.”

Kurt slips into bed and lies on his side, shivering. 

Blaine opens his arms. “Let me warm you up.”

Kurt shifts closer, and Blaine wraps his arms around him, careful to keep his throbbing cock at a discreet distance. He inhales deeply, taking in Kurt’s delicious scent, then sighs in content.

“You really do like cuddling.”

Blaine giggles while nodding. “What could possibly be better than holding the man that I love in my arms?”

Leaning forward, Kurt kisses him, and Blaine’s heart begins to race. Kurt gently nibbles on Blaine’s bottom lip, then skims his tongue along it before placing a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. If Kurt is trying to drive Blaine crazy, he is certainly succeeding. Kurt kisses him more firmly, losing some of his initial tentativeness. When he licks Blaine’s lower lip, Blaine immediately opens his mouth, and he lets his tongue move against Kurt’s. Blaine is lost in everything Kurt, not wanting the kiss to end. When Blaine feels Kurt’s long hard cock pushing against his thigh, Blaine interprets it as a sign that Kurt is ready for Blaine to take things further.

Blaine’s presses open-mouthed sloppy kisses along Kurt’s jaw to his ear. “I want to make you feel so good, _tesoro mio_. If there is anything I do that you aren’t comfortable with, just stop me.”

Kurt gently pushes Blaine away so that they can see each other’s face. Kurt brushes a curl away from Blaine’s forehead. “I’m sure you can make me feel good…”

Blaine nods in confirmation. “I want to take you to new heights of physical ecstasy.” 

“I’m sure you could. But, tonight, I want to make you feel good. Can I try?”

Blaine sees both love and yearning in Kurt’s eyes, and Blaine is suddenly both overwhelmed and humbled by it. He could count on one hand those past lovers who put his physical pleasure over their own. Although Blaine has had plenty of sexual encounters, it feels like the first time. This must be what true love is all about. “ _Sì, tesoro mio_ ,” Blaine hoarsely whispers. 

Kurt gently rolls Blaine onto his back and lavishes attention on his upper body. There are reverent touches with long slender fingers and tender kisses exploring every nook and cranny. Kurt is worshipping his body, and Blaine has never felt so cherished. Blaine closes his eyes and allows himself to bask in the sensations, making little noises to let Kurt know when something feels good. Although Kurt is inexperienced, he pays close attention to Blaine’s verbal cues and body’s reactions, and soon learns what turns Blaine on. Kurt’s fingers pass over his ribs, following up with lingering wet kisses. Although Blaine still wants Kurt to be moving at his own pace, his ministrations are simultaneously too much and not enough. Kurt brushes his fingers around Blaine’s belly button, and it takes all of Blaine’s restraint not to buck his hips up.

“ _Tesoro mio_ ,” Blaine moans. He is shocked to hear how wrecked and needy he sounds.

“C-can I touch you down there?” Kurt asks with a shaky voice.

Blaine pulls Kurt up so that their bodies are flush against each other and gazes into Kurt’s hooded eyes. Although Kurt is still shy to say the words, he looks eager and willing. “Only if you are comfortable with touching my cock.”

“If you haven’t noticed, I really like touching you. I just don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Do whatever you enjoy when you touch yourself, _tesoro mio._ ”

Kurt wraps his hand around Blaine’s cock and slowly strokes its length. Blaine trembles at the contact; it feels absolutely amazing. Blaine screws his eyes shut, trying to keep himself still and not push into Kurt’s fist. He really wants tonight to be about Kurt being comfortable and moving at his own pace. Blaine knows his body well, and it won’t be long before he climaxes. There is no way he is going to let himself cum before Kurt -- not after the previous night. “Your hand… It feels great... _è_ _fantastico_ … I want to touch you, too, _tesoro mio_.”

Kurt thrust his hips so that his cock brushes against Blaine’s hand, signalling his permission. Blaine gently caresses Kurt’s cock, loving the feel and weight of its thick length. He adjusts his own body so that their cocks are touching, and intertwines their fingers. Kurt’s cock feels so good as it rubs against his, like two puzzle pieces meant to fit together. 

“Not going to last.... But I want to see you climax,” Kurt grunts. 

Kurt’s free hand tangles deep inside Blaine’s curls as their hands move erratically around their cocks. Blaine’s senses are alive with the taste of sloppy kisses, the scent of Kurt’s body, and the delicious noises Kurt is making. He has lost track of where one of them finishes and the other begins. Heat gathers in his stomach from the overwhelming pleasure. Blaine's free hand reaches down to Kurt's ass, squeezing and pulling to keep Kurt close against him so they can grind together.

“ _Ti amo, cucciolo mio_ ,” Kurt pants.

Blaine wants to hold out longer and make it last, but he can’t. Blaine tips his head back. “ _Ti amo_ … I want to feel your release against me. _Tesoro mio_ , finish with me…”

Blaine’s balls draw up tight, and with another push into their hands, his orgasm slams through him, as his entire body jerks uncontrollably. Moments later, Kurt lets out a long, low moan, and Blaine can feel his cock pulsing in his hand as spurts of hot cum splash against his stomach. 

Blaine lies still as his body quivers with little aftershocks. The physical pleasure Kurt has given him is incomparable to anything he has experienced. Sure, Blaine has done a whole lot more with other lovers; he has tried every kink that they have fantasized about… and then some. But nothing could measure up to this experience with Kurt. It was _intimo_.

It was _perfetto_.

Blaine opens his eyes to find Kurt’s chest heaving with an arm slung over his eyes. Kurt’s hair is unruly and his lips are ruby red. He looks as if he has enjoyed it, too, but Blaine isn’t going to make any assumptions. Although Blaine doesn’t lack self confidence in pleasuring others, Blaine isn’t used to being the first to climax.

Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt’s bare shoulder. “How are you feeling? _Tutto bene_?”

Kurt rolls to his side to face Blaine, tangling their legs together. “Good? I feel _fantastico_. It was everything I had hoped for my first time and more.”

Blaine’s finger rubs small circles on Kurt’s hip. “No regrets?”

Kurt smiles. “Not a single one. I love you.”

Blaine captures Kurt’s lips in his and takes his time to gently massage them. He then works Kurt’s lips open with his tongue and leisurely explores inside his mouth. Soon their tongues are tangled, and Blaine is filled with the flavor and scent of his lover.

When they break apart, Kurt’s cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are bright. “I’m ready. Let’s do it again.”

Blaine chuckles. “All in good time, _tesoro mio_. You might think that you are ready, but our bodies need to recover. Why don’t we eat something?”

Kurt pouts. “I guess you’re right.”

“There is still _il cicchetti_ you ordered earlier in the other room,” Blaine reminds him.

“I really don’t want to get out of bed,” Kurt wines.

“You don’t have to. I’ll bring the food here. Let me wash first.”

Blaine gets out of bed, walks to the chest of drawers, and dampens a washcloth in the water basin. He quickly cleans the cum off his body, rinses the washcloth, and returns to sit on the bed. He tenderly cleans Kurt’s chest and groin, being careful around his oversensitive cock.

“I could have done this myself, but it sure feels nice having you do it.” Kurt purrs.

“I like taking care of you, _tesoro mio_.”

“You spoil me, _cucciolo mio_.”

Blaine leans down to give Kurt a gentle kiss. “I meant what I said. All I want to do is spend my life loving you.”

Kurt’s eyes soften. “As do I.” 

Reluctantly, Blaine stands up and retrieves the tray filled with _cicchetti_ and two glasses of wine. They feed each other morsels of food, while keeping the conversation light. Blaine knows that they need to talk about future plans, especially as Kurt is leaving Venezia. Kurt hasn’t actually mentioned where he is going or whether he wants Blaine to join him. However, it can wait until the morning when they are refreshed and thinking clearly. Tonight is for romance and _amore_.

When they have finished eating, Blaine returns the tray of empty dishes and mugs to the reception room. He slides back into bed, and they both lie on their sides, facing each other. They simply gaze at each other for a few minutes, and Blaine notices the love and happiness that shines from Kurt’s face. Blaine shifts his body closer. "Cuddle me, _amore mio_?"

Kurt pulls Blaine so that his head is pillowed on Kurt’s chest and wraps his arms around Blaine’s back. “ _Buona Notte_ , my cuddle bear.”

Blaine giggles at the new pet name. “ _Buona notte, cuore mio_.”

“What does that mean?”

“My heart. You own my heart and always will.”

Kurt sighs with contentment. “You really have a way with words. _Ti amo_.”

“I love you, too.”

Blaine snuggles closer and focuses on Kurt’s breathing; Kurt’s body feels warm and sturdy, and Blaine can’t help but think how wonderful the world is with Kurt in it. He drifts to sleep thinking of those lines from Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet.

 _My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_  
 _My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_ _  
The more I have, for both are infinite._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: The following morning.


	20. The Morning After

__

_“When a man is in love very little is enough to throw him into despair and as little to enhance his joy to the utmost.”_

**February 19th, 1754** **  
** **Day 9**

Blaine wakes up wrapped around Kurt’s body. He listens to Kurt’s gentle rhythmic breathing and nuzzles into his warm neck, reveling in his scent. In the past, his lovers would always leave soon after sex was over to return home to their spouse or parents. Blaine loves how nice it feels to wake up next to someone. When that someone is the person he deeply loves, the feeling is _spettacolare_. 

_Sì_ , he might deserve Kurt’s pet name of cuddle bear. Blaine never would have thought it, but he might like snuggling more than he likes sex. 

Blaine slips out of bed to refresh himself in the bathroom; he wants to look his best when Kurt wakes up. Once he’s finished, Blaine puts on Kurt’s dressing gown and sneaks into the reception area. He rings the bell, and when the room attendant arrives, he orders breakfast. Blaine wants to do little things to demonstrate to Kurt that he truly wants to spend his life committed to loving him.

When the breakfast tray arrives, Blaine pays the attendant and quietly returns to the bedroom, setting the tray down on his bedside table. He slips back into bed and lies on his side next to Kurt, tangling their legs together. He gazes at his beautiful Kurt. His chestnut-colored hair is tousled, and Kurt is smiling as if he is having a really good dream. Blaine only hopes that Kurt is dreaming of him. Blaine takes his time soaking up all the beguiling qualities of Kurt’s naked body — the broad shoulders, the tight muscles of his arms, his slender torso, and the legs. Oh, those legs! They look as if they go on forever. His cock starts to swell imagining them wrapped around him the next time they make love.

Blaine gently rubs their noses together before placing a light kiss on his lips.

Kurt turns onto his side and wraps an arm around Blaine. “Good morning, _cucciolo mio_. _Ti amo_.”

Blaine’s cock twitches at the sound of Kurt’s sleep-rough voice. “ _Buongiorno_ , _tesoro mio_. _Ti amo anch'io_. It's nice waking up next to you.”

Kurt leans in to give Blaine a lingering kiss. He sniffs the air and cracks an eye open. “Do I smell tea?”

“ _Sì_. I ordered it not too long ago. Would you like some?”

“I would love a cup.”

While Kurt leaves the bed for the bathroom, Blaine pours the tea and sets a cup and plate with brioche down on the table next to Kurt’s side of the bed. Blaine’s stomach flutters at the thought that they might already have preferred sides in the same bed.

Kurt slips back into bed and picks up the tea cup. “You know how I like my tea?”

“Of course I do, _tesoro mio_.”

Kurt takes a sip of tea. “You spoil me, Blaine.”

Blaine smiles smugly. “I want to spend the rest of my life spoiling you.”

They eat the brioche and drink their tea in silence. While Blaine is an early morning person, he senses that Kurt prefers to wake up slowly. He looks forward to learning all of Kurt’s little idiosyncrasies. It might take a lifetime, but Blaine is more than willing to try.

Kurt sets down his empty plate and cup on the bedside table and lies down with open arms. Blaine’s breath hitches; Kurt is staring at Blaine like he is the most beautiful person in the universe. Blaine immediately sets his own dishes down and closes the gap between their bodies. After taking in Kurt’s scent, Blaine takes his time to pepper kisses from Kurt’s neck to the back of his ear, flicking his tongue along the way. Blaine softly blows into Kurt’s ear, smiling to himself when he feels Kurt shudder. When Kurt presses his body closer, Blaine can feel a hard thick cock pressed against his thigh. Blaine’s cock instantly swells until it is fully erect. In his opinion, there is nothing better than morning sex.

Kurt bats his eyelashes. “I believe you mentioned last night that you could take me to new heights of physical ecstasy?”

Kurt might be flirting, but there is an undeniable sexual longing in his voice. Blaine slowly rolls Kurt over so that he is on his back. “Do I detect a little curiosity?” Blaine teases.

“Quite a lot,” Kurt squeaks. “But if you don’t want to —”

Blaine silences Kurt with a demanding kiss, plunging his tongue inside to taste _l’inglese_. He draws back to suck Kurt’s lower lip, and when he hears Kurt panting, he pulls away. Blaine knows that he is a good kisser, and judging from Kurt’s flushed face, he thinks so, too. 

“ _Tesoro mio,_ I want so much, but like I said last night, we aren’t in any rush.”

“If you keep kissing me like that, it will be over before we start. How did you say it last night? I’ll burst like a firecracker without being touched.”

Blaine loves that Kurt is in tune with his body, and he is willing to tell him honestly how he feels. These are traits of truly fantastic lovers. “Don’t worry, Kurt. I won’t let that happen. If there is anything I do that makes you feel uncomfortable, you’ll let me know?”

“I can’t imagine that happening. Everything you have done so far has made me feel so good. Besides, I trust you, _cucciolo mio_.”

Kurt’s eyes sparkle with desire, and it confirms that he is telling the truth. Blaine knows that he will need to take things at a slow pace if he wants to carry out what he has in store. Blaine rolls his upper body on top of Kurt, and continues to kiss him, slowly this time, committing the sweet flavor of his mouth and slick feel of his tongue to memory. When Blaine deems that Kurt has been kissed thoroughly, he angles Kurt’s head so that he can move his lips down Kurt’s throat. While his tongue licks languidly over Kurt’s Adam’s apple and the hollow of his throat, Blaine’s hands stroke the delicate skin covering Kurt’s ribs. 

Blaine continues down to the center of Kurt’s chest, eliciting a delightful shiver as his mouth reaches a nipple. After lavishing attention on it with his tongue, he tugs at it with his teeth, drawing out a deep moan from Kurt. 

Blaine’s cock is so painfully hard that he discreetly strokes himself to get a little relief. Although he is well practiced in giving his lovers pleasure first, his body has a mind of its own with Kurt. He keeps his lower half well away from Kurt in order to control his urges.

After Blaine has played with Kurt’s other nipple, he continues to explore Kurt's body. He focuses on those touches that make Kurt’s body shiver, and uses his mouth to see what kinds of noises he can pull out of him. By the time Blaine has reached a hip bone, Kurt’s body is quivering.

Blaine looks up. “How are you feeling, _tesoro mio_?”

Kurt stares back with hooded eyes. “ _Fantastico_. I can’t wait to find out what you'll do next.”

“ _Ti amo, tesoro mio_.”

“I love you, too, _cucciolo mio_.”

Blaine slowly nudges Kurt’s legs apart, giving _l’inglese_ the opportunity to stop him. When he is satisfied that Kurt is relaxed and feeling good, Blaine settles between his legs and cannot help but stare at Kurt’s cock; it’s thick and long with drops of precum on the head. All thoughts of spending time exploring Kurt’s legs fly out the window. Blaine suddenly feels greedy and ravenous.

He presses wet kisses on Kurt’s inner thighs, which begin to tremble. When Blaine can hold out no more, he flattens his tongue, and runs it along the thick vein of Kurt’s cock.

“Ggh….” Kurt moans.

Blaine looks up to find Kurt’s eyes screwed tightly shut in pleasure while he grips the bedsheets. It’s all the confirmation he needs that Kurt is thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

Blaine kisses the tip of Kurt’s cock, then moves his thumb in gentle circles around the head. He then focuses on licking and stroking the foreskin while gently squeezing the shaft. The noises coming out of Kurt’s mouth are positively sinful. Blaine can’t wait any longer. He wraps his lips around the head and sinks his mouth down slowly. Blaine loves the weight of Kurt’s cock on his tongue and how his mouth is stretched to its fullest. _Mammamia_ , a lifetime won’t be long enough to worship Kurt’s cock. 

Kurt’s hips buck up pushing his full length into the back of Blaine’s throat.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Kurt mutters.

Blaine pulls his mouth off Kurt’s cock. “I can take it. Move your body so you take your pleasure. I love having my mouth completely filled with you.”

Blaine holds the base of Kurt’s length while swirling around the top, dipping into the foreskin. Kurt grabs Blaine’s shoulders and slowly pushes his cock into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine looks up to find Kurt staring at him, his face full of rapture. Blaine shifts Kurt’s hands so that they are on his head. He hollows his cheeks and slowly bobs on Kurt’s cock. Kurt lifts his hips, forcing Blaine to take all of him, and Blaine cannot not help but moan.

Kurt grips a fistful of curls while he rocks his cock into Blaine’s mouth. Kurt’s gasps and moans are like music to Blaine’s ears, and it spurs him on to take his cock deeper. After one particularly forceful push, Kurt’s body arches off the bed. Blaine pulls up the length a little to allow the splashes of hot liquid to fill his mouth. He gently suckles at the head until Kurt is spent and his cock softens.

Blaine scooches up so that he is lying next to Kurt. His cock is so hard and throbbing, and he reaches his hand down to give himself a little relief. Blaine is surprised to feel Kurt’s hand swat his away, and take hold of him firmly. A few generous strokes are all Blaine needs before he squeezes his eyes tight and his mind blanks in pure pleasure, and spurts of cum splash over Kurt’s fist and onto his chest. 

When Blaine’s body relaxes, it takes a long time for him to regain control of his breathing. He can’t even think; he can only focus on the taste of Kurt’s cum in his mouth, the scent of Kurt on the pillow, and the feel of a wet washcloth gently cleaning him. When the mattress dips, signaling Kurt’s return, Blaine curls up next to him. An arm wraps around him, and Blaine drifts to sleep to the sound of Kurt’s solid heartbeat.

Blaine feels disoriented when he wakes up. The midday sun rays pour through the gaps in the closed window shutters. He turns over to find Kurt not there, and the cold sheets indicate that _l’inglese_ must have woken up a while ago. He hears footsteps and shuffling in the reception room. _Dio mio_. Has Burt Hummel returned to Venezia? Where will he hide? One thing for sure is that Burt will whip Blaine’s hide if he finds him in Kurt’s bedroom. 

He soon hears Kurt’s voice and a feminine one reply. He sneaks out of bed and listens by the door. Blaine’s body sags with relief when he figures out that the guest is actually Signorina Rachel Berry.

_“What happened yesterday?” Rachel asks. “I was expecting you to eat dinner with us.”_

_“Shh, Blaine is sleeping in the other room,” Kurt scolds._

_Rachel claps her hands. “I never thought you would go through with it until the end, but you did.”_

_“It wasn’t like that, Rach.”_

_“What do you mean? You spent the night with Blaine in your bed. You beat THE Blaine Anderson at his own game. You succeeded in seducing him!”_

Blaine feels dizzy as if his world has been tipped upside down. What could they possibly mean? His _innocente_ Kurt? Seducing him?

_Rachel continues, “When you had told me your plan before we arrived in Venice, I must admit that I was very skeptical that it would work. I didn’t think you could pull it off. You hadn’t even slept with a man before. But when Blaine took me out to lunch, prying out details of you and your schedule in Venice, I thought you stood a chance. Do you think Blaine ever suspected?”_

_“No, and I never want him to find out,” Kurt replies._

_“How could Blaine not_ _know that you were seducing him? You used every trick in his book. I personally thought that you overdid it with all the gifts. I guess that having Blaine meet Burt took him off the trail.”_

Blaine swallows heavily, forcing back the tears that are threatening to rise. Kurt’s bashful smiles, the gentle flirting… Was it all part of a twisted game? 

Blaine recalls the luncheon he had with Rachel. He should have realized that something was amiss when she eagerly provided him with the list of things they wanted to do in Venezia. It was too easy. And of course, Blaine’s name was included on Kurt’s side. _Dio mio_ , Kurt must have had a plan of seduction all along!

Blaine thinks back to the time they had spent together. When Kurt had asked him for a dance at the masquerade ball, he was certainly saving him from an angry and awkward encounter with Dama Maria’s husband, the priest from Basilica di San Marco, and Caterina Capretta’s father. Blaine also places a lot of emphasis on the timing of the first meeting. Once he identifies someone that might be a potential lover, he tries to arrange it so he helps them out of a predicament. They practically fall at his feet in appreciation.

All of Kurt’s gifts - the shoe buckles, the warbler bird, and the book of Shakespeare’s sonnets - were absolutely perfect for him. Wait — Blaine is also one who takes the time to select special gifts for his lovers.

From the start, Kurt was a brilliant conversationalist, clearly demonstrating his intelligence and wit. Blaine had been completely captivated by his amusing stories, whether they were about his travels or theatre work in Stratford-Upon-Avon. Blaine rolls his eyes. He must have at least a dozen or so stories that he can pull out of a hat when he needs to. It’s someone’s intelligence and wit that creates the emotional connection that he needs in any love affair. 

Above all else, Blaine had fallen in love with Kurt’s caring nature. _L’inglese_ had seemed so genuinely interested in him, and Kurt had somehow known exactly what questions to ask for Blaine to open up and reveal every part of his soul. Blaine silently scoffs. He is well known for actually listening to what his lovers have to say. Blaine then recalls the music concert the other evening. 

After pleading with Kurt to hear him sing, he sang a duet with Rachel. Kurt’s melodic voice moved him so deeply. At the time, Blaine had thought Kurt was singing especially for him. It was during this serenade that Blaine realized he was in love. When Blaine had invited Kurt to dine, Kurt mentioned that he had planned to invite Blaine to dine in his suite at Locanda della Luna on the same night. Now Blaine knows that it was part of Kurt’s masterful plan of seduction. 

_“I truly love him, Rach.”_

_“Of course you do. Blaine was your first lover; he will always have a piece of your heart. You are so lucky having your_ _first time being with someone older, more experienced, and who knows how to make you feel really good._ _Now tell me,_ _does Blaine live up to his reputation as the world’s best lover? I’m dying to know.”_

_“That’s too personal. I’m not answering that,” Kurt replies._

_“I’m not leaving your suite until you spill all the details. You owe it to me as your best friend.”_

_Kurt lets out a loud sigh. “Hmmm… The short answer is yes.”_

_“Give me at least one juicy detail, Kurt. Pretty please,” Rachel begs._

_After a few moments of silence, Kurt replies, “I’m not an expert, but the things Blaine can do with his mouth and tongue are so sinful, but feel incredibly amazing. And when Blaine has an orgasm, he is the most beautiful person in the world.”_

_“I knew it! I’m so jealous of you right now. I can’t believe that you made Blaine climax.”_

_“Why is that so hard to believe?” Kurt sasses back._

_“Because you were a virgin before you met Blaine.”_

_“That doesn’t mean I haven’t heard about a trick or two.”_

Blaine knows that his former lovers have spilt details about their sexual experiences. Some of them have actually begged Blaine to do something that he has done with other people. However, to hear these words from Kurt’s mouth makes it sound like he is merely a courtesan mechanically giving sexual pleasure. Blaine’s heart stutters at the very thought. He had thought that their moments together in bed were the most intimate and honest experiences he had ever shared with anyone. Now he knows that he was wrong.

Blaine paces while he continues to hear the muffled conversation between Kurt and Rachel in the other room. How dare Kurt use him as a pawn in some twisted game. Didn’t his declaration of love and willingness to commit his life to him mean anything to _l’inglese_? 

_“When are you leaving here?” Rachel asks._

_“As soon as possible. This suite is costing me a fortune.”_

Blaine feels as if he has been stabbed through his heart. No wonder Kurt didn’t say anything about his future plans. It was never Kurt’s intention to have Blaine follow him to England, or be with him after Carnevale. The plan had always been to leave him.

Blaine cannot bear to hear any more of Kurt and Rachel’s conversation. Blaine staggers to his pile of clothes and quickly dresses. He cannot get out of Kurt’s suite fast enough. He stands up straight and raises his chin. He needs to leave Kurt’s suite with a shred of dignity. He whispers to himself, “ _Coraggio_.”

With one swift movement, he opens the door wide and struts into the reception room. He is going to own this moment.

Kurt blinks nervously. “Blaine, I hope we didn’t wake you. How long have you been up?” 

“Long enough.” 

Blaine slowly claps his hands. “Bravo, Kurt. You have given the performance of your lifetime. You totally had me fooled that you might actually have feelings for me.”

Kurt stutters, “Blaine, it-t’s not what you think.”

“Oh, I think it is. I have vastly underestimated you.”

With a shaky hand, Blaine takes off his signet ring. “Take my ring. Everyone knows that I won’t part with it; this ring is my most precious possession. I want you to have it.”

Kurt shakes his head. “B-but—”

Blaine sets down the ring on the table. “But what, Kurt? You have earned it. I had planned to give it to you as a symbol of my love. Wear it proudly as a badge that you have seduced me without me realizing it. You can now gloat to everyone you know.”

Kurt bows his head in silence.

While Blaine walks towards the suite door, he musters every fiber of courage he has, even though he feels like he is crumbling inside. Before Blaine leaves, he turns around. “I truly love you, _tesoro mio_. S _ei un uomo crudele_ (you are a cruel man), Kurt Hummel. _Et tu, Brute_?”

Blaine quickly rushes down the corridor and descends the staircase. Blaine’s head is spiraling completely out of control. Once he leaves Locanda della Luna, he only has one person on his mind. Santana. He needs to find Santana before he has a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Et tu, Brute?” is a famous line from Shakespeare’s play “Julias Caesar”.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Sorry, but there is no “what’s up next”.


	21. Santana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Santana's point of view.

__

_“Love is a great poet, its resources are inexhaustible, but if the end it has in view is not obtained, it feels weary and remains silent.”_

**February 19th, 1754** **  
** **Day 9**

Brittany places the last coin on the pile. “There, we have counted every single ducat. Do you think we have enough money?”

Santana looks at the numerous piles of ducati on the bed. “ _Sì, bella mia_. Once Carnevale is over, we'll have enough money to visit Firenze (Florence) as we had planned. We'll travel first class, stay at la Porta Rossa, have the finest dresses made, and indulge ourselves. We deserve it.”

“I don’t think we have enough ducati for all that, _cara mia_.”

Santana shrugs. “I’m not worried about that. If we need more money, we can always find work. Il Conte has already given us letters of introduction for his wealthy friends in Firenze.”

“I don’t mind working, as long as we still have time for lady kisses,” Brittany says, batting her eyes.

Santana gently cups Brittany's face. “There will always be time for lady kisses, _bella mia_.” 

Santana presses their lips together, reveling in the taste of her sweet Brittany.

Once Santana had blossomed into a woman, she learned artful ways to attract men. She is now one of the most sought after upper-class courtesans in all of Venezia. Not only is Santana a great beauty, but she is well known for her sharp wit and soulful singing. Her sexual prowess has the wealthy elite men lining her pockets with ducati and extravagant gifts. Yes, Santana certainly knows how to use her strengths to take advantage of weak men who are trapped in a loveless marriages. Her experiences with men had hardened her soul… until she met Brittany.

At last year’s Carnevale, Santana had been invited to her first soiree at il Conte’s palazzo. After her singing performance, Brittany, a new courtesan from Merano, danced for the guests. Santana couldn’t tear her eyes away from Brittany’s graceful movements and lithe body. Brittany had stirred a yearning inside Santana that she had never experienced before.

Santana had discreetly found out everything she could about the memorable dancer. The next morning, Santana planted herself at the caffè nearby where Brittany lived. When Brittany arrived, Santana struck up a conversation with her. It turned out that Brittany remembered her too, and they spent hours getting to know one another. Brittany’s kindness and innocence melted Santana’s heart. 

It is true what they say — opposites do attract. Over the past year, Santana and Brittany have learned to embrace their differences, but it’s those exact attributes that add spice and passion to their relationship. Life is certainly never dull during their private time together. Even though they are both courtesans, they enjoy pleasuring each other. After working hard to please their wealthy male clients over Carnevale, they deserve a luxurious break, just the two of them.

“I really can’t wait until we are on holiday. Think of all the things we can do together with our free time,” Santana purrs. 

“If we want to leave immediately after Carnevale is over, we should book the ferry tickets. They will be hard to come by with all the tourists leaving,” Brittany reminds her.

“I need to wait to hear from Blaine.”

“Yes, of course. We need to know how his meeting went with Kurt Hummel. Do you think that Blaine has won the heart of _l’inglese_?” Brittany asks.

“There is no doubt in my mind that Blaine has successfully won Kurt over. He went to Locanda della Luna yesterday, and I haven’t heard from him yet. Can you imagine how that suite must reek of sex?” Santana chortles.

“Since Blaine and Kurt will be leaving for London, we should book tickets on the same ferry,” Brittany suggests.

“That is an excellent idea, _bella mia_.”

“You will miss Blaine when he moves to London. He is like your brother,” Brittany remarks.

“Blaine means much more to me than any of my brothers. After you, he is the most important person in my life. I’ve known him since I was five years old. Our bond can never be broken.”

Santana thinks back to her childhood on Calle Malipiero. She was the fourth born of ten children. As the first girl, most household chores and the cooking had been left for her to carry out, while her mother lavished attention on her younger siblings. Her older brothers were mean as snakes, and Santana had to learn quickly how to fend for herself.

On her first day of school, she met Blaine Anderson, a small and scrawny boy. She hadn’t paid any attention to him until one day, during their lunch break, Blaine had a severe nosebleed. The older boys taunted him in the schoolyard, and when they started to shove Blaine, Santana had felt an overwhelming urge to protect him. After she had fended off the bullies successfully, she sat next to Blaine, giving him her handkerchief to mop his nose and clean his face. Blaine shared his lunch with her, and that was the start of their friendship. 

From that day forward, Blaine doted on Santana — helping her with lessons she found difficult, hanging on her every word, writing poems for her, and walking with her to and from church every Sunday. Blaine’s eyes would light up when Santana was happy, and he took the time to comfort her when she was feeling sad. In hindsight, Santana appreciates that Blaine gave her the love and attention that she was sorely lacking at home.

Blaine’s studies in Padova hadn’t weakened their friendship. Blaine wrote to her several times a week, sharing the news about his life, and inquiring about her own. Although Santana was not a reliable letter writer, Blaine’s trips home during school breaks had helped to keep their friendship as strong as ever. He confided in her about his first sexual experiences and asked her for advice on how to please a woman. Santana had been happy to tell him what she had dreamt for herself one day. 

After Blaine had graduated university and returned to Venezia, his numerous wild and passionate love affairs were the fodder of local gossip. Santana had been very surprised when she found out about his affair with Bellino; who knew that Blaine also liked men? She had certainly understood when Blaine quickly left Venezia, having lost his benefactor’s financial support. 

When Blaine had returned to Venezia two years later, he was a more mature version of the boy she had known. Military service had done wonders for Blaine’s physique, and his face had become both handsome and striking. Gone were the days when Blaine was interested in wild trysts; he threw himself into a series of monogamous affairs. Through no fault of his own, they all ended abruptly, leaving Blaine both melancholy, but also hopeful that it would be different with his next lover.

“What are you thinking, _cara mia_?” Brittany asks.

“I hope that this time, Blaine has found his true love. I know it’s only been just over a week since they met, but I have a good feeling about Kurt. _L’inglese is_ most definitely in love with Blaine. I can tell.”

“Your third eye?” 

Santana nods. “My third eye.”

Brittany gazes out the window, looking lost in thought, and Santana waits patiently for her to speak. 

Brittany turns her head to face Santana. “There is always a possibility that things won’t work out as Blaine had hoped. Can I make a suggestion?”

Santana is curious what Brittany has to say. Her lover thinks differently than her, which often is an advantage. “ _Sì_ , _bella mia_.”

“If Blaine is left brokenhearted, why doesn’t he join us in Firenze? We could help cheer him up.”

Although Santana can’t fathom that Blaine might be unsuccessful, they should still plan for all possibilities. Brittany is perceptive as always; it wouldn’t feel right leaving Venezia, knowing that Blaine might be grieving. “Once again, your kind and sympathetic nature shines through. It’s an excellent idea.”

“How long should we wait to find out what has happened between Blaine and _l’inglese_?” Brittany asks.

“If Blaine doesn’t send a word by tomorrow morning, I’ll personally hunt him down. In the meantime, I think we should do some lady loving.” 

Santana and Brittany quickly collect the ducati from the bed and place them in a metal strongbox. Santana turns the key on its lock to secure their earnings and places it in the folds of her skirt. When Santana goes to her secret hiding place, Brittany’s cat is sleeping at its front. Afraid to wake up the cat and experience his wrath, Santana calls out, “Brittany, can you move your cat? Why does he insist on sleeping here?”

Brittany picks up the cat, who purrs in her arms. “Lord Tubbington is better than a watchdog.” She sits down on the bed, stroking the cat. “Can we bring him to Firenze, too?”

“We’ve already been through this, _bella mia_. Lord Tubbington will be much happier staying in Venezia with my sister than cooped up in a cage while we travel.”

Brittany looks longingly at her cat. “I suppose you are right, but I’ll miss him just as much as you’ll miss Blaine.”

Their conversation is interrupted by heavy banging on the door.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Santana asks.

“It’s Blaine. He doesn’t have good news.”

Santana gives Brittany a quizzical look.

“Lord Tubbington just told me.”

Santana is very skeptical about the telepathy between Brittany and her cat, but more often than not, Brittany is right. She has always been able to communicate with animals in ways that Santana can’t comprehend. Santana reaches in her skirt folds for her dagger, and walks to the door. “Who goes there?”

“It’s me, _dolcezza mia_. Blaine.... I-I need you.” 

Santana quickly unbolts the locks and opens the door to find Blaine white as a ghost and swaying as if he is drunk. “You better come in.”

Blaine staggers into the room and flings himself onto Santana’s bed facedown, covering his head with a pillow.

Santana knows something is up because a drunk Blaine is flirty and still has enough manners to greet Brittany. She sits down on the bed and cautiously removes the pillow to find tears flowing down Blaine’s cheeks. She leans down to give him a kiss on his cheek. She sniffs to satisfy herself that Blaine hasn’t drunk a drop of alcohol. 

Brittany and Lord Tubbington were right — Blaine doesn’t have good news.

Santana’s protective instincts kick in, and she begins to stroke Blaine’s wild curls. “What is wrong, _tigre mio_?”

“H-he… he doesn’t… h-he never,” chokes out in between sniffles.

“Kurt?”

Blaine nods, and his body begins to tremble.

The hairs on the back of Santana’s neck stand up. “What has Kurt done?” 

“H-he doesn’t love me.”

Santana’s mouth falls open. She has seen _l’inglese_ with Blaine, and there is no doubt in her mind that Kurt truly loves Blaine. “That can’t be!”

“It was just a sick game he was playing… Everything was a lie!”

Santana covers her mouth to hide a gasp. While Blaine sobs uncontrollably in the pillow, Brittany sits down next to Santana. “Lord Tubbington says that it wasn’t a game and that Kurt would never lie to Blaine.”

“I need to get to the bottom of this to find out what has happened. Blaine is not in a fit state. Before the neighbors catch wind that something is wrong, we need to get Blaine back to his suite. Please find Trent, and tell him to bring a gondola and Thaddeus at once.”

“ _Sì, cara mia_.”

“In the meantime, I’ll get the story out of Blaine. If he doesn’t calm down, I’ll give him a sleeping draught. We can’t let others see him like this.”

Brittany puts on her cloak, and gives Santana a goodbye kiss. “I won’t be long.”

Once Brittany has left, Santana returns to Blaine’s side. Over the next half hour, she pries the story from Blaine in between sobs and fits. Santana’s blood begins to boil. That bastard Kurt Hummel! Playing a game with Blaine’s emotions. Frankly, she hadn’t thought that Kurt had the cunning and finesse to pull off a seduction plan. How could she have been so wrong about Kurt’s feelings toward Blaine? She had been sure _l’inglese_ was as deeply in love as Blaine is. If Blaine wasn’t in such a state, she would march to Kurt’s suite at Locanda della Luna. _L’inglese_ will soon regret the day that he heard the name Blaine Anderson.

Blaine is moving fitfully in the bed, and the tears aren’t abating. Santana knows they can’t move him in this state without curious eyes and wagging tongues. Santana goes to her dresser, and using the special powder and water, she prepares the sleeping draught.

Santana returns to the bed. “Drink this, _tigre mio_. You must be thirsty after crying so many tears.”

Blaine sits up, and gulps down the drink. “There is a gaping hole where my heart once was. I will never be the same.”

Santana takes the empty glass from Blaine and sets it down on the bedside table. “You need some rest. When you wake up, you’ll be able to think more clearly.”

“You’ll stay with me, _dolcezza mia_?” Blaine asks.

“Always.”

Santana holds Blaine and gently slides their bodies so they are lying on the bed. She rubs random patterns on his back, whispering, “I will always be here for you.”

When Blaine’s body relaxes and his breathing evens out, Santana knows that the sleeping draught has taken effect. She thinks back to what Blaine had told her, trying to figure out the missing pieces. Kurt’s behavior makes no sense whatsoever. Why would Kurt devise a cruel seduction plan before he had even met Blaine? How could Kurt have known that what Blaine craves most of all is someone to love him for his real self? The loving way that Kurt looks at Blaine — that was no acting. There must be more to the story than what Blaine knows.

She gives Blaine a kiss on his head. Blaine was used to getting whomever he wanted, whenever he wanted them. Blaine was so caught up in truly falling in love for the first time that Kurt had caught him off-guard. As the minutes go by, Santana thinks of all the things she would like to do to Kurt Hummel, each one more sadistic and painful. By the time Santana has finished with him, _l’inglese_ will regret the day he was born. 

Soon after, Brittany, Trent, and Thaddeus arrive; Brittany has already told the men what she knows and what is expected of them. Between the four of them, they move Blaine’s sleeping body down the stairs, out of the house, and into the waiting gondola nearby. 

“You’ll stay with him?” Brittany asks.

Santana nods. “I’ll stay at Blaine’s suite as long as he needs me. We’ll have to delay our trip to Firenze until Blaine is fit enough to join us.”

Brittany smiles at her lover. “This is a side of you that I don’t get to see very often, _mia cara_. We will stay in Venezia as long as it takes.”

The gondolier moors the boat at the Palazzo Bragadin Carabba. Thaddeus and Trent place Blaine’s arms around their shoulders and pull him up.

“It’s a good thing that Vossignoria Anderson is tiny,” Thaddeus remarks. 

“Let’s enter by the servants’ entrance. We don’t want to bump into Senatore Bragadin,” Trent suggests.

While Santana and Brittany create a diversion down below, Thaddeus and Trent carry Blaine up the stairs into his suite, and deposit him on the bed. Santana and Brittany arrive a few minutes later.

“If anyone asks, Blaine ate a rotten oyster, and is now recuperating from the stomach indigestion,” Santana instructs the men.

“S _ì_ , Signorina Lopez,” Trent replies.

Santana slips a few ducati into the men’s palms. “ _Grazie_ for your help. I’ll ring the bell when Blaine wakes up.”

After Trent and Thaddeus leave the suite, Brittany says, “I best get going, too. I’m sure you and Blaine will have a lot to talk about when he wakes up. I’ll be waiting for you in our rooms.”

“If I’m not back by eight o’clock, please give my excuses to il Conte. Tell him that I have food poisoning from a rotten oyster.”

Brittany nods. “Can you promise me one thing? Please don’t do anything rash when it comes to Kurt Hummel. I know you are angry at him and will want to seek revenge. But I don’t want you ending up in prison at the Palazzo Ducale, waiting for execution. Even il Conte couldn’t save you if you killed _l’inglese_.”

Santana gazes at Brittany, whose eyes are filled with concern. While Brittany can be as flighty as dandelion fluff on a windy day, she is very practical when necessary. Santana nods at her. “I promise.”

Brittany gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. “ _Ti amo, mia cara_.”

“ _Ti amo, bella mia_ ,” Santana replies.

Brittany quickly leaves, and Santana joins Blaine in the bedroom. She pulls up the eiderdown to cover them and wraps Blaine in her arms. Santana strokes his hair, whispering, “We will find a way for you to get past this.”

An hour later, Blaine begins to stir. “Welcome to the land of the living, _tigre mio_ ,” Santana purrs, stroking his hair.

“I thought it was you, Santana, with the soft skin against my cheek and the scent of rosewater. What time is it?”

“It’s four o’clock.”

Blaine rubs his eyes and shakes himself out of his stupor. “My eyes feel so dry, like I’ve cried an ocean of tears.” 

“You were crying so uncontrollably that I had no choice but to give you a sleeping draught.”

Blaine shivers, and moans, “Oh god, I now remember the conversation I overheard between Kurt and Rachel. But what happened after that? The last thing I remember is leaving Locanda della Luna.”

“You came to my place and collapsed on my bed. In between the sobs, you managed to tell me what had transpired between you and Kurt. Brittany immediately left to get Trent and Thaddeus. Between us four, we managed to get you home without bumping into anyone we know.”

“ _Grazie, dolcezza mia_.” Blaine begins to sniffle. “I can’t believe the enormity of everything that has happened between Kurt and myself. I have so many feelings — anger, sadness, and heartache — and I’m not sure which one is at the top of the list.”

Santana leans over to give Blaine a gentle kiss on the cheek. “No more tears, _tigre mio_. Kurt isn’t worth it.”

“How could I be so stupid as to not figure out that Kurt had been seducing me from the start? I had thought that his love for me was real. It turns out that I made it all up in my head.”

“I’m not sure about that, _tigre mio_. Based upon what you had told me and watching you two together, both at the tailor’s and after the music concert, I also thought that Kurt was in love with you. I can sense these things. While you were sleeping, I had given a lot of thought about what happened, and it doesn’t all fit together.”

“ _Il tuo terzo occhio_ (Your third eye)?”

“ _Sì_. The way Kurt looked at you was like you had personally hung the moon and the stars in the sky. He fluttered around you like a butterfly, seeking your approval. No, I don’t believe that Kurt’s love was fake.” 

Blaine sits up in bed, and Santana mirrors the action. Blaine remarks, “Maybe Kurt fooled both of us. Now, I don’t know what to think. I feel as if my heart has been ripped out from my body.”

“In spite of how Kurt feels about you, what he did is inexcusable. He doesn’t deserve your tears. You’ll soon get over him.”

Blaine lowers his head. “I don’t think I will ever get over Kurt. I love him, San. He is the special one for me.”

Santana wraps an arm around Blaine and pulls him closer. “I know, _tigre mio_. Think of Kurt as a learning experience. _L’inglese_ taught you that you have the capacity to feel great love, and a willingness to commit to a long-term relationship. It might take you some time, but you will forget him. There will be others.”

Blaine sets his head on her shoulder. “I highly doubt there will be others. My reputation is in ruins. Once it gets around that Kurt has beaten me at my own game, I’ll be the laughing stock of Venezia.”

Santana huffs. “Kurt is leaving Venezia, and before long, he will be forgotten. Honestly, I think a short holiday is what you need until the dust settles and you’ve cleared your mind. Brittany and I plan to go to Firenze immediately after Carnevale. You are joining us; I won’t take no for an answer. The change of scenery will do you good.”

“San, I don’t have enough money to travel. Kurt doesn’t approve of gambling, so I have kept away from my usual haunts. Sure, il Senatore gives me a stipend, but my funds are really low for extravagant things like holidays.”

“Brittany and I have made a ton of money during Carnevale. We’ve got you covered. Besides, there are plenty of gambling dens in Firenze. You’ll soon be back to your usual form, in no time at all.”

“I must admit, the idea of spending time with you and Brittany in Firenze does sound good. Quite honestly, I’m not sure if I can walk past the places I had been with Kurt without the memories haunting me. However, Senatore Bragadin would surely be angry with me, and cut off ties. Long-term, I need the senator’s financial support. Let me think about it.”

Santana’s ears prick up when she hears movement and voices in the reception room.

_“Vossignoria Anderson non è qui (isn’t here),” Trent states firmly._

_“I know Blaine is here. The butler who let me in said that he arrived a couple of hours ago.”_

Santana’s heart skips a beat. Kurt Hummel is in the suite.

_“Vossignoria Anderson è occupato. Per favore se ne vada subito (Please leave at once)!”_

_“Occupato? I don’t see Blaine, so he must be in his bedroom. I’m not leaving until I see him.”_

Blaine is in no condition to deal with Kurt right now. In his fragile state, he might believe everything _l’inglese_ says, which will surely be lies. As his best friend and confident, Santana needs to take decisive action.

Santana leaps out of bed. “Let me deal with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Sorry, but there is no hint as to what is up next.


	22. Kurt's Confession

__

_“The best plan in this world is to be astonished at nothing.”_

**February 19th, 1754** **  
****Day 9**

After Santana has left to deal with Kurt in the reception room, Blaine tries to control his breathing and racing heart. What could Kurt possibly say to him that would make things right? Best let Santana deal with _l’inglese_ , and maybe - just maybe - he’ll meet with Kurt when he feels more composed.

Blaine gets out of bed to wash his face and brush his teeth. Looking in the mirror, he realizes that his hair is a mess of curls and tries to tame them. He cannot help but overhear Santana’s rant; everyone in the palazzo must be able to hear her.

_“You heard what Trent said. Scram! Blaine wants nothing to do with you.”_

_“Good afternoon to you, too, Santana. I have to speak to Blaine.”_

_“Who the hell cares? Oddio, che stronzo che sei (Oh god, what an asshole you are)! You breeze into Blaine’s life, full of yourself, weasel your way into his heart, then dump him like he was yesterday’s dinner. And who are you? Faccia di culo (Your face looks like your bottom)!”_

_“Your words don’t scare me, Santana. I need to speak to Blaine,” Kurt says resolutely._

_“Go back into the hole you crawled out from. You’re a loser!”_

Blaine cringes at Santana’s fiery words. She defended him in the school playground, and she is defending him now.

_“Dear lord, is that a dagger?!” Kurt exclaims._

_“I will cut you so badly that even your own father won’t recognize you. Get out of my sight, bastardo!”_

Blaine knows that Santana keeps a dagger under the folds of her skirts and isn’t afraid to use it. Sure, he is angry at Kurt, but that doesn’t mean he wants him harmed.

Blaine rushes into the reception room. “Enough, Santana!”

He gently pulls Santana away and reaches for the dagger. When Santana releases it to him, Blaine tosses the weapon on the floor, out of harm’s way. Santana’s chest is heaving and she is red in the face. He has never seen her so angry.

“Why don’t you go outside for a walk? Some fresh air will do you good, _dolcezza mia_ ,” Blaine coos.

“And leave you alone with _questo pezzo di merda_ (this piece of shit)? No. I’m not leaving.”

“I can handle things from here,” Blaine tells her.

“He doesn’t deserve a moment of your time.”

Blaine stares at Kurt, who is hiding behind Trent near the door. Kurt’s face is peeking over Trent’s shoulder, and Blaine sees terror in his bloodshot eyes. 

“Blaine, we need to talk. What you overheard at the inn… It isn’t at all what you think. Please, I’m begging you,” Kurt sobs.

“Surely, you aren’t going to listen to his lies?” Santana sneers.

Blaine rubs the back of his neck, deciding what to do. He isn’t sure whether his heart can take any more pain. However, he has always left affairs amicably, more often than not remaining firm friends with his former lovers. Maybe talking to Kurt will give him the necessary closure to put _l’inglese_ firmly behind him.

Blaine slowly nods. “ _Sì_ , I’ll listen to what you have to say. You’ve managed to fool me once, but now I’m onto your ways. I will only listen if you speak truthfully.”

“I promise I will. I’ll explain everything,” Kurt pleads. 

Blaine turns to Santana, and whispers in her ear, “I need to do this if I have any chance of getting over Kurt. You have to trust me, _dolcezza mia_. I won’t do anything foolish.”

“I’ll be at the corner _caffè_. Have Trent come and get me when Kurt has left.”

Trent and Kurt slowly move away from the entrance as Santana walks past. After she has opened the door, she quickly turns around to face Kurt. “You are _fortunato_ , Kurt Hummel. If it was up to me, you would soon be lying face down in some dark alley.”

After Santana has left, Kurt moves away from Trent, and his body is trembling.

“Don’t worry, Santana won’t come back until I send for her,” Blaine says.

“Wow, you told me that Santana was fiery and defended you from bullies when you were young. I had no idea that she could be that scary.”

“You definitely don’t want to cross Santana.”

"I wasn't sure if you even wanted to speak to me again."

“I’m really not sure if I should. However, yesterday in your suite, you gave me the chance to explain myself. I am just returning the favor.”

Blaine turns to Trent. “Could you bring us a pot of tea, _per favore_?”

“ _Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson,” Trent replies and leaves the suite.

“Please have a seat, Kurt.”

Kurt sits down on the sofa, and Blaine distances himself by sitting in a chair, crossing one leg over the other. Blaine carefully schools a neutral expression: one that will allow Kurt to speak openly, but at the same time, not reveal his own feelings.

“You have some explaining to do, Kurt Hummel.”

“I hadn’t expected you to hear that conversation between Rachel and myself.”

“That much I gathered,” Blaine replies.

Kurt reaches into his pocket, and sets down Blaine’s signet ring on the table. “I don’t want your ring.”

“Why ever not, Kurt? It is proof that you have successfully seduced me. It will make an amusing story for years to come.”

“I really do love you. I didn’t seduce you; I was acting upon my feelings.”

Blaine huffs. “I don’t believe you. The things that Rachel said… You planned to seduce me right from the start. I was just a pawn in your cruel game.”

Kurt twists his fingers on his lap. “It might have started like that, but it quickly stopped being a game when I fell in love with you.”

Blaine gives Kurt a disbelieving look. “Oh, really? Love at first sight… and then a change of heart? You might be the world’s expert at seduction, but even I won’t fall for that line.”

“No, it wasn’t love at first sight. I fell in love when you first gave me a glimpse of the real you… When you showed me your Venice. It was then that I realized that you are much more than your reputation. I fell in love with the man you truly are.”

Blaine shrugs in response. Words of love fall too easily from Kurt’s lips. Why should he believe him? Blaine leans back in the chair, trying to keep a cool composure. “When we first met, you said that you had just arrived in Venezia. I can’t believe that you heard of me so quickly. I might be famous in La Repubblica di Venezia, but I highly doubt that my reputation goes much farther.”

“Then you’ll be surprised to learn that I heard of you in Paris.”

Blaine’s eyebrows shoot up. “How _affascinante_. You’d better start from the beginning. I only want to hear the truth, and don’t leave out any details.”

Trent arrives with the tea and a plate of almond biscotti. Blaine pours the tea, offers Kurt a cup, then sits back in his chair, watching Kurt carefully as he takes a sip. _L’inglese_ looks as if he has been crying since Blaine left Locanda della Luna. Well, misery loves company. 

Blaine walks over to Trent and whispers in his ear, “Santana is at the corner _caffè_. Tell her everything is fine; she shouldn’t worry about me. After speaking with Santana, could you please go get Brittany to sit with her? Brittany will calm her down. Santana might have left her dagger here, but there are other weapons she could get her hands on.”

“ _Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson.”

“I have a feeling that Kurt will be here for a while. After he has left, I’ll have you get Santana.”

“ _Sì_ , Vossignoria Anderson.”

Trent leaves the suite, and Blaine takes his seat once again. Kurt looks unsure and shy. Blaine is confident that he will be able to tell if Kurt lies during his explanation. 

“So, when did you first hear of me?” Blaine asks as nonchalantly as he can. He doesn’t want to let on how curious he is.

Kurt takes a deep breath and looks down at his hands. “I heard of you from Bellino in Paris.”

Blaine covers his mouth to hide his shock. When he has composed himself, he says, “You told me that you had heard Bellino perform in Paris but not that you had met him.”

“After the performance, Rachel was desperate to meet Bellino to find out more information about music in Paris. You know how Rachel is; she won’t take no for an answer. The only way her father would allow her to meet Bellino is if I joined her. The following evening, we all had dinner together."

* * *

_Four months earlier - Paris_

_“After Florence, we plan to visit Venice. We have timed our trip so we’ll be there for the Carnival,” Rachel states._

_Bellino says, “Carnevale is the perfect time to visit Venezia. You should definitely look up my dear friend Blaine Anderson. Your enjoyment of Venezia will increase threefold, I guarantee you.”_

_“Is he a singer, too?” Rachel asks._

_“Blaine has a beautiful tenor voice, but he is also quite an accomplished musician. He plays both the pianoforte and violin.”_

_Rachel claps with excitement. “Blaine Anderson sounds like the sort of person I’d love to meet. He could accompany me while I sing.”_

_Bellino takes a sip of wine. “Among other things. Blaine is quite an exceptional person. He is incredibly smart and has dabbled in many professions. He is also really fun to be around. Blaine is the type of person everyone wants to attend their soirees for his quick wit and amusing stories. Once you meet Blaine Anderson, you will never forget him.”_

_“Blaine sounds like a very interesting person,” Kurt remarks._

_“He most certainly is,” Bellino confirms. “However, his talents do not stop there. Blaine is famous throughout La Repubblica di Venezia for being the_ _ultimate lover. Once you arrive in Venezia, everything you will hear about his famous love trysts are true. But they don’t give justice to the actual experience.”_

_“Does that mean that you and Blaine Anderson were lovers?” Kurt asks._

_“Yes, Blaine is the most amazing man to have ever come into my life,” Bellino replies with a dreamy expression and darkened eyes._

* * *

A small smile tugs at Blaine’s lips. He and Bellino definitely had been rather creative in the bedroom. 

“I have already told you about my affair with Bellino, and how he left me for a singing career in Paris. There is no reason for him not to remember me fondly. What I don’t understand is why Bellino’s words made you want to devise an evil plan to trick me.” 

Kurt takes a sip of tea. “Let me continue the story.”

* * *

_“So, Blaine is someone who likes men?” Kurt asks._

_“Both men and women. It makes no difference to Blaine Anderson. He likes a certain type of person, regardless of their gender.”_

_Rachel leans forward, and eagerly asks, “What exactly is Blaine’s type?”_

_Bellino smiles at her, but then turns his attention to Kurt. “Above all else, Blaine likes a person who is intelligent and witty. He enjoys spending time with his lovers outside the bedroom. He also likes people who have an artistic flair. Kurt, are you a countertenor like myself?”_

_Kurt nods. “I don’t sing professionally, but yes, I am a countertenor.”_

_Bellino looks at Kurt's body. “Kurt, you are definitely Blaine’s type. He is going to eat you up. You are one lucky man.”_

_Kurt’s jaw drops open in shock. “I’m not interested in some holiday fling! That isn’t the sort of man I am.”_

_“Well, then you are a fool,” Bellino replies._

_“If I meet Blaine Anderson, how should I avoid his advances?” Kurt asks._

_“Blaine has a certain system when it comes to seducing people. If you order some more wine, I’ll tell you. Forewarned is forearmed.”_

_Kurt immediately snaps his fingers, signaling for the waiter to bring another bottle of wine. Once the glasses have been refilled, Kurt asks, “So what are Blaine’s techniques?”_

_Bellino takes a sip of wine and continues. “Blaine makes sure to meet someone in a way that shows him in a flattering light. He then spends time getting to know a person; always an attentive listener and good company. The stories he tells are captivating. Blaine caters the activities to things that the person enjoys and lavishes them with thoughtful and expensive gifts. In addition, Blaine likes to show off his other talents, especially when it comes to music. When the sexual tension reaches its peak, Blaine invites the person to his private suite for a sumptuous dinner. You can use your imagination for what happens next.”_

* * *

Blaine lowers his head. Everything that Bellino told Kurt and Rachel is absolutely true. Are his seduction techniques that obvious? “In some ways, Bellino knows me too well. No wonder your plan of seduction was so similar to mine.”

Blaine takes an almond biscotti and nibbles at it as a way to buy him some time to think. When he recalls the masquerade ball, Kurt had been very skittish and clearly uncomfortable with Blaine’s flirting. Was that because Kurt knew about his seduction techniques? Once he has finished his biscotti and has had a sip of tea, Blaine knows what his next question will be. 

“Based on what you said, I would have thought you would have actively avoided me while in Venezia. Yet, you were the one who approached me at the masquerade ball.”

Kurt is silent for a minute, and Blaine waits patiently for _l’inglese_ to compose himself. 

“Later that night, I couldn’t fall asleep thinking about what Bellino had said about you. I was angry. I had the impression that you set out to seduce people like they don’t matter. And as you know, I’m a person who believes that men can fall in love, and live happily ever after. I was absolutely determined not to fall into your trap of seduction.”

“Oh, Kurt, you must know by now that I don’t trap people. In all my affairs, my lovers come willingly.”

Kurt huffs. “Of course I do now, but this was months ago in Paris. I didn’t know the real you. Anyway, the following morning, Rachel and I were alone at breakfast. I confided in her my concerns about you and our visit to Venice. She suggested that I try to beat you by devising my own plan of seduction. At the time, it seemed ridiculous to me that I could actually seduce anyone; I hadn’t even kissed a man. But the more we talked about it, the more it made sense. While we were travelling on the coach, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I mulled over the details and devised my own seduction plan.”

“And what was your plan?” Blaine prompts.

“My plan was sketchy at best, because I didn’t even know if Bellino was correct in thinking that you would like me, let alone try to seduce me. But I knew that I didn’t want to be another notch on your bedpost. If we happened to be at the same event, I wanted to be the one who would introduce myself to you, and I would use my instincts from there.”

“And then you saw me at the masquerade ball.”

Kurt nods. “When I first saw you, I thought you were the most gorgeous man I had ever set eyes on. I still do.”

Blaine cannot help but smile at Kurt’s compliment. Even though he is angry at Kurt, he can’t pretend that it isn’t nice to hear this. Judging by the loving look Kurt is giving him, he is speaking from the heart. 

Kurt continues, “I was so impressed with your entire costume; it takes a confident person to wear a painted face instead of a mask during the Carnival, and no wig. When I saw those angry men stomping towards you, I knew it was the perfect moment to introduce myself by asking you to dance.”

“You did save me from a rather delicate situation,” Blaine confirms. 

“When we had drinks after dancing, I thought that you were a very interesting man. However, you were making so many innuendos that I thought for sure that all you wanted was sex. I felt very uncomfortable, and I decided to call the whole thing off.”

Blaine decides to give his own views about that fateful evening. “In retrospect, perhaps I did come on a little strong at the masquerade ball. My affair with Dama Maria had just finished, and yes, I was looking for a new lover. It seemed as if the stars had aligned when we met. Kurt, you looked so stunning in your outfit, and your dancing was magnificent. Afterwards, you charmed me with your travel tales and your intelligence. When you took off your mask, no words could describe your beauty.” 

When Kurt blushes, Blaine looks away; he is not going to get caught up in how adorable Kurt looks. 

“What changed your mind and made you decide to meet me again?” Blaine asks.

“When Rachel had lunch with you the next day, she convinced me to go through with my plan. Then I received your letter with a red rose. It seemed like a confirmation that you were trying to seduce me. I thought that if I knew your techniques, I could control things. I decided to accept your invitation to spend a day together exploring Venice because… honestly, it sounded like fun.”

“And was it fun, Kurt?” Blaine asks, unable to keep the bitterness from his tone.

“It was that very day that I fell in love with you. How could I not? You showed me a very personal side of yourself. After that, any idea of a seduction plan flew out of my mind. When we spent more time together, it just confirmed what I already knew. You were the one true love for me.”

Blaine’s eyes narrow. “This sudden change of heart and falling in love with me doesn’t fit into what Rachel had said. She talked about how you succeeded in seducing me, and how you are so lucky having your first time with someone who knows the art of lovemaking.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Rachel has no idea what she’s talking about. It was never my intention to go to bed with you. Before I met you, I was determined not to give you my first kiss. Remember when we were having gelato, and we discussed our views on love? I told you that when I found a man who is committed to me, and we were deeply and irrevocably in love, I would willingly give him everything. That was you. I wanted to give you my firsts because you are the one for me. I would never even have kissed you if I didn’t love you.”

Blaine’s eyes well up, and he swallows hard before continuing. “You told Rachel that I could do sinful things with my tongue and mouth. You treated my expression of love for you like a tidbit of juicy gossip. You treated me like I don’t matter!”

Blaine closes his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. Maybe Santana was right, and Kurt isn’t worth all the pain. Blaine forces himself to calm down, so that he can really listen to Kurt’s explanation.

Kurt lets out a strangled sob. “That is something I truly regret. You know Rachel — she was never going to let it go unless I told her something about what went on between us in bed. It was the first thing that came to my mind. You matter so much to me — more than anyone in the whole world. I love you, Blaine.”

Blaine can hear the regret coloring every word. He appreciates that people can say things to get someone off their back. And Rachel is certainly the type of person who would pester Kurt until she found out something about what happened. Ladies like her are all alike: outwardly, they are prim and proper, but they like to live vicariously through their friends who have experienced sex. 

“I want to believe you… I truly do. But that doesn’t change the fact that you are leaving Venezia. If you really think that I am your true love, why are you leaving me?”

Kurt shakes his head. “That’s the problem with overhearing a conversation. You have no idea what I am planning to do. How could I leave Venice when my heart belongs to you? I fully intended — and still intend — to stay here.”

“But you told me that you were leaving for Verona with Rachel and her family.”

Kurt nods. “Before my father had left Venice, he gave me more than generous funds to continue my travels. But do you know how much it costs to stay in a suite at Locanda della Luna? A lot. And with my father gone, I don’t need a suite with two bedrooms. Earlier this morning, I asked the inn’s manager to find me more modest long-term accommodation in Venice. He was very obliging. After giving him my budget, he said it would be best to wait a week after the Carnival was over, when the prices would come down as the tourists leave. That was when I arranged to join Rachel and her family on a visit to Verona. The manager agreed to store my trunks while I was away.”

Blaine is secretly thrilled that Kurt had been planning to stay in Venezia for him, but that doesn’t completely satisfy his mind. “So, what do you really think about me? What do you want to happen next?” 

Kurt picks himself off the sofa to throw his body at Blaine’s feet. “Everything I have told you is the truth. I love you. I desperately want our happily ever after. Please believe me _._ What do I want to happen next? Well, I want you to say you love me, too, and this will be something we look back at and laugh about in decades to come.” 

Blaine looks away, secretly flattered by the declaration of love and Kurt’s belief that they will be together for the rest of their lives. Kurt isn’t one for dramatics, and he so wants to believe _l’inglese_. Blaine looks at Kurt, whose eyes are full of intensity and undeniable love. 

“I’m not sure what to say, Kurt. You have given me a lot of new information to process. I need time to think about what you have said and decide whether I can trust you.”

“Yes, of course. _Ti amo_ , _cucciolo mio_.”

The hairs on the back of Blaine’s neck bristle. “Don’t call me that. You haven’t earned that right yet.”

Kurt stands up and smoothes the creases from his jacket. “Yesterday, I listened to you admit that you had a plan to seduce me. However, I focused on your heartfelt words and trusted that you loved me. Now that the roles are reversed, I hope you will do the same.”

Blaine nods, appreciating the sentiment. Kurt hadn’t been able to completely conceal the vulnerability he’d heard in his voice. “Thank you for being honest with me. Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

Kurt shrugs. “My only plan was to attend the Carnival together.”

With all the drama today, Blaine has totally forgotten that tomorrow is the last night of Carnevale. “Tonight, I will think about what you have said. Please come over for lunch tomorrow so that we can discuss things further?”

Kurt’s cheeks pinken. “I would really like that.”

“I’ll expect you at noon,” Blaine suggests.

“It’s a date.”

Kurt walks to the entrance way and puts on his cloak. He turns to face Blaine. “I want you to know that no matter what you tell me, I plan to stay in Venice. You are the love of my life, and I will do everything possible to win you back.”

Blaine stands awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He wants to throw himself into Kurt’s arms, but that would be dangerous in his fragile emotional state. Just Kurt’s scent and those strong arms around him… it would trigger a set of feelings that he is not ready for, not just yet.

“Until tomorrow then,” Blaine replies.

Kurt leans in to give him a brief hug, and whispers into his ear, “Tomorrow, and hopefully, a lifetime together.”

When Kurt leaves, Blaine can’t help but swoon as he leans against the closed door. Blaine thinks about what Kurt had said. Is this real or merely the next step in a seduction plan? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is a painting of the Entrance to the Grand Canal by Giovanni Antonio Canaletto, painting during this time period.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Blaine makes a decision.


	23. Blaine’s Decision

__

_“Essence of freedom consists in thinking you have it.”_

**February 19th and 20th, 1754** **  
****Days 9 and 10**

After Kurt has left, Blaine pours himself a glass of red wine and sits down on the sofa. The sun has begun to sink below the horizon, so he lights a gas lamp. He closes his eyes, wondering what to think about first.

What a day it has been. 

Blaine started the day in Kurt’s arms, with his heart filled with love and optimism. After Kurt had woken up, Blaine provided him with breakfast in bed, then spent time worshiping his body. Blaine’s tongue moves inside his mouth, remembering how it had felt when it was filled with Kurt’s cock. After Kurt had been sated, they dozed back to sleep.

Blaine should have known something was up when he had woken and Kurt wasn’t beside him. He then overheard Kurt’s conversation with Rachel, and his world was flipped upside down. At least he was able to leave the suite with a bit of dignity, and he had the good sense to go to Santana’s, where he would be safe. 

Santana knew exactly what to do. She arranged for him to return home and stayed by his side. When he awoke from a sleeping-draught-induced nap, Santana had still been there. She had carefully listened to Blaine’s explanation as to what had transpired that morning. She had been surprised by Kurt’s actions; she had also believed that his feelings toward Blaine had been genuine. However, that didn’t stop her anger at Kurt when he arrived at Palazzo Bragadin Carabba. If Blaine had not intervened, Santana would surely have used her dagger.

Blaine’s thoughts are interrupted when Santana waltzes into the suite. “ _Ciao, tigre mio_.” 

“How did you get here so fast, _dolcezza mia_? Kurt has only just left.”

“I know. Brittany and I were waiting for him outside il palazzo.”

Blaine wrings his hands. “Tell me you didn’t harm Kurt!”

Santana shakes her head. “I’m not going to do anything until you tell me what Kurt had to say. Brittany is walking Kurt back to Locanda della Luna. She’ll come back here to collect me.”

She goes to the drinks cabinet to pour herself a glass of wine and sits down next to Blaine on the sofa. “What did Kurt say? Tell Zia Tana everything. No detail is too trivial.”

Blaine relates the story of how Kurt had met Bellino in Paris and had discussed him over dinner. “Based on their conversation, I can understand how Kurt might have gotten the wrong impression about me. No wonder Kurt wanted to fend off my advances.”

Santana sets down her wine glass. “Bellino loves nothing better than to stir things up. He probably was trying to make Kurt jealous that he once had a lover as famous as you. What I don't understand is why Kurt decided that he was going to try to seduce the master of seduction?”

Blaine rubs his chin in thought. “Bellino told Kurt that he was the type of man I enjoy, and that I would pursue him. Bellino knows my taste in men extremely well. From what Kurt has told me, he experienced a lot of bullying while growing up in Birmingham. Kurt is the sort of person who likes to be in control of what is happening to him.”

Santana finishes the thought. “And by coming up with a plan of seduction of his own, he felt in control and could cope with your flirty nature.”

“ _Esattamente, dolcezza mia_. There is some logic in Kurt’s plan. In hindsight, I did come on pretty strong with Kurt at the masquerade ball.”

“They were just your usual tactics,” Santana remarks.

“I have usual tactics? Am I that transparent?”

Santana rubs Blaine’s forearm. “I know you, _tigre mio_. You have a way of letting someone know when you are interested in them. Why change your ways when they work? People know when you do certain things that you are in pursuit.”

Blaine asks, “Do people talk about my techniques?”

Santana shakes her head. “When you walk into a room, all eyes are on you. People recognize that you are someone interesting, witty and fun. They talk about who will be the lucky person to go home with you.”

“They want to go home with ‘the Blaine Anderson’ so that they can gloat to their friends. Kurt is the only person who has taken the time to dig deeper to get to know the real me. Kurt said that he fell in love with me when we spent the day visiting places from my childhood. To be honest, my feelings for Kurt changed on that day, too. The plan of seduction suddenly became less important than enjoying Kurt’s company and getting to know him.” 

Santana takes a sip of wine. “Let’s see if Zia San has this straight. After the masquerade ball, both you and Kurt had a plan to seduce the other. As soon as you spent some time together, you both felt something deeper and more real.”

Blaine nods.

Santana adds, “Over the course of this week, you have fallen deeply in love with Kurt. You want a long-term relationship with him so badly that you are willing to move to London. You admitted to Kurt that you had a plan of seduction, and he was willing to look past that.”

Blaine fidgets in his seat, knowing where Santana is going with this. “Yes, Kurt was willing to love me in spite of my seduction plan.”

Santana continues, “Today, Kurt admitted that he initially had a seduction plan, based upon a conversation with Bellino. However, Kurt quickly abandoned it once he got to know you, and he has fallen in love. Kurt’s love is so strong that he is willing to stay in Venezia to be with you.”

“Yes, that is the gist of it. I know I should look past his original intentions and concentrate on how he feels for me right now...”

“But…” Santana prompts.

“I’m scared, San. I love Kurt so much. What if I can’t distinguish between what is real and what I wish for so badly?”

Santana cards her fingers through Blaine’s hair. “Sometimes you have to take a risk and follow your heart. If you walk away now, will you be able to get over Kurt or will you be filled with regret?”

Their conversation is interrupted when Brittany arrives at the suite. She walks over to Santana and gives her a gentle kiss. " _Ciao, cara mia_.” Brittany then greets Blaine with a kiss on the cheek. “ _Ciao_ , Blaine.”

“So, what did you think of Kurt, _bella mia_?” Santana asks.

“I like _l’inglese_. Kurt was friendly, asking a lot of questions about me. We have a few things in common, like our love of music and dancing. He also has a cat named Juliet back in England. I bet Lord Tubbington would enjoy spending time with her. I wonder if Juliet knows Sanskrit from a previous lifetime. That’s the language Lord Tubbington prefers to use.”

Santana interrupts Brittany’s musings. “You liked Kurt, then?”

Brittany nods. “I hope Kurt really means it when he says he is staying in Venezia. I think we would become close friends.”

“Did he say anything about me?” Blaine asks in a small voice.

Brittany nods. “Kurt was obviously upset about how things had been left between you two. He asked me if you had a forgiving nature. I told him that you are the kindest person I know, and you don’t hold grudges. Blaine, I think that you and Kurt are good for each other. Lord Tubbington thinks so as well.”

Blaine scrunches his forehead. Brittany believes that she has telepathic thoughts with her ridiculously fat and grumpy cat.

Santana stands up. “It’s been a long day, and Blaine has a lot to think about. I think it’s time for us to go home, _bella mia_.”

Blaine rises and embraces Santana. “ _Grazie,_ _dolcezza mia._ _Grazie_ for everything.”

“I’m always here for you, _tigre mio_. If you need me for anything, you know where to find me. I’ll come over tomorrow around dinner time. After you have fed me, you can join Brittany and me for the Carnevale ball. If Kurt is still here, I will do your cosmetics, and leave you to your own devices.”

Blaine gives Brittany a brief embrace goodbye and helps the women put on their cloaks. Santana turns to face Blaine. “You have to trust your instincts — not mine, Brittany’s or even Lord Tubbington’s. I’m a great believer in fate. Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to.”

Blaine watches Santana and Brittany leave and locks the door behind them. Although he is grateful for his friends, he needs time alone to think about what has happened with Kurt today. Santana’s reaction to Kurt’s confession about his plan of seduction was surprising. Usually, her first instinct is to make biting comments or to attack the offending person. Instead, Santana talked about trusting his instincts and taking risks. 

Blaine closes the window shutters, turns off the gas lamps, performs his nighttime routine, and slips into bed. It’s been a very long day and he’s exhausted, but sleep eludes him.

Blaine recalls Kurt’s confession, and all the pieces of information fit together. Kurt had been completely honest with him, and that is something that Blaine values. Kurt would never have kissed him, declared his love, or had sex with him if he didn’t have feelings for him. It is not in Kurt’s nature to treat his momentous firsts lightly.

Kurt had made it perfectly clear that he would do everything possible to win him back. Blaine’s heart flutters; he likes a man who knows what he wants and goes for it. Who was Blaine to judge Kurt’s initial intentions? He also had a seduction plan, and Kurt was willing to forgive him for that. Should their relationship stop before it has even begun, based on foolish notions they had at the start?

If Blaine is honest with himself, he hasn’t really loved anyone as deeply as he has Kurt before. Despite putting on a carefree, easygoing front, Blaine has always protected his heart. There was a part of him that simply refused to give up hope that they could find a way to make it work. However, he is drawn to Kurt like a moth to the flame, and he's afraid of getting burned.

_You have to trust your instincts._

Santana’s words remind Blaine of Burt Hummel. In a matter of weeks, Kurt’s father fell in love with Carole Hudson. Soon after, Burt followed his instincts by asking for her hand in marriage and buying her a townhouse in Bath. Kurt is obviously cut from the same cloth. He has fallen in love quickly, and he plans to remain in Venezia indefinitely to win Blaine back.

Blaine knows in his heart what he needs to do. He’ll get a good night’s sleep, and in the morning, he will reevaluate his plan of action. Blaine doubts it will change; he can be decisive, too. 

After fluffing the pillows, he quickly falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **The next day** …

At exactly twelve o’clock, Blaine can hear knocking. He smooths down his hair before he opens the suite’s door. Kurt is standing there, holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses. It is obvious that Kurt has taken particular care in grooming and selecting his outfit. He looks so _bellissimo_ that it takes Blaine’s breath away.

“ _Ciao_ , Blaine,” Kurt greets him. 

Blaine can tell by the tone of Kurt’s voice that he is very nervous. He places a gentle hand on Kurt’s shoulder, feeling all the tension in his body. “ _Ciao_ , Kurt. Are those flowers for me?”

Kurt blushes and thrusts his arms forward to give Blaine the bouquet. “How silly of me to forget to give them to you.”

Blaine raises the flowers to his nose, taking in their divine scent. “They are not only pleasing to the eyes, but they smell wonderful. If I’m not mistaken, yellow roses represent friendship and red ones represent love. What a lovely sentiment.” 

“I-I certainly hope you think so,” Kurt stutters.

Blaine helps Kurt take off his cloak. “Lunch is almost ready.”

Kurt nibbles on his lower lip. “I’ll be honest with you… I’m too nervous to eat right now. Can we talk first? I want to get it over with.”

Blaine can empathize with Kurt’s nervousness. Only two days ago, Blaine had felt completely vulnerable when his future was in Kurt’s hands. Besides, Blaine is feeling a little emotional himself. “That is an idea _excellente_. The cook has prepared a variety of _cicchetti_ (snacks) for us. I’ll have Trent serve them in the reception area.”

They take a seat on the sofa, and Trent arrives to serve them wine. Blaine takes a moment to discuss the arrangements for lunch with his manservant. Once Trent leaves the suite, Blaine takes a glass to offer _l’inglese_. However, Kurt’s head is bowed and his hands are fidgeting on his lap. 

Blaine sets down the glass and turns his body towards Kurt. His fingers cup Kurt’s chin to tip his face up. When Kurt looks anywhere but at him, Blaine says softly, "Look at me."

When Kurt’s gaze returns to Blaine, his eyes are welling up with tears. “I promised myself that I wouldn’t cry before you said anything. I-I’m not sure I can do that now.”

Blaine’s heart squeezes painfully. He doesn’t want Kurt to be in such misery any more. “ _Ti amo, tesoro mio_.”

“But…” Kurt whimpers.

“ _Ti amo, tesoro mio,_ AND I want us to build a fabulous life together.”

“You do?”

Blaine smiles in confirmation. “I’ve been looking for you forever. I love you, and you love me. We can conquer anything.”

Blaine feels his heart skip a beat when Kurt leans forward and softly presses their lips together. He wraps his arms around Kurt, allowing his senses to be consumed by everything Kurt. He isn’t scared, not anymore. He now understands what Satanta meant about being a great believer in fate. 

Kurt is his fate, and Blaine is exactly where he belongs.

When Blaine feels hot wet teardrops on his face, he pulls back to look at Kurt and is reassured that they are tears of happiness. He uses his thumb to brush away the wet drops and replaces them with soft kisses.

Kurt’s eyes study him, and Blaine's face warms under his gaze. “What are you thinking _, tesoro mio_?”

“Do you trust me?” Kurt tentatively asks.

Blaine holds Kurt’s hands. “I’ve learned that there are things worth taking a risk on. I know that you love me, and I trust that we have both learned our lesson from this, and can move forward in a positive direction.”

“I love you so much, Blaine.”

“When we first met, I also had ulterior motives. Therefore, I could ask you the same question. Do you trust me?”

Kurt nods. “Trust is a choice. Every day, we're gonna roll out of bed and send each other into the world just trusting that we have each other's backs. And we will slip up, and-and we will be scared. But I choose to trust and to love you through everything.”

Kurt throws himself into Blaine’s arms, and Blaine captures Kurt’s lips once again, revelling in all things wonderful about his Kurt. He is so glad that he refused to give up hope that they could find a way to make their relationship work.

When Blaine feels his breeches begin to tighten, he pulls back, and rubs the back of his neck. “I think we need to slow down. The last time we did this, we were too quick to jump into bed. Although it was very enjoyable, I wish we had spent the time really discussing our future. By not talking about it, I felt insecure about your feelings.”

Kurt nods in agreement. “If only we had been honest with each other and talked about our future, you wouldn’t have been so quick to judge my conversation with Rachel.”

They are interrupted when Trent arrives with a tray filled with cured meats, marinated vegetables, cheeses, bread, and fruit. Blaine laughs to himself when he sees the dozen fresh oysters. Trent is always one to consider all eventualities. 

Kurt straightens up and fills a plate with food. “I’m absolutely famished. I haven’t eaten since you served me breakfast in bed yesterday.” 

Although Blaine isn’t particularly hungry, he eats a few oysters; it would be a shame to waste such an expensive delicacy. He decides that there is no time like the present to have their talk. “Kurt, how long do you plan to stay in Venice?”

Kurt sets down his plate. “What I suggest is that I stay here at least until the beginning of the summer. I will concentrate on learning about Venetian masks and costume design. We can use these coming months to get to know each other better.”

“And after that? What will happen in the summer?” Blaine asks.

“We decide together what is next, whether we should remain in Venice, travel around Europe, or move to London. Together, we will make the decision that is right for both of us.”

A warmth spreads through Blaine. “I like the idea that we will decide our future together.”

“Blaine, you’ve visited a lot of countries. Where do you want to live?”

“Somewhere quiet, where no one knows my name.”

“We’d have to immigrate to America for that,” Kurt chuckles.

Blaine wrinkles his nose. “I can’t imagine living so far away from La Repubblica di Venezia. Wouldn’t you miss England?"

Kurt nods. “From what I have seen, it is easier for two men to have a relationship in Venice than it would be in Great Britain. However, I would definitely miss my father.”

Blaine suddenly remembers that Burt has an important event coming up soon. “What about your father’s wedding to Carole Hudson? Surely, you want to be in Birmingham for that. You would miss the wedding if you stayed in Venezia until the beginning of the summer.”

Kurt shakes his head. “My father and I discussed this on his last morning in Venice. I told him that I had fallen in love with you. He had no doubt that you love me, too. He advised me to stay in Venice for longer to see if our love was strong enough to create a lifetime together. He advised me not to make the lengthy journey back to Birmingham for the wedding. After all, it will be a small civil service at the local register office.”

Blaine nods in understanding. The very idea of planning a future together is more than he could have hoped for… But there is still one major obstacle for them to overcome. “I haven’t been entirely honest about how I make a living. Yes, I am a professional violinist, but I make very little money from the performances. When I saved Senatore Bragadin’s life, he did offer me this suite and an allowance in gratitude, but he expects something in return. I interpret the Kabbalah for him.”

“I don’t know much about the Kabbalah. Is it something that you believe in?”

Blaine shrugs. “I believe that if I don’t interpret the Kabbalah for him, il senatore will no longer be my benefactor. I would be tossed on the street without a ducat. My only other source of income is gambling, and I already know how you feel about that.”

Kurt takes a sip of wine. “Hmm… That is a dilemma. If you could do anything you wanted, what would you do?”

Blaine doesn’t hesitate in his reply. “Make art and help people… but only after making you feel like the most loved and cherished person in the world.” 

Kurt gives Blaine a gentle kiss. “You are so adorable, _cucciolo mio_.”

“I like it when you call me that. It makes me feel special.”

“You are special, Blaine. You have so much to give to this world, and you are wasting your talents gambling and keeping Senator Bragadin happy.”

“I don’t have much choice,” Blaine laments.

“As I mentioned before, my father left me with money to last for a very long time. I have more than enough funds for the both of us. If you no longer wish to interpret the Kabbalah for the senator, I can set you up with your own accommodation and an allowance.”

Blaine shakes his head vehemently. “It wouldn’t be a healthy start to our relationship. I don’t want to be a kept man.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t be. I would expect you to compose a new musical piece in exchange. Rachel and I both have connections in London that could help bring the piece to the public.”

Blaine’s mind is a whirlwind of thoughts about becoming a music composer. “And I have a few connections of my own here in Venezia. Can I think about it? I have always enjoyed composing little musical pieces for myself, but I’m not sure if I’m good enough to make it my profession.”

“I believe in you, Blaine. You can do anything you put your mind to. You are intelligent and insanely talented when it comes to music.” 

Blaine has never had someone who has believed in his abilities quite like this before. “Your faith in me is remarkable. _Ti amo, tesoro mio._ ”

“I love you, too.”

Blaine flings himself into Kurt’s arms, and he presses the side of his face against Kurt’s chest, listening to Kurt’s solid heartbeat. He is quite content with this shift in his priorities. In the past, he was consumed by money, sex, and status. Now, he has an overwhelming desire for a simple sort of life, which includes the love of a good man and a happy home. He hopes that Kurt is on the same page. “You are happy to take things slowly, _tesoro mio_?”

“I thought that was a wonderful idea of yours, _cucciolo mio_. When we had thought I was leaving Venice at the end of the Carnival, it put a lot of pressure on us to speed things up.”

“I’d like to spend time courting you,” Blaine suggests.

“What? Like a lady?”

Blaine giggles. “No, I don’t think of you like a lady at all. Sex has always been a huge part of my past relationships, but I want to do things differently this time around. You once told me that you are a hopeless romantic. We are young and in love; I want to woo you.”

Kurt’s face heats up. “I’m never going to say no to romance. I'm having a bit of trouble believing this is real.”

“Believe it, _tesoro mio_. We’ll start with tonight. Will you do me the honor of attending the ball with me for the last night of Carnivale?”

“Why, yes, kind sir.”

“Santana will be here for dinner. She can do our cosmetics then.”

Kurt wrinkles his brow. “Santana really hates me. Do you think I’m safe in the same room as her?”

“ _Sì_. When she sees how happy we are together, she will be ecstatic. Santana is a good person, although she might threaten you if she thinks you have done me wrong.”

“I trust that you know her well, and I’ll be safe. Why don’t I go back to the inn to bathe and get ready for the night?” Kurt suggests.

“Will you join Santana and me for a simple dinner here?”

“Yes, of course.”

They walk to the door, and Blaine helps Kurt with his cloak. Kurt opens his arms and wraps Blaine up in a tight hug. “Is it silly for me to not want to leave?”

“We’ll see each other in a few hours. I have to visit the bathhouse and get ready for this evening, too.”

They are drawn together like magnets; Kurt envelopes Blaine in his arms, and they kiss. While their lips slowly move together, Blaine feels all the love Kurt is pouring into it. Before things progress too quickly, Blaine pulls away.

“I could certainly get used to those kisses,” Kurt jests.

Blaine leaves a lingering kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. “Until tonight, _tesoro mio_.”

After Kurt has left, Blaine leans against the door, thinking of things that will reduce his erection. Taking it slowly with Kurt may just be the hardest thing he has ever had to do, but it will be worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photo is a painting of the Rialto Bridge in Venice, Italy. Artist is unknown but it might have been painted in Italy some time between the late 1600s through the late 1800s. 
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: The last night of the Carnival. Next up: The last night of the Carnival. Heads up — there are two more chapters and an epilogue of sorts left to post.


	24. The Last Night of Carnevale

__

_Enjoy the present, bid defiance to the future, laugh at all those reasonable beings who exercise their reason to avoid the misfortunes which they fear, destroying at the same time the pleasure that they might enjoy._

**February 20th, 1754** **  
** **Day 10**

After a visit to the bathhouse, Blaine feels clean and refreshed. While the masseur was rubbing and kneading the kinks out his body, a melody popped into Blaine’s head. Now that Kurt has given him the idea of composing his own music, his brain is suddenly filled with so many ideas for both the violin and pianoforte. If Kurt is confident that he will be good at it, he might as well give it a try. 

If only he could figure out a way to compose music, but not be financially dependent on Kurt. He knows he can’t rely upon his gambling wins any more, and if he’s honest with himself, his time spent with Senatore Bragadin is based on trickery. He wants to be a better man for Kurt. He could accept money from Kurt to break free from his current situation, and then find an honest way to earn a living while he works on composing music. Maybe he should discuss it with the girls. Between Santana’s third eye and Lord Tubbington’s uncanny ability to foresee the future, they will surely have some ideas.

When Blaine returns to his suite, Vivaldi is chirping in his cage. Blaine wonders if he can teach the warbler to sing his new melody. He enters the bedroom and notices his new outfit hanging on the valet stand. He makes a mental note to thank Trent the next time he sees him; in all the craziness of the last 24 hours, he had completely forgotten to collect it from the tailors. Blaine inspects [ the outfit ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49742852506_a7cbcc8ea8.jpg) carefully, and he is delighted by the end result. There is [ silk embroidery ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49742852441_3b0076c106.jpg) along the cuffs and the collar, trailing down the jacket’s front edges. The cream-colored silk waistcoat has complementary embroidery that pulls the outfit together. The outfit has cost him a lot of money, but it is certainly worth it.

While Blaine dresses, he thinks of ways he could make the evening special for Kurt. After all, he had told Kurt that the romancing would start tonight. Perhaps he could elaborate on the new melody to create a simple music piece. Blaine goes to the reception area, sits down at the pianoforte, and opens the fall board. Once he completes his warm-up exercises, he plays the melody that has been running through his head. When he is satisfied with a few bars of music, he jots them down on parchment paper. So far, the composition is joyous and uplifting, a reflection of how he is feeling. Blaine decides this will be the start of a dance piece. While his fingers move across the ivory keys, he imagines dancing with Kurt. He’s so caught up in the music that it takes him a while to hear the loud knocking.

Blaine immediately walks to the door, and when he opens it, he finds Kurt looking breathtakingly beautiful. He is secretly delighted that Kurt isn’t wearing a wig. 

“I hope I’m not too early,” Kurt says. 

“No, _tesoro mio_. It just gives us more time together.”

Kurt’s cheeks tinge an adorable shade of pink. “You really have a way with words, _cucciolo mio_. Honestly, once I was ready, I couldn’t wait to see you again.” Kurt’s eyes dart around the suite. “Is Santana here?”

“No, I’m not expecting her for another hour. Don’t worry, _tesoro mio_. She won’t harm you.”

“How do you know that, Blaine? Do I need to remind you that it was only yesterday that she threatened me with a dagger?”

Blaine realizes that Kurt has a point, and he locks the suite’s door. “Before you see her, I’ll speak with her. She really does have my best interests at heart.” Blaine places his hands on Kurt’s hips and nuzzles into his neck. “And keeping you safe and unharmed is definitely in my best interest.”

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine. “I hope that 20 years from now, you’ll still say things like that to me. I love you.”

“ _Ti amo, tesoro mio_.”

After a slow gentle kiss, Kurt breaks away. “No wonder I feel hot. I still have my cloak on.”

Blaine suppresses a cheeky grin, knowing that Kurt feels hot for more than one reason. Kurt takes off his cloak and hangs it on the rack, and Blaine takes a good look at _l’inglese_. Kurt is obviously wearing his best [ outfit ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49742924176_6090a96087.jpg) for the last night of Carnevale. Blaine has never seen such an exquisite shade of purple before; it reminds him of a dewy field of lilacs. There is detailed embroidery along the jacket’s front edge and the cream-colored waistcoat. Kurt’s silk stockings are of the purest white, which is in direct contrast with his black shoes. Blaine can’t keep his eyes off of him.

“Do you like what you see?” Kurt smirks.

“Very much.” Blaine puts his arm around Kurt’s waist and draws him closer, burying his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck again and giving him butterfly kisses and playful nips until he starts to giggle and wriggle away. “I also love the person beneath all the layers. I see you left one off, though. I’m pleasantly surprised you aren’t wearing your wig.”

“When I first saw you at the masquerade ball, your hair was part of your outfit. Since we are going together with our masks painted on our face, it seemed to make sense not to wear my wig. Do you think it’s all right?”

“We’ll look like a couple at the ball. I like that.”

Kurt gives Blaine a warm smile. “Me, too. Now, let me take a good look at your outfit.” 

Blaine slowly twirls to let Kurt see it from every angle, and _l’inglese_ closely examines the embroidery.

“Signore Bonato has really done an outstanding job with your outfit. The embroidery is exceptional. This is the sort of thing I want to learn from the tailor while I spend time in Venice.”

“I’m sure that Signore Bonato would take you on as an apprentice,” Blaine suggests.

“I hope so. Perhaps you could arrange for us to meet again?”

“Certainly. I suggest we wait a week so that Bonato and his staff can recover from the long hours they have spent sewing outfits for Carnevale.”

Kurt nods. “They certainly deserve a rest.” Kurt glances at the pianoforte. “Before I knocked on the door, I heard you playing. I don’t recall hearing the piece before.”

Blaine rubs the nape of his neck. “It’s just something I was fooling around with this afternoon.”

Kurt’s eyes sparkle. “An original piece? Let me hear you play it.”

“It’s only a kernel of an idea. You’ll probably think it’s silly.”

“No I won’t. Pretty please... Play it for me?”

“When you ask so nicely, how can I refuse you?”

Blaine sits down on the pianoforte’s bench, and Kurt joins him by his side. Blaine plays the short piece for Kurt, hoping that he will like it.

When Blaine has finished playing, Kurt claps. “That was marvelous, _cucciolo mio_. I can’t believe you composed it since I left after lunch. You really do have talent. I am so proud of you.”

Blaine feels a warmth spread through his body. “I want you to be. It is supposed to be a dance piece. You are my inspiration for the music.”

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand. “That is perhaps the most romantic thing someone has said to me. At next year’s Carnival, the orchestra will play an Anderson original, and we’ll dance to it.”

“I’d like that very much…. Especially the next year part.”

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand. “Now that we’re together, you won’t be able to get rid of me that easily.”

“I certainly hope not. Now, tell me honestly what you thought of the piece. Should I expand upon it or work on a completely different melody?” Blaine asks.

“Definitely expand upon it. When I was touring around the continent, I heard a different style of music, mainly created by German composers. Instead of multiple melodies, there is a single one split across several parts, but all moving at the same time. It’s less complicated but still powerful. It’s hard to explain, especially as I’m not a professional musician. I only mention it because your melody is so wonderful that you can build on it like that.”

Blaine’s heart swells, knowing that he and Kurt will make such a good team in so many ways. “I do know what you mean, Kurt. One of my fellow musicians played a new piece by Joseph Haydn. I’ll find out more about this new style of music.”

Blaine feels like the luckiest man alive to have the love and support of an intelligent man… Kurt is not only fun to spend time with, but he also takes care of his emotional needs. Looking at Kurt now, Blaine is a little overwhelmed with emotion. Kurt’s whole life has been turned upside down by staying in Venice. If there truly is such a thing as soulmates, Kurt is his, and Blaine yearns to make a big romantic gesture. 

Blaine decides to follow his instincts by taking off his signet ring. “Kurt, I want you to have my ring as a symbol of my love.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I don’t think I could, not after the way you gave it to me yesterday.”

“That is exactly the reason why I want you to wear it. I want everyone to know that I love you… That you are mine, and I am yours. Our relationship will never be like that of a conventional couple, but this is my way of showing people that we are serious.”

Kurt’s eyes well with tears, and he simply nods. Blaine slips the ring on Kurt’s finger, marveling at how good it looks on him.

Kurt gazes down at his hand. “I don’t have anything to give to you.”

“You have given me your love, and that is more than enough,” Blaine consoles him.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Really? After you’ve given me your most prized possession? One day, I’ll surprise you with something to remind you how much I love you.”

“I would like that, _tesoro mio_.”

Blaine’s hands cradle Kurt’s face as he closes the distance between them. His eyes flutter shut when they kiss, and he focuses on the sensations of Kurt’s lips. Time is suspended as they leisurely explore each other’s mouth. Blaine would happily remain in this little bubble for the rest of the evening.

Blaine hears knocking on the door, followed by Santana shouting, “Open up! Why is the door locked? I know you are in there, short stuff!”

Blaine breaks the kiss. “I better go to Santana before she breaks the door down. I’ll just be a few minutes.”

Blaine leaves the suite, closes the door, and gives his friend a peck on the cheek in the corridor. “Santana, we need to speak.”

“Are you with Porcelain?”

“Play nice, Santana,” Blaine whispers. “Yes, Kurt and I decided to make a go of things. We are in an exclusive relationship now.”

Santana cocks an eyebrow. “I thought that would happen; my third eye is pretty accurate. Did you talk about the future? I know that was something that concerned you.”

“ _Sì_. We talked about our plans until the summer. Kurt will remain in Venezia.”

“And after that?”

“We’ll decide together what to do next. It’s a work in progress.”

“ _Bueno_. Are you two busy? Do you want me to leave?” Santana asks.

“No, I still want you to stay for dinner.” Blaine gives her his best puppy eyes. “Could you also do our cosmetics for tonight’s ball?”

Santana holds his chin. “How could I possibly say no when you give me that look?”

Blaine smiles smugly, proud that he is one of the few people who can get Santana to do what they want. “Just one more thing. Kurt is really worried about seeing you again. He thinks you hate him, and he is worried about your dagger.”

“I won’t hate Kurt as long as you are happy, and he is treating you right.”

Blaine holds up his pinky. “Promise to be nice to him?”

Sanana wraps her pinky around Blaine’s finger. “I promise.”

“ _Bueno_ , _dolcezza mia_. Now, could you give me your dagger?”

Santana rolls her eyes while retrieving her knife from the folds of her skirt. “I want it back before I leave. Who knows if I’ll need it tonight. All sorts of things can happen on the last night of Carnevale.”

When they enter the suite, Blaine discovers Kurt standing rigidly behind the sofa, as if he is using the furniture as a protective shield. Blaine makes a show of placing the dagger in his desk drawer. 

“ _Buonasera_ , Santana,” Kurt says stiffly.

“ _Buonasera_ ,” Santana replies. She looks Kurt over, and suddenly gasps. “You are wearing Blaine’s ring!”

“I gave it to him,” Blaine informs her. “It’s a symbol of how much we value our relationship.”

Santana sashays to the bedroom, and returns to the reception a few moments later. “You haven’t had make-up sex. You both had plans of seduction, but there is no seducing going on!”

“We’ve decided to take things slowly,” Kurt states.

Santana shakes her head in bewilderment. “Blaine Anderson taking things slowly? Now I’ve heard everything.”

“It’s what both Kurt and I want to do.”

Trent arrives with their dinner, and Blaine welcomes the break from Santana’s probing about his and Kurt’s sex life. They sit down to eat _osso buco_ — veal shanks braised with vegetables, white wine and broth - and polenta.

Blaine raises his glass of red wine. “ _Buon appetito_!” 

Santana and Kurt raise their glass and return the cheer.

Blaine half whispers to Kurt, “Make sure you eat plenty of meat. Lent starts tomorrow and you won’t get another chance for 40 days.”

“I totally forgot about Lent,” Kurt says. “It will be interesting to see the difference in Venice between the Carnival and Lent.”

“People are still as sinful as ever; they are just more discreet about it,” Blaine explains.

Santana adds, “There will be a long queue at the confessional booth tomorrow, that’s for sure. And there will be a lot less tourists. What are you giving up for Lent, _tigre mio_?”

Blaine doesn’t hesitate with his reply. “Gambling. How about you, Kurt?”

“Alcohol.”

“That will be tough,” Santana remarks.

Kurt shrugs. “Not really. I don’t drink that much.”

“Blaine told me that you will be staying in Venice until summer. Will you be moving in here with Blaine?” Santana asks.

“No. Blaine has already mentioned that we are taking things slowly. I want to move out of Locanda della Luna as quickly as possible, and I’m looking for private rooms. Do you have any leads?”

Santana sets down her knife and fork. “As a matter of fact, I do. You can stay in my rooms.”

Kurt shudders. “No, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”

“It’s no inconvenience at all. I won’t be there.” When Kurt gives Santana a puzzled look, she continues, “Brittany and I plan to leave for Firenze in the next few days, and we’ll be there until at least June. You would be doing us a favor staying in our rooms and taking care of everything.”

Blaine slides his hand over the table to squeeze Santana’s. “It’s a marvelous idea, _dolcezza mia_. Would Kurt have to take care of Lord Tubbington or is he going with you?”

“Brittany told me all about Lord Tubbington yesterday when she walked me to the inn. I would be happy to look after the cat,” Kurt offers.

Santana snorts in laughter. “I wouldn’t make my worst enemy look after Lord Tubbington. He will be staying with my sister.” 

“I insist on paying you rent,” Kurt says.

Santana replies, “It isn’t necessary. Il Conte pays for the rooms. Looking after my things is enough.”

The rest of the meal is spent discussing when Santana and Brittany plan to leave Venezia, and where Kurt will stay until then. Santana roars with laughter when Blaine offers to sleep on his sofa while Kurt takes his bed. She guarantees these sleeping arrangements wouldn’t last very long. 

After the meal, Kurt retrieves some parchment from his cloak’s pocket. He shows Blaine and Santana tentative sketches of the painted masks. “I wasn’t sure what colors you have available.”

Santana opens her box of cosmetics. “These designs are really good. I can blend colors together to come up with the shade you want.”

Blaine sits still while Santana paints his face under Kurt’s direction. An hour later, Santana gives him a hand-held mirror. “What do you think?”

Blaine’s face breaks into a huge smile when he sees [ his reflection](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49749829213_33eb4d16cc_m.jpg). Black swirls create the outline of an eye mask, and the edges are highlighted with gold powder. “l love it! It’s your turn, Kurt.”

Kurt moves the chair so that it’s in front of a mirror and sits down. “Blaine, would you mind going to your bedroom? I want it to be a surprise for you.”

Blaine picks up the book of Shakespeare’s sonnets that Kurt has given him and goes to his bedroom to read. He hears the faint chatter of Kurt and Santana, and every once in a while, they roar with laughter. He is relieved that Santana has reached a truce with Kurt and that they are getting along. 

An hour later, Santana shouts, “You can come in now, _tigre mio_.”

Blaine sets down the book and rushes to the reception, excited to see what they have created. Blaine gasps when he sees Kurt. [ His face ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49742852421_54c755d7af_n.jpg) is painted to look like he’s wearing a lilac-colored eye mask. Its edge is painted pale gold with dots of colors that look like gems. Purple and gold feather plumes are painted from his nose to forehead. The painted face mask pulls together the outfit, and Kurt looks utterly handsome. 

“Y-you look...” Blaine can’t think straight. If Santana had not been in the room, Blaine would have dropped to his knees to blow him or anything else _l’inglese_ wanted. He takes deep breaths to control his sexual urges. After all, it was his idea to take things slowly.

“At a loss for words, Blaine?” Santana smirks.

“Stunning. I was trying to think of the right word in English.”

“Thank you, kind sir.” Kurt stands up, and he is practically vibrating with excitement. “Shall we leave for the ball?”

Blaine tucks Kurt’s left arm underneath his. “By the time we get to la Piazza San Marco, the ball will be in full swing. Our arrival will definitely be noticed.”

“I hope so. You both look fabulous,” Santana remarks.

“ _Grazie_ , _dolcezza mia_. Will we see you and Brittany there?” Blaine asks.

“ _Sì_ , we’ll be there in an hour or so. Why don’t you two leave? I’ll tidy up here.”

Blaine pulls her into his arms. “Thank you for painting our faces.”

“And I painted them in spite of the fact that you haven’t properly seduced Kurt.”

“Don’t worry, _dolcezza mia._ By the time you return from Firenze, Kurt and I will both have been thoroughly seduced… over and over again.”

“Zia Tana will need all the details,” she sasses back with a wink.

It’s chilly outside without their cloaks, but Blaine keeps warm by holding Kurt’s hand. He guides them along less-used alleys so that their arrival is a surprise. When they are at the perimeter of la Piazza San Marco, Blaine stops them. He lifts Kurt’s hand to admire his signet ring; it looks as if it was made for Kurt’s finger. He kisses Kurt’s hand before moving their clasped hands to Kurt’s heart. “ _Ti amo, tesoro mio._ ”

Kurt’s eyes sparkle with warmth. “ _Ti amo,_ _cucciolo mio_. Do I look all right?”

“ _Perfetto_.”

Kurt releases their hands, and he uses his fingers to push back a curl from Blaine’s face. “Are you ready?”

“ _Sì_. Ready when you are.”

Kurt's hands slide down Blaine's arm until he finds his hand once again and tangles their fingers together. Kurt lifts his head while he gently tugs Blaine, taking the lead to enter la Piazza San Marco. 

As Blaine had predicted, everyone stops to stare at the couple proudly walking to the dance floor. Hand fans are furiously waved as tongues waggle about the pair. Blaine is proud to be with Kurt. They look like they belong together… and they do. Kurt holds onto Blaine’s hand, his thumb brushing softly over Blaine’s knuckles every so often. This small gesture makes Blaine feel safe and loved.

When they arrive at the dance floor, it is instantly cleared. Kurt turns to Blaine, holding up their clasped hands. “May I have this dance?”

“Yes, you may.”

They glide out onto the dance floor and effortlessly join the music. By the time they have finished dancing, most people in la piazza are watching from around the floor’s boundary. When they exit the dance floor, Kurt exclaims, “I have worked up quite a thirst.”

“I know an excellent bàcaro at the northern side of la piazza.” Blaine suggests.

Blaine places his hand on the small of Kurt’s back to guide him. As they walk across the square, Blaine overhears snippets of conversations. “ _L’inglese_ is wearing Anderson’s ring… Looks like Blaine is off the market… They are such a handsome couple.” 

When they have arrived at the bàcaro, Blaine orders Veneto red wine, and it quickly arrives. Blaine raises his glass. “To the most handsome and interesting man in all of Venezia.”

Kurt lifts his glass. “Men, my love. We are both fabulously handsome and interesting.”

Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt gently on the lips. “We certainly are.”

Blaine stays close to Kurt’s side; he has no desire to talk with anyone else for the rest of the night. Now that they are together, Blaine wants to stay close every chance he has. They slowly sip their wine by the bar, watching the goings on in the square. As people pass by, Blaine can’t help but giggle at Kurt ‘s snarky comments about others’ costumes. “Oh dear lord, what is Rachel wearing?”

Blaine looks up to see Rachel wearing a [ pink evening dress ](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49751151877_dd353347f4.jpg) with layers upon layers of tulle. Signores Berry and Goldsmith are by her side in more traditional evening wear. 

“Rachel, where did you get that dress?” Kurt shrieks.

Rachel smiles happily as she twirls. “I had it made in Paris. I bought all the pink tulle at the dressmakers. I think it brings out my feminine side.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “You should never be allowed to go to a dressmaker without me.” He turns to Signores Berry and Goldsmith. “I won’t be joining you in Verona.”

“Did you find accommodation in Venice, Kurt?” Signore Berry asks.

Kurt nods. “A dear friend of Blaine’s is leaving for Florence and will be away until June. I will be staying in her rooms.”

“Very well. Are you sure you want to remain in Venice?”

Kurt looks affectionately at Blaine. “Yes, I am.”

“Aww, they are in love,” Signore Goldsmith coos. He turns to his partner. “You promised me a dance tonight. Shall we?”

The Berry party bids them farewell, but only after Kurt and Blaine have promised that they will have dinner with them tomorrow night. Blaine is about to suggest that they have another dance when Kurt’s compatriot stands in front of them. 

“Good evening, Blaine.” 

“ _Buona sera, signore_...err…” For the life of him, Blaine can’t remember the man’s name.

Kurt places a possessive arm around Blaine’s waist. “Smythe, what are you doing here? Don’t you have somewhere else to go?”

“Oh, hello, Kurt. I should have known it was you behind the fairy mask. I’m here to enjoy the last night of the carnival. I’m also thirsty. Can I get you a drink, Blaine?”

Blaine doesn’t like the way Smythe is ignoring Kurt. “I’m perfectly fine. Kurt is taking care of all my needs, thank you very much.” Blaine shifts closer to Kurt, if that is even possible.

Smythe raises an eyebrow. “Really? Then it must have been a while since you’ve had a real man. Kurt is a clueless virgin ice princess. I know exactly how to heat things up, if you know what I mean.”

Kurt grits his teeth. “How dare you interrupt us with your lies! I know exactly what I’m doing.”

Kurt grabs the back of Blaine’s neck to pull him closer. When their lips meet, Kurt plunges his tongue inside Blaine’s mouth, deep and demanding. Feeling light-headed, Blaine holds onto Kurt’s hips for dear life, and moans against his lips. Blaine feels so in tune with everything Kurt that he forgets about Smythe and the other people in the square gawking at them.

Kurt pulls back to stare at Smythe. “What are you still doing here? Getting pointers?”

Sebastian raises his hands in surrender. “You win.”

“You were never any competition. There is something that you and Blaine will never have, and that is chemistry. Now, go away.”

Smythe stands stunned by Kurt’s words. In order to defuse the situation, Blaine turns to Kurt and asks, “Fancy another dance?”

Kurt takes Blaine’s arm in his and they leave without even saying goodbye to Smythe. Blaine is surprised when Kurt tugs him into a darkened corner of the square instead of the dance floor. Kurt presses him against the wall and kisses him like his life depends upon it. The kiss becomes more heated and Blaine feels the strength leave his legs. His cock begins to thicken, turned on by Kurt’s possessive nature.

Just as Blaine feels his entire body quiver with desire, Kurt slowly releases him, his lips lingering invitingly close. “Taking things slowly is overrated, don’t you think?”

The blood rushes to his cock so fast that Blaine feels dizzy. Blaine’s long eyelashes flutter as he blinks. “Umm… yes, I believe you are right. There is no time like the present. When things are right, it is silly to wait. Carpe diem and all that.”

Kurt tugs Blaine close and exhales over Blaine's ear lobe, sending shivers down Blaine’s body. Kurt whispers in a hot breathy voice, “I want to go to your place.”

When Blaine nods, Kurt flashes a wolfish grin and grabs Blaine’s hand. They run through la Piazza San Marco and the alleys in a rush to get to Blaine’s suite. Blaine has no idea what is in store for this evening, but one thing is for sure — he will love every minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter photo is a giclee print of Venice, Carnival in St Mark's Square, Italy, 18th Century. I could not find out who the artist was for the original painting.  
> The photo of Rachel’s ugly dress is of Kacey Musgraves at the 2019 Oscars.  
> Trivia: Baroque music was popular from 1600–1750s. The “new music style” Kurt mentions is the beginning of the Classical era (1750s - 1820s). The great composers of the Classical era were Mozart, Haydn, and Beethoven.
> 
> Many thanks to my fantastic betas — [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen), [Shiraz66](https://shiraz66.tumblr.com), and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction). I made the last-minute edits and performed the final proofreading by myself, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: This story wouldn’t be complete without a thorough seduction, would it? On Saturday I’ll be posting two chapters: the last chapter of this story and some author notes. It is important that you read them in order.


	25. The Seduction

__

_I don't conquer, I submit._

**February 20th, 1754** **  
** **Day 10**

After deciding that taking things slowly is the worst idea ever, Blaine and Kurt race along the alleys to Palazzo Bragadin Carabba. They enter the palazzo and make a wild dash up the staircase, two steps at a time. When they arrive outside Blaine’s suite, they take a moment to catch their breaths, while Blaine fumbles with his key. Once Blaine’s panting is under control, he finally manages to unlock the suite door and extends his arm to keep the door open. “After you, _tesoro mio_.”

“Always the gentleman,” Kurt coos.

Blaine follows him into the suite. “I try to be.”

Blaine closes the door, and turns to find Kurt in front of him with lust-blown eyes, licking his lips. He has never seen such a predatory look on Kurt’s face before. Blaine's breath catches in his throat, and he gets goosebumps just thinking about what might happen tonight.

Kurt crowds into his space until Blaine’s back hits the wall. Grabbing Blaine’s waist, Kurt drops his mouth onto Blaine’s hungrily, their hot breath and salvia intermingling. Blaine clutches Kurt’s back for dear life and loses himself in the sensation of his lover’s mouth. Blaine has kissed many people, but it has never felt like this before. It’s a heady combination of love and passion, and Blaine cannot get enough of Kurt’s kisses. A burning desire spreads through him, starting in his fingertips, traveling up his arms until it’s scorching through his chest, and settling down into his groin. Kurt lets out a breathless moan, and Blaine’s blood races to fill his cock. 

If Blaine didn’t know it before, he knows it now; he’s done for. 

Kurt presses hard against him, and Blaine’s cock is tightly pressed between their bodies. In spite of the layers, Blaine can feel Kurt’s long hard cock against him, too. Although he really wants to touch Kurt’s cock and do a whole lot more, Blaine needs to understand what exactly Kurt meant when he said that he didn’t want to take things slowly. 

It takes all of Blaine’s inner strength to pull away from Kurt. When they look at each other, they burst into giggles. Kurt’s painted face mask is a mess, and there are black streaks where Blaine’s cosmetics have rubbed off. Kurt’s lips are kiss-swollen, and the cosmetics used to paint them are now smeared around his mouth. 

“Do I look like a character from _Commedia dell'arte_ who has recently escaped from a lunatic asylum?” Kurt jokes.

“No, you look as if you have been thoroughly kissed. _Bellissimo_.” 

Blaine narrows the gap between them and wraps his arms around Kurt’s neck. Kurt responds by grasping Blaine’s jacket and pulling him even closer. Their lips crash together and move urgently. It’s the type of kiss that has no finesse but that Blaine can feel through every inch of his body. Kurt slides one hand into Blaine’s hair to hold him in place and plunges his tongue deep into Blaine’s mouth. Clutching at Kurt’s shoulder, Blaine draws back to suck on Kurt’s lower lip. Blaine can feel Kurt’s hot breath ghosting over his mouth, and it sends shivers down his spine. 

Kurt pulls back slightly. “If we’re not careful, there will be cosmetics covering every inch of your suite. Do you mind if I wash my face?”

After a few gentle kisses to the corner of Kurt’s mouth and up his cheek bones, Blaine shakes his head to clear it from the heady high. “No, go ahead. There are fresh towels next to the wash basin in the bedroom.”

Kurt gives Blaine a lingering kiss. “I won’t be long, lover boy.”

Blaine whimpers at how effortlessly sexy Kurt is tonight. He kisses Kurt in return. “You better not be.”

While Kurt spends time cleaning up in the bedroom, Blaine goes to the drinks cupboard and pours two glasses of amaro liqueur. He catches a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and breaks into a fit of giggles. His cosmetics-smeared face looks even more ridiculous than Kurt’s face does. He’ll have a go at cleaning up once Kurt has finished. 

He takes a sip of the amaro, wondering what will happen tonight. Normally, he is the one who takes the lead and has a pretty good idea of how he wants things to progress. Yet everything is different in the best possible way with Kurt. _L’inglese_ is obviously eager to have sex, and Blaine likes his possessive and feisty nature. Judging by the way Kurt can arouse him so quickly, Blaine is sure Kurt will be a natural when it comes to sex. Blaine strokes his cock just thinking about what passion he could ignite in Kurt.

Then he stops.

He hasn’t a clue what Kurt really wanted when he had suggested that they return here. Does Kurt just want to kiss and cuddle, or does he want more? Blaine is open to every possibility, but he has to consider Kurt’s needs and desires foremost. 

Kurt returns to the reception area looking as fresh as a daisy: his face is scrubbed clean and his cheeks are rosy red. Blaine notices that Kurt is only wearing his shirt; he must have left his jacket and waistcoat in the bedroom.

Blaine pats the space next to him on the sofa. “Come sit next to me, _tesoro mio_ . I’ve poured us some amaro. It’s the same _digestivo_ we drank after the music concert.”

Kurt laughs, shaking his head. “I’m not sitting next to you until you’ve washed your face. I don’t want the cosmetics to get on my white shirt; it would be ruined.” 

Blaine face-palms, then notices that his hand is streaked with cosmetics as well. “I suppose you’re right. I better wash up before I get the cosmetics everywhere.”

Kurt holds his index finger up. “Stay where you are, _cucciolo mio_.”

Blaine stays still, wondering what Kurt is up to, but the mystery is solved when Kurt returns with the wash basin cradled in one arm, and soap and towels in the other. Kurt sets them down, on the dining table, and motions for Blaine to join him. Blaine collects their tumblr glasses filled with amaro and sits down where he has been instructed.

Blaine dips his hands into the warm water, and scrubs his hands. Once they are clean, Kurt towels them dry and kisses each knuckle. With one hand under Blaine’s chin, Kurt gently cleans his face, rinsing the face cloth from time to time. As each part of his face is cleaned, Kurt gives it a lingering kiss. Blaine closes his eyes and hums with happiness; Kurt certainly knows how to take care of him. Blaine practically purrs when Kurt’s fingers run through his hair to tame the curls.

“There, you’re clean now,” Kurt pronounces. 

“Thank you, _tesoro mio_. Why don’t we return to the sitting area?” Blaine suggests.

Noticing that Kurt has finished his drink, he grabs the amaro bottle on his way to fill up their glasses.

Kurt raises his glass and clinks it against Blaine’s. “To us and new beginnings.”

“To us,” Blaine repeats before taking a sip. The drink creates a warm feeling deep inside of his stomach.

Kurt sets down his glass and scratches his chin. “Now, where were we?” A wicked smile forms on his face. “Oh, now I remember.”

Kurt tugs Blaine toward him and presses their lips together. The kiss starts out soft and sweet, but much too tame for the restless longing building inside of Blaine. Kurt must feel that, too, because he tugs at Blaine’s curls to push back his head and deepens the kiss. Kurt taking control like this sends Blaine's body into a whirlwind.

Kurt shifts so that he is sitting on Blaine’s lap with his legs straddled on either side. Blaine’s breeches are obscenely tented; surely, Kurt has figured out the effect he is having on him. Blaine gently pushes Kurt off his lap; they really can’t let things develop further until he knows what Kurt feels ready for.

“We need to talk, _tesoro mio_.”

Kurt narrows his eyes. “Haven’t we done enough talking over the past couple of days? We should do more kissing and less talking. I’m addicted to your lips.” 

“It’s about tonight. We will go at your pace, so tell me what you want.”

Kurt replies without hesitation. “I want everything.”

When Blaine doesn't reply immediately, Kurt looks down. "If you don't want…”

Blaine cups Kurt’s cheek, his thumb gently stroking over his jaw. “Of course I want everything with you, but I’m concerned that you are offering yourself without thinking it through. If you aren’t ready for penetrative sex, then I’m more than willing to wait.”

A bashful blush spreads along Kurt’s cheeks. “I’m a little scared about having your cock inside me; I have no idea how it would fit. But I trust that you will be gentle so it won’t hurt too much.”

“You mentioned this a few days ago. Why do you assume that I would be the one entering you?”

Kurt shrugs. “I just assumed...because you like women.”

Blaine explains, “One of the golden rules of great sex is that there should be no assumptions. Would you be surprised to learn that I want you inside me the first time we make love?”

“Really?”

“I want to be yours completely.”

“But I don’t know what I’m doing,” Kurt reminds him, gently biting his lower lip, lowering his eyes, then peering back up demurely through his lashes.

Blaine swallows thickly at the sight, lost in Kurt’s eyes. He finally realizes that he is meant to say something and clears his throat to speak. 

“That doesn’t matter, _tesoro mio_ ,” Blaine finally spits out, exhaling a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “From what I’ve experienced with you so far, you’re a natural. If by some remote chance something doesn’t feel good, I’ll let you know.”

“Promise, _cucciolo mio_?” 

Leaning in so that he is just a whisker away from Kurt’s ear, Blaine purrs, “ _Lo prometto_ ,” then uses his tongue to trace along its shell. He exhales a slow, hot breath working his way down the back side of Kurt’s ear and peppers kisses along his neck. Kurt’s high, breathless moan is a sign that Blaine is doing something right. 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Kurt suggests in a deep, raspy voice.

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand, and they walk in silence. Along the way, Blaine locks the door to his suite and begins to turn off the gas lamps in the sitting room. Blaine perhaps spoke with more confidence than he’s actually feeling. It has been years since he has been the bottom, so there will inevitably be some discomfort. Yet, he trusts Kurt with his body and his emotions.

He trusts Kurt with his everything.

Blaine halts to gaze at Kurt, who is backlit by the lamp on the table behind him; his smooth, creamy skin glimmers in the most captivating manner. Blaine’s heartbeat quickens when he sees the mirror image of his love and trust reflected in Kurt’s eyes. Oh, how lucky he was to have met Kurt at the Carnevale masquerade ball. Who knew when he accepted Kurt’s invitation to dance that it would lead to a love so pure, the likes of which he has never experienced before. He can’t wait much longer to experience physical intimacy with Kurt.

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand before he fervently leads _l’inglese_ into his bedroom and turns down the gas light to a gentle glow. His heart is hammering in his chest in anticipation, and for the first time, he isn’t sure how to proceed. He wants Kurt’s first time to be magical and perfect, and it feels overwhelming.

Fortunately, Kurt takes the lead by pulling him close and kissing him deeply. The kiss is full of promise and love. A wave of emotion swells over Blaine. This feels different than with past lovers. Tonight is a celebration of their love, and no matter how unrefined the love-making may be, it will be exquisite.

Kurt adeptly unfastens the buttons of Blaine’s shirt and slides it over his shoulders, and Blaine straightens his arms to allow Kurt to take it off. They continue to kiss while Kurt slides his hands across Blaine’s bare chest. His touches are feather-light, like he is testing the water. Blaine grabs Kurt’s hips and presses their groins together, craving his touch. Kurt’s hands skitter down to the front of Blaine’s breeches, and he makes quick work of undoing the ties before dragging them down over the obvious bulge in Blaine’s underdrawers. Before Blaine knows it, he is standing naked in front of Kurt, his whole body thrumming. Blaine takes a deep breath and stays perfectly still while Kurt’s eyes roam his body.

“You are really beautiful,” Kurt whispers.

A smile creeps across Blaine’s face. No one has ever said this with such sincerity before.

Kurt strokes his thumb along the line of Blaine's cheekbone. “Why don’t you slip into bed while I undress?” 

Blaine instinctively knows they have to slow this down, or it will all be over way too soon, and he wants this experience to live on in their memories forever. “Kurt, I would very much like to unwrap you like the treasured gift you are. May I undress you this time?”

Kurt’s breath hitches, and his expression softens; he simply nods.

Blaine cups Kurt’s face and kisses him slowly and thoroughly. Blaine moves his lips along Kurt’s neck, and spends time lavishing that tender spot between his shoulder and neck, the one that apparently makes Kurt pant. He plans to spend his lifetime finding other spots on Kurt’s body that elicit that response.

“Blaine, I’m feeling really worked up. I’m afraid that it’s going to be over before it starts… And I do want everything tonight,” Kurt reminds him.

Blaine smiles and fondly nods in response, feeling all the butterflies of one with much less experience than himself, but he answers with all the confidence he can. “Kurt, do you trust me? Since this is your first time, it will all go very quickly anyway unless you have relieved some of the tension first. I plan to give you more than one orgasm tonight. Is that all right with you?”

Hesitating for only a split-second, Kurt replies in a high and breathless voice, “Of course I’m happy with more than one orgasm. You didn’t even have to ask.”

Blaine falls to his knees at Kurt’s feet and takes his time peeling the silk stockings down, trailing his fingers in the soft hair peppering Kurt’s legs. He lifts each foot in turn, taking each stocking off, tossing them behind him. He gently caresses from the tips of Kurt’s toes back up the outer portion of each leg to wind his fingers around each muscular calf before squeezing the strong muscles, then tucking into the sensitive area behind each knee as he nuzzles over Kurt’s clothed cock. 

Kurt fidgets, giggling slightly, with a half-moan thrown in. “I’m starting to feel a little desperate.” 

“I will take good care of you, _tesoro mio_.”

Blaine’s cock is rock hard, but he puts aside his own needs for the time-being. Although Kurt wants full penetration tonight, Blaine also wants Kurt to know how it feels to have all his erogenous zones buzzing. 

When Blaine’s hands approach the buttons on Kurt’s breeches, he looks up to catch Kurt’s lust-blown eyes. Kurt seems to understand he is asking for permission to continue and simply nods. Blaine peels down Kurt’s breeches and underdrawers with curved fingers, while breathing over Kurt’s cock. Once the garments are pooling at Kurt’s ankles, Blaine strokes Kurt’s hip bones with his thumbs. 

Kurt’s hands slide into Blaine’s hair. “Is this all right? I’m feeling a little dizzy.”

“I love it when you play with my hair, _tesoro mio_. Are you feeling good?”

“ _Fantastico_ , _cucciolo mio_.”

Blaine moves his hands over the swell of Kurt’s buttocks, and gently squeezes them while mouthing over the hip bones he had been stroking seconds ago. He rotates his hands so that his thumbs slightly dip into the ridge of his cleft while his fingers stroke Kurt’s upper, inner thighs from behind, near his perineum. 

Kurt begins to pant and makes beautiful high-pitch sounds, while his hands clutch Blaine’s curls. Blaine notices Kurt’s gorgeous cock is flushed a deep red, leaking a constant stream of pre-cum. He inches his mouth lower, nuzzling in the crease between Kurt’s thigh and torso, blowing air rapidly through his pursed lips, causing a thrilling, hot wind to stir the auburn-colored tuft of hair above his gorgeous, full cock. 

Kurt keens, and it is the sexiest sound Blaine has ever heard, pulling an unbidden moan from Blaine. When Blaine suckles on the tip of Kurt’s rock-hard cock, Kurt suddenly tips over the edge, his abdominal muscles clenching, and his cock pulses repeatedly. 

“Oh, Blaine!” Kurt gasps while hot cum hits Blaine in the chin and neck, before smearing over Kurt’s lower abdomen and splashing to the floor. 

When Blaine feels Kurt sway, he stands and pulls Kurt into his arms, supporting him while he steps out of the trousers pooled at his feet. Kurt immediately holds on to Blaine tightly, nuzzling into his neck. Blaine holds him for a few moments, until he can feel Kurt’s heartbeat slow down to a normal rate and his breathing even out. 

“I feel so embarrassed. It hardly took anything for me to climax.” Kurt whispers.

“That was to be expected, _tesoro mio_. Now you will last much longer inside me.” 

“It seems like you know my body better than I do.” Kurt raises his head to look at Blaine’s face, and blushes. “I made a mess all over you.” 

Blaine licks around his mouth, enjoying the warm and salty tang of Kurt’s semen. “You taste _delizioso_.”

Kurt leans forward, and licks Blaine’s cheek in one broad stroke. After swallowing, he shrugs. “I bet you taste more _delizioso_.”

Blaine’s cock throbs at the thought of his cum shooting inside Kurt’s mouth. He is a master of keeping his own orgasm at bay, but he finds it difficult with Kurt’s warm body against him. He had already lost control when they had the private dinner at his suite; he’s not going to let that happen again. Blaine takes deep breaths to calm himself down. He reaches for a nearby towel to clean his lover and himself before wiping up the mess on the floor. 

Without missing a beat, he backs them both to the bed, settling Kurt on the edge of the mattress. Blaine gingerly unbuttons the fine, silk-covered bone buttons from Kurt’s shirt, letting him shrug out of the arms, then hastily pulls off his undershirt. The air is charged and heated as they regard each other for a couple of heartbeats, until Kurt reaches out and pulls Blaine into his lap. Their mouths crash together, and Kurt hungrily takes what he needs from Blaine’s tender lips. 

When Blaine feels his heartbeat race with deep-rooted passion, he gently pushes Kurt by the shoulders to signal he needs him to back off a moment. Kurt’s face has red splotches where Blaine’s stubble has caused friction, but this only makes Kurt more beautiful to Blaine. Kurt reaches around the back side of Blaine, grasping him by the bottom and pulling his cheeks apart slightly as he half stands up to reposition them. He rotates in order to lie Blaine out and admire his form. 

Kurt climbs onto the bed, maintaining eye contact, and crawls towards Blaine. While lowering himself to cover Blaine’s body, their lips find each other again. Blaine can feel every inch of Kurt as he lays there on top of him. Kurt isn’t overly built, but he is all lean muscle, and the way his body is moving against him is making Blaine forget sense. When Blaine feels Kurt’s erection slide against his thigh, he lets out a deep moan. 

“If you keep making noises like that, _cucciolo mio_ , I’m not going to be able to keep from rutting into you until I’m spilling over again,” Kurt teases with a sly smile.

Blaine rolls Kurt off his body. “Let’s slow this down. We have all night, no? It’s been a long time since I let a man inside me this way. I'm going to prepare myself for you. Judging by the size of your cock, I’ll need to do a very thorough job.”

Blaine reaches to the bedside table to retrieve a special pot from the night table. Blaine lifts his hips and shifts a pillow underneath himself. He opens the pot to coat his fingers with the oil.

“What can I do?” Kurt asks.

“Watch me. I’ll put on a special show for you,” Blaine replies with a wink.

Kurt’s lower lip juts out. “I don’t want a special show. I want you to be just you. I want to learn what you do to make yourself ready and feel good.”

Blaine’s heart swells with so much love. He should have known that Kurt is only interested in seeing Blaine’s true self. “It would help if you caress my thighs and then my balls.”

Kurt gets himself into position, and soon Blaine feels fingertips trailing up his thigh. Using his fingers, Blaine slowly massages his hole, making sure that the oil spreads around the rim. Blaine begins to stretch himself open, moving his finger in and out to ease the muscles loose. 

Suddenly, Blaine feels a long slender finger enter him slowly and slide against his. Blaine bites his lip and moans loudly, completely turned on by this unexpectedly bold side to Kurt.

“Is this all right?” Kurt hesitantly asks.

“It’s more than all right, _tesoro mio_. Keep moving your finger.”

Their fingers work together, moving in and out and stretching Blaine’s hole. “Use some oil and add another finger,” Blaine suggests.

After Kurt adds a second finger, Blaine removes his so that Kurt is doing all the preparation. His fingers move carefully in and out of him, occasionally spreading out. Once there is a bit of extra space, Kurt quickly fills it with a third finger, and the stretch feels so good. Blaine can’t remember any man taking the time to prepare him this slowly or thoroughly.

“Am I hurting you?” Kurt asks tentatively.

“No, _tesoro mio_. It feels _fantastico_.” As if to prove the point, Blaine lifts his ass and presses down on Kurt’s fingers to get them deep inside of him. Blaine swivels his hips so that Kurt’s fingers brush against his prostate. “Ggh… Right there. It feels so good... Rub it again.”

Blaine rocks back against Kurt’s fingers as they move in a constant rhythm, stretching him open. At random times, Kurt brushes his fingers over Blaine’s prostate and uses his other hand to fondle Blaine’s balls. In another unexpected move, Kurt leans forward enough that Blaine can feel his hot breath over his cock, and he watches as Kurt experimentally snakes his tongue toward the leaking tip. Blaine almost loses it right then, as the sight of Kurt’s upward gaze, tongue cradling at the base of his engorged head, and deep pink flush high on his chest and spreading up his neck. It is the most astoundingly beautiful and sexiest thing he has ever seen Kurt do. Blaine clutches onto the bed sheets to anchor himself, falling apart under Kurt’s touch. 

His body and soul are laid bare to Kurt. 

When Blaine’s muscles are thoroughly loosened, and he’s feeling desperate and needy, he says, “I’m ready. I want your cock inside of me so badly.”

Kurt takes his fingers out and wipes them on a nearby towel. After watching Kurt slick up his cock with oil, Blaine positions himself on all fours.

“Blaine, is that how you like it?”

Blaine looks back over his shoulder at Kurt. “It’s the position that will be easiest for you.” 

When Blaine notices Kurt’s frown, his stomach lurches. What if Kurt has changed his mind? His own body is so desperate for Kurt’s cock. Blaine takes a deep breath. “What is wrong, _tesoro mio_? Do you want to stop?”

“Stop? No, of course not. But if you are in that position, I won’t be able to see your face. Can we do it so that we are facing each other? Unless this is the way you like it.”

“It will only add to the pleasure, _tesoro mio_.” Blaine falls in love with Kurt that little bit more, if that is even possible. It would be far more intimate if they can watch each other. Blaine flips over to his back, placing the pillow back under his ass. Once in position, he looks up to see Kurt’s cheeks flushed, his lips parted, and his eyes shining with love. There is nothing he would like more than to watch Kurt’s face as he orgasms. 

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you, too."

When the head of Kurt’s cock nudges against his hole, Blaine nods to Kurt, who slowly pushes forward until he breaches the outer ring of muscle. In spite of all the preparation, Blaine can feel himself being opened wide. It burns and he winces a little, taking shallow, rapid breaths. 

“Oh dear, am I hurting you?”

Blaine soothes him with a caress down his arm. “No, _tesoro mio_. It’s just a lot of stretching. Just go slowly so I have time to adjust to your generous size.” 

Kurt continues, pushing steadily forward, instinctively pulling back slightly when he meets resistance, then forward again at a slightly different angle. Finally, he stills once he has completely bottomed out. Having Kurt inside of him feels fantastic; better than he had ever fantasized.

“I can’t believe I fit inside you. Everything feels so hot and tight,” Kurt muses, voice hoarse.

Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt to keep him close. He takes some deep, calming breaths as his body continues to adjust to the sensation. After a couple of beats, he says, “You feel so big, but just right inside of me. You can move, _tesoro mio_ , whenever you are ready.”

Kurt starts rocking into him, gradually building up a steady rhythm. Holding onto Kurt’s back, Blaine lifts his head upwards to kiss Kurt. All his senses are alive with the feel of Kurt’s cock inside him, his scent permeating him everywhere and the flavor of his mouth. Kurt is in him, on top of him, and everywhere around him. 

The pleasure rushes up Blaine’s body and spreads to his fingertips, causing him to clench Kurt’s back and curl his toes. It feels real and right, and he never wants to stop. Suddenly, he can’t get enough of Kurt, and he moves his hips up wildly to meet Kurt’s thrusts. When Kurt’s cock brushes over his prostate, Blaine groans. “Right there. _Dio mio._ Harder. Faster.”

Kurt intensifies his efforts, slipping his hands underneath Blaine’s upper arms and gripping his shoulders tightly to give him additional leverage, his cock pressing against Blaine’s prostate with every thrust. Blaine fights the coiling feeling in his stomach, trying to prolong the pleasure.

Working up a sweat, Kurt pants while he asks, “Feel good?”. 

Blaine’s eyes roll up. “ _Fantastico_. I can barely hold on. Are you close?”

Kurt puffs, clearly straining to hold on, himself. “I’m so, so close, but I want you to climax first.” 

Blaine’s head tilts back into the pillow, his world spinning. He has never felt this way before: physical pleasure mixed with so much love. Kurt is moving fast and hard, and Blaine feels all the energy building inside him. “Kurt, Kurt, Kurt,” he chants like a personal mantra. His eyes fall shut as his orgasm quakes through him, so strong and intense as endless waves of ecstasy crash over and through him. His legs shake as he rides out the blissful release, hot cum splattering on his chest. 

Kurt’s hips begin to move erratically. A moment later, Kurt thrusts deeply inside Blaine one final time. Kurt gasps then vocalizes in an almost feral, deeper than usual, “Blaine!” and shudders as he climaxes. Blaine cracks open an eye to see Kurt with the most beautiful expression of ecstasy. 

Blaine closes his eyes once again and focuses on controlling his breathing, willing his heart to slow its wild gallop and regain composure. The pleasure Kurt has given him has been incomparable and probably always will be. He feels floaty and light, but Kurt’s weight as he collapses on top of him is like an anchor. 

Kurt and Blaine hold each other, gently stroking each other’s backs, hair, and everywhere else they can reach. They share slow lazy kisses, still too breathless to speak. Sure, the sex was really great, but this will be the moment that Blaine will remember. There is nothing in the world like the feeling of being truly loved by someone.

Blaine cracks an eye open and gazes at the gorgeous man with tousled hair, swollen ruby-red lips, who is smiling with a look of complete contentment and love. 

Carefully, Kurt unhooks Blaine's legs and slips out of him, and Blaine can feel the cum trickle out of his ass.

Kurt rolls off him. “Dear lord, Blaine. You are a complete mess. Let me clean you up.” 

Kurt leaves the bedroom and returns with the wash basin and a dampened towel to lovingly wipe the mess from Blaine’s chest and abdomen before attending to his tender, seeping hole. He looks flushed, sweaty, utterly debauched, and to Blaine, he could not be more gorgeous than he is right now.

As he flops down beside Blaine, still trying to recover from his exertions and regain his breath, Kurt confesses, “I never imagined that it would feel that good.” 

Blaine nods. “It really was incredible. I can’t remember ever climaxing without my cock being touched. You have ruined me for anyone else.” 

Blaine instantly regrets the suggestion that there will ever be another lover for him and frowns at his own thoughtlessness. 

“What can I say? It’s a gift,” Kurt teases. He stares at Blaine’s creased brow and expression, then adds, “Why the sad face?”

“I didn’t choose my words wisely. There is no one else and never will be. How could there be when I’ve had the taste of true love.”

Kurt brushes his fingertips along Blaine’s side. “There’s a whole lot more where that came from. I want to do it again and again.”

“We need some time to recover, my eager beaver,” Blaine chuckles.

Kurt leans down, his lips brushing Blaine’s ear as he speaks, "I really do love you, _cucciolo mio_."

“ _Ti amo, tesoro mio_.”

“You were right, you know,” Kurt says. 

Blaine raises his eyebrows. “What about?” 

“There is nothing better than sex with the right person.”

Blaine is relieved there don’t appear to be any doubts in Kurt’s mind. “Before I met you, I was a man who jumped from one affair to another. Now look what you've done to me. My reputation is ruined,” he feigns dismay.

“Is that a bad thing, _cucciolo_ _mio_?” Kurt asks with a loving smirk.

“Not at all. It seems that my seduction plans are quite predictable anyway,” Blaine teases. 

Kurt tucks a loose curl behind Blaine’s ear and plants a gentle kiss on his lips. “No more plans unless we make them together. Promise?”

“ _Lo prometto_. Just one thing, though.”

“What is that?” Kurt asks.

Blaine waggles his eyebrows. “You can always carry out a seduction plan for me any time you like.”

Kurt playfully smacks him on his arm. “You want to be thoroughly seduced?”

“Absolutely, but only by you,” Blaine reassures him.

Kurt shifts their bodies so that they are lying on their sides with him as the big spoon. Blaine lets out a contented sigh when Kurt wraps his arms around his waist. Being committed to one person is even better than he imagined. And a lifetime of being seduced by Kurt Hummel sounds _perfetto_.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In May 2019, @thefuckcanido sent me a photo of Darren Criss at the Met Gala with the message, “Ok so I am no writer but I want a fic about this. Not the Met Gala but an old period piece like Casanova....” 
> 
> I immediately opened a new tab in my Internet browser, and spent an hour or so researching Giacomo Casanova. Of course I knew about Casanova’s reputation as a legendary lover, however I soon became engrossed by the man. … and suddenly I was writing yet another historical AU. I spent three months reading about Casanova, including his memoirs. There is a lot more to Casanova than you would think. 
> 
> In this fic, Blaine is absolutely Casanova - his background, talents, and philosophy about love are mostly factually correct. I made a few minor changes to fit into the Klaine universe. In Casanova’s memoirs, he recalls his various love affairs in great detail. All the seduction techniques used in this fic were practiced and perfected by Casanova in the 18th century. I should also credit Casanova for the quote at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> I consider Giacomo Casanova one of the world’s most fascinating and misunderstood historical figures. I will soon post a final chapter giving some insight into his life, and how it differed from this story, and what happened to Casanova after 1754.
> 
> Hopefully, I’ve given you many hours of enjoyment reading this story. Please take a minute or two to let me know what you think in a comment. Whether you’ve read this chapter ten minutes after I posted it or ten plus years later, I’ll read it and I always reply. If you give the story kudos or a bookmark, it will also bring a huge smile to my face.
> 
> I’m [HKVoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Next up: Author’s notes about Giacomo Casanova.


	26. Author's Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not read this chapter until you have read the story. It contains major story spoilers.

__

_“I am writing My Life to laugh_ _at myself, and I am succeeding.”_

As I mentioned in the last chapter of the story, I spent months researching Casanova. This chapter merely contains my ramblings and is not an authoritative or academic source about the legendary man. The purpose is to set out in what ways Blaine’s characterization is similar or not to the real Casanova and to give you a few more insights into events related to the story. 

In Casanova’s final years, he wrote twelve volumes of memoirs called “The Story of My Life”. It totals roughly 1.2 million words! Not only do the memoirs set out his personal experiences, but they are considered one of the most authentic sources of the customs and norms of European social life during the 18th century. In 2010, the Bibliothèque Nationale de France in Paris purchased the original memoirs for US$9.6 million. I dipped into the memoirs during my research.

**Appearance**

Casanova was 6’ 2” (1.89 meters), which was considered very tall in the 18th century. He was a well-built man, which was extraordinary for someone who never did physical labor. He wasn't conventionally handsome, but not unattractive. His face was pockmarked by smallpox he’d had as a child, which wasn’t unusual during this time. His torso and legs were riddled with vertical scars from numerous bouts of venereal disease. I debated whether Blaine should have pockmarks and/or scars, but decided I couldn’t mar his handsome face or beautiful body.

As someone who was a social climber, Casanova was fairly fastidious about his appearance. He would have always worn a wig in public. The prompt photo for the fic was Darren Criss at the 2019 Met Ball with hair _au naturel_ , so I fictionalized Blaine’s dislike for wigs. 

**Background**

Everything I wrote about Blaine’s childhood mirrors Casanova’s, with a few exceptions. His father was a dancer and actor who died when Casanova was eight years old. His mother was both an actress and a high-class courtesan. Casanova did suffer from nosebleeds as a child, but he didn’t have a close friend like Santana. I borrowed the story about the witch from Casanova’s memoirs. 

Casanova was the eldest of four children. His brother Francesco was born in Venice, and his mother took him with her when she toured the continent, leaving Casanova behind with his grandmother. Like Cooper, Francesco settled in France and was a painter who specialized in battle scenes. Casanova’s two youngest sisters were born at a later stage, and Casanova had little contact with them. 

I picked 1754 as the time period for the story because it fit well with Casanova’s life. He finished his stints as a cleric and in the military, and he returned to Venice in 1753. After eking out a living as a violin player, he saved Senator Bragadin’s life after an apoplectic fit. The Senator then became his benefactor. Between 1753-1755, 28-year-old Casanova lived like a playboy aristocrat, wearing fine clothes, gambling, and conducting high society affairs. I felt that this was the perfect time for Blaine to meet Kurt, and the Carnival was merely the backdrop.

There really was a British diplomat named John Murray in Venice during this time period. According to Wikipedia, he was a notorious rake and friend of Casanova. How could I not include him in the story?

**Music**

Casanova did work briefly as a violinist during this period, but as soon as Senatore Bragadin became his benefactor, he stopped. In the 1780s, Casanova had a hand in touching up the libretto of “Don Giovanni” by Lorenzo da Ponte, eventually set to music by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. 

Casanova could not have cared less about music. He thought to work as a humble fiddler was the ultimate humiliation for a brilliant university graduate. He writes, “a menial journeyman of a sublime art in which, if he who excels is admired, the mediocrity is rightly despised. My profession was not a noble one, but I did not care. Calling everything prejudice, I soon acquired all the habits of my degraded fellow musicians.” I could not write a story in which Blaine hated music!

**Sexuality**

Casanova had some homosexual experiences, though he preferred women to men. This was all the confirmation I needed to consider Casanova bisexual.

Casanova did have an affair with a castrato whose stage name was Bellino. BUT Bellino was actually a woman posing as a man. She moved to Naples to further her career, and unbeknownst to Casanova, she had a child by him, whom she raised as her brother. In the story, I included Bellino as a man so he would be Blaine’s first homosexual experience. I also had Bellino move to Paris because it was on Kurt’s grand tour.

**Affairs**

In the 18th century, short-term liaisons were common among nobles who married for social connections rather than love. During his lifetime, Casanova had approximately 120 love affairs with women ranging from countesses to milkmaids to nuns. The actual number isn’t that remarkable. Although he was an inveterate seducer, his interest was never purely sexual. I would call him a serial monogamist who loved women. 

Casanova did have a predictable pattern when it came to his love affairs. He would meet an attractive woman in trouble with a brutish husband or lover and help her out of her difficulty. In turn, she would show her gratitude, and Casanova would use a variety of techniques to seduce her. A short but exciting affair would ensue, but once boredom set in, he would plead his unworthiness. Casanova then arranged for her marriage or pairing with a worthy man, then exited the scene.

In the story, Blaine previously had an affair with Caterina Capretta. What I wrote about the affair is factually correct, but there is more to the story. Casanova had an affair with teenaged Caterina, and when she fell pregnant, her father sent her to a Murano convent to live out her life. Casanova enlisted the help of fellow nun Marina Morosini to act as a go-between to pass letters between him and Caterina. It didn’t take too long for Casanova to have an affair with Marina, who was also having an affair with the French ambassador to Venice. Casanova had an apartment for their secret trysts, complete with a peephole so that the voyeuristic Frenchman could watch her and Casanova have sex. Back at the convent, Marina was also having a lesbian relationship with Caterina. I could not have made this stuff up!

Casanova never married, though he had illegitimate children. His one great love was a French woman whom he called Henriette in his memoirs. Not only was she beautiful, intelligent, and aristocratic, but she understood him. They had an intense three-month affair, and Casanova begged her to leave her husband to marry him. Ultimately, she decided to remain with her husband. 

There is a darker side to Casanova. He did have sex with street prostitutes and even total strangers, but he preferred love affairs. There are instances where he had group sex which he thought was consensual, but it wasn’t. He also bedded his illegitimate daughter, who produced a child. To call him a rapist or incestophile _might_ not take into account the attitudes and behavior that were tolerated in the 18th century.

**Seduction techniques**

Casanova wrote, “Cultivating whatever gave pleasure to my senses was always the chief business of my life.” His seduction techniques are set out throughout the story. Casanova took great effort in the initial meeting; if he could save someone from a predicament, so much the better. In order to speed things along, he would create a time urgency (which is why Kurt said when he was leaving Venice during their first meeting). The gifts, the storytelling, performing small favors, and showing off his musical talents were all Casanova’s seduction techniques. The seduction would culminate in a private dinner in his suite. All of Blaine’s preparations (the meal, mirrors, candles, etc.) were ones that Casanova used.

A word about food. Casanova carefully designed multi-course dinners, knowing which foods were aphrodisiacs. At one stage, Casanova ate 50 oysters each day. He also used them in his game of seduction. Here is what he wrote in his memoirs that I did NOT use in the story.

_"I placed the shell on the edge of her lips, and after a good deal of laughing she sucked in the oyster, which she held between her lips. I instantly recovered it by placing my lips on hers… [Armelline] was delighted with my delicacy in sucking away the oyster, scarcely touching her lips with mine. My agreeable surprise may be imagined when I heard her say that it was my turn to hold the oysters. It is needless to say that I acquitted myself of the duty with much delight."_

He apparently loved the taste of oysters mixed with his lover's saliva. Yuck!

**What happened next?**

Although Venice was a place where moral excesses were indulged, he had been singled out by the Venetian Inquisitors as a card sharp, con man, Freemason, astrologer, kabbalist, and blasphemer. In July 1755, he was arrested and condemned for an undisclosed term in the prison cells of the Doge’s Palace. Fifteen months later, he escaped, the only inmate ever in the prison’s history successful for doing so. He fled Europe and was not able to return to Venice for 18 years. In order to be allowed back into the city, Casanova made a deal with the Inquisitors and became a spy for them in other countries. 

His prison escape made Casanova a minor celebrity in the courts of Europe. He drifted across Europe, meeting Catherine the Great, Voltaire, Benjamin Franklin, and Mozart, to name a few. Casanova's life followed a pattern. There would be a rich patron. Casanova would get involved in a scheme. He would seduce someone. There would be a scandal surrounding his scheme, and he would have to leave town in a hurry. 

Casanova was extremely intelligent, and he accomplished many things. He invented the first lottery in the world for the King of France. He translated the Iliad into his Venetian dialect. He wrote a science fiction novel and a proto-feminist pamphlet. He published a range of mathematical theories. That on top of being a clergyman, military man, violinist, and spy. 

Casanova was also a con man, rogue, thief, and opportunist. For example, after he escaped prison, he fled to Paris where he represented himself as an alchemist. Casanova told everyone he was 300 years old, and that he could create diamonds from scratch. I touched on this side of Casanova in the story by Blaine interpreting the Kabbalah for Senatore Bragadin.

Casanova spent his final days as the librarian at the obscure Castle Dux, in the mountains of Bohemia in what is now the Czech Republic. It was there that he wrote his memoirs.

**Casanova and Venice**

Casanova is one of the most famous Venetians in history, and his name crops up everywhere. There is, naturally, a [ Casanova Museum](https://casanovamuseum.com/), and the story’s artwork includes a photo of a statue of him. The chapter photo of Blaine’s private suite is actually a photo of the Casanova suite at a Venetian hotel. The chocolate drink at Caffee Floren’s is really called “Cioccolata-Casanova” (yes, Casanova was a regular patron). 

**Further reading**

If I’ve sparked your interest, here are books I recommend. I also read some modern-day pick-up artist books. They were good for a laugh but nothing else. 

[ "Casanova: The World of a Seductive Genius" by Laurence Bergreen ](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/29430841-casanova)

“[Swoon: Great Seducers and Why Women Love Them” ](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13707551-swoon?from_search=true&from_srp=true&qid=f0LuLxoTLP&rank=1) by [ Betsy Prioleau ](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/5704433.Betsy_Prioleau?from_search=true&from_srp=true)

“[Casanova's Women: The Great Seducer and the Women He Loved” ](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/303902.Casanova_s_Women?from_search=true&from_srp=true&qid=LNYy2AVH0K&rank=1) by [ Judith Summers ](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/175060.Judith_Summers?from_search=true&from_srp=true)

“[The Story of My Life” ](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/510091.The_Story_of_My_Life?from_search=true&from_srp=true&qid=gRYs5GG8h7&rank=1) by [ Giacomo Casanova](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/105204.Giacomo_Casanova?from_search=true&from_srp=true)

**Final thoughts**

If I had been born hundreds of years ago and had met Casanova, could he have seduced me? Absolutely! I think he was a man who really understood women. What he gave women was love, admiration, attention, and a feeling they were the center of his world ( ~~and who doesn’t want mind-blowing orgasms~~ ). This is nothing like the modern-day image of Casanova.


End file.
